Star and Marcia Vs The Forces of Evil
by nene9131
Summary: Marcia is your average 14 teen-year-old girl, with an average life. Her life completely changes when her new friend Star comes. Monsters, magic, laser puppies, demon boys, Marcia's life just got a lot funner. Fem!Marco Will follow the plot of the show with a tiny bit of AU. Star and Marcia will have a sister relationship. Marcia will be paired with Tom.
1. Star Comes to Earth - Hello Marcia Diaz

**Star Comes to Earth - Hello Marcia Diaz**

Marcia Diaz was sitting in class doodling since Miss Skullnick was painting her toenails. The girl looked up seeing the teachers foot propped up on her desk and Marcia shivered in disgust. If she was gonna paint her toenails why didn't she clip them first?

Marcia wore her signature red hoodie with a short black skirt. She had on matching black knee high socks with yellow sneakers. She had long brown hair that went down to her mid back but she wore it in a high ponytail to keep it out the way.

"Marcia Diaz, to the principal's office. Marcia Diaz, to the principal's office," The PA System said.

Marcia smiled and stood up from her seat standing in front of the class, "Oooooh... looks like someone's in trouble. So, I guess everyone who voted me 'Safest Kid' must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now." Marica said slid over to Miss Skullnick's desk, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"Would you just go already?!" Miss Skullnick yelled

Marcia jumps from the yell before running out of the classroom.

Marcia makes her way outside with seeing the Principal holding a chest, along with a blonde haired girl who seemed to be looking around as if everything was new to her.

"Marcia! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly," The Principal said

Marcia looks over to see Star cautiously approach a water fountain. She presses the button and when water comes out of the spout she backs away in fear and growls at it.

"Huh?" Marcia questioned

"I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her, and who better than you, the safe kid?" The Principal said

"What?! No-no-no-no! I am completely wrong for this. I'm a misunderstood bad girl," Marica said waving her arms around.

The Principal pinches Marcia's cheek, "You're adorable! Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" He said before walking off.

Marcia looks back over at her new ward and sees's Star gnawing on the water fountain.

* * *

Marcia thought it would be a good idea to show Star around the school, so she proceeded to bring the new girl around the school. As Marcia walked around Star skips around her staring at everything in wonder.

"Thanks for showing me around, safe kid," Star said

"What? No!" Marcia said as she stopped walking.

"Ohhh…" Star said getting distracted by other things.

"Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true, I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe! Oh, watch your step. Loose tile," Marica said pointing out a tile, "It's ridiculous! Careful," Marcia closes a locker, "You wear kneepads one the bus one time, and you're labeled for life! Oop. Broken glass," Marcia grabbed Star and pushed her around the glass, "Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life."

Star pauses hearing what Marcia said. She uses her magic wand to turn a butterfly into a screeching monster. It picks up a nearby student and flies away as the student screams in terror.

Marcia stares in horror at where the monster and the student used to be, "What the heck was that?!"

"Oops. Heh. I thought you wanted a little danger," Star said

"Who are you?" Marcia asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star said creating a rainbow above her and several cute creatures appear.

"Awwww-AHHHH!" Marica yelled as the rainbow caught on fire along with cute creatures.

Marcia looks stunned at what just occurred and she puts on a fake smile before turning around.

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now," Marcia said walking away.

"Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow! Bye! Bye, new friend! See you later!" Star yelled waving her hands.

Marcia lifts her hood over her head and runs away trying to flee the scene as quickly as possible.

* * *

Marcia finally made her way home trying to shake off what occurred earlier today. Marcia opens the front door and freezes at the doorway.

"Oh, Marcia! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's gonna be living with us!" Mrs. Diaz said

"Wha...? W-Wha...?" Marcia said mouth agape.

"What?! I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name, Diaz!" Star said grabbing Marcia and dragging her over to her parents.

"Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat, lively energy around the house?" Mrs. Diaz said

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies," Marcia said rolling her eyes.

"*Gasp* I... love... puppies!" Star said

Star uses her magic wand to create a litter of 8 cute puppies who start running around the house yipping.

"Awww…" All three of the Diaz's said

Marcia picks up one of the puppies her love of cuteness taking over. Everything seems fine until lasers start to shoot of the puppies eyes. Marcia yelps and jumps up dropping the puppy.

"Oh. Hehehe…" Star said laughing nervously.

"Well, they are really cute," Mr. Diaz said as he picked up one of the puppies which was a big mistake since he faced the puppy right towards his face. The puppy ends up shooting a laser into Mr. Diaz's right eye.

"Ay! My eye! Haha!" Mr. Diaz said laughing while keeping his right eye closed.

"Marcia, why don't you show Star her new room?" Mrs. Diaz said

"Yay!" Star said before running upstairs.

Marcia follows her dragging Star's luggage up the stairs, and the yipping puppies follow.

* * *

"Here's your new room...!" Marcia said dropping off Star's luggage. She quickly lifts up her leg as a puppy shoots an eye laser.

"No bad puppy, these are new shoes," Marcia said

"Okay... I can work with this," Star looks around her new room, "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"

Star uses her magic and blasts the room turning it into a large castle loft.

"Whoa…" Marcia said looking around the room in amazement.

Star starts bouncing on the bed with a smile, "Ahhh! That's better!"

"I wish I had a room like this," Marcia said

"You do?!" Star said

Star gets off the bed and runs into Marcia's room.

Marcia's room was pretty average for a teenage girl. There were posters, of movies and boy bands, and she had a few video games lying around. On her bed was what looked like a collection of cutesy stuffed animals.

"Mystic Room Suck Transform!" Star yelled waving her wand.

Star creates a black hole in the middle of the floor, which ended up sucking up everything in the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Star and Marcia screamed as the hole tried to suck them in too.

Star shuts the door before she and Marcia gets sucked in.

"'Suck'?! 'Suck'?! Why was the word 'suck' in that spell?!" Marcia screamed.

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Star screamed back.

Marcia groans and slams her face on the door to her now blackhole room.

"I'm sorry, Marcia. Uh... how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Star said

Star creates a small sun over Marcia's head. It immediately turns into a raincloud, drenching the poor girl in water.

"Aw…" Star said with a frown.

"I can't take this anymore! If you're moving in, I am moving out!" Marcia yelled going to the window. She slips due to all the water from the rain cloud and falls out of the window.

"Owww…." Marcia groaned out.

Star looks out the window, "Are you okay?"

Marcia was seen lying in a bed of cacti.

"Luckily, the cactuses broke my fall. Why did Mom even plant these?" Marcia said getting out of the cactus.

"Do you need any help?" Star asked

"Ow! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Marcia screamed before walking off.

Star lets out a whimper as she looks at where Marica walked off to she reaches not knowing what to do, "Hmm...hmm...uh...ah." She keeps pulling her arm back and reaching out not knowing what to do.

Marcia decided that in order to fix her bad day she needed junk food. She made her way to the Stop & Slurp, grabbing a chocolate bar and a slushie, the cashier tried to flirt with her thinking that sad girl would be easy. That is until Marcia threatened to turn him inside out. Marcia made her way outside and stood in front of the convenience store still sulking as the cloud above her head kept raining.

"Ugh, I'm so soooooggyyyyy!" Marcia yelled before taking a large bite out of her candy.

Star appears behind Marcia scaring the wet girl.

"Wa-ha! Whoa! What are you doing here?" Marcia yelled with an angry face.

Star shoots the rain cloud above Marcia making it disappear in a poof of butterflies.

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me," Star said

Hearing Star, Marcia's angry expression softens.

"I'll... I'll find another family to live with," Star said sadly.

Marcia's expression turns regretful about to say something but then her face morphs into a nervous one as she sees something behind Star.

"S-S-Star?" Marcia said nervously pointing behind the girl.

Star turns around to see Ludo and his minions.

"Star Butterfly! At last, I've found you!" Ludo yelled

""Yo Star who's the creepy little beak man?" Marcia asked

"Who you calling creepy? Ugly!" Ludo yelled

"*GASP* How dare you!" Marcia yelled

"Ludo! How did you know I was here?" Star asked

"Hahaha! Wouldn't you like to know?" Ludo said

"Yes. That's why I asked," Star said

"Well, Buff Frog-Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" Ludo yelled

Ludo's minion's roar and growl.

Star assumes an attack stance but before she could do anything Marcia jumps in front of her.

"Hi-yaaa!" Marcia yelled giving a monster a punch to the stomach and then axe kicking him in the face.

"Haha, You can fight?!" Star said excitedly.

"It's called... karate!" Marcia said chopping the air.

She drops Bearicorn with a cross chop while Star fights Deer Beard, whose holding a hammer. Star kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head. Marcia gives a karate yell as she does a flying kick taking out a few monsters.

"You said she was unguarded!" Ludo yelled

"Hiiii-ya!" Marcia yelled with a smile. Marcia chops between the heads of a monster with two heads which seems to have no effect on the monster.

"Huh?" Marcia questioned

The monster smiled seeing that Marcia's attack didn't do anything.

Marcia smiles back and punches the minion's two heads at the same time. Star jumps behind a giraffe-headed minion, "Rainbow Fist Punch!"

Star produces a rainbow-colored fist which knocks the giraffe minion through a car window. While fighting the first three-eyed minion, Marcia opens the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretches to knock the three-eyed minion out.

"Hah!" Star yelled

Star knocks a minion over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse. Marcia appears next to her, and they smile at each other as Marcia karate-chops it. Star blasts Buff Frog back into a streetlight.

"You're embarrassing me! Get up!" Ludo yelled

Buff Frog gets up and breaks the streetlight off its base, and holds it up using it as a club.

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Star yelled

Star blasts Buff Frog with magic, and he starts hallucinating raining jelly beans and faces on his hands.

Marcia knocks around more monsters.

"Mega... Narwhal Blast!" Star yelled

Star knocks out all the minions with an army of narwhals.

"Whoa Narwhals!" Marcia yelled happily.

All of the Monsters were no laid out on the ground groaning in pain.

"You want some of this, Ludo?" Star asked with a smirk standing over Ludo.

"No…" Ludo pulls out a pair of scissors and makes portal, "You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal."

Ludo's minions, groan and get up shuffling through the portal.

"You even retreat like losers!" Ludo yelled, "I'll get you, Star Butterf—!" The portal closes early catching Ludo's neck, choking him in the process. He struggles for a second but pulls his head back in, leaving behind his skull crown.

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!" Marcia yelled jumping around.

"Yeah. I guess we were...Well... I should probably go pack my bags," Star said. She turns around sadly and goes to walk away but she's stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us," Marcia said

"Really?! Hugs!" Star yelled wrapping Marica in a hug.

"Okay hugs," Marcia said hugging the girl back.

The two pull apart and start making their way back home.

"Are there gonna be monsters attacking us all the time?" Marcia asked

"Yeah, probably," Star said

"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" Marcia said

Star was about to cross the street but Marcia stops her.

"Whoa! Let's cross at the light," Marcia said

"Okay, wild woman," Star said

* * *

Marica made her way to her room but stopped before she opened the door.

"That's right my room is now a black hole," Marcia said

"Oh Marcia I've got a surprise for you," Star said appearing behind the girl

"What is it?" Marica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Open the door," Star said excitedly.

Marcia looks hesitantly at the door knob but reluctantly opens the door.

"*GASP* W-whaa-"

"Do you like it?" Star asked trying to hold in her joy.

"I-I-I love it!" Marcia yelled

Star had not only fixed Marcia's room but she gave it an overhaul renovation. It was much bigger than before. It had that princessy feel to it like Star's room but with Marcia's personality splashed onto it. She had a loft bed and instead of a closet she had a lovely decorated armoire, along with a surround sound stereo system with a larger tv. All of her video games, movies, and posters were back too.

The best was part was-

"*SQUEAL* Look at these cuties!" Marica said running into her room.

There was a corner of the room that was solely dedicated to stuffed animals. Marica ran over and jumped into the pile.

"What do you think?" Star asked

"This is awesome Star, thanks," Marcia said relaxing into the pile of plush.

"Anything for my new bestie," Star aid flopping down next to Marcia.


	2. Party With a Pony

**Party With A Pony**

Today Marcia and Star were in the kitchen while Marcia decided to introduce Star to some of her fabulous cooking.  
"All right, Star...Feast your eyes on this!" Marcia said  
Marcia reveals a plateful of hot, cheesy nachos, just out of the oven.  
"Marcia's Super Awesome Nachos!"  
Star claps excitedly and picks up a nacho, "Triangle food!"  
The two are interrupted by a knock at the door which Marcia goes to answers, with the plate of nachos still in her hands.  
She opens the door but sees no one there, "No one's there." Marcia looks back and forth but then looks forward.  
"Yo, what up, home fries?"  
Marcia screams and topples over spilling the nachos on herself.  
"Oh, my gosh!" Star yelled, "Flying Princess Pony Head!"  
"Oh, hello, "B-Fly"!" Pony Head said  
Star hugs Pony Head and giggles.  
"Girl, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?" Pony Head said  
"Let me just wake up Marcia," Star said pointing down at Marcia.  
"Oh, that is not a dead person?" Pony Head said  
"Not... dead...just cheesy," Marcia said sitting up.  
"Pony Head, meet my best friend Marcia Diaz," Star said  
"Your best friend?" Pony Head said.  
You could hear the hurt in her voice.  
"Huh? Oh, no-no-no! On Earth! You're my best friend on Mewni. Marcia, this is the pony I've been telling you about," Star said  
Pony Head snorts and gets real close to Marcia's face, "I hate your face. Plus you're-" Pony Head looks closely at Marcia, "You're not ugly but I still hate your face. Haha Just kidding. That's a joke. Tick-tock, girl. Let's paaartaaay!"  
"Yeah, Marcia! Let's paaartaaay!" Star said  
"Oooooo what kind of party?" Marcia asked scraping off some cheese.  
Star smiles happy that Marcia was on board.  
"My two besties are gonna be besties!" Star said bringing the two in a hug.  
"Sweet! Let's go!" Pony Head said  
Pony Head sticks her tongue out and reveals a pair of dimensional scissors sitting on her tongue.  
"*GASP* Dimensional scissors?! Aah! Jealous!" Star said  
Pony Head cuts open a portal, which amazed Marcia since she had no fingers or hands.  
"Whoa, we're going to another dimension!" Marcia said surprised.  
"Come on!" Star yelled pulling her into the portal with her.  
Star pulls Marcia through the portal.

* * *

 **Star, Pony Head, and Marcia laugh as they fall out of the portal and land on a cloud. Star and Pony Head land normally, but Marica lands face first into the clouds. Marcia pulls her head out and looks around.**

 **"** **Woah," Marcia said, "Where are we?"**

 **"** **The Bounce Lounge. My favorite place to chill. Just stay away from the edge," Star said**

 **"** **Huh? Ahhh!" Marcia yelled**

 **Marcia was too busy looking around she almost stepped off the side of the Bounce Lounge.**

 **Star pulls her away from the edge and toward a photo booth.**

 **"** **Marcia! Photo booth, photo booth! Come on! Heheh!" Star said**

 **Star shoves Pony Head and Marcia into the booth with a happy smile. She pops up between them in the booth, and they take several photos.**

 **"** **Whoo! Now... just you two! A souvenir from the night my besties became besties. Yay," Star said before leaving the photo booth.**

 **As soon as Star leaves the booth, Pony Head glares at Marcia.**

 **"** **Listen. We are not gonna be besties. We are not even gonna be second-besties," Pony Head said**

 **The booth takes a photo of Marcia and Pony Head smiling, and a caption reads 'Super Kawaii'.**

 **"** **Second-besties? That's not even a thing!" Marcia said**

 **"** **Ohhhh! You wanna make this a thing?" Pony Head said**

 **"** **Oh I think I do," Marcia said getting in Pony Head's face.**

 **The booth takes another photo of Marcia and Pony Head smiling, and captions read LET'S ENJOY, HAY GURL!, and PARTY LIFE.**

 **"** **Look here, Earth Turd. This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and you're gonna get the horn!" Pony Head said pointing her horn at Marcia.**

 **"** **How can someone so cute and sparkly be so mean?" Marcia asked**

 **"** **Ah you think I'm cute," Pony Head said**

 **"** **Tot's girl," Marcia said**

 **The two girls laugh together for a second before they go back to glaring at each other.**

 **"** **But seriously you're gonna get the horn. Got it?! Good. Real good. Later!" Pony Head said before leaving.**

 **Pony Head exits the booth, leaving a glaring Marcia who crosses her arms. The booth takes a photo of Marcia's sassy face, and a caption reads "OH NO SHE DIDN'T!".  
Marcia leaves the booth and sees Star and Pony Head on the dance floor.**

 **"** **Oh, no one gets away with threatening Marcia Diaz," Marcia said before going over to Star, "Psst! Star, I need to talk to yooouuu!"**

 **Marcia didn't get to finish her sentence because she was pushed over the edge by Pony Head. Marcia screams out grabbing onto the edge of the clouds.  
A skeleton below sitting on a bed of spikes chants fall. Marcia screams and does her best to try and pull herself up but can't seem to get a good grip.  
Star spots Marica and runs over to her taking her hands and pulls Marcia backup.**

 **"** **Marcia, be careful," Star said**

 **"** **Pony Head just tried to shove me off this cloud!" Marcia screamed**

 **"** **Ohhhh, noooo. She just gets a little wild when she dances," Star said and pointed over to Pony Head.**

 **Pony Head was dancing with an elf boy and she was getting pretty rough.**

 **"** **Oh, yes! Oh, you like that! You know you do! You love it!" Pony Head shouted as she basically threw around her dance partner.**

 **"** **Well, she also threatened to skewer me in the photo booth and Marica Diaz does not take threats lightly!" Marcia shouted**

 **"** **Marcia calm down, Pony Head can be possessive. Yoo two just need a little more bonding. Pony Head! Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade. Marcia will have more fun there," Star said**

 **"** **No! Way! Girl! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On!" Pony Head said**

 **She turned around to go back to dancing but then a portal opened up and three men stepped out. Pony Head immediately gasped and got a scared look, she flew over to Star and Marcia taking out the dimensional scissors.**

 **"** **Yes, you are right, Star. He will like the arcade better. Let's go!" Pony Head said quickly opening the portal. She quickly flies thru the portal.**

 **"** **She's warming up to you," Star said in a sing-song voice.**

 **Marcia just huffs and crosses her arms as Star pushes her through the portal.**

* * *

 **As soon as Marcia steps through the portal her eyes grow wide in amazement.**

 **"** **Holy pixels!" Marcia said, "So many video games!"**

 **"** **Yes, I knew you would like it here. This place is full of squares," Pony Head said  
The Squares hearing that all groan.**

 **"** **Like I'm a square," Marica said**

 **"** **Look. Lance Lance Revolution. That's perfect! You guys, go play!" Star said pulling her friends over.**

 **Marcia and Pony Head glare at each other as their pulled over to the game. The two step up to the game and grab the lances.  
A 16-bit fighting game versus screen shows Pony Head and Marcia ready to play.**

"Earth Turd!"

 **"** **Hey!" Marcia said as Pony Head giggled.**

 **"** **Vs. Pony Jerk!"**

 **"** **Hey!" Pony Head said this with Marcia giggling.**

 **"** **Round 1! Joust!"**

 **Marcia and Pony Head immediately start fighting on the game looks of determination on both of their faces.**

 **"** **You're going down, downer!" Pony Head said**

 **"** **Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!" Marica said. As soon as the words leave her mouth she groans knowing it was a terrible comeback.**

 **"** **Uh, okay, and your point would be?" Pony Head questioned**

 **"** **Yeah it was bad one, it left my mouth before I could reel it back," Marica said**

 **The two girls pause playing and giggle with each other for a few seconds but then immediately go back to fighting on the game.**

 **"** **Aw, look at you two getting along," Star said**

 **Star puts her hands on Marcia and Pony Head's backs trying to give them a happy pat but pulls her hands back with a grossed out face seeing her hands covered in sweat.**

 **"** **Ewww. Oh! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty back," Star said before walking away.**

 **Marica and Pony Head grunt in acknowledgment but keep their eyes on the game.**

 **"** **Hey, you. Square. Have you seen this head?"**

 **Pony Head stops playing as soon as she hears the heavy male voice. This gives Marcia the perfect opportunity to attack.**

 **"** **You win!"**

 **"** **Hah! What now Pony Jerk? I won! Who's the earth turd now!" Marcia said**

 **"** **Still you!" Pony Head yelled as she flew away.**

 **Marcia just rolls her eyes and was about to leave the game when she's stopped by one of the square guys.**

 **"** **Uh, I think I'm next. But with less abusive trash talk, please," The Square said**

 **"** **Whatever," Marcia said preparing for a new game.**

* * *

 **Marcia had easily beat any square that went up against her.**

 **"** **Hah! Another win for me! Did you see that, Star? Pointy Head?...Star?...Pointy Head?" Marcia said looking around.**

 **She narrows her eyes and looks around.**

 **"** **Did they ditch me?" Marcia said walking around the arcade, "Oh I am not happy."**

 **As soon as Marcia said that she was surrounded by three large men making here groan.**

 **"** **Now I'm really not happy," Marcia said**

 **Before Marcia could even move she was grabbed by two of the men and tied up to a chair. The young teen struggled against the binding growling the whole time. The men kept questioning her but she refused to answer as she tried to release her arms.**

 **"** **Okay looks like we're gonna have to try more drastic measures," The shortest man said**

 **The man pulls out a lamp and shines it in Marcia's face.**

 **"** **For the last time...where is she?!"**

 **"** **I'm telling you! I don't know! And even if I didn't I could tell you!" Marcia cried out.**

 **"** **Not talking, eh? What if I do... this?!" The man yelled flicking the light on and off quickly**

 **"** **Stop! That's really annoying!" Marcia shouted struggling more in her seat.**

 **As Marcia struggled more in her seat a portal opened a few feet away and out popped Star and Pony Head.**

 **"** **There she is," Star saw Marcia tied up and gasped pulling out her wand "Crystal Dagger—!"**

 **"** **Wait, B-Fly! It's too dangerous, girl!...Hold out your hand," Pony Head said**

 **She stuck her tongue out and dropped the dimensional scissors in Star's hands.  
Star holds out her hand, and Pony Head gives her the dimensional scissors.**

 **"** **Your dimensional scissors?" Star questioned**

 **"** **I won't need 'em where I'm going," Pony Head said**

 **"** **But, Pony Head...!" Star didn't get to finish her sentence as Pony Head flew over to Marcia and the men.**

 **"** **Oh, hey, creeps!" Pony Head shouted catching their attention.**

 **The men all turned to look at Pony Head.**

 **"** **I heard you're looking to ride with a pony! So come and get me!" Pony Head shouted**

 **The three men growl shout chasing after Pony Head. Pony Head neighs and laughs flying around.**

 **"** **Whoo! Out of the way, squares!" Pony Head laughed out knocking into a group of squares.**

 **"** **Aah!"**

 **The squares all fall to the floor in a Tetris-like sequence creating a wall which the three men all barrel through.**

 **While this was happening Marcia was trying her best to get free and after some more struggling, she was able to free one of her who's trying to free himself from the ropes. He frees one of his arms.**

 **"** **Hah!" Marcia shouted in victory.**

 **"** **Stand back, Marcia!" Star shouted running over with her wand. Star pointed her wand at**

 **Marcia and it started to glow making the brown-haired girl freak out.**

 **"** **No! It's okay! My hand is free—!" Marcia shouted**

 **"** **Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!"**

 **In a flash of light, the ropes around Maria turn into snakes making a blank look appear on her face as a snake wiggled in her mouth.**

 **"** **Bleh!" Marcia said spitting out a snake.**

 **"** **Marcia, stop playing around!" Star said grabbing her friend.**

 **Star pulls Marcia with her as the two girls chase after Pony Head.**

 **Pony Head uses her unicorn horn to blast several arcade machines, making clouds of dust and scaring all the square nerds.**

 **"** **Whoo-hoo! I feel so alive!" Pony Head shouted. She flew around, but her path was blocked by the three man "Whoa!"**

 **One of the men tries to grab Pony Head and she nearly gets caught by the masked man. She blasts hanging stalactites with her magic, and they fall onto the masked men.**

 **"** **Hahaha!" Pony Head laughed. She turned to fly away fast but she doesn't look at where she's going and slams right into a wall and falls to the ground.**

 **The masked men get free from the stalactites and approach her. Before the men could grab her Star and Marcia jump in front of Pony Head to protecting her.**

 **"** **Back off, creeps!" Star yelled**

 **"** **Don't worry, Pony Head! We've got your back...of your head," Marcia said**

 **Pony Head smiles at the words and gets up ready to fight too.**

 **"** **Time to give it up, cupcake," An echoing booming voice said.**

 **"** **Is that...King Pony Head?" Star questioned**

 **A large horse head with blue main appears behind the masked men.**

 **"** **Uhhhh…" Marica said not knowing what was going on.**

 **"** **Hello, Daddy," Pony Head said**

 **"** **Hello, princess," King Pony Head said**

 **"** **What is he doing here?" Star whispered**

 **"** **No clue," Marcia whispered back.**

 **"** **Oh, B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me. But at least I got in one last night of fun with you, girl," Pony Head said**

 **"** **One last night? Before what?" Star questioned**

 **"** **Before this! I'm going to St. O's!" Pony Head said with tears in her eyes.**

 **Star gasped dramatically, "Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?!"**

 **For some reason, Marcia heard thunder and then a loud scream.**

 **"** **Oh, it's true. I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer," Pony Head said**

 **"** **It's reform school, cupcake, not jail. Although admittedly it is a lot like jail," King Pony Head said**

 **"** **Oh, Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to St. Olga's, but you still came back to save Marcia," Star said**

 **"** **Oh, well, you know... It's hard to say it, but she is your other bestie. Okay, I said it," Pony Head said**

 **"** **Ohhhh...Come here!" Star said wrapping Pony Head in a hug.**

 **"** **Hugs!"**

 **Star grabs Marcia and brings her into the hug.**

 **"** **All right, princess. Time to go."**

 **The masked men pull out a muzzle and put it on Pony Head and start to drag her away.**

 **"** **Bye, Pony! I'm gonna miss you!" Star said**

 **"** **Hey, Pony Head?" Marcia said**

 **Pony Head stops to look back at Marcia.**

 **"** **Good luck in princess jail," Marcia said**

 **"** **Aw. Thanks, Earth Tu-I mean, thank you, Marcia. But don't worry about me! No jail can hold onto me for long! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Pony Head shouted as she was dragged through a portal.**

 **"** ***SIGH* Kids...You have 'em, and then you...wish they weren't around," King Pony Head said before he goes in the portal too.**

 **"** **Yay! My besties are besties!" Star said**

 **"** **Yeah...she's not too bad but I wouldn't go that far. Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!" Marcia said**

 **"** **Oh, no, we're not. Bleh!" Star said revealing Pony Head's dimensional scissors.**

 **"** **Whoa!" Marcia said amazed.**

 **"** **Now we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe," Star said**

 **"** **Wow, anywhere," Marica said. She got a thoughtful look on her face, "I know the perfect place to go right now."**

* * *

Marcia and Star returned home and were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating nachos.


	3. Matchmaker

**Matchmaker**

Today was a weekday which means Marcia and Star had school. The two friends were walking into school as Star casually tossed her wand up and down.

"I like red, I like hoodies. So I bought a dozen of them, simple as that," Marcia said

A large group of students and the school janitor pass by Star and Marcia, saying hello to Star while only a few say hello to Marcia who just gives a simple wave.

"Hi, new friends! Hi! Everyone's so cool here, Marcia. It makes me wish my parents had tossed me out of the castle years ago," Star said

"There okay but you haven't even met the coolest guys," Marcia said leading Star over to two guys.

"Alfonzo and Ferguson," Marcia said pointing at the two boys.

"Quick, here she comes!" Alfonzo said as a blonde haired girl approached the two boys.

Ferguson lifts up his shirt to reveal a face drawn on his stomach. The girl walks past and looks down at Ferguson's stomach with a repulsed face. Ferguson moves his stomach to make it look like it's talking.

"Hey, hey. Are those books? Where are you going with those books? Do you like to read-"

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

Ferguson didn't get to finish his sentence because the girl slaps his face and then his stomach's face before walking away.

"Oh, dear," Alfonzo said

Marcia gets the same grossed out look on her face, "They're usually cooler."

"Hmmm, I need to fix Ferguson up," Star said

"No," Marica simply said.

"Hey, it's that magic girl!" A blonde haired boy said looking at Star. He turned to look at Marcia and he slightly froze, "Uh H-Hey Marcia," The boy said waving Marcia.

"Oh hey Justin," Marcia said walking past Justin and giving him simple wave without looking,

"*GASP* I need to fix you up," Star said

"What?" Marcia said raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"You and Justin he has a crush on you," Star said pointing behind Marcia.

Marica looks back behind her to see Justin still standing there waving.

"Nah, he's just friendly," Marcia said

"Oh, Marcia so naive," Star said grabbing her friend's shoulder.

Star and Marcia hear rolling wheels and look left. They see Jackie Lynn Thomas on her skateboard she does a kickflip on her skateboard and continues to roll through the halls.

"Jackie!" Marica said raising her hand.

"Marcia!" Jackie said high-fiving the girl, "Hey, Star Butterfly!" Jackie said as she continued to skate by.

"Oh, come on Justin likes you I can set you up. I'm almost as good at matchmaking as I am with magic," Star said

Star accidentally lets out a blast of magic which almost hits Marcia's face but she quickly ducked out of the way. She turns around to see a locker on fire. Marcia crosses her arms and looks at Star.

"Really," Marica said

It was time for class so Str and Marica made their way their classroom. Star started to draw on her desk.

"Look-look-look-look-look! It's my name! It's my name! With a star inside a butterfly and two hearts, and a spider," Star said

Her drawing was interrupted by a paper being slammed onto her desk.

Star looks up to see Miss Skullnick with a monstrously annoyed face. She continues to hand out test papers to the rest of the class the scowl never leaving her face.

"As you can see, class, most of you have done a pathetic job," Miss Skullnick said

"Not me! I got an 'F' for 'fantastic'!" Star said

"I hate to break it to ya Star, but that's an 'F' for 'fail," Marcia said

"Huh?" Star questioned looking down at her test.

"What? You don't have tests on Mewni?" Marcia asked

"Uh...So what grade did you get?" Star asked

"Only the best grade you can get: A-plus with a smiley face, although I think this is the closest Miss Skullnick has come to smiling," Marcia said holding up her paper.

"You're so smart Marcia," Justin said sitting next to her.

The boy's comment went ignored as the two girls continued to talk.

"Ooh...I want the best one too!" Star said standing up.

Star walks up to Miss Skullnick which causes Marica to freak out and reach for her friend.

"Wait, don't!" Marica said

Star ignores her friend's pleas and continues up to Miss Skullnick who was writing on the chalkboard.

"Oh, Miss Skullnick!" Star said in a sing-song voice.

Miss Skullnick crushes the chalk in her hand and turns to Star with a growl.

"Hey, Skullzy! Can you please do me a teeny favor and turn my 'F' into an 'A?" Star said

"You're whining about a lousy grade? I finally got a guy with a boat, and he left me at the dock!" Miss Skullnick screamed

"The dock?" Star questioned

"The dock isn't the important part!" Miss Skullnick yelled

Star gets a thoughtful look and starts to nibble on her wand.

"I guess I'm doomed to dry land," Miss Skullnick said

"I got it! I'll cast a spell to get you the perfect guy, and you can give me the perfect grade," Star said

"What?!" Miss Skullnick screamed,

"Oh no," Marica said slapping her forehead.

"Man Magnet…"

"Wait!" Miss Skullnick screamed

"...Love Storm!" Star yelled shooting magic at Miss Skullnick.

After a flash of light, Miss Skullnick was transformed into a hideous green-skinned troll.

The whole class gasped seeing the transformation.

"Hmm I think it's an improvement," Marcia said, "Star what happened?"

"I-I think I turned her into a troll," Star said

"Star Butterfly rules!"

The class starts cheering as Miss Skullnick finally takes in her appearance.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm hideous!" Miss Skullnick screamed

"Quick, change her back before she gives us more homework!" Marica yelled

"Oh, okay, yeah, right!" Star gives off a nervous laugh and points her wand at Miss Skullnick, "Okay, yeah... Lightning Change Back!"

Instead of changing Miss Skullnick back a portal appears and zaps Marcia, Star, and Miss Skullnick, and they vanish.

* * *

Star, Marcia, and Miss Skullnick magically reappear in Star's bedroom. Skullnick starts to scream and runs around the room freaking out.

"Huh. Where are we?" Star questioned

"You just zapped us back to the house," Marcia said

"Ohhhh...I wish I knew how I did that. It could really come in handy if I don't feel like using my legs," Star said

"Yeah, I think you used lighting change something," Marcia said

Skullnick appears again screaming interrupting the girl's conversation.

"We've gotta do something about her," Marcia said

Thinking quickly and using the resources that they had the girls manage to grab Miss Skullnick and tie her up to a chair. Although the teach troll started crying buckets of tears which started to flood the room.

"Please don't cry, Miss Skullnick," Star said

"Star, we can't keep stalling. You're gonna have to call your mom. She'll know how to reverse the spell," Marcia said

"*GASP* No! I can't ask for help! If my parents find out about this, they're gonna send me to…"

*THUNDER STRIKE*

"-St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses! It's a terrible, horrible place, and no one who goes there ever comes out the same! AHHHHHHHHH!" Star screamed

Star screamed for a few more moments before she stopped.

"Is it all out yet?" Star asked

"Almost. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I'm done," Star said

"Look, Star, you just need to get the information without letting her know what's going on. You know, dance around the truth," Marcia said

"I'm a great dancer!" Star said

Star dances over to a curtain and pulls a rope opening the curtain to reveal her interdimensional mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall call Mom," Star said

"Calling Tom," The mirror said

"W-W-W-W-W-" Star said waving her arms around.

"Star!" Tom said as his face appeared.

"No. No," Star said pointing at the mirror.

"W-Wait! You're here, I'm here-" Tom said

"I said 'call Mom', not Tom," Star said she reached for a button on the mirror making the demon boy yell out.

"No! Star! DON'T HANG UP!" Tom yelled

Star presses a button on the mirror, and Tom's image vanishes.

"Who was that?" Marica questioned

"Demon ex-boyfriend Tom, I really gotta delete him off my mirror," Star said

The mirror changes and Star's mom appears.

"Oh, Star, darling, what a pleasant surprise!" QB said

"So, Mom...let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone into a troll with the wand. Not that I would do that, no, because that would be completely irresponsible-"

*CRASH*

Star's injured by a loud crash and looks over to see a Miss Skullnick shaped hole with Marcia standing at its entrance.

"Star, what is going on?!" QB said

Star quickly closes the curtains with a panicked look, "Gotta go, bye! What happened?!"

"She jumped out the window!" Marica yelled before jumping out the hole and running after Miss Skullnick.

Miss Skullnick, still tied to a chair, runs across the house yard crying and screaming. Marcia runs as fast as she can and tackles her to the ground along with Star.

"Wow, good job, Marcia," Star said

""Wow, good job, Marcia," A voice said mockingly.

Star and Marica look up to see Ludo and his monsters.

"Ludo! What are you doing here?" Star said

"Catching you at your most distracted!" Ludo said

"What? I have been way more distracted than this," Star said

"Yeah, it's true," Marcia said

"I don't know. You seem...pretty distracted," Ludo said

"Nah, not really," Star said

"Oh, well...What's that over there?!" Ludo yelled pointing randomly somewhere.

"What?! Where?!" Star yelled looking at where Ludo was pointing.

"Get her!" Ludo yelled

The monster all roar at the two girls as Marcia and Star scream.

Marcia and Star run away as the monsters chase after them, trampling over Miss Skullnick in the process. Ludo climbs up his giraffe minion's neck and jumps onto the back of a flying bat creature as the monsters approach Star and Marica.

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" Star yelled waving her wand, "Feel the love!"

The monsters fly backward with hearts stuck in their bodies clearly feeling the sting of the love attack. Marcia faces down Bearicorn, Big Chicken, and Three-eyed Potato Baby.

"I'm obligated to warn you-" Marcia pulls out a white band and ties it around her head, "-I'm a green belt. With a stripe."

The monsters fake being scared and then giggle at the girl making her angry. Marcia picks up a rake and spins it around.

"HIYA!" Marcia yelled smacking Bearicorn in the face. She sweeps Three-eyed Potato Baby's legs and strikes his face with the rake end. Big Chicken attacks Marcia from behind and tries to peck at her but she uses the rake to block the continuous pecking.

"Ow! Hey! Ow, ow! Owww!" Marcia yelled

Marcia pushes Big Chicken back and kicks him in the beak knocking him over. Another monster appears behind Marcia and cracks his knuckles smirking. Over with Star, Buff Frog throws a punch at her but she dodges and bites Buff Frog's arm.

"AHHHHHH!"

A crocodile minion snaps its jaws at Star, but misses, and smacks her with his tail sending Star flying. As Star flies backward, she spins around and strikes a three-eyed minion with her wand, making a large bump on his head.

Back to Marcia. The monster had put her in a headlock and was throwing punches in her stomach.

"Ow! Oww!" Marcia yelled out.

"Rainbow Blast!"

Star blasts the monster on Marcia with a rainbow beam, making him let go of her and knocks him into Miss Skullnick knocking them both down.

"Ohhh…"

"Uhhh…"

Emmitt and Miss Skullnick look at each other with hearts in their eyes.

"Narwhal Blast! Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted blasting narwhals.

"YEAH, NARWHALS!" Marcia cheered

Star looks at Emmitt, the monster, and Miss Skullnick seeing their love-struck looks, "Awww...Narwhal Blast…" Star smiles at Emmitt and Miss Skullnick while blasting Deer Beard without looking.

"Hey, Marcia, you can handle this for a minute on your own, right?" Star asked

"Oh, yeah. No problem," Marcia said

"Cool, thanks!" Star said running off.

Marica turns around to see all of Ludo's monsters.

"Wait...ahhhhhhh!" Marcia yelled running from the monsters.

The monsters chase Marcia around the yard until she spots the rake she was using as a weapon earlier. She grabs it and spins it around knocking over two monsters. The rest stop and look at the girl who now had a smirk on her.

"Now I'm going to show you why you shouldn't mess with a lady," Marica said, "YAAHHHH!"

All of the monster scream and run as Marica chased them down with her weapon.

While this was happening Miss Skullnick was trying to climb over a fence.

"Oh, Miss Skullnick!" Star said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Miss Skullnick said as she stopped mid fence climb.

"See that monster over there?" Star said, "He thinks you're cute."

"Really? Ooh! What should I do?" Miss Skullnick said excitedly

"Wait right here," Star said

Star runs over it Marica who's about to hit Emmitt over the head with her rake.

"Revenge is mine," Marcia said

But Marica misses when Star pulls the monster away.

"Awww my revenge," Marica said

"Hey there, monster guy. See that troll over there?" Star said pointing at Miss Skullnick.

Emmitt said something excitedly but it all comes out as babbled nonsense. He runs up to Miss Skullnick as Star watches, while in the background Marica is chasing monsters around with a smile on her face and for some reason, she now has a golf club instead of a rake.

"Hahaha! I haven't had this much fun in days," Marcia laughed

"Get away from hr! Get away from her!" Ludo screamed

"Hey, guys! I think you forgot something," Star said

Everyone stops running and turns to look a Star. Her wand glows and she points it at the group as Marcia dives away.

"Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

"Not again!" Ludo screamed

A loud explosion covers the yard in rainbow light and butterflies. Star, looks around surprised, surrounded by unconscious monsters and small fires, as Ludo groans ni a tree and then falls out of it.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Star said

Marcia walks over to Star patting her clothes she's got a little soot on her and a few butterflies.

"You okay there Marica?" Star asked

"A little dirty but I'm fine," Marica said

Ludo gets up and goes to one of his minions and starts shaking him.

"Get up!" Ludo yelled

"Told you I wasn't distract-Wait, did I just kill that guy?" Star asked

"No, he's not dead. He's probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it!" Ludo screamed as he kicked the monster in the head, "Stupid wuss…" He pulls out some scissors and opens a dimensional portal. "Get up, you dipsticks!"

Ludo's monsters all stand up, groaning in pain and covered in bruises, and shuffle toward the portal. They all go thru the portal drafted.

Marcia and Star look her talking and look over to see Miss Skullnick draped over the monster Emmitt.

"Ooh, you're so muscly…" Miss Skullnick said

"I'm gonna need to bleach my eyeballs after this," Marcia said

"Ooh!" Star gushed out, "So... now that I hooked you up, how about that A?"

"Honey, please! I'd give you an A-plus if I was still a teacher. I'm setting sail with Captain Triceps here. Hehe," Miss Skullnick said

"Did she just giggle I didn't know Miss Skullnick was capable of that," Marcia whispered.

"What about my A?!" Star said

"Try studying," Miss Skullnick said as she and Emmitt walked away.

Marcia imitated a sad trombone noise as she walked over to Star, "Don't worry Star I'll help you study, what are friends for."

"Thanks Marcia," Star said

* * *

The next day Marcia and Star were back in class minus one Miss Skullnick.

"So anyway, long story short, Skullnick ran off with this weird man-bull guy thing to another dimension, and now she is gone forever," Star said

The class is silent for a second looking over at Miss Skullnick empty desk.

"Star Butterfly rules!" Justin said as the class cheered.

Star smiles and gives Marica a friendly push, or hard shove into Justin, "I couldn't have done it without my friend Marcia. Isn't she awesome Justin?" Star said with a sly smile.

"U-U-Uhh yeah awesome," Justin said a blush and smile came to her face.

"Awesome girl," Jackie said giving Marcia a high-five.

"Thanks, guys but I really didn't do-"

Before Marica could finish her sentence there's a bright light and scream. A dimensional portal opens over Miss Skullnick's desk, and Miss Skullnick falls through, smashing the desk into pieces.

The whole class gasps seeing the return of their least favorite teacher.

"Oh no," Marcia said smacking her forehead.

"He dumped me. I think. I don't know. I couldn't understand a word he was saying!" Miss Skullnick screamed

"Welcome back, Skullzers," Star said

"Get ready for the worst pop quiz of your lives!" Miss Skullnick screamed

The whole class groans and makes their way back to their seats some of them giving Marica glares as said girl just glares back. Marcia makes her way back to her seat and groans in frustration.

"Sorry, Marcia. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Star said

Marica looks up with Star with a small smile, "It's okay Star, I know you meant well."

"But did you see the way Justin looked at you, he thinks you're totally awesome no matter what," Star pointing over to the boy who was still smiling at Marcia. Ha, then that means I'm even better at matchmaking than I am with magic!" Star said waving around her wand, which turned out to be a bad idea.

Star accidentally blasts Marcia's desk with magic making the girl fall to the floor, as her desk turned into a butterfly which proceeds to fly away.

"Sorry," Star said

"You can sit next to me Marcia!" Justin said a little too loudly.

Marcia gets up and sits in the empty desk next to Justin, "Thanks, Justin," Marica said smiling at the boy.

The boy blushes and smiles back.

"Ultimate matchmaker," Star said under her breath with a large smile.


	4. School Spirit

**School Spirit**

"Oh, my gosh! I can't wait, I can't wait!" Starr said "My very first pep rally! *GASP* I am so excited!"

Star and Marcia were sitting in the bleachers with a bunch of other students getting ready for the school's football game tonight. A beach ball was being passed through the crowd and Star uses her wand to hit the ball, and a small rabbit-like creature appears from her wand. Marcia picks it up and places it in her lap petting it.

"When aren't you excited?" Marica asked

"Shh," Star said

"And now, Brittney Wong, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school," Principal Skeeves said over a microphone.

The Echo Creek Academy spirit committee runs out carrying Brittney Wong.

"Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, go, go, go, yeah!"

Brittney walks off the cheerleaders carrying her like stairs and snatches the microphone away from Principal Skeeves.

"Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums!" Brittney said

The Crowd cheers loudly.

"*GASP* I love opossums! They carry their babies on their backs!" Star said

"You know she's talking about our football team, right? We're going up against the Warriors," Marcia said while stuttering.

"Warriors?" Star questioned

"Our rivals from Silver Hill Prep," Alfonzo said sitting next to the girls.

Marcia Every year, their team slaughters our guys.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath," Miss Skullnick said as she reached into a chicken bucket and pulled out a whole chicken and swallowing it whole.

"That's terrible! We must do something!" Star said

"Well, you could join the Spirit Committee. Those kids are relentless when it comes to supporting the team," Marcia said

One of the Spirit Committee boys, Ed, performs a slow leg split while holding a pair of pennants. Everyone one could see the pain on his face as he struggled to hold the split.

"Opossums!" Ed strained out in his split.

"Relentless," Marcia said

"Yeah, they're just not the same since you le-"

Marcia slapped a hand over Alfonzo's mouth.

"We do not speak of this," Marcia said in a dark tone.

"What a great idea let's join the Spirit Committee! We better pick up some supplies!" Star said

Marcia cringed before turning to her friend, "As fun as that sounds, you can go without me."

"Okay!" Star turns to Miss Skullnick, "Hey, Skullzy. What's your favorite weapon?"

"Battleax," Miss Skullnick said

"And now, our new mascot... that I never approved of... The Awesome Opossum!" Brittney said

As Brittney announced The Awesome Opossum mascot hops onto the field.

"Woo-hoo! Alright!" Awesome Opossum cheered

He hopped around but then the bottom half of the Opossum's costume falls, revealing his underwear.

"Come on, Opossu— Oh, no," Awesome Opossum said covering himself.

"Where's the real possum? Did the Warriors steal it again? Those jerks!" Marcia said

"Sadly, the real possum wasn't playing possum," Alfonzo said

I hiss, I bite, I shake my tail all night!" Awesome Opossum chanted

The mouth of the Awesome Opossum's costume pulls back to reveal Ferguson's face.

"Hey, that's Ferguson!" Marcia said

"He's our new mascot!" Alfonzo said

"Oh, no! That means the Warriors are gonna to steal him!" Marcia said

"Oh, that's silly," Alfonzo said

"The only thing that's silly is how the Warriors are gonna look when they try to steal my friend!" Marcia said

* * *

Marcia was sneaking through the hallway, seeming to be a woman on a mission.

"Alpha Team one, commencing security sweep for the Warriors. Over," Marcia said

She continues sneaking through the hall, shimmying against the walls and rolling on the floor until she's next to the trophy case.

"Oh, Marcia," Star said surprising the girl.

"Oof!" Marcia called out surprised falling back.

"How can we prevent another tragic loss to our team?" Star asked crestfallen.

"Well, if I knew anything about football, I'd use the element of surprise," Marcia said

"Of course, of course, of course…" Star said nodding her head.

"Spritz 'em! Bring out the kitty cat offense!" Marcia said clawing at the air.

"Yes?" Star said

"Maybe even throw a couple big bombs!" Marcia said

"Bombs! Yeah, I've gotta go tell that to the Spirit Committee. Bye!" Star said before running off.

"We have an all-clear. Move! Move! Move!" Marica said beckoning someone.

Alfonzo comes around the hall pushing Ferguson.

"Ugh, this is not the respect a guy in a possum suit deserves," Ferguson said

* * *

Star made her way to the Gymnasium where the Spirit Committee was meeting. She burst in the doors surprising everyone.

Star runs up and takes one of Andrea's pompoms.

"Do these explode?" Star questioned

She bites off the handle off the pompom like a grenade pin and throws it at Ed, which just lightly hits him in the face.

"Maybe we can set them on fire!" Star said holding up her wand.

"Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something?" Brittney said

"You're the leader. What's the plan?" Star asked

"Ha! This year we have a secret weapon," Brittney said. She snaps her fingers and two other girls appear behind her.

"We're gonna distract them without booty-shaking dance moves. Uh-huh," Brittney said as her and the two girls shake their booties.

"Do you know nothing of combat?! No Warrior is gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!" Star said

"Wha...?" Chantelle said stunned.

"Lucky for you, my mom assigned the royal guards as my babysitters," Star said

Flashback

A royal guard kneels in front of young Star holding a stuffed toy.

"You know you've done it right when you hear the neck snap," The Royal Guard said

He twists the stuffed toy's head, causing its cotton stuffing to pop out of its neck. Young Star delighted jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

"Yaaay!" Star said

Present Day

Star was holding her wand to her face with a dazed look and a happy smile.

"I know on planet Moo-ni or wherever it is you're from, it may be okay to be stupid, but no pesky magical foreigner is gonna question my leadership! You are officially banned from the spirit committee!" Brittney said as she whipped her hair sharply at Star.

"Hey, you know who we could really use M-"

"NO! If you bring up that idea again Ed you'll be banned too," Brittney said

"Fine! Looks like it's all up to me," Star said

Brittney holds up a microphone to Star, "Okay, thanks for coming out! Come back never!"

* * *

Marcia, Alfonzo, and Ferguson were now in the school parking lot.

"Okay, if a Warrior tries to kidnap you, blow on this stranger danger whistle," Marcia said holding up a whistle.

"This is ridiculous. I just wanted to dress up like a possum to pick up on ladies. By the way, how's this working for you Marcia," Ferguson said posing and winking.

"Okay one nope, and two never gonna happen we've already gone over this and three, this whistle's gonna save your life!" Marcia

Marcia tried to force the whistle into Ferguson's mouth.

"Put it in your mouth! Do it!" Marcia said

"No!" Ferguson said pushing the whistle away.

"Oh, dear," Alfonzo said

"Blow it!" Marcia said

"Never! You get it away from me!" Ferguson said

"Let me hear you blow!" Marcia said

"Get that whistle away from me!" Ferguson said

* * *

After some fighting, Marcia was able to get Ferguson to at least hold onto the whistle, but to her, that wasn't enough. She brought Alfonzo and Ferguson to her house.

Marcia brought the two to her room as she looked suspiciously outside her window.

"Why can't I go home?! Dude, it's Taco Wednesday. It's the day we eat all the leftovers from Taco Tuesday!" Ferguson complained

"Because your house would be the first place the Warriors would look when they try to kidnap you! If you're that worried I'll make you some tacos," Marcia said

"It kinda feels like you're trying to kidnap me," Ferguson said

"I'd watch that talk if you ever want to see those tacos," Marcia said threateningly.

"Marcia!"

Marcia opens the window blinds to see Star hanging off a power line while holding a squirrel by its tail.

"Hey, Marcia, do you have any highly flammable liquid?" Star asked

"Hmmmm? I think we do, check the garage," Marcia said

"Cool, thanks!" Star said

Star drops to the ground, taking the squirrel with her as Marcia closes the blinds.

"Alright-"

"Man, I bet I could get a lot of action if I had a real prehensile tail," Ferguson said holding up his tail.

"Oh, yeah," Alfonzo said

"Hey, ladies, you care for a drink? Wha!," Ferguson whips a soda can with his costumes tail, dropping it on Marcia's laptop. The laptop flashes and sparks. The screen flickers and then goes black.

Marcia, Ferguson, and Alfonzo stand in shock and silence, while Marica's eye twitched.

"You can forget about those taco's," Marcia said

* * *

"Two, four, six, eight, distract them with our booty shake! Oh! Oh!"

It was now time for the football game. The stands were packed with cheering fans. On the field, the football players warm up for the game. The Echo Creek football players looked over at the Warriors, one of them cracks his neck and laughs scaring the Echo Creek team one of them even faints.

Marcia, Ferguson, and Alfonzo stand next to the bleachers. Marcia "protects" Ferguson as a little girl runs past.

"It's almost game time, and thanks to me, no Warriors have even gotten close to you," Marcia said with a proud smile.

"Haaaah!"

"Ahhhh!"

Star appears behind Marcia and Ferguson dressed in armor and holding a spiked mace.

"Who's ready for a bloody, bloody bloodbath? HAHAHA!" Star said

"What's with that crazy look in your eyes?" Marcia questioned

"What do you mean?" Star asked crazily with blood red eyes.

Marcia turns to Alfonzo, "Watch Ferguson. I need to talk to Princess Cuckoo Pants."

Marcia pulls Star away. As soon as he does so two Warriors appear from behind the bleachers and abduct Ferguson.

"Stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!" Ferson yelled out blowing his whistle.

"Okay, Star, what are you up to?" Marcia asked

"Exactly what you said. I booby-trapped the battlefield," Star said

"What?!" Marcia cried out.

Marcia looks to the football field and see's it littered with landmines, pitfall traps, and laser sensors.

"Star, the Warriors weren't actually gonna kill our team! They were just gonna beat them in football! Which is a game!" Marcia said

"Ohhhhh…" Star said as a frown appeared on her face.

The referee blows his whistle signaling the start of the game making Marcia freak out even more. The Warriors kick the ball setting off a landmine. The football lands in Justin's hands as he stares at the explosion. He drops the ball screaming and runs off along with the rest of the Opossum players. The crowd screams and scatters too as more traps are set off across the field. One of the Warriors is pulled into a blue vortex. Ed sets off another landmine and goes flying through the air.

"Oh, no. Everything's going according to plan," Star said

The referee runs around blowing his whistle and stumbled over a tripwire. The end zone lifts up, and various cutesy yet monstrous creatures come out from underground, including giant magical squirrels and three-eyed firecats.

"Let me guess, the kitty cat offense?" Marcia said

"Hehehe," Star laughed nervously.

"Huh?" Marica questioned

A giant squirrel goes by chasing some of the Warriors.

"We have to do something!" Marcia shouted out.

Star briefly hesitates on what to do before running off. She comes back grabbing her mace. Marcia runs around the field dodging exploding landmines and slams her foot on a giant squirrel's tail. She gets in front of the squirrel and kicks its face as it gets up again.

"Alright! Chick, you are awesome!" A Warrior said

"Uh, thanks, bro," Marcia shyly rubbing the back of her head.

A magical bird swoops down and picks up one of the Warriors stunning Marcia. A giant squirrel pounced on Marcia as Starr tries to rescue a Warrior from the vortex.

"Marcia!" Star said seeing Marcia being attacked.

Star picks up her mace and goes to help Marcia, leaving the Warrior in the vortex.

"No, no no, nooooo!" The Warrior said as he fell further into the vortex

Star jumps into the air and pulls her mace apart to reveal her that it's her magic wand.

"Mending Heart Hurricane!"

Star fires a magic blast at the giant squirrel that turns it back into eight normal squirrels. One of them crawls up Marcia and she grabs it giving it a pat before sending it off. The Spirit Committee runs across the field, with Brittney shoving out anyone in her way. She grabs the one girl in a wheelchair and pushes her into another girl before throwing them both to the side.

"Out of my way! I am too pretty to die!" Brittney yelled out.

She falls over and screams as a snake monster appears before her. She screams again as the monster picks her up and throws her into the air and catching her in its mouth swallowing her whole.

"Mending Heart Hurricane!" Star shouted

Star hits the giant snake with a magic blast and turns it back into hundreds of normal worms revealing Brittney. Back on the ground, Brittney spits out snake saliva.

Marcia run around the field saving more of the Warriors from the firecats, but she is soon surrounded by firecats and giant squirrels.

"Nuclear Heart Healing Hurricane!"

Star drops out of the sky and turns all of the monsters back to normal with a wide blast of magic. Two of the Warriors come by still carrying Ferguson away.

"Come on, fellas! Can't we discuss this man to possum?!" Ferguson said

The Warriors continue to run with him but one of them steps on a landmine and get blown away, but this ends up freeing Ferguson.

"Hey, Marcia, you were right! They were trying to kidnap me!" Ferguson said as he ran across the field.

"Ferguson, get off the field!" Marcia yelled out.

"What?! I can't hear you through all the explosions!" Ferguson said as he continued to run.

Ferguson runs onto a landmine, and it goes off sending him flying.

"Ferguson!" Marcia cried out.

She runs over to her friend and sees him lying on the ground smoldering. Marcia cries out grabbing Ferguson and bringing his head close to her, "No, buddy! I'm sorry! I failed you! Forgive me!"

"Dude! I was just playing possum! But if you wanna keep hugging me I won't complain," Ferguson said with a smile.

"Huh?" Marcia questioned dropping Ferguson.

"It's what we do!" Ferguson said

"You're alive! This is why you only have two friends and no girlfriend!" Marcia screeched out shaking him.

The attack finally seemed to be over as everyone looked over the now destroyed field. One of the uprights falls over and one of the Warriors picks himself up out of a crater. Brittney sits in shock with her mascara running down her face. A burnt Opossums banner falls as the rest of it turns to ash. Star looks out upon the destruction a look of disbelief on her face.

"I've really messed up," Star said

"You mean, we really messed up. I should've been watching out for you," Marcia said

"Let's get outta here!" The Warriors cried out.

The Warriors dash onto their school bus, and it speeds away.

"Hey, they just forfeited. We win!" Justin shouted out.

The crowd stands up from cowering and cheers at the "victory". Justin picks up Marcia and puts her on his shoulder while another player puts Star on his shoulders.

"Woo-hoo! Huh...Why do I have this weird feeling I'm forgetting something?" Star said

A giant magical bird suddenly appears and swoops down and snatches Marcia off of Justin's shoulders making Justin gasp.

"That was it," Star said lowly.

* * *

"Ugghh Stupid Bird! Once I catch him I'm gonna pluck him and make some frilly throw pillows!" Marcia said walking into the house covered with dirt and her clothes were torn.

The giant bird that had carried off Marcia to the outskirts of the city. It finally let go when she bit its feet. The young girl made her way home but she was clearly angry, one for the bird carrying her off, and two it was late at night so none of the buses were running so she had to walk all the way home. By the time she finally made it home it was late, super late.

Marcia marched her way to her room fuming the whole time. She slammed her armoire open making a box on the top fall on the ground and open. A red and yellow skirt came out along with a single pom-pom.

Marcia stared down at the objects on the ground before she reached for them and picked them up, "Yeah, never speak of it," Marcia said putting the things back.


	5. Monster Arm

**Monster Arm**

Today was a big day for Marcia. In Marcia's bedroom, she was getting ready for her upcoming karate tournament. She had a piece of wood set up and had her hand over it prepared to chop it.

Marcia takes in a deep breath as she lifts her arm up higher.

At that very moment, Star skips by Marcia's door, "La, la la, la-la, la-laaa. Huh?"

"Hiii-yah!" Marcia yelled out chopping the wood in half.

"Whoa. You hate wood, too? Yeah, crush that wood! Wood's the worst!" Star said

"No, I'm practicing for my upcoming Tang Soo Do tournament," Marcia said

"Oh," Star said

"You see, Star, martial arts is all about honor and discipline. Which is why...I'm going to kick Jeremy Birnbaum's butt!" Marcia said

"Jeremy Birnbaum? Isn't that the talking bear that used to rummage through my parent's garbage?" Star asked

"He's just this obsessive little creep within my dojo who's got some creepy crush on me, and is only any good because his rich parents buy him fancy equipment and private lessons. But Saturday, he's gonna get a taste of this!" Marcia said stacking up three planks of wood.

Marcia stacks three planks of wood.

"Hiiiiii-YAH!"

* * *

*SIGH*

Marcia looked down sadly at her arm that was in a cast. The doctor told her she was lucky that there wasn't any severe damage but it was definitely broken. Star had drawn on the cast "Get well s n! Star!" along with several other drawings.

"Hugh! This is a nightmare! If I can't fight Jeremy, he'll say I wussed out, and he'll never let me live it down!" Marcia said

Star was standing over by a mirror using her wand to change her hair.

"Pigtails? Ponytail? Pigtails? Ponytail? Pigtails?" Star questioned changing her hair each time.

"Wait a minute. You have a wand! You could just fix my hand!" Marcia said

Star changes her hairstyle and it ends up as a hodgepodge of pigtails and ponytails.

"You know...That sort of spell is not really in my comfort zone. Oh, but if you like, I can give you a pretty wicked set of pigtails," Star said

"Pigtails? Hugh! I don't look good in them anyway," Marcia said

"*GASP* Unless...I could look up a bone-healing spell in the magic instruction book that came with the wand" Star said

Star goes to her bed and pulls out a giant book.

"What?! This whole time you had a magic instruction book?" Marcia said

"Yep. Whenever the previous owner of the wand mastered a spell, they scribbled it down in here," Star said opening the book, creating a cloud of dust.

"*Cough Cough* But it's a complete disorganized mess. It's gonna take me foreeeever to find—Oh! Here it is," Star said

"Really?" Marcia asked

"Hmm. It's in an ancient language. Releasio Demonius Infestica!" Star said pointing her wand at Marcia.

"Ahh...ahhh...! I can feel it working! My fingers are tingling!" Marcia said

At first, everything looks like it's going fine but then Marcia's arm turns into a long, slimy blue tentacle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marcia screamed out in horror.

"*GASP* Don't worry! There must be a spell in here that can change it back!" Star said frantically searching through the book.

Star flips through the book's pages. Glossaryck briefly appears between two of the pages.

"I can fix it!" Star yelled

Marcia starts to whimper staring at the tentacle as it slithered around her body. The arm continues to slither around knocking things over until it, knocks the book through Star's window.

* * *

Marcia yawned as she woke up in bed.

"Man, I had this horrible dream that my ar-ahhhhhhh!" Marcia yelled

Marcia looked back over at her arm to see that it wasn't a dream and that her arm was in fact still a tentacle.

The monster arm smacks her in the face, leaving a trail of slime all over her face.

Marcia groans giving a distasteful look to the arm.

Marcia makes her way to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She's about to step into the shower but stops when she looks down at the tentacle.

"No way I'm getting in the shower with you," Marcia said

She steps into the shower and leaves her tentacle arm outside of the shower.

In the shower, Marcia struggled to wash herself with just one arm, while trying to keep the tentacle are out of the shower. After a few more minutes of struggling Marcia felt a tap on her shoulder making the girl jump and shriek. She slipped in the shower and fell grabbing onto the shower curtain. Unfortunately, the curtain and shower rod couldn't support her weight and her along with curtain and shower rod fell to the bathroom floor with a hard thud. Marcia groaned as the fallen curtain was lifted off her. Marcia glared as she looked at the tentacle arm that was holding up the curtain rod.

"This is your fault," Marcia said as she stood up. She continued to glare at the tentacle before it started moving. It reached over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water, starting a bath. It reached over to the cabinets and dropped in some bubbles in the bath. It somehow had gathered some candles and lit them around the tub.

When the monster tentacle was done a nice hot bath had been drawn with a soothing atmosphere.

Marcia looked at the tentacle suspiciously but got into the tub. As soon she stuck her foot in she let out a happy sigh, as the water was a perfect temperature. She laid down in the tub relaxing still keeping the tentacle out of the bath.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Marcia seemed to be feeling a little better after her relaxing time in the tub, but she was still anxious to get rid of the tentacle. In front of her was a nice breakfast set up. She reached for a doughnut and brought it up to her mouth, but before she could take a bite the monster arm slapped it out of her hand. She glares at the monster arm and goes for another which is yet again slapped out of her hand. Marcia growls angrily and reaches for another donut but the rest are knocked off the table by the monster arm as it flails around. Marcia angrily grabs an apple and quickly takes a bite out of it. The tentacle does nothing as Marcia eats the apple, she looks at it suspiciously as she goes for another bite. Suddenly Marcia gasps and she throws the apple at the monster arm.

"You think I'm fat! That's why you slapped away my doughnuts!" Marcia yelled out pointing at the tentacle.

Before the monster arm could do anything Marcia tackles it to the ground and tries to strangle it, which is rather difficult since it doesn't have a neck. As Marcia rolls around the ground trying to destroy her tentacle arm, Star comes downstairs.

"*YAWN* Morning, Marcia. Morning, monster arm. I was up all night, but I haven't found a way to reverse the spell," Star said stepping over her struggling friend and going to the table.

Marcia not hearing Star continues to struggle with the tentacle, before she ended up rolling into the table and knocking over its contents spilling breakfast food all over her. Marcia growls and wipes milk off of her face.

"I will end you," Marcia said to the arm.

* * *

So far Marcia's day at school was spent trying to keep the tentacle from messing up everything around her. It was hard but Marcia was able to make all the way to lunch.

As Marcia and Star walked with their lunch trays, Marcia did her best to keep her lunch tray out of the monster arm's reach.

Across the cafeteria, another commotion was going on as a kid was being bullied.

"Hey, kid. I got a joke for you. What's the most important meal of the day?"

"Huh?"

The Bully slaps a nerdy kid's lunch tray out of his hands.

"It's breakfast! Hahaha!"

"That's a good one, Lars," The Nerd said to the apparent Bully Lars. He leans down to grab his lunch tray but Lars shoves pink frosting in his face.

"Hahaha!" Lars laughed.

"Can you believe this. Guys are so immature," Marcia said to Star.

Marcia's monster arm starts to move on it's on, "Hey, hey what are you doing!?" The arm reaches over and punches Lars across the face.

All of the students gasp seeing Lars whip around looking for the offender.

"Who did that?!" Lars yelled

"Uh…" Marcia said slowly pointing at the monster arm.

"No one hits La—!"

The monster arm reaches out and slaps Lars multiple times knocking him square off of his feet. Lars stands up and runs away crying. The monster arm picks the nerdy kid up and cleans his face.

"I, sir, am in your debt."

Ferguson quickly appears and knocks the nerdy kid aside.

"You're a hero!" Ferguson cheered

The students start cheering and applauding for Marcia and her monster arm.

"Can I check out that arm?" JLT asked

"Are you sure?" Marcia questioned

"I want it to be my girlfriend!" A boy yelled

"Me too!" Another one yelled

Soon a swarm of boys surrounds Marcia.

"Hey, I saw her first!" Justin yelled out.

The boy quickly blushes and covers his mouth before ducking down back into the crowd.

Marcia felt a little uneasy as the people surrounded her. Even though they liked the arm she still found it gross and annoying.

* * *

Later that night Marcia was in her bedroom reading on her bed. As she went to go turn a page the monster tentacle arm grabbed it for her and turned the page.

"Hey! Just because you made me more popular don't think I like you now. As soon as Star finds that spell you're going bye bye," Marcia said

The monster faced Marcia making her look at it strangely.

"Uhhhhh," Marcia said

The arm started to shake angrily at Marcia making the girl scoot away from it, even though she was still connected to it.

"A-ha! I found it!" Star yelled running into Marcia room, "A reverse tentacle spell! I think."

"Great but, uh, maybe you should practice on something first. I'd rather not have two of these things," Marcia said

"Way ahead of you," Star said

Star pulls out a potted plant.

"Return Armius Normalritecus!" Star yelled

Star's spell burns the plant to a crisp scaring both Star and Marcia.

"Uh, I'm going to bed now, please find a spell that won't burn my arms to a crisp," Marcia said pushing Star out of her room.

"Don't worry! I'll get it!" Star said as Marcia closed the door.

Marcia let out a sigh leaning against a door.

"GAH!"

Marcia yelped and jumped back when she felt something slither across her leg. She stepped on the tentacle as it tried to wrap itself around her. She fell back as it made a grab for her.

"What-ragh-are-huf-d-gra-ing!" Marcia grunted out as the tentacle wrapped around her legs, "Get off!"

The tentacle wrapped around her torso and moved up her body.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Who said that?!" Marcia yelled out

"I did."

Marcia cocked her head to see the tentacle was the one who was talking.

"Y-You can talk!" Marcia yelled out.

"Of course I can," Monster Arm said

"Then let me go!" Marcia said

"Oh but if I do that then you'll go to Star and you'll try to get rid of me," Monster Arm said

"Well yeah. You're a tentacle!" Marcia said angrily.

"But, think of all the good things I did for you, could do for you," Monster Arm said

"What you could do for me right now is let...me...go!" Marcia said

"Oh but that's not happening, you and me are going to become much closer," Monster Arm said

"What does-gah! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Marcia screamed

"Hold still!" Monster Arm said

The monster arm started to slither around Marcia's neck and tried to stick itself in her ear.

"NO! STOP THAT! NO! NO! AAHHHhh….." Marcia screamed out before she grew silent.

The Monster Arm slid itself into Marcia's ear and the young girl's eyes turned a dull yellow.

"You and I are gonna be together for a long time. Hahahahaha," Monster Arm said

* * *

"Marcia!" Star yelled running into Marcia's room.

In her hands was a potted plant that had an arm growing out of it. She opens the door to Marcia's room and see's her doing push-ups with the monster arm.

"673...674...675…" Marcia counted

"I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it, I DID IT!" Star said showing Marcia the arm plant.

"Hey, I think this monster arm might actually help me take out Jeremy," Marcia walks over to several stacked pieces of wood, "Hiiii-YAH!" She easily breaks all the boards in one chop with the Monster Arm.

"Wait. You're gonna fight with that? That sounds kind of unfair," Star said

Marcia's eyes flash yellow before she faces Star, "Ohhhh, funny how you never have a problem using your magic when it benefits you, but as soon as it gives me an advantage, you want to take it away!"

"Marcia, I think that arm's a bad influence on you," Star said a little scared.

"And I think you should go," Marcia said

"What? Fine! But I don't—!" Star tried to say before Marcia slams the door in her face.

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous," Monster Arm said

Marcia's eyes turn back to yellow, "That's right she's jealous."

"You don't need her anymore. I can give you everything you ever dreamed of," Monster Arm said

"That's right ever-" Marcia shakes her head and her eye's turn back to normal, "-wha? What's going on?"

The Monster Arm slithers around Marcia and makes it face her, "We're gonna destroy that little punk, Jeremy. That's what you want right. You can't do it without me."

Marcia's eyes slowly turns back to yellow, "That's right. Can't do it without you." Marcia said in a hypnotic tone.

"And then we're gonna slaughter all humans and feast on their bowels!" Monster Arm said

"I heard bowels taste good in stew," Marcia said

"Good girl," Monster Arm said patting the girl's cheek.

* * *

With Marcia still under the spell of the Monster Arm she made her way to the tournament, but Star wasn't going to let her friend fall under the spell of the arm.

Star ran to the dojo with the intent to support her friend, even if she was mean.

"*HUFF* *HUFF*, Excuse me," Star said as she made her way through the crowd.

"Ooh! Watch it!"

"Sorry," Star said getting in some bleachers.

"Hey! Ow!"

Star moves through the crowd's top row and sits next to Alfonso and Ferguson.

"Sorry. Sorry...Sorry," Star said sitting down.

"Are you okay, Star?" Alfonso asked

"You look terrible, and I have very low standards," Ferguson said

Star let out a large yawn, "I've been up for two nights trying to fix her monster arm, then she gets mad, and then I got to come here and watch her karate, you know? But *YAWN* somethings up with that arm. The other day she was happy to get it off."

"Allow me to introduce our first competitor, Jeremy Birnbaum!" Dojo Sensei said

On one side of the dojo a cloaked figure, sips water served to him by one butler while another butler massages his shoulders.

"Hiii-yah!"

He pushes the butlers away and throws off the cloak, instead of tall looming scary man a little boy was there standing on a footstool.

"That's Jeremy?!" Star questioned

"That kid can't be any more than eight years old!" Ferguson said

Jeremy starts laughing as some cheers were heard from the crowd.

Everyone looks over to see the young boy's parents holding "WE JEREMY" signs.

"We love you, son!"

"Shut it, Mom!" Jeremy said

"And his opponent, Marcia Diaz," Dojo Sensei introduced

Marcia appears on the other side of the dojo. Her body is half veiled by shadow and one lone yellow eye could be seen.

Everyone in the audience gasps at Marcia's entrance.

"Now that's an appendage," Jeremy's mother said

"Hey, wait! She's got a monster arm! That's not fair!" Jeremy shouted

"Yeah! Pretty cool, right?" Dojo Sensei said

"Hey uh Star? Has Marcia's eye's always been that color?" Ferguson questioned.

"No, they haven't," Star said narrowing her eyes in suspicion but she let out a large yawn.

Marcia's monster arm lashes around Jeremy's neck and tosses him around the dojo, thrashing the poor boy. The whole time a wicked grin was on the girl's face.

"Hey-oh!" Dojo Sensei said ducking the flying boy.

Jeremy is thrown into a trophy shelf and through the ceiling.

"Whoa!"

Jeremy falls back through the roof lands on the floor covered in bruises.

"Point, Diaz," Dojo Sensei said

Marcia doesn't say anything but keeps her her smile on her face as the monster arm lifts Jeremy back up.

"Hahaha! He's beaten. Now finish him!" Monster Arm said

Marcia's grin waivers and then she grabs her head with her normal hand, "What?"

"This is what you've always wanted. Destroy him! Eat his bowels!" Monster Arm shouted

"Not my bowels! I love my bowels!" Jeremy screamed

"I-I….wha-?" Marcia shakes her head, "I just wanted to win the tournament so he'd get over his weird little crush obsession over me."

"You're weak! How do you keep escaping my mind control!" Monster Arm yelled

"Mind control!" Star gasped out.

"I'll finish him myself!" Monster Arm yelled out ripping at Jeremy's shirt.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jeremy screamed

"Oh no, you don't! He may be an annoying little cretin but no one is disemboweling Jeremy!" Marcia yelled

"Ha! She totally has a thing for me," Jeremy said with a smug grin.

"Shut it you!" Marcia said pointing at Jeremy.

The monster arm throws Jeremy into a punching bag, the punching bag swings backward and hits Jeremy's face.

"Point, Diaz," Dojo Sensei said

The Monster Arm starts growling which turns into a roar and it attacks Marcia.

Marcia holds it back but it attempts to bite her face off.

"Not the face man!" Marcia yelled out, "Star?! You can change it back now!"

"Star!" Ferguson and Alfonzo yelled out. The two look over and gasp seeing that Star had fallen asleep.

"Star, you gotta wake up!" Ferguson said shaking the girl.

"Star!" Marcia yelled as the monster's teeth got too close.

"Staaaar!" Ferguson yelled

Alfonzo hands Ferguson a beverage.

"Oh, thank you so much," Ferguson said before drinking.

"No! On Star!" Alfonzo said

"Oh, right," Ferguson said

Ferguson splashes Star with the water, and she wakes up.

"Star!" Marcia yelled

The monster arm coils around Marcia's neck, choking her.

"*GASP* Returnio Armius Normalrino!" Star yelled using her wand.

Star blasts the monster arm with magic, but the monster arm dodges, and the beam turns a punching bag into an arm.

"Returnio Armius Normalrino!"

The monster arm dodges again, and Star's magic turns a dumbbell into an arm. A third blast turns a towel into an arm. A fourth blast creates a pair of arms next to the Dojo Sensei that pound together. The Dojo sensei Bows to the arms in return.

The monster arm keeps dodging Star's magic, creating arms all over the dojo.

"Whoa!" Alfonzo said

"I could do this all day," Monster Arm said

"Ugh! He's too wiggly!" Star said

"That is it!" Marcia yelled grabbing the arm. She wrestles the arm and pins it under her body, "Now!"

"Returnio Armius Normalrinooooo!"

Star's magic finally hits the monster arm, and it begins to shrink back to normal.

"You'll never get rid of me! I'm part of you now! You can treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the viruuuus...!" Monster Arm said as it vanished.

"Marcia, are you okay?" Star asked going down to her friend.

"My arm! My beautiful arm. It's back to normal. Wow I really need a manicure," Marcia said

Marcia's happy smile quickly turns to pain as the fingers suddenly crack and snap out of place.

"And it's still totally broken!" Marcia cried out cradling her arm.

"Broken arm? Hah! Well, it looks like I win," Jeremy slides up to Marcia, "So how about you join the winner for a date?"

"If my arm wasn't broken I'd so hit you," Marcia said

Jeremy just smirks and holds up his gloves a set of golden brass knuckles falls out of one of Jeremy's gloves and clangs on the floor.

"Brass knuckles? Seriously?" Dojo Sensei said

"Pfft! Brass? They're gold," Jeremy said

"You two have brought shame and dishonor to this great and noble sport. 'Tis a sad day for strip mall dojos everywhere," Dojo Sensei said

Jeremy gets and angry look on his face before walking away.

"Oh-ho, bravo, son! Bravo!" Jeremy's mom said clapping.

"I wish I could fight you, Mom," Jeremy said

"What a turd," Ferguson said

"Thanks a lot, Star, I'm glad that thing is gone," Marcia said

"No problem," Star said

"Hey, uh, when the monster arm said he'd be back, that's nothing to worry about, right?" Marcia asked

"Uhhh...probably not?" Star said nervously.

Marcia gets a worried look on her face as she looks down and gulps.


	6. The Other Exchange Student

**The Other Exchange Student**

Today was a big day. Marcia put up a streamer as her parents hung up a banner.

Marcia and her parents stopped moving when they heard footsteps moving upstairs.

"She's coming," Marcia said

Marica got down from her little step ladder. Marcia and her parents gathered together waiting for Star to come downstairs.

Star let out a large yawn as she came downstairs in her pajamas.

"Surprise!" The Diaz family said

Marcia, Mr. Diaz, and Mrs. Diaz wear party hats and stand under a banner that reads 'Happy 47th Day on Earth, Star' with Mr. Diaz holding a cake.

"Happy 47th day on Earth, Star!"

The laser puppies ran around their feet barking happily.

"A party? For me? I can't believe it!" Star squealed out.

"You can't?" Marcia questioned cocking her head, "We've done this every day since you got here."

"Here, Star. I made you a cake," Mr. Diaz said

Mr. Diaz holds out a cake that had Star's face drawn on it in frosting.

"And I wrote you a poem," Mrs. Diaz said pulling out a sheet of paper, "Our lives were so small and puny 'til this angel arrived from Mewni."

Star gets teary-eyed at the poem.

"And I've got you another one of Marcia's earth tips pamphlet," Marcia said hanging star a folded up pamphlet.

"Oooooo, I wonder what this one's on," Star said opening the pamphlet, "Is it a Monster or a Strange Man," Star read.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be a good idea after you magic blasted the man with the super bushy mustache," Marcia said

"Thanks, Marcia," Star said

*DING DONG*

"The door!" Marcia said running over.

Marcia removes her party hat and answers the front door. Star was too busy drooling over her cake.

"Hello! It is I, Gustav!"

"No way!" Marcia said

"Haha Marcia! My American friend!" Gustav said holding his arms up.

Marcia and Gustav do an elaborate secret handshake ending in a double high-five.

"Look who's here!" Marcia said pulling Gustav into the house.

"*GASP* How wonderful!" Mr. Diaz said

"What a wonderful surprise!" Mrs. Diaz said

Star who was preparing to grab a slice of cake is sadly disheartened when Mr. and Mrs. Diaz pulls it away to greet and hug Gustav.

"We've missed you so much!" Mrs. Diaz said

"Um...hi," Star greeted awkwardly.

"Oh, hello. I am Gustav. I was the Diaz's' exchange student last year," Gustav said

"What?! But I thought I was your one and only foreign exchange student," Star exclaimed

"Not even close. I mean, who did you think all these kids were?" Marcia said pointing to a wall.

Star looks up to the wall to see dozens of photos of the Diaz's past foreign exchange students, and for some reason a robot, and a llama.

"Hmm…" Star said studying the pictures.

"I brought gifts from Scandinavia! For Mrs. D, a pair of clogs," Gustav said

"Ooh!" Mrs. Diaz said

"For Marcia, the handheld game Lederhosen Tycoon," Gustav said

Marcia squeals happily and grabs the game but not before giving the foreign boy a quick hug. The boy's cheeks tint pink, which doesn't go unnoticed by Star.

Mr. Diaz claps excitedly as Gustav comes over to him.

"And for Mr. Diaz, a genuine Viking helmet," Gustav said

Mr. Diaz gasped he removes his party hat, puts on the Viking helmet, and runs forward driving the horns into a wall.

Gustav turns to Star, "And for you...nothing! I did not know you existed! Ha-ha!"

"Oh," Star said with a frown.

"Oh! Mrs. D, you've gotten so thin. I need to fatten you up," Gustav said

"Hahaha!" Mrs. Diaz laughed

"Come, everyone, and I will cook you my meatballs," Gustav said

"Oh, Gustav!" Marcia said happily.

Gustav leads the Diaz's into the kitchen, leaving Star behind. Star's balloon deflates, as an annoyed look comes onto her face.

* * *

"The Scandinavian monsoons were over, but the danger had just begun. The iceberg was sinking. Heedless of my own peril, I disrobed. I dove into the freezing fjord and I carried Yuri back to his mother!" Gustav said as he told his dramatic story.

Cut back to Diaz Household.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz Oohed and gasped at the story.

"Whoa," Marcia said impressed

"Meh," Star said chewing on a meatball.

"Marcia, think fast!" Gustav said

Gustav flings a meatball at Marcia. She jumps and catches it in her mouth.

"So, uh, Gustav, where exactly are you from?" Star asked

Gustav narrows his eyes, "How much do you know about Europe?"

"I know it's a place. I'm pretty sure," Star said

"Ohhh, well, then. I come from the country of Scandinavia. It is a land where Vikings teach gym class and everyone has a pet penguin, even if you don't like penguins. Oop, too bad, here's your penguin," Gustav said

"Hey, Gustav, I'm open. Meatball me!" Marcia said

"Anything for you Marcia," Gustav said happily flinging a meatball.

Gustav flings another meatball at Marcia, and he catches it in his mouth.

"Ooh, now me, Gustav. Now me! Haha!" Mr. Diaz said

Gustav flings two meatballs at Mr. Diaz, and he catches them on his helmet horns.

"Are you sure those are cooked?" Star questioned

Gustav plays hacky sack with the meatballs as the Diazes catch them in their mouths.

"Over here!" Mrs. Diaz said

Star gets a weirded out look on her face.

"Just think, three more weeks of this!" Marcia said happily.

Star continues to look weirded out at the group.

* * *

The next morning Star walks down the stairs in her pajamas just like any other morning.

"Surprise!" The Diaz family said

"Aah! A party for me—!"

Star stops talking when she sees that the party banner read "Happy 2nd Day of Your Visit, Gustav!".

"Happy second day of your visit, Gustav!"

Gustav comes down the stairs behind Star.

"Oh, Diaz family. You are so full of pleasantness," Gustav said

The Diaz family start chanting Gustav's name.

Star gets annoyed and sits down on the couch crossing her arms. As she does so she knocks over Gustav's bag as it falls onto the floor.

"Huh?" Star questioned looking down.

Out of Gustav's bag falls out a map and books titled Scandinavian for Doofuses and Customs of Scandinavia. Star picks up the Scandinavian for Doofuses book studying it.

"Whaaat?" Star said

Gustav quickly snatches the book away from Star and replaces it with a slice of cake.

"Oh, look at you. Such a curious girl," Gustav leans into Star, "Now, eat your cake and mind your own business!" Gustav said in a menacing tone.

"Okay...?" Star said

Gustav puts a smile on his face, "More cake for everyone!"

Star grabs Marcia and pulls her away.

"Marcia, listen. I think there's something off about Gustav. I found Scandinavian books and language tapes in his bag. Why would someone need to learn his own language?" Star said

"Uh…" Marcia said

"Why is he always making meatballs? Meatballs aren't so great. I can make things too!" Star said pulling out her wand. She waves her wand and creates a spider in a top hat. It crawls away "Oooo spider with a hat," Marcia said holding the spider, "And do I sense some jealousy in your time?" Marcia said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Marcia! Think fast!" Gustav said

Marcia quickly turns around to catch a meatball in her mouth.

"I hope he never leaves!" Marcia said

"Oh, no, thank you," Mrs. Diaz said as Gustav held up a large slice of cake.

Gustav shoves the whole slice of cake into Mrs. Diaz's mouth while looking at Star menacingly.

"Oh! That's a very big bite," Mrs. Diaz said with a full mouth.

Star shudders and goes to walk away. As she takes a step back her foot lands on a piece of paper. Star lifts her foot up to see a folded piece of paper. She picks up the paper and unfolds a small part of it, her eyes widen when she see's a drawing of Marcia. As she goes to unfold the rest of the paper it is quickly snatched out of Stars hand. Star quickly look up to see Gustav stuffing the paper in his pocket. Star narrows her eyes at Gustav.

 _ **?**_ _ **ﾟﾄﾾ**_ _ **?**_ _ **ﾟﾅﾃ**_ _ **?**_ _ **ﾟﾄﾶ**_ _ **? ?**_ _ **ﾟﾄﾸ**_ _ **?**_ _ **ﾟﾄﾴ**_

Star takes a picture of Gustav making a secret phone call.

Star sees Gustav in the garage packing an ax in his bag.

Star puts her photos up on her bedroom wall, looking suspicious at them.

Star watched as Gustav puts a book in his bag that had Marcia's name written on it.

Star climbed up a tree and watches Gustav as he makes dozens of meatballs. Higher in the tree Buff Frog was spying on Star in the same tree, Star looks up and they catch each other. "Huh?" The two said

Star, slowly looking crazier, sticks pieces of paper to her bedroom wall, building her suspicion wall. Star spies on Gustav as he takes Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's measurements in their sleep. Then watches him as he takes pictures of Marcia in her sleep.

Star puts more and more photos on her wall, almost obscuring the screen.

 **m̴o̴n̴t̴a̴g̴e̴ ̴o̴v̴e̴r̴**

Marcia approaches Star's bedroom door whistling.

"Oh, Star. We're about to-"

Star's bedroom door opens quickly, and Star pulls Marcia inside.

"Whaa!" Marcia said surprised.

Star pins Marcia to the wall and Marcia looks up to see photos of Gustav on the wall with a red string connecting things. Star has a crazed look in her eyes and was panting.

"What's going on?!" Marcia said a little freaked out.

"I've been awake for days spying on Gustav, and I'm this close to figuring out what he's plotting!" Star said

"What?!" Marcia said

"His stories don't add up, Marcia! Penguins? Icebergs? Polar bears?! What the heck is a polar bear?! And he's making phone calls, Marcia. Phone calls! He's up to something terrible!" Star said

"...You have lost your mind. But if you find it, we're meeting Gustav for a picnic at Isolation Point, where no one can hear you scream...with enjoyment!" Marcia said with a smile.

Marcia walks out the room leaving Star alone.

Star looks her wall and gets a thoughtful look on her face. Visions of Gustav and the Diazes drift over her head.

"Oh, Mrs. D, you've gotten so thin," Vision Gustav said

"Gustav, Gustav, Gustav, Gustav!"

"Now, eat your cake and mind your own business! Meatballs, meatballs, meatballs."

"Here is your penguin. I need to fatten you up."

Star imagines the Diaz's turning into meatballs.

"AHHHHHH! Gustav's not taking them on a picnic! They are the picnic!" Star yelled

Star hears a car engine start outside and runs to the window. She looks out the window and sees the Diaz's drive away in their minivan.

"Wait!" Star yelled out.

She bolts to the front door but is too late as she sees the van drive out of view.

Star points her wand away from her, "Bunny Rabbit Blast!" Star rockets herself into the air and lands on top of the van. She makes a magic seat belt and secures herself to the top of the moving vehicle. She hangs over the side and pounds on the window.

"You're all going to die!" Star screamed out.

No one can hear Star screaming because everyone in the car is singing, "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain".

"Oh, we're gonna eat some meatballs in the woods Yeah, we're gonna eat some meatballs in the woods (in the woods) Yeah, we're gonna eat some meatballs, yeah, we're gonna eat some meatballs…"

The minivan drives towards Isolation Point making Star gasp. She sees a sign on the road that reads "ISOLATION PT" that was pointing right. She blasts the sign with her wand and changes the sign that it was pointing left. As the minivan makes a left turn, Star jumps off the van and continues right toward Isolation Point.

 _*Thunder rumble*_

Gustav is seen in a clearing preparing a campfire. Star peeks out of a bush watching him. Gustav then pulls out an ax.

 _*THUNDER STRIKE*_

"*GASP*" Star jumped out of the bushes, "I knew you were up to no good, meatball boy!"

"AHHHH!" Gustav screamed as he dropped the ax. He immediately runs away and Star follows.

"Get back here!" Star yelled as she ran after him she tripped on his bag and a book falls out. She recognizes the book and grabs it before running after Gustav.

Gustav runs through the woods quickly running out of breath but Star is right on his trail.

"Dagger Heart Blast! Glowworm Blast! Narwhal Blast!"

Star fires several blasts at Gustav, he dodges them all and keeps running. Gustav runs across a rope bridge and cuts the ropes with a pocketknife.

Gustav watches the bridge fall and laughs at Star.

"Glitter Dragon Escalation!"

While Gustav was laughing he failed to notice that Star had created a magical dragon and was now flying towards him.

The laughing boy notices a large shadow being cast over him and he looks up to see Star on the dragon and he lets out a squeal like gasp.

"Give it up, Gustav!" Star said

"AHHHHHHH!" Gustav screamed.

Star's glitter dragon bites down the ground near Gustav and then it explodes.

"Whoa!" Gustav said

Splintered pieces of wood fly everywhere as Star walks up to Gustav and points her wand at his face.

"It's over, Gustav! I know you aren't who you say you are," Star said

Gustav starts crying and falls to his knees, "It's true! I'm full of lies!"

"So, you admit you're planning to eat the Diazes?!" Star said

"Yes, yes!...Wait, what?" Gustav stops crying and stands up, "No, I don't want to eat them!"

"But you said…" Star said

"I mean, I'm not from Scandinavia," Gustav said without his accent, "Truth is my name is Charlie Booth, and I'm just a guy from Bakersfieldville. Nobody's heard of it. Back home, I'm just another boring face in a really boring 's not a good place for a talented guy like me."

"But what about the phone calls? And the ax? And those meatballs?!" Star said

"Well…" Charlie said

Flashback

Charlie making secret phone calls in a closet.

"The phone calls were to my meat guy, but he wouldn't pick up," Charlie said

"I'm the meat guy, leave a message."

"Bro, it's me. Come on, man, I need the meeeaaat," Charlie said

"The ax was to cut firewood for today's feast. As for the meatballs, my dream is to become a chef and open a restaurant in Bakersfieldville that uses spices and flavors! So that's why I ran away and moved in with the Diaz's."

Present

"Well, then what about this book!" Star said pulling out a red book that had Marcia's name on it.

Charlie gasped and reached for the book but Star pulled it away.

"Give me that!" Charlie said

"Aha! Let's see what secrets you've got," Star said about to open the book.

"NOOOO!" Charlie said

"Let's see-whaaaaaaaa?" Star said opening the book.

The book was filled with pages and pages of photos of Marcia, most of them candid shots. Star continued to flip through the book dodging Charlie as he tried to get the book back. She finally gets to a page and her eyes widen when she see's the drawing of Marcia she found earlier that fell out of Charlie's pocket. The whole drawing was shown and it was of Charlie and Marcia holding hands with hearts all around it.

Star puts the book down to look at a sweating Charlie. She has a funny grin on her face as she slides up next to the nervous boy.

"Yoooouuuuu have a crush on Marcia," Star said teasingly.

"What? No, I don't?!" Charlie said

"That's not what this book says," Star said holding up a book.

Star continues to giggle and poke fun at the boy until she remembers something.

"Wait I just remembered! Why were measuring the Diaz's in their sleep?" Star questioned.

"Uhhhhh…" Charlie said

A car horn honks and the two look over to see the Diaz's van pull up.

"Star?! What a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Diaz said

"You made it!" Mrs. Diaz said

"Yeah, I did. And I came here to tell you something about Gustav," Star said

Charlie lets out a gasp and starts to nervously chuckle.

The Diaz's all have big smiles on their faces as they wait for Star's news. Star's expression softens and she looks over at Charlie who gulps.

"He's made you, even more, meatballs!" Star said

"Yay!" Mrs. Diaz cheered.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Diaz said

"Woo-hoo!" Marcia cheered

The Diazes run toward the campfire leaving Star and Charlie.

"Phew. Thanks for not blowing my cover, Star. If there's ever anything I can do for you…" Charlie said

"Well, as a matter of fact, Charlie, there is," Star said

 **c̶u̶t̶a̶w̶a̶y̶**

Charlie has his bags all packed and he was standing outside the Diaz house.

"Bye! Bye-bye, Gustav! Bye!" Star said waving the boy off.

The Diaz all smile and wave telling the boy goodbye.

As Charlie leaves, he walks in the middle of the road, and two cars screech to a stop before they run him over.

"Hey, get off the road!"

"See you next year, Gustav!" Marcia said

"Or not! You never know! Bye now!" Star said

Star and Marcia go inside the house and close the door.

"Surprise!"

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are standing under a banner that reads "Happy 51st Day on Earth, Star" while holding up a cake.

"Happy 51st day on Earth, Star."

"Aah! A party for me?!" Star said

"Who wants cake?" Mr. Diaz asked

Mr. Diaz gives Star two slices of cake and Star gives one to Marcia.

"I'm sorry your favorite exchange student had to leave so soon," Star said

"You kidding? You're my favorite, you're like the sister I've always wanted," Marcia said

"Aww…" Star said giving Marcia a hug.

"I will miss seeing him, though. That guy is just so...real," Marcia said

"Hehe I bet he'll really miss you too," Star said with a knowing grin.

"What's with that look?" Marcia questioned

"Oh nothing~? ﾝﾅﾥ?￢ﾀﾝ Star sang out.

Marcia just gives Star a weird look before shrugging her shoulders and biting into her cake.

 **END**


	7. Cheer Up Star

Cheer Up Star

The Diaz household as of recently strange things have been happening in this household but today just might take the cake.

Magical explosions go off behind the house and the sound of a high pitched scream could be heard.

Behind the house, Marcia and Star are seen running from Ludo's monsters.

"Whoa!" Marcia screamed out as she ducked an oncoming attack.

"Cupcake blast!" Star shouted out.

Star fires at the monsters with cupcake shaped weapons. Star and Marcia run into a backyard shed as monsters follow surrounding the place.

"Hahaha! We've got them cornered!" Ludo said

Star uses her wand to bring light inside the shed, and Marcia locks the door as the monsters try to break it down.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Marcia said sadly covering her eyes.

Marcia sulks for another moment before she hears a hard pounding on the door, she freaks out and starts to boards up the door with the closest thing to her which was buckets of paint. Once that's done Marcia starts run around the shed grabbing random objects. She tries to pull a skull-shaped bust off a shelf as Star gives her a strange look.

"Marcia, what the heck is going on?" Star asked

"Uh...this may be all my fault," Marcia said

"What?! What did you…" Star stops talking when she see's a three-eyed monster looking inside through the open window blinds. Star slowly reaches over and closes the blinds, "What did you do?"

"Um…" Marcia said, she falls off the shelf and hands the skull bust to Star, "Hold this. Uh, we're gonna need to build some armor."

"Marcia?" Star questioned

Marcia puts on a welding mask, "Okay. where does Dad keep his blowtorch?" Marcia looks around for the object but then a monster from outside shakes the shed, and the blowtorch falls into Marcia's hand, "Heh-heh! There it is!"

"Marcia!" Star shouted

Marcia puts the welding mask down and turns the blowtorch on.

"Marcia Diaz!" Star screamed louder.

Marcia lifts up the mask and turns to face Star. Star drops the skull bust on the floor.

"What...is going...on?" Star asked

Marcia let out a sigh, "Look, do you remember when I was having that really bad day?"

A FEW DAYS BEFORE

Marcia had woken up late and was running out the house, but unfortunately, that didn't help because the school bus was leaving without her on it.

Marcia ran after the bus panting trying to keep up, "Wait!" She manages to catch up to the bus and pounds on the bus door, "Stop!"

Inside the bus, Star sees Marcia and opens up a window.

"Look at you, jogging to school. In the zone," Star said with a smile.

"I'm trying...to catch...the bus!" Marcia barely said out of breath.

"Got to keep your focus. I get it. Stay in that zone," Star said

She closes the window and sits back down. The bus comes to an abrupt stop but Marcia doesn't and she runs into the bus's Stop sign as it swung open. She falls on the ground as the bus driver opens the door.

"Who punched by bus? Who does that? Bus never did nothin' to you," The Bus Driver said looking around.

"Ow…" Marcia groaned out. She slowly sits up with a black eye as the bus door closes on her hood, and the bus starts moving again, pulling her along.

"Whoa!" Marcia said as she was jerked forward.

She tugs at her hoodie trying to pry it from the door but much to her luck it rips, and she's thrown back into a pile of garbage.

Marcia emerges from the garbage even more beat up and covered in garbage. A guy on a bicycle rides up next to her.

"Whoa...HAHAHAH!"

The guy points and laughed at Marcia. She looks down to see her hoodie ripped open showing her shirt that read "I KISSED A NINJA AT KARATEKON 2012".

"You kissed a ninja! Hahaha!"

Marcia's cheeks go red as she covered her shirt with the remains of her tattered hoodie, "Well at least he got a kiss. I bet a girls never even thought about kissing you!"

The guy on the bike suddenly stops laughing and rides away quickly. Marcia quickly picks herself up and runs to school but she spots her reflection in a window.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marcia said touching her black eye.

She looks over at school and sees a sign outside.

"PICTURE DAY!"

"School picture day?!" Marcia yelled

A girl pops out of nowhere with a camera.

"Smile!"

She takes a picture of the surprised Marcia.

"Ugghhh! I wanna go home," Marcia said

At this very moment, Jeremy Birnbaum appears behind Marcia.

"Well, well, well. Marcia Diaz," Jeremy said

"Not today, Jeremy," Marcia said trying to ignore the kid.

"I came to see how good you'd look for picture day, but apparently…..you know whoever beat you up I could beat him up for you. You know your knight in shining armor," Jeremy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I said not today!" Marcia said stomping her foot down.

As she brought her foot down she heard a loud crunching sound and grunt before a loud thud. She looked down to see a broken half of a skateboard. Marcia looked up to see a crestfallen Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Marcia...you broke my...skateboard," Jackie said

"Jackie, I...I'm so so so sorry," Marcia said

"It's fine, Marcia. I'll just live with it," Jackie said sadly. She gets on the broken half of the skateboard and tries to roll away.

Marcia goes to walk away but stops when she hears a groan. She looks over and her eyes widen when she saw Justin passed out on the ground with the other half of Jackie's skateboard lying next to him. It seems like when Marcia had broken the board the other half had flown off and hit Justin in the head.

"Oooooohhhhhh, Justin are you okay?" Marcia asked with a worried expression.

All she received was another groan. Looking around quickly Marcia reaches into her school bag and pulls out a sticky note and pen. She quickly writes on the sticky note and slaps it on Justin's forehead, before walking off.

~Sorry I hit you. I'll make it up to you~ Marcia

PRESENT DAY

Star puts the skull bust in a vise grip as Marcia tightens it.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, Marcia, but what does that have to do with right now?" Star asked

Marcia grabbed a saw and started sawing the skull bust in half.

"I'm getting to that," Marcia said

Man Arm's arm crashes through the wall reaching for Marcia's head.

"Whoa!" Marcia said dodging the arm.

Marcia takes the skull bust out of the vice grip and places it within Man Arm's reach. Man Arm grabs the bust and breaks off the top half.

"Thank you!" Marcia said grabbing the other end of the bust.

Marcia grabs a painting and boards up the hole in the wall.

"I was so bummed out," Marcia said

FLASHBACK RETURN

Marcia had finally made it home after her horrible day. She was now sitting on the couch looking rather depressed. Star appears from behind the couch wearing a large mustache.

"But you did everything you could to cheer me up," Marcia said

"Huh? Huh? Huuuh?" Star said with a smile.

Star starts to juggle the laser puppies but nearly drops them. She then pulls a large fish out of a hat.

"Ta-da!" Star said

Then the fish swallows Star's head.

"MHHHMHHMMH!" Star's runs around muffled screams coming out from the inside of the fish. She continues to run and trips and fall. On the ground, the fish swallows her whole.

"Hahahaha!" Marcia laughed

"Hahah, I'm in a fish," Star said

PRESENT DAY

"And then, you met Oskar," Marcia said

BACK TO THE FLASHBACK….AGAIN

The next day at school Star and Marcia were in the school alway and the sounds of horrible keyboard playing was heard. Kids were screaming and running around covering their ears trying to drown out the horrible noise.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"No, no, no, no!"

Everyone seemed to be dying from the noise except for Star.

Star looks wide-eyed outside seeing a boy outside playing the said horrible music. She pulls Principal Skeeves close to her and points to the boy.

"Skeeves. Who is that fresh of breath air?" Star asked awed.

Oskar Greason sits on a car playing a keytar as students around him cover their ears.

"Oh, that degenerate is Oskar Greason. I'd stay away if I were you. That boy has a record," Principal Skeeves said

"Ohhhh, a record…" Star said

Star sneaks up to Oskar's car. He presses a button on his keytar to start a beat.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. My car is a flying snail. Let's ride him far away, yeah. To mermaid, pools filled with puppies' drool. And centaurs pulling candy sleighs. Ah, ah, ah, ah."

"Star!"

FANTASY INTERRUPTION BROUGHT TO YOU BY MARCIA

"Can you please keep your fantasies out of my flashback?" Marcia said

"Almost done," Star said

NOW THEN BACK TO THE FLASHBACK

Star writes her number on a star-shaped sticky note and sticks it to Oskar's keytar, "Call me," Star whispered before slinking away.

BACK TO THE SHED

Marcia holds up a circular slide rule.

"*SIGH* I couldn't wait to talk to him," Star said

ONCE AGAIN FLASHBACK

Marcia was walking around on cellphone. Star runs by and grabs the phone out of Marcia's hands and heads up the stairs.

"I'm expecting a phone call! From Oskar," Star said

"Why don't you just give him the home line?" Marcia questioned

"Mmm, I like your ringtone better," Star said

On cue Marcia's ringtone goes off, "Space unicorn, soaring through the stars!"

"Hehe, So cute," Star said

"We've really gotta get you your own phone," Marcia said

Star runs to her room with her wand in her mouth. She sits at her desk and sets the phone down, and stares at it.

"Space unicorn-"

"Hello?" Star asked picking up the phone.

"Hola, Marcia, it's Grandma."

Star groans and hangs up the phone.

Star falls back on her bed waiting for Oskar's call. Morning changes into late day, late day, changes to evening, and evening turns into night, without a call.

SHED TIME

Star is now wearing the circular slide rule as a protective mask.

"I guess I'm just not cool enough for a guy with a record," Star said sadly.

"Are you kidding? You're the coolest girl I know," Marcia said

Star smiles at Marcia happily. Then the shed shakes violently again, and Star falls over onto the floor. Everything on the shelves fall off.

"Anyway, you were so sad," Marcia said

FLASHBACK…..ALMOST DONE

Star is lying face-down on her bed while Marcia looks at her from the door.

"It was my turn to cheer you up," Marcia said

Marcia slips away with an idea. A while later Star's bedroom door creaks closed, and a shadow creeps toward her bed. Star turns towards the shadow. A flashlight turns on, and Marcia is shown wearing clown makeup.

"Hey, Star!" Marcia said

"AHHHHHHHH!" Star screamed turning on the lights.

"I thought you liked clowns! Sorry!" Marcia said running away.

Attempt #2

"Hey, Star, up here!" Marcia said

Star looks up from her pillow and sees Marcia in a shopping cart with a rocket strapped to it, wearing a sombrero with sparklers on it and a foam finger.

"Ha-ha, watch this. I'm gonna...I can't do this," Marcia said

Before Marcia can get out of the cart, it takes off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Star watches in shock as fireworks light up the room and Marcia screams rocketing around. Marcia rides a rush of water down a flight of circular steps and slides next to Star's bed. She spits a lit sparkler out of his mouth.

"Ta-da!" Marcia said with jazz hands.

"Ugh!" Star said falling back into her bed.

Marcia stands up and spots Star's wand on the table.

"And that's when I realized nothing makes you happier than when you're Narwhal Blasting a monster," Marcia said

Marcia ties the wand to the end of a fishing line and opens a portal with Star's dimensional scissors.

"So I tried to lure one with your wand," Marcia said

Marcia tosses the wand into the portal. She can see a monster on the other side spot the wand. When he reaches down to grab it she reels it. The monster chases after it and follows it through the portal.

"Oh, Star!" Marcia sang out.

Everything seems to be going well until several more monsters come out of the portal.

"Aw, bunk. Should have thought this through more," Marcia said

NOW WE'RE CAUGHT UP TO THE PRESENT

"So you brought these monsters here to cheer me up?" Star asked

"Yeah...I just didn't expect so many. Hehe, I reeeeeaaaaaallllyyy should have thought this through," Marcia said

Marcia puts a bucket on Star's head "But don't worry. This armor will hold them off."

Marcia and Star are now dressed in crudely-made battle armor which was the perfect timing because the shed's roof is suddenly ripped away, and Man Arm's arm reaches inside to grab Marcia.

"Marcia!" Star said

"Ahhhh! Let me go, this is not how you handle a lady!" Marcia said struggling to get out of monsters grip.

Man Arm holds Marcia in one hand while Ludo and his army surround him.

"Give it up, Star Butterfly! You're outmatched!" Ludo said

"Ludo, what's with all these new monsters?" Star asked

"What? These are all the same monsters I always bring," Ludo said

"Mmm, I don't know," Star said

Marcia stops struggling and points to the monster who was holding her, "I've never seen this dude in my life."

"You mean you've never met Man Arm?" Ludo questioned

Man Arm turns to the left to reveal a human like left arm.

"Hey," Man Arm said

"Sup," Marcia said

"Surely you know Spikeballs," Ludo said gesturing to another monster.

"Well, we were never formally introduced," Spikeballs said, he walks up to Marcia and kisses the back of her hand making the girl cringe, "Hi, I'm Spikeballs. I'm usually in the back."

"Now that you all know each other...HAHAH! Get the wand!" Ludo said

Ludo's monsters follow the command and charge into attack. Star blasts Man Arm with Rainbow Fist Punch, causing him to drop Marcia. Star and Marcia stand back to back ready team up against the monsters. Star jumps high into the air holding her wand up.

"Honeybee Tornado Swarm!" Star said

Star swarms the monsters with bees and pollen. Most of the monsters get covered in bee stings and begin to puff and swell, but a flower monster appears to enjoy it the pollination.

"You were right, Marcia! I'm totally cheered up!" Star blast a monster, "I don't even care if Oskar calls!"

"Space unicorn, soaring through the stars. Delivering the rainbows all around the world…"

"Ugh, what is that terrible ringtone?" Ludo said

"It's supposed to be cute! You have no taste at all!" Marcia said

Star looks down at the phone and gasp, "It's Oskar!"

"Well, talk to him," Marcia said avoiding getting grabbed by a monster. She lets out a yelp as her feet are knocked from under her and she lands roughly on her back, "Gonna feel that in the morning."

"Oh, right-right-right-right-right!" Star hits talk on the phone "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm calling this phone number on my phone?" Oskar said

"Thank you for calling. No, I mean—Hiiii," Star said

A monster tries to jump onto Marcia while she's on the ground but she kicks him off her with her legs and manages to get back up.

"Hi," Oskar said

"So what are you…" Star and Oskar said at the same time.

Marcia runs away as several of the monsters chase after her, "There's too many!"

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, I interrupted you," Star said

Bearicorn roars loudly in Star's ear, she stops talking and slowly turns to him, appalled.

"Oskar, can you hold on for, like, one second? Hey! I am on the phone! You monsters are so rude!" Star said

Ludo's monsters all stop fighting looking surprised.

"Haha, you heard the girl. Hey, Star they are very rude you should teach them some manners," Marcia said before she hid behind the neighbor's fence.

"Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!" Star said

Star washes the monsters away with a tidal wave of waffles, pancakes, and maple syrup.

Marcia peeks over the fence and giggles seeing the mess, she hops back over the fence and has to steady herself as she slides in syrup.

Star gets back on the phone, "Sorry about that. Hehe, Cool."

"Cool," Oskar said

"Cool," Star said

"...Okay, bye. I like your phone voice," Oskar said before hanging up the phone.

Marcia walks around the yard seeing all of the monsters stuck to something. A two-headed minion is seen stuck to the ground. A crocodile monster is stuck to a cactus. A giraffe monster's head is stuck to his own back.

"Sticky. All sticky," A monster said

"Mmm, thanks, Marcia. You did know just how to cheer me up. And Oskar called anyway!" Star said, she lets out a happy giggle, "Hugs!" Star hugs Marcia and gets stuck to her because of the maple syrup.

"Blecch," Star said

The bicycle guy from earlier suddenly appears and rides up next to them.

"Whoa...hahahaha!"

"Star blast him!" Marcia yelled

The man stops laughing and quickly rides away as Marcia yells out insults. Star just smiles at her friend before she blasts the man's bike turning it into a giant Jackalope. The creature growls and chases after the cyclist, Marcia lets out a happy sigh as she hears the guys cries for help in the distance.

END


	8. Quest Buy

**Quest Buy**

Inside the Diaz household, one brown haired girl was getting ready for the day. In the bathroom, Marcia was brushing her hair while lightly humming.

She looks down at her hair, "Hmmmm maybe I should get a new style, maybe some bangs, ooo or a layered cut."

Marcia finishes brushing her hair and opens a draw that had an organized stash of hair ties and bows, she reaches down for a black hair tie but then stops.

"Let's go for something different today," Marcia said

She goes to the opposite side of the draw and pulls out a red hair bow. She ties her hair up in a long ponytail with a lovely neat bow on top.

"Perfect," Marcia said

Marcia smiles in the mirror but stops and looks over when the side of her hair is blown up. She looks over to see Star using her magic to brush and blow dry her hair.

"Hey, why didn't you use your magic to help me blow dry my hair, it took me like 25 minutes, and you know the rules. Keep your stuff on your side of the counter."

Marcia picks up her minivac and vacuums some items on Star's side of the bathroom counter.

"All you have to do is ask Marcia and I'll use my wand to help you with your hair, ooooo I could even give you a new style," Star said excitedly.

Marcia thought on it but then remembered Star's track record on using her wand, "On second thought I'll pass, and is it really that hard to just be a little organized?"

"What I'm organized," Star said

Marcia raises an eyebrow and puts a hand on her hip before pointing over at Star's side of the bathroom. The whole side is a cluttered mess, and something might have just moved.

"I'm organized! My mess is here, and...well, that's pretty much my system," Star said

As Star goes to use her wand going to finish her hair, the wand crackles, and short circuits before powering down.

"Huh?" Star questioned

Her hairdryer and hairbrush fall to the floor.

"What's wrong with this thing? Hmm...Better check under the hood," Star said opening the wand's front compartment.

"Whoa I didn't know you could to that *GASP* and is your wand powered by a unicorn," Marcia said starry-eyed.

Star wand indeed have a unicorn in it running on a treadmill, well now the unicorn was wheezing and puffing it was sickly looking and trying not to fall over.

"He does not look good," Star said

"Oh, no," Star said

Star closes the wand and turns it around, revealing a power gauge that was half empty.

"Have you seen my charger? I know it's around here somewhere," Star said throwing stuff off the counter.

"Where did you last see it?" Marcia asked

"Ah! Where is that stupid thing?!" Star said freaking out.

"Star, calm down! GAH!" Marcia yelled out as she dodges a flail, "Star! Ah!" Now she just dodged a sword, "This is why you should have your things organized."

Marcia opens her cabinet and reveals well-organized and labeled shelves of bathroom items.

"See? With my system, nothing ever gets lost. Nothing's ever out of place," Marcia said

"This is serious!" Star said turning around she's about to shout something else out but then looks at Marcia's cabinet, "Hey I didn't know you wore makeup," Star said pointing in the cabinet.

Marcia quickly closes the cabinet and looks at Star with blank face, "I don't…...That's for special occasions. Hey, inst your wand dying."

Star immediately starts freaking out again she points to wand power gauge, "You have to recharge wands with magical energy. If it goes to skull, it'll be dead forever!" Star said as the hearts on her cheeks change into skulls.

"Can't you just buy another charger?" Marcia questioned

Star gasped in realization. The skulls on her cheeks change into light bulbs.

"Of course! They sell them at Quest Buy," Star said

"Quest Buy?" Marcia asked

Star puts her wand in her mouth and pulls out the dimensional scissors. She grabs Marcia and drags her through it.

* * *

Star and Marcia exit the other side of the portal and land in a giant store.

"Welcome to Quest Buy!" Star said

"Wow it's big," Marcia said looking around.

The store had a large maze-like layout with endless rows of merchandise.

"Attention, Quest Buy shoppers. We have a red-ticket special. 25% off of all things that murder," The PA system said

Marcia gazed around until something is shoved in her face. A Quest Buy employee was holding a tray of vials towards her.

"Sample? Either take a sample or leave a sample. Up to you."

"Gross," Marcia said walking around the guy.

Star looks at her wand and the gauge drops to two bars of power.

"We gotta hurry! You can talk to the creepy salesman later, Marcia!" Star said grabbing her friend.

As the two walked around Marcia looked at what was on the shelves, "Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? How do you find anything in this place?"

"It only looks messy. Legend says that the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptic system of symbols they used to organize the store. Some have gone mad trying to decipher it!" Star said

"I finally got it!" A little goblin screamed out pointing, "Housewares is that way! HAHAHAHAH!" He runs in the direction he pointed at and ran straight into a wall.

"If there's a system here, I'm gonna use it to find the best route to the charger department," Marcia said

"Lucky for you, I myself know my way around here pretty well myself, if I do say so myself. I think I just said too many myself's," Star said

Star and Marcia start searching for the charger section and were now running down a hallway trying to find the section fast. They came upon a Sphinx doorway.

"Halt! Those who wish to pass my lair, answer my riddles if you dare! I do not breathe…"

"A leg!" Star said looking down at Marcia's phone.

"...but I run…"

"A leg," Star said

"...and jump…"

"A leg!" Star said getting annoyed.

"...and—Wait. How could you possibly know that?" The Sphinx asked

"The internet," Star said

"Internet?" The Sphinx questioned

"...You should look it up. Now come on, come on, open up!" Star said

The Sphinx sighs and opens the door in her chest allowing Star and Marcia to run through.

"Thank you!" Star called out.

The two friends kept running.

"Okay, should be right through here!" Star said

Star and Marcia turn a corner and there where they started.

"Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? We're right back where we started! How is this even possible?" Marcia said

"Let's see. We made a right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn. Ugh! This makes no sense!" Star said

"Well, well, well. Looks like Quest Buy really does have everything a monster could want!"

"Ludo?!" Star said turning around.

"Now hand over that wand, or there's going to be a big cleanup on aisle...Uh, what aisle is this?" Ludo said

"That's not my department," The Sloth Clerk said before walking away.

"Rainbow Avalanche!" Star said

Star's wand spurts out a trickle of rainbow-colored liquid.

"Uhhh, just give me a sec here," Star shakes her wand, "Uh... Narwhal Nightmare!"

The wand produces a tiny narwhal that flops around on the floor.

""Aww poor thing," Marcia said picking up the tiny Narwhal.

"Get me that wand!" Ludo yelled

The monsters advance on Star and Marcia, who back into a wall of boxes of "Big Boy Diapers".

"Big Boy Diaper Blast!" Star said

She and Marcia pick up the boxes of diapers and throw them at the monsters.

Star tosses a box at the giraffe minion and knocks him backward. Marcia does the same to Bearicorn. This created an opening for the two girls and they ran through.

"Oh, no! This doesn't look familiar at all!" Star said

"You know what? We tried this your way. Now we're gonna try this the organized way," Marcia looks at the store's map, "Hmm... I think I got it. That elevator will take us right to the charger department! Come on!"

Star and Marcia run into an elevator and take it to the upper floors just as Ludo and his minions enter the adjacent elevator.

Marcia and Star continue upwards in their elevator and Star sees a neon sign that read "WAND CHARGERS".

"There it is! Don't worry, little wand. We're almost there," Star said

"Told ya I'd get us there," Marcia said

The two friends smile but then the power in the elevator suddenly goes out, leaving Star and Marcia in pitch-black darkness.

"We stopped," Star said

Marcia and Star pull apart the elevator doors and climb out of the elevator onto the floor they're currently on. Star ends up bumping her head on a sign as they crawl out.

"Ow," Star said

"Out of service," Marcia read

A heavily-bandaged sloth clerk stands next to the elevator.

"Sorry, folks, this elevator's no longer in service. Welcome to the booby trap department. Please step carefully-"

The sloth clerk didn't get to finish his sentence as he's caught in an over-sized mousetrap.

Star and Marcia let a gasp as they go to help the sloth clerk out

"Don't help me up! I get worker's comp for this! Hahaha!"

The second elevator opens and revealing a giant slug. The slug man squeezes out of the elevator revealing a squished Ludo and his minions.

"Get 'em!" Ludo said

"AHHHH!" Marcia and Star screamed before running away.

Ludo's minions give chase, trampling over the already injured sloth clerk.

Sloth clerk Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

As Star and Marcia run down a hallway, Star stops Marcia and pulls her back.

"Look out!" Star said

An ax swings past them on a pendulum.

"Blades of Doom!" Star said pointing forward.

Star and Marcia skillfully dodge the axes and continue running. Lucky for them Ludo's minions aren't as skilled as them.

Star and Marcia arrive in a room of skeleton statues with blowguns.

"Massacre darts!" Star said

Star and Marcia dash past the statues and avoid the darts that the statues shot at them.

"A hallway with walls that smash together periodically!" Star said

"What is with this store!" Marcia said

Star and Marcia dodge the smashing walls finally getting out of the dangerous room.

"We made it!" Marcia said

Star and Marcia finally reach the wand charger department. As they walk into the department they hundreds of different chargers.

"There's so many chargers! We'll never find the right one in time!" Star said

"Oh, yes, we will. Because this time, we're gonna get organized. I'll figure this out. You go hold off the monsters," Marcia said

"Right!" Star said

Star dashes back to the aisles while Marcia walks up to the wall looking for the charger. She started with the lower shelves but had to work her way up.

"I'm gonna need a ladder," Marcia said

She spotted a ladder and walked up to it grabbing it. As she pulled it away she heard a scream and a thud. She winced as she saw a sloth clerk lying on his back, not realizing that he was on the ladder when she pulled it away.

"Sorry," Marcia said

She propped the ladder up and searched for the charger.

"Aha!" Marcia said

"Marcia, where are you?!" Star yelled out.

"I found the charger! It took me a while, but once I figured out they were using the metric system-" Marcia said

"Good job, Marcia! Just give me the cock-a-doodie charger!" Star said

Marcia pulls out the charger and drops it and it lands in Star's hand.

"Yes! I got it!" Star said

As she said that Ludo snatches away Star's wand.

"Yes! I got it! Finally, evil is in the palm of my hand! Princess Blast Your Face Off!" Ludo said

Ludo points the wand at Star's face, it expels out a small puff of smoke in the shape of a skull.

"Spinning Dizzy Death Blast! Um, uh... Kapow!" Ludo shakes the wand, "What's wrong with this thing?!"

Star kicks Ludo away into a shelf and grabs her wand.

"Hahahahaha!" Star laughed as she plugged her charger into the wand.

The wands power gauge fills up, the front compartment opens, revealing the wand-powering unicorn is now healthy. It neighs happily and runs at full gallop on the treadmill.

"Haha, So cute," Star said closing the front compartment, "Fantastic Exit Beam!"

Star fires a beam that reads "EXIT" and pushes her and Marcia away toward the store's exit.

"You gonna pay for that charger, ma'am?" The sloth clerk asked

"Nah. My arch-nemesis will cover it. He kinda owes me," Star said

"Um, you do realize that we could just walk?" Marcia said

"I know," Star said

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ?

A portal opens up in Marcia's and Star's bathroom and the two girls step out.

"We're back. You see, Star, it pays to be organized. If you just listened to me-" Marcia said

"Shut it," Star said shushing Marcia and staring at something.

"On Earth, it's rude to tell people to shut it," Marcia said

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, that's rude on Mewni too. Looooook," Star said pointing.

Marcia looks over to see her minivac floating with a pink aura around it.

"My minivac!" Marcia said

"It's possessed. I'm gonna touch it," Star said

"No-no-no, don't touch it. Use this," Marcia said holding up a plunger,

Star ignores Marcia and gently grabs the minivac out of the air.

"Ugh, she's touching it," Marcia said holding the plunger close to her like a weapon.

Star opens the minivac and pulls out her first charger.

"Eh, just my charger. *GASP* My charger!?" Star said

"Uh...whoops. I must have accidentally sucked it up when I was cleaning. Sorry. Guess you have two now," Marcia said

"Nah," Star said closing the minivac up, "You keep it. I've got my wand. You've got a magic floating vacuum cleaner. Now we're both cool." Star said handing the minivac to Marcia.

Marcia drops the plunger and takes the minivac. Marcia smiles as she holds the glowing cleaning equipment.

"Awesome," Marcia said


	9. Diaz Family Vacation

**Diaz Family Vacation**

Marcia smiled as she put the finishing touches on her present.

"Mom and Dad are gonna love this," Marcia said tying a bow on her present.

Once the bow was to Marcia's liking she left her room and headed over to Star's.

"Star, we're about to celebrate my parent's' anniversary. Come on," Marcia said

"Oh, no! I didn't get them anything!" Star said

"Don't worry about it. My gift can be from both of us," Marcia said

"But I wanna give them something just from me, 'cause your parents are actually cool," Star said

Marcia got wide-eyed and stared at Star blankly, "Cool"?, She turns around and slowly closes the door, "Cool….."

Marcia and Star made her way down to living room. She saw her parents on the couch while her mother stroked her dad's chest hair.

Star stood there smiling at the couple while Marcia looked at them slightly grossed out.

"Oh please don't tell me I'm gonna wanna do that to my husband in the future," Marcia thought

Having enough of this Marcia coughed catching her parents attention.

"Oh, hello, kids!" Mr. Diaz said

"Happy anniversary, you guys!" Marcia said handing them a box.

"Ooh!" The couple said happily taking the present.

Mr. Diaz opens the box, and Mrs. Diaz takes out a red book.

"Wonderful Marcia! What is it, honey?" Mrs. Diaz asked

"It's a scrapbook, of you two together, go ahead open it," Marcia said with an excited smile.

Mrs. Diaz opens it and the couple gasps seeing lovely memories of them.

"I found this old box of photos in the attic and I thought why not put together a memory of your love," Marcia said

"Oh Marcia that's so sweet," Mrs. Diaz said

"But check deeper in the box there's more," Marcia said getting more excited.

Mrs. Diaz reaches back into the box and pulls out a red and green fanny pack, "Wow, Marcia!...more fanny packs."

"Okay, I know you guys are non-believers…" Marcia lifts up her hoodie to reveal a purple fanny pack, "...But these are way cooler than last years. They have everything you need, like a dilemma whistle, non-drowsy antihistamine, and a hand knitted blanket made for two!" Marcia said pulling out a hand knit blanket.

"Oh, yes, you know how much we love to travel and see the sights," Mr. Diaz said

"Oh, Marcia, you put so much thought into this. Gifts are such a great way to show how much you really care about someone," Mrs. Diaz said

In the background, Star was slowly freaking out the more Mrs. Diaz talked.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I do right now," Mrs. Diaz said

"MmmmmmmmmmMMMMM...! And I'm giving you a trip to Mewni!" Star yelled jumping to the couple.

"We're going to Mewni!" Mr. and Mrs. Diaz cheered.

"Awesome….?" Marcia said tilting her head confused, "We can use our new fanny packs!"

Mr. Diaz hugs Star and Mrs. Diaz and jumps up and down.

"We go now, right?" Mr. Diaz said

"Right now?" Mrs. Diaz said

"I want to go right now!" Mr. Diaz said

"Can we go right now?!" Mrs. Diaz asked

"Oh I really hope Mewni isn't as dangerous as Star is," Marcia said

* * *

Marcia's parents packed up and the group was off to Mewni.

"Welcome to Mewni!" Star said

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz pull out cameras and start taking photographs.

"Is this where you grew up?" Mrs. Diaz asked

"No-ho-ho. I live there," Star said pointing up.

Everyone looks up to see a large castle.

"Ooh!" Everyone said

"Oh. Higher," Star said

The Diaz's tilt their head back to look up higher to see and even bigger castle in the clouds.

"Ooooh!"

"Higher!" Star said with a sing-song voice.

Everyone looks up higher to see the Butterfly castle.

"Ooooooh!"

"Wow!" Marcia said

"Let's go there," Mrs. Diaz said

"Aw, you don't wanna see that lame, cheesy, touristy stuff. What you want is the real Mewni experience," Star said

The group looks around to see the lower city of Mewni. A woman is seen trying to corral 14 children. There's a herd of 12 goat-pig hybrids. A woman who looks to be a witch is stirring a pot of stew. A boy reaches for the stew, and the woman grabs the boy and drops him in the stew. The boy giggles and swims around the stew.

Mrs. Diaz walks up to a little boy whose hunched over holding something.

"Oh, hello, little boy," Mrs. Diaz said

The boy turns around to reveal a horned rat, that he had taken a bite out of. He hissed screaming and then runs away.

Mrs. Diaz just giggles.

"Well that was unsettling," Marcia said

"Um...Oh, look, an open-air market," Star said p

"Get your hydra trail apples!"

"Half off shrunken goblin heads!"

"Want pickled giant's toe? Is good."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz approach a merchant with purple hair wearing a large trench coat. He opens the coat looking like he was flashing them.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz gasp.

"I got what you need."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz take photos of the merchant. Marcia looks over to see the merchant's coat filled with various wares including sundials, wind chimes, jewelry, and a chicken.

"I'll take the wind chimes, please," Mrs. Diaz said

Marcia was standing next to a goat-pig pen petting one of the animals. Star runs up and drags her into the middle of the pen hiding among the animals.

"Whoa! Star, what the...?" Marcia said

"My dad's here," Star said

"Your dad?!" Marcia said

"Yes! I don't know what he's doing here, but if he sees me, I am dead!" Star said

"Breathe Star. Look I know you wanted to give my parents their own gift but if you tell them the gifts are from both of us, and we can go home," Marcia said

"But they're actually enjoying my gift. I don't wanna ruin this for them," Star said

Star and Marcia look up to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz taking photos of the goat-pigs.

"Uh, okay! Uh, next, I wanna show you, uh...Oh!" Star said looking at a scary dangerous forest, "Mewni's natural beauty!"

"Sounds thrilling!" Mr. Diaz said

"We love nature," Mrs. Diaz said

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz approach the forest and take various pictures. Marcia sees a sign that reads _FOREST OF CERTAIN DEATH_.

"Forest of Certain Death?!" Marcia said scared.

"Oh, don't read too much into the name. Hurry up!" Star said

The group enters the forest with Marcia looking around cautiously.

"So it's really kind of important to keep moving. There's a bleeding willow tree," Star said

"Ooh," Mr. and Mrs. Diaz said.

A centipede monster quickly slithers past Marcia freaking her out.

"Aah! Whoa!" Marcia said scared.

"Here's a carnivore blossom," Star said

A swarm of baboon-faced bees flies over Marcia, and she ducks to the ground.

"Are you guys seein' any of this?!" Marcia said pointing around.

"See it?" Mr. Diaz questioned as the three look back at Marcia.

A giant's foot stomps past behind Star and her parents.

She stares blankly at the group.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz just smile at their daughter before skipping forward into the forest, "Best anniversary ever, best anniversary ever! Best anniversary ever, best anniversary ever!"

"Wait! Come back!" Star shouted to them.

Marcia walked forward to see a carnivorous plant with its mouth open laying on the ground, "Oh, yeah. Nice try, path."

Marcia reached into her fanny pack and throws a few sticks of gum into the mouth and it snaps close to chew on the gum.

"Hey, guys, did you see what I just did with that bubble gum?" Marcia asked with a smile.

She looks forward to see everyone gone.

"Of course not," Marcia said

Marcia runs forward to catch up to her parents and Star and passes by some large roses.

"Oh how pretty," Marcia said

She goes to sniff one but then monsters pop out of the ground attached to the roses.

"Uh... Uh...!" Marcia screamed out, she reaches into her pack and pulls out a whistle-blowing it. The flower monsters look scared and immediately sink back into the ground.

"Hmm. It worked," Marcia said with the whistle still in her mouth. She looks around to see her parents climbing up a tree followed by Star. She goes to follow them when she starts to feel the call of nature.

"Oh no," Marcia said

After spending some quality time with a bush Marcia reappears.

"Ugh nothing' makes you feel less like a lady than goin' to the bathroom in the woods," Marcia said

Star appears and pulls Marcia into a hiding spot.

"We gotta go. It's not safe here. Look. My dad is right there," Star said

"This way!" King Butterfly said pointing in a direction.

"Let's just get your parents and go home. Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, that concludes the tour. Hope you've enjoyed your…" Star said but stopped talking when she noticed the married couple gone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?" Star said looking around.

"Where did they go?" Marcia said starting to freak out.

"*GASP* Look! Footprints!" Star said

Star and Marcia look to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's footprints leading toward a skull-shaped cave.

"GAH! Scary skull shaped death cave! Never a good sign!" Marcia said grabbing Star and pulling her to the cave.

As the two approach, the cave bats fly out of it.

"Look! It's their stuff!" Marcia said

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's clothes and belongings were splayed out on the ground. Marcia picks up her mother's wind chimes.

"But where are they?" Marcia questioned

Marcia and Star hair blows back and they look behind them. Star shines her wand inside a hole, and it breathes on her. An eye opens revealing the hole is actually the nostril of a hydra.

Star gasp as the hydra sits up and reveals it has six heads.

The monster roars at the two girls making them scream and grab each other.

"Let's get outta here!" Marcia yelled

"No! That thing ate your parents!" Star said

Star points up and muffled screams are heard in the hydra's stomach as it moves around.

"Look out!" Star yelled

She pushes Marcia out of the way and one of the hydra's heads eats Star.

Marcia gasps and grabs her face, "You let go of my bestie!"

Inside the hydra's mouth, Star dodges its tongue.

Marcia jumps on the head that ate Star and shoves her hands inside the hydra's nostrils and pulls Star out.

"Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam!" Star said

Star blasts the hydra's heads with magic dolphin blasts.

"There!" Marcia said

Star blasts another head giving the girls enough time to run away but the hydra chases after them. They keep running but unfortunately reach a dead end.

"A dead end?!" Marcia yelled

Star blasts the hydra with more dolphin blasts. As Marcia uppercuts one of its heads. The hydra opens on of its mouths breathes fire at them. Star and Marcia run around trying their best to avoid the fire. Marcia opens her fanny pack and takes out her knitted blanket.

"Quick! Under here!" Marcia said

Star and Marcia duck under the blanket, protecting them from the hydra's fire breath.

"Wow!" Star said

"I know. I made it insulated, it can also protect us from electricity," Marcia said

"What else do you have in there?" Star asked pointing at Marcia's fanny pack.

"I pretty much used up everything when I was schoolin' the Forest of Certain Death. Well, everything except for this miniature miniature book of knots," Marcia said pulling out a tiny book.

"So cute," Star said

"Hehe, I know right," Marcia said

"Wait...Did you say knots?" Star asked

"Yeah. Why?" Marcia asked

Star and Marcia jump out from under the space blanket.

"Bet you can't catch me," Star said waving her arms around.

"Over here!" Marcia said on the opposite side of the hydra waving her arms.

Star and Marcia run in opposite directions. Four of the hydra's heads follow Star and the other ones follow Marcia.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! You can't catch me!" Star said dodging the heads.

The hydra's necks start to get entangled.

"Over here!" Marcia said

Marcia jumps up and dodges the hydra's heads, making their necks get even more entangled.

"Come and get me!" Star yelled

The hydra's necks gets so entangled, that they end up tied into a knot. The hydra chokes out and falls over.

"Whoo-hoo!" Star cheered

Star and Marcia cheer but stop when they hear a loud yell. They look up to see Star's dad wearing nothing but a loincloth with war paint on holding a spear.

He jumps from the cliff ready to challenge the hydra, but he stops when he notices Star and Marcia.

"Star?!" King Butterfly said

"My parents are still inside that thing!" Marcia said

King Butterfly cuts an opening in the hydra's stomach. Several people run out of the stomach cheering but there's no sight of Marcia's parents.

"They're not here?! Quick, to the large intestine before they're fully digested!" Marcia yelled running into the monster.

Marcia squishes through the hydra's innards, gagging. Star and King Butterfly look in the stomach worried.

Suddenly the sound of giggling could be heard.

Star and King Butterfly look over to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are seen enjoying a hot spring.

"There's nothing like a steamy bath after a long day of exploration," Mr. Diaz said

Marcia pops out of the stomach, "Mom! Dad!"

"You're alive!" Star said

"Aaaand you're only wearing the fanny packs," Marcia said

"Ah, King Butterfly! Care for a dip?" Mr. Diaz asked

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz giggle and start to make kissy faces at each other.

Marcia turns away and pretends to fake gag.

"As inviting as that sounds, I need a minute with my daughter," King Butterfly said grabbing Star's arms.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Star said as she was dragged away.

"How about you Marcia? Would you like to join us?" Mr. Diaz asked his daughter.

"Nah nah I'm good. I'm just gonna ya know wait over there," Marcia said scooting away with an awkward look on her face.

"Star, you know you're not to leave Earth! What are you doing here?" King Butterfly said

"Okay, okay! Uh, but the thing is, it's not exactly my fault! There-it was an anniversary! It all started with the fanny packs...Hey! Aren't you supposed to be giving some boring lecture?" Star said

"Uh, yes! W-We got a little lost. The directions were, uh...hah, It all started with fanny packs…*sigh* There is no lecture. Being king is exhausting. Every once in awhile, I need to sneak away and fight monsters. It keeps me sane. And it's good for my throne posture," King Butterfly said

"So I get my monster fighting from you. Cool...Cool!" Star said

"I suppose so," King Butterfly said

Star and her dad start laughing.

"Are you gonna tell Mom you saw me?" Star asked

"I didn't see you and you didn't see me. But just this once," King Butterfly said

"Hugs!" The two said hugging each other.

"Farewell," King Butterfly said

King Butterfly leaves, followed by his manservant's.

"It's cool that you guys bonded and you got to see that side of your dad," Marcia said

Mr. Diaz walks by whistling and naked. Marcia covers hers and Star's eyes.

"I wish I hadn't seen that side of my dad," Marcia said


	10. Brittney's Party

**Brittney's Party**

Marcia was walking around the school enjoying her school day.

"What nice day it is," Marcia said

*BOOM BOOM*

Marcia stopped walking and looked up to see fireworks. A blimp flies overhead and it read Brittney Wong's Birthday Party.

"Oh no," Marcia said

Marcia looked around her and started to sneak around. She makes her way to class and is about to enter when a hand grabs her shoulder pulling her into a corner.

"Oh no," Marcia said seeing who was in front of her.

"Listen here, Marcia Diaz," Brittney said pointing at Marcia, "You know exactly what this means!" Britteny said shoving an invitation into Marcia's hands.

"You better be on time and you better be dressed pretty but not better than me!" Brittney said before walking away.

"Oh no," Marcia said

* * *

Later that day Marcia walked out of her house with Star wearing a red party dress while Star was wearing a pink one. Marcia also had a guitar case strapped to her back.

"It's a good thing that Brittney invited you to her birthday too. I don't think I could handle a whole night with her alone," Marcia said

"And all she wanted was a flying pig. The party bus!" Star said pointing down the street.

"Party bus? No one said anything about a party bus. I get carsick. I'm out," Marcia said turning away.

"It's not a car. It's a bus," Star said grabbing Marcia.

"Rabbit Rocket Blast!" Star said

Star shoots a beam below her and Marcia launching them at the bus.

Star and Marcia crash inside through the ceiling.

"See? That was way more fun than taking the stairs. Oh, sweet! A little, tiny hat. Cool. I can make those," Star said

Star uses her wand and makes a tiny hat for herself that matches Brittney's.

"Star Butterfly. What are you doing here?" Brittney said

"Nothin' yet. I just got here," Star said

Marcia does pushups on the party bus floor.

Marcia stands up and is greeted by the smiling face of Justin which surprises her.

"Justin, hey what's up dude," Marcia greeted

"Haha Hi Marcia," Justin said

"Hey," Marcia said

"Haha Hi," Justin said

"Uhhh….," Marcia said

"I like your dress," Justin said with a goofy smile.

"Oh thanks," Marcia said looking down.

The bus lurches forward and Marcia falls back grabbing her stomach.

"Let me sing you some birthday tunes with my mouth sounds," Star starts beatboxing as Brittney grows angrier in the background.

"Driver, pull over this bus at once!" Brittney said running to the front of the bus.

"Lady, I can't. We're in bumper-to-bumper traffic. You're gonna have to wait until the next exit," The Bus Driver said

Brittney scoffs, "This is why I told my dad I wanted a party jet. Hmph."

"I can't drive a jet," The Bus Driver said.

"Okay. Now, to my invited guests, who wants to watch me open my presents?" Brittney said

Everyone is silent.

"I'm waiting," Brittney said harshly.

"Me, me, me! Pick me, please!" The guest chant.

"Something tells me we were not invited to this party," Star said

"Hey if we move quickly we can sneak off the bus at the next stop," Marcia said

"We can't do that. These people are miserable. They need us now," Star said

Before Marcia could say anything the bus lurches forward again, and Marcia gags sickly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Star asked

"I told you. I get motion sickness. Don't worry," Marcia sits on a chair, "I just need to sit here, stare out this window, and never turn my head."

"You do that, homie. I'ma get this party started!" Star said

Star lightly shoves Marcia, causing her chair to spin.

"Whoa! Who puts a swivel chair on a bus?!" Marcia said

As the bus moves it starts to roll away.

"Whoa! With wheels? Seriously?!" Marcia said

She holds her head trying to keep herself from barfing.

Brittney opens up a present and holds up a handbag.

"Ugh. It's not designer," Brittney said throwing the bag.

She throws the handbag away, and it hits a girl in the face, giving her a black eye and knocking out one of her teeth.

"You're welcome!"

"Oh, hey, everybody. I just want you all to know I can make little hats," Star said

Star makes a laser puppy with her wand.

"And also dogs," Star said

The laser puppy shoots a laser from its eye and hits a girl in the face.

"Check this out!" Star said

The puppy's eyes glow and it makes a laser light show that reads "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BrittneyITTNEY".

Everyone cheers and claps.

"Hmph!" Brittney said whipping her hair and knocking the puppy out of Star's hands.

While this was going on a sickly Marcia tried her best to stay still on her chair.

The chair slowly rolls the swivel around but it seemed like Marcia was doing better, but then suddenly Justin appears before Marcia and shoves a plate of oysters in her face.

"Hey, do you wanna share these oysters with me Marcia?" Justin asked, "Although I think there might have turned," Justin eats one, "Yep, taste like they turned," Justin said eating more.

Marcia gags and quickly rolls away from Justin making the boy look down sadly.

Marcia bumps into Brittney.

"You better not throw up on my bus before the event!" Brittney yelled

Marcia gulps and glares at Brittney.

"Ugh! This party is a disaster," Brittney said

"Hey, Brittney! I know how to make your party more fun. Rubber Sparkle Bounce House!" Star said waving her wand.

Star turns the inside of the party bus into a bounce house. Everyone cheers as they start bouncing around the bus

Marcia continues to gag as her chair bounces up and down.

Brittney stands in the middle of the room with her arms crossed her usual sneer on her face.

"Isn't this fun, Brittney? Better idea!" Star said

She takes everyone to the roof after turning the bus back to normal.

"Oh thank god," Marcia said

A little while later Star appears next to Marcia slinking down next to her.

"Oh, Marcia. It's hard work making everybody happy," Star said

"Can you make my tummy happy?" Marcia asked

The bus lurches to a stop, throwing Star and Marcia onto the floor.

"Finally. End of the line for the princess. Now get off my bus!" Brittney yelled

"Oh, thank you!" Marcia yelled going to run forward.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Brittney yelled at Marcia.

Marcia runs off the bus and takes a deep breath, "Fresh air! Smells just like...monsters?

"Get them!" Ludo yelled

Marcia and Star are thrown back onto the bus.

"What is going on here?!" Brittney yelled

"Three-eyed Potato Baby! Take the wheel!" Ludo yelled

Three-eyed Potato Baby walks onto the bus and picks up the bus driver tossing him away. He sits in the driver's seat, fastens his seatbelt, checks his mirrors, and puts on a driver's cap. He spends extra time straightening his cap.

"Will you get on with it?!" Ludo yelled

Three-eyed Potato Baby slams on the gas, and the bus pulls away at high-speed, throwing the party guests toward the back of the bus.

"What's your game?" Star asked

Ludo opens up a bottle of soda, "I'm gonna bus-jack this bus."

"That's a particularly stupid plan, Ludo," Star said

"It's a great plan! Shut up! Oh, just...just get her," Ludo said

Star runs up to the bus's roof followed by the monsters.

Marcia who immediately got sick again when the bus started moving was sitting in her chair again.

"Marcia! Quick, take the wheel!" Star yelled

Marcia shudders and looks forward. She slowly makes her way over to Three-eyed Potato Baby gagging and holding her stomach.

Marcia eventually makes it to the front of the bus and karate chops Three-eyed Potato Baby in the face and knocks him out. out with a karate chop. Unfortunately, his head falls onto the gas pedal, making the bus go faster. Marcia quickly grabs the steering wheel trying to gain control of the bus. A crash is heard and Star falls through the bus ceiling. The bus gets closer to a dimensional portal. Marcia yells and cuts the wheel right, causing the bus to veer left and right. It knocks into a fire hydrant its spins through the air, and crashes onto the ground destroyed. The party guests emerge from the bus unharmed and cheering.

Ludo's monsters emerge from the bus clearly in pain.

"Why did only we get hurt?" One of the monsters questioned.

Marcia dashes toward a garbage can and throws up.

"Out of the way!" Ludo yelled

Ludo dashes toward the same garbage can, and he and Marcia take turns throwing up.

"Sick. Party animals," Jackie said

Brittney, "Oh, this is horrible! My party is ruined!"

"Oh, man, Brittney! Hot tub, bounce house…"

"Laser puppies and an epic fight…"

"Best party ever!"

Paramedics carry Sabrina away on a stretcher.

"It hurts all over!" Sabrina cheered

"Just so you know, I also do quinceañeras," Star said

Brittney swats away Star, "Ugh! Hmph!"

Marcia walks over and puts his hand on Star's shoulder.

"Man, Star, that party was the jam," Marcia said

Star removes Marcia's hand, "Please don't with your puke fingers."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. You know, if I ever have a party, you're gonna be my party planner," Marcia said smiling.

Marcia stops smiling when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks back to see the still angry Brittney.

"Oh no," Marcia said

"You have to do it!" Brittney said

"But the party's already over," Marcia said

"The party's not over until I say it's over!" Brittney yelled

Marcia lets out a groan and pulls the guitar case off her back.

"What is happening Marcia?" Star questioned

"A horrible horrible horrible promise," Marcia said

Marcia walks out in the middle of the street and sudden spotlight hits her. She strums her guitar with expert precision catching everyone's attention.

"Eeehh! This is the best part of Brittney parties!" A girl squealed

" _Nunca Nunca pensé enamorarme así_

 _De los pies a la cabeza_

 _Had me feeling like a little girl in a fairy tale_

 _Como un cuento de princesa_

 _Nunca pense jamas amar asi y apareciste tu_

 _Hasn't been too long I've been with u_

 _But I think we got a situation_

 _Deje mi alma navegar mi miedo descanso_

 _Quisiste conquistar y al escuchar tu voz_

 _Sabia que eras tu y yo,_

 _Yo no habia sentido nada igual_

 _Me robaste el corazon_

 _From day one, day one, day one_

 _Yeah you really had my heart from day one_

 _Day one, day one, me robaste el corazon from day one"_

Everyone who had never been to Brittney's parties gasped seeing Marcia sing ad play the guitar. Star's jaw was dropped watching her friend.

" _Ya aleno amarte, ayudarte y aroparte con mi luz_

 _Yes ive been through a few_

 _But no one did things like you do_

 _El verdadero amor no sabe de dolor_

 _Me lo enseñaste así_

 _Nunca pense jamas amar asi y apareciste tu_

 _Hasn't been too long I've been with u_

 _But I think we got a situation_

 _Deje mi alma navegar mi miedo descanso_

 _Quisiste conquistar y al escuchar tu voz_

 _Sabia que eras tu y yo,_

 _Yo no había sentido nada igual_

 _Me robaste el corazon_

 _From day one, day one, day one_

 _Yeah you really had my heart from day one_

 _Day one, day one, me robaste el corazon from day one_

 _Yes you had me, had me from day one,_

 _Yes you had me, had me from day one_

 _Day one, day one, day one, day one_

 _Yeah you really had my heart from day one"_

When Marcia finished the song cheers were heard by the guest.

Marcia bowed giving a courtesy.

"Ahhhh!" Star cheered hugging Marcia, "Marcia! You never told me you could sing! You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Star," Marcia said putting her guitar.

Brittney walks up to Marcia with her usual scowl and then walks away.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Marcia said

Marcia runs back to the garbage can and continues throwing up off-screen.

* * *

Marcia and Star were now in their pajamas sitting on Marcia's bed eating nachos.

"So you gonna tell me what's up with you and Brittney?" Star asked with a mouthful of nachos.

"Star what have we said about chewing and talking, you're getting crumbs everywhere," Marcia said vacuuming up the crumbs with her magical minivac.

Star swallows her food, "Sorry. But seriously what the whiz is going on?"

Marcia walks over to her armoire and pulls out a step ladder and pulls a box down.

She set the box in front of Star and opens it revealing various trinkets and knickknacks.

"Hey are these pom poms?" Star asked pulling out the yellow and red pom poms.

"No there not," Marcia said quickly grabbing the item and tossing it away.

"So what's this box of junk got to do with anything?" Star questioned

"It's not junk. It's sort of like my memory box," Marcia said digging through the box, she pulls out a piece of paper and holds it close to her hiding the content from Star, "Now Star what I'm about to show you may come as a shock but you gotta promise not to freak out."

"Sure sure, I'm totally chill," Star said looking anxious.

"Okay," Marcia said

She flips the paper over to reveal a picture and Star gasps falling back off the bed.

"I told you not to freak out," Marcia said

"Is that-*gasp*?" Star said grabbing the picture from Marcia.

The picture was of a toddler Marcia holding a cute stuffed red rabbit but sitting next to her was a toddler Brittney Wong.

"*SIGH* You see Star me and Brittney used to be really got friends almost besties," Marcia said

Star gasp putting her hands on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Star questioned

"I'm not really sure but around 2nd grade, me and Brittney had a falling out, but I officially stopped hanging out with her when she did this," Marcia said pulling out the stuffed rabbit from the photo.

The rabbit was worn out and its color had faded but what was really noticeable about the toy was that there were stitches on its neck.

"She ripped the head right off Mr. Ranger," Marcia said

"*GASP* That poor rabbit," Star said, "But wait that doesn't explain the whole signing at the party thing."

"Well you see Star while growing up my dad wanted me to teach me guitar. The guitar I have now is actually my dad's, but one day I accidentally broke it. Smashed it into pieces. I was so heartbroken but I had no idea how I was gonna tell my dad what happened. That's when Brittney came in, she offered to hire someone to fix my guitar and in return, I'd play for her birthday every year. But once we had our falling out she still wouldn't let it go. So every year for her birthday she hunts me down and forces me to come to her party and play for her," Marcia said

"Wow," Star said

"Yup, I try my best to avoid her but she always seems to find me for her birthday," Marcia said

"Well, even though you're forced to play at her party, you were great!" Star said

"Thanks," Marcia said packing up the box and putting it back, "And can we just keep this between us?"

"Can do," Star said pretending to zip her mouth and lock it with a key.

Marcia smiles and does the same thing.


	11. Mewberty

**Mewberty**

Classes had just been let out at Echo Creek Academy, all but one student filed out of a classroom. Oskar sat outside sitting on the hood of his car playing music.

"Mom, don't tell me what to do

I don't have to listen to you

I don't have to follow your rules

I'm gonna live in my car at the school, hey, hey!" Oskar sung

He lifted up his keytar and played it with his tongue.

"Ugh! That so cannot be hygienic," Marcia said, "Star! Time to go. You got some paint or something," She points at her forehead, "Right here."

Star lifts up her bangs and reveals a purple heart in the middle of her forehead. She reaches up and peels the purple heart off.

"Marcia, this is not paint," Star said in a scared tone.

"Well, looks like you got another heart," Marcia said

"Quiet, Marcia. This is serious! I think I'm going through...mewberty," Star said in an ominous tone.

Numerous purple hearts start to appear over Star's face. Star pulls her hair over her face.

"Weeellll, oookaaay. Uh, mewberty. That's nothing to be afraid of. We have a similar thing here on Earth," Marcia said

"Don't confuse this with your Earth things, Marcia! I'm from Mewni!," Star grabs onto Marcia, "This is gonna get really weird. You gotta keep me away from boys!"

Marcia lets out a nervous chuckle, "When you say things are going to get weird, do you mean typical-Star weird or, like, destroy-the-school weird?"

"Destroy-the-school," Star said

"That's what I was worried about. Let's hurry and get you home," Marcia said leaving the classroom.

As the two walk down the hallway Star nervously looks around hunched over, "Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no. Okay, here comes a boy. You got this. You got this. Avert your eyes. Avert your eyes," Star gasp as more hearts appear on her face, "Marcia, I don't think this is such a good ideaaahhh…"

"We just need to get you home-?"

Marcia turned around to see Star hovering over a boy who was drinking from a water fountain.

Star presses her finger on the fountain nozzle stopping the water, "My turn."

"Come here you! Sorry!" Marcia said pulling Star away.

Suddenly Stars arm shoots out a purple web from her hand, which sticks to a locker door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marcia and Star both scream looking at each other and then back at the locker, back at each other and then back at Star's arm. Marcia lets go of Star's arm and her hand was now purple. Star tries to unstick herself from the locker but the locker door swings open. Star falls over onto her back and the webbing pulls her forward sliding her halfway into the locker.

"...I'm stuck," Star said

"Uh, okay let me help and let's get you home," Marcia said

"No!" Star yelled standing up and running into the locker closing it, "I can't go anywhere! I can't see any more boys!"

Marcia wipes her hand on her skirt getting rid of the purple hearts stuck on her, "Isn't there some way I can help? Maybe there's something in your book of spells that can stop this."

"Maybe?" Star said

"I'll go home and get it," Marcia said

"It's not at home! I gave it to Ferguson!" Star said

"Why?" Marcia asked

"I lost a bet, okay?! Do you wanna help me or not?!" Star said

"Okay, but we gotta talk about that betting thing later!" Marcia said running off.

Marcia finds Ferguson's Spanish class and walks next to the window where Ferguson was sitting.

"Ferg. Ferg! I need Star's book of spells," Marcia whispered

"Lo siento, Perder Marcia. Solo puedo hablarte en Español," Ferguson said

Marcia lets out a sigh, "Where is Star's book?" Marcia asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, no, no. Se pronuncia libro. Libro," Ferguson said

"Ferguson si no me dices dónde está ese libro, te voy a aplastar como un panqueque," Marcia said _(Ferguson if you don't tell me where that book is I'm gonna flatten you like a pancake.)_

Ferguson looked at Marcia a little supside not ever hearing her speak fluent Spanish, "Muy bien. Mi dio el libro a Janna."

"You gave it to Janna?! Ugh!" Marcia said walking away.

"De nada," Ferguson said

Marcia reappears at the window, "No, no soy bienvenido. Cuando haya terminado con Star, regresaré con usted." _(No, I am not welcome. When I'm done with Star I'm coming back to you Mr.)_

? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾓﾖ

Marcia ran all around school looking for Janna.

She finally found Janna in the hallway with two other girls.

"Gimme that!" Marcia said going to the book.

"Let's get outta here!" One of the girls said as the two ran away.

"I've been looking all over for this!" Marcia said

"Well, now that you found your little book, let's make some magic with it," Janna said wrapping an arm around Marcia.

"I don't need your help, Janna! Thank you," Marcia said annoyed dropping her shoulder to get Janna's arm off her.

Janna scoffs, "Whatever. You'll need me soon enough, Marcia, 'cause I got your house keys," Janna said holding up Marcia's house keys before running away.

"Ha, that's what she thinks. Those are a decoy from the last time she stole them. Now gotta stay focused," Marcia opens the book and flips through pages, "Mewberty, mewberty, mewberty...This doesn't make any sense! Isn't there a glossary in this thing?"

The book's pages start to turn by themselves, and a blue man appears floating over the book.

"Did someone say Glossaryck?"

"Wha?" Marcia said

"Cause that's me. Sir Glossaryck. Of Terms. At your service, milady," Glossaryck said

"Okay good cause I really need help," Marcia said

Glossaryck narrows his eyes and stares at Marcia.

"Uhm what are you doing?" Marcia asked

"Hmmm you look like a princess, but I don't sense any magic," Glossaryck said

"Well I'm not a magical princess," Marcia said

Glossaryck gives Marcia a blank look, "Well then...Goodbye."

Glossaryck lays down in the book and closes it.

"No!" Marcia said grabbing the book open.

"This book is not for the likes of you! Magical princesses only!" Glossaryck said

"This isn't for me! I'm trying to find a spell for Star!" Marcia said

"Hahaha, Ah, Star Butterfly. What's wrong with her?" Glossaryck said

"She says she's got mewberty," Marcia said

"I usually don't make exceptions, but maybe we can work something out. Pudding," Glossaryck said opening his mouth.

"What?!" Marcia said tilting her head.

"I want pudding," Glossaryck said

"Pudding?" Marcia said tilting her head the other way.

"Corrrrrrect. High schools have excellent pudding. Pudding," Glossaryck said

"Okay okay, just wait here!" Marcia said running away.

? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ? ﾟﾥﾄ?

After running to the cafeteria and having to place rock, paper, scissors, for the last pudding cup Marcia finally arrived back to Glossaryck with his pudding.

"All right. Here's your pudding," Marcia said

The book opens to reveal Glossaryck.

"Ahhhh…" Glossaryck said opening his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Marcia asked

"You've got to feed me, of course. Pudding doesn't eat itself. Ahhh…" Glossaryck said

Marcia grabs a spoon and feeds Glossaryck a spoonful of pudding.

"It's...You got it all stuck in your beard," Marcia said grossed out.

"So...You said Star is going through…*burp*...mewberty?" Glossaryck asked

"Yeah. How do I make it stop?" Marcia asked

"Well, can't stop it," Glossaryck said

"That's not an option. You should have seen Star," Marcia said

"It'll all be over soon. Star should be back to normal by, uh…," Glossaryck sets his watch, "3:57 PM. Or she won't."

"She won't what?" Marcia questioned

"Be back to normal," Glossaryck said

"That's it? Th-There's nothing I can do to help?" Marcia said slightly freaking out.

"Ahhh…" Glossaryck said pointing at his mouth.

"It's empty. You ate it all," Marcia said holding up the pudding cup.

"Scrape the sides!" Glossaryck said

Marcia rolls her eyes and scrapes the sides of the pudding cup and feeds Glossaryck, "Now talk."

"Look, kid, nature is like a runaway dump truck – hot, fast, and full of garbage," Glossaryck said

"What?" Marcia said

"Nature cannot be stopped. That is all," Glossaryck said laying down on the book.

"Okay then! Isn't there anything I can do to at least calm her down. When I get moody peppermint chocolate calms me down. Isn't there something like that to help Star?!" Marcia asked

"Haha, Of course, there is. But then, you're out of pudding," Glossaryck said closing the book.

"Noooo!" A scream came from the distance.

"Thanks for nothing," Marcia said

Marcia runs toward the scream. She turns a corner and the school turns into a weird looking jungle.

"Whaaaaat?" Marcia said looking around. She knocks away a few purple vines.

She walks past a row of lockers without doors with webbing on it. A hand reaches out and grabs onto Marcia making her scream.

"Hey! You gotta get us out of here!" A boy said

Marcia looks at the lockers to see each one filled with a boy.

Another scream catches Marcia's attention. Star appears, well it looked like Star, carrying a boy wearing glasses.

"Whaaaat theeee...? Star?" Marcia said

Star tears the door off a locker with her webbing and throws the glasses-wearing boy inside. She then proceeds to seal it with her webbing just like the other lockers.

"Star, you gotta get ahold of yourself. You're scaring everyone," Marcia said grabbing her friend's arm.

Star snaps her head at Marcia.

The boy with glasses whimpers, "Now she's mad."

Star starts to cover Marcia with webbing burying her in purple hearts.

Marcia screams out for help and air but Star stops when music is heard. She looks behind her and spots Oskar on his car playing his keytar.

"Oskar…" Star said dreamily.

"Oh, no," Marcia said pulling herself from out of the hearts.

Star flies toward Oskar.

"Why don't you clean your room, Mom?" Oskar sang not aware of the danger he was in.

Star lifts her hands about to shoot her webbing out at Oskar. Marcia appears with a volleyball net and catches Star with it.

"I don't like your boyfriend, Mom," Oskar sung.

"How does he not noticed this?!" Marcia yelled

Star flails around in the net trying to break free but Marcia holds tight. Star ends up falling into a tree, causing several boys to fall out. They stay there for a second before running away screaming.

"Whew," Marcia said relieved.

That's when Star pops out from the tree and flies away dragging Marcia with her.

"Whoa!" Marcia screamed

Star drags Marcia up in the sky and across the school. They pass by Janna, who was feeding pudding to Glossaryck.

"Hey, I see you!" Marcia yelled at Janna.

"You're making things worse!" Glossaryck yelled at Marcia.

"Then tell me how to calm her down!" Marcia yelled

"Let nature run its course!" Glossaryck yelled

"I can't let her go around stealing boys!" Marcia yelled

Marcia does her best to hold onto to the net but Star struggles too much making Marcia loose her grip. She drops the net setting Star free.

Star flies over to Oskar and webs his flying up into the sky.

"Oh no," Marcia said sadly falling to her knees.

Glossaryck's watch beeps. He looks at it and it reads 3:57:00 PM. Marcia's eyes start to water sad for her friend.

A purple heart floats down from the sky and lands on her nose. Marcia looks up to see more purple hearts rain from the sky. Suddenly Oskar's car crashes right next to Marcia scaring her.

"Whaaah!" Marcia yelled jumping up.

Oskar lands on his car and his keytar lands in his lap.

"What's up?" Oskar said

Another object falls from the sky and crashes into a row of lockers.

"Star!" Marcia yelled happily running over.

Star emerges from the crater seeming to be back to normal.

"Ohhh…" Star said sitting up.

"You're okay!" Marcia said hugging Star.

Star smiles and returns the hug. Suddenly Marcia felt something move under her arms and she jumps back surprised.

"What was that?" Marcia asked

Star turns around and moves her hair aside revealing two small pink wings.

Star squeals, "Look, Marcia! I got my mewberty wings!" Star said tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Does that mean you can fly?" Marcia asked excitedly.

Star grabs Marcia's arm, "Let's test it out!"

Star jumps into the air with Marcia. The two girls hover for a second before falling to the ground.

"Nope," Star said


	12. Pixtopia

**Pixtopia**

Marcia, Ferguson, and Alfonzo were all gathered at Marcia's house and they were all rolling on the floor laughing.

They were all in front of Star's interdimensional mirror putting a new meaning ROTFLMAO.

"Another one, another one!" Marcia said through her laughter.

"Alright, alright, alright! Mirror, mirror, on the wall, call anyone," Ferguson said

"Calling anyone," The mirror said

Alfonzo and Marcia his behind the mirror while Ferguson who was wearing a crown, a cape, and holding a plunger stood in front of the mirror.

A slime person appears in the mirror.

"Uh, hello?" The slime man asked.

"Greetings! I am King Fergon of Fergustan," Ferguson said

Marcia and Alfonzo hold their hands over their mouth trying to hold in their laughter.

"Would you care for some treasure?" Ferguson asked

"Uh, is this a joke?" The slime man asked

"Okay, here's my booty! Hahahaha!" GER said

"Cause I don't really think you're doing the joke right," The slime man said

"Ferguson! You're supposed to moon him!" Marcia whispered

"Oh, yeah, right," Ferguson said

"Uh, I don't have time for this," The slime man said before hanging up.

Marcia, Ferguson, and Alfonso burst out laughing.

"Hilarious!" Marcia said

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Star said entering the room.

"Making crank calls!" Alfonzo said

"Join the party!" Marcia said

"Awesome!" Star said

Star runs down the stairs joining the three and rubs her hands together.

"Mirror, mirror, call someone else," Marcia said

A pixie customer service agent appears in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, but you have exceeded your minutes. Your mirror service has been temporarily suspended. Please visit our office in Pixtopia to settle your bill," The Pixie said before hanging up.

Star lets out a gasp falling onto the mirror, "No! What if my mom tries to call me?! She's gonna freak!"

"Oh, sorry, Star. That's my bad. The calls were totally my idea. I'll pay for it," Marcia said

"Marcia, you messed up! Now you're just like me. Yeeeees," Star said with a sly smile.

"What? No! I-I made one mistake," Marcia said

"You sure "Star'd" this whole thing up. How's it feel? Not bad, right?" Star hugs Marcia close to her, "Oh, Marcia, now we can be mess-up twins!"

"What?!" Marcia said getting out of Star's grip, "Man, I ain't no twin. I'm... I'm... I'm Marcia Diaz, only child!"

Star smiles mischievously at Marcia.

"Where are your scissors?" Marcia asked annoyed

Star just continues to smile and hands Marcia her dimensional scissors.

"Let's go pay your bill," Marcia said opening a portal.

Ferguson and Alfonzo let out a gasp falling onto the floor and grab onto Stars ankles, "You gotta take us with you! This dimension is so boring!"

"Sure," Star said

"Yeah! Mmm!" Ferguson said

Ferguson and Alfonzo grab their hands together and start singing while dancing into the portal, "Going into portal land! Teenage boys are holding hands!"

"Mess-up twins secret handshake! Hehehe!" Star said

Marcia just enters the portal and Star follows.

* * *

A portal opens in Pixtopia, and the four are greeted by numerous pixies.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Pixtopia!"

"In Pixtopia, we love everything

With our pixie hearts and our pixie wings

We are friends with every frog we meet

Even our bathrooms smell so sweet"

Two pixies fly over kiss Alfonzo's cheeks.

"Awww, they're so small!" Alfonzo said

Two male pixies fly over and hand Marcia flowers.

"Huuuh? Thank you," Marcia said

Star, Marcia, Alfonzo, and Ferguson walkway finding the Pixie Mirror Office.

"Here we are! How you gonna "Star" this one up, twinsy?" Star asked Marcia.

"I already told you, Star, I ain't no twin! Marcia Diaz came into this world alone. Alone!" Marcia said

The group walks into the office but Ferguson gets stuck in the small pixie door. Alfonzo grabs Ferguson and struggles to pull him inside. He's finally able to get Ferguson thru the door and they all tumble in.

"Next," The Pixie Clerk said.

Marcia stands up and hits her head on the ceiling, "Ow!"

"Go ahead, Marcia. Pay the nice pixie," Star said

Marcia turns to Ferguson and Alfonzo, "You guys gonna pitch in for this?"

"I have this flat penny from the state fair," Alfonzo said

"I have this jawbreaker, but I sorta had plans for it," Ferguson said

Marcia sighs and facepalms.

"Marcia, did you forget to bring money, like I did? Hehehe!" Star said

"No, as a matter of fact, I brought…" Marcia reaches into her skirt and pulls out a pink wallet. It had a cat on it that was dressed like a pop tart.

"Aww that's so cute," Star said looking at the wallet.

"Isn't it, and watch this," Marcia opens the wallet and it starts to play adorable music.

Star's eyes grow big as she stares at the wallet, "Sooooooo cute…."

Marcia reaches into the wallet and pulled out a few crisp dollar bills.

Marcia places the bills on the counter in front of the pixie clerk.

"This is for the Butterfly account. Will this cover it?" Marcia asked

The pixie clerk looks down at the bills and then throws them back at Marcia.

"Hey, rude!" Marcia said

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We only accept gold and jewels. You'll have to work off the bill in the Shard Mines," The Pixie Clerk said

"Shard Mines?" Everyone questioned

The pixie clerk presses a button and opens a trapdoor under Star, Marcia, Alfonzo, and Ferguson, and they all fall through screaming.

* * *

Marcia, Star, and Alfonzo, land harshly on the ground.

Marcia lands on the ground. Star lands on Marcia and Alfonzo lands on both of them. Ferguson slides down a ladder screaming.

"Ahhhh...Hey, guys," Ferguson said

"Wow, Marcia. I couldn't have "Star'd" that one better up myself," Star said

"Like I was supposed to know to bring jewels," Marcia said

"Welcome to the Shard Mines. Now get to pickin'!" The Head Pixie Guard said.

"I, uh, 'm sure this was all just a big misunders-" Marcia said

The Head Pixie Guard lifts up his whip, "Listen here toots don't make me use this."

"What'd you call me?" Marcia asked with a glare.

Ferguson and Alfonzo appear and grab Marcia holding her back.

"Huh, she's sorry-!"

The Head Pixie Guard cracks his whip scaring them. They run back grabbing picks and start mining.

"Jeez! Now what?" Marcia asked

"Don't worry, twinsy. I got this," Star runs to The Head Pixie Guard and aims her wand at him, "Strawberry Annihilation!"

A buzzer noise was heard and an X appears over her wand.

"Strawberry—!"

BZZZZZZZZZ

"Straw—!"

"BZZZZZZZZ

"Hahaha! Nice try, blondie. These mines block magic," The Head Pixie Guard said

"Okay. You want some of this? Let's go, little man!" Star said putting up her fist.

Marcia just smirks leaning on her pickaxe.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Alfonzo asked

"Noooooope," Marcia said

Marcia was excitedly waiting for Star to attack the Head Pixie Guard but they interrupted by Ferguson stepping in between them.

"I'm King Fergon!" Ferguson said

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm the Duchess of Daisyland," Head Pixie Guard said posing.

"Ooh! Pleased to meet you, Duchess of Daisyland," Ferguson said getting close to The Head Pixie Guard's face.

"No, the pleasure's all mine, King FFFFergon! Take him away!" Head Pixie Guard said

Two burly pixies approach Ferguson and grab the back of his cape.

"Uh-oh. Hey! Wait!" Ferguson said

The pixies try to lift drag Ferguson up by his cape but the boy is too heavy and they just end up dragging him away. Marcia and Star try to help, but the taskmaster whips them back to work.

"Guys, help!" Ferguson cried out as he was carried out of the mine.

? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾎ?

Alfonzo, Star, and Marcia had been stuck in the mine for a few hours.

Alfonzo falls to the ground coughing out pink pixie dust.

"Looks like your friend's getting a bad case of pixie lung," A minotaur said

"This is crazy! We have to find a way out of here and save Ferguson!" Marcia said

A short Wizard approached them, "Sorry. There's no way out. Not that I've seen-"

"What about that mine cart?" Star said pointing over at a cart.

Everyone looks over to see an empty minecart near a neon EXIT sign.

"But that's the bathroom," The Wizard said

"Like fried eggs," The Minotaur said

Star, Marcia, and Alfonzo climb into the mine cart.

"Come on!" Star said

"Guards! Seize them!" The Head Pixie Guard said

The minotaur grabs the wizard and jumps into the mine cart, and it speeds down the tracks. The Head Pixie Guard and the rest follow in a second mine cart.

Everyone was screaming as the mine cart sped through the shard mine.

A pixie guard throws a crystal shard onto the tracks. Marcia and the others' cart hit the shard and it flips through the air before it lands right-side up. When the two carts get close, one of the pixie guards whips at the group.

"Hey! You should watch where you're going!" Star yelled

"You watch where you're going!" One of the guards yelled.

The pixies' cart takes a sudden drop making the pixie's scream as they fall down.

Star and the others' cart travel up into the Pixie Empress' throne room.

"Oof!" Everyone yelled falling on the ground.

All of the Pixies gaps seeing the intruders.

Two pixies point swords at them and a third pixie points a chainsaw at them. Ferguson is seen sitting on a pile of pillows being served various foods.

"Hey! I was just about to come rescue you guys!" Ferguson said

Alfonzo hugs Ferguson, "Ferguson! I was so worried!"

"Yeah. Turns out they worship me here," Ferguson said

Six pixies carry Ferguson across the room.

"And check out my new girlfriend. That's right, I did, I said girlfriend," Ferguson said

A pretty Pixie flies up next to Ferguson, "He calls me Sugar Wings."

"I am so happy you guys are here. You're just in time for my wedding!" Ferguson said

Several banners unfurl from the ceiling and several Pixies appear seated in chapel pews.

"Are you two ready to swear your undying love for each other?" A Pixie Pastor asked.

"No! This is crazy! Ferguson, think about this! You're not ready for this kind of commitment! You're only fourteen! You still paint a face on your stomach and make it talk!" Marcia said

Ferguson lifts up his shirt to reveal a face on painted on his stomach.

"He has a point," Ferguson's Stomach said

"Empress, you're an amazing flying pixie lady and you're really cool, but...I didn't really think this through. I'm sorry. I can't marry you," Ferguson said

The Pixie Empress smiles, "Hmm. Guards...kill them all."

The pixies guards charge at the group. Marcia fights back with her karate, and Star fires off some blast with her wand. Ferguson dives behind a table that had a wedding cake on it. He removes the Ferguson figurine from the top of the cake and throws it away.

"Fly free, little Ferg!" Ferguson then grabs the Pixie Empress figurine, "And I am saving you for later."

Star knocks a sword out of a pixie's hand and it falls on top of three pixies about to attack the minotaur and wizard, knocking them out.

"Winter Storm Hyper Blow!" Star yelled

Star blasts powerful spell that freezes most of the pixies. Star opens a dimensional portal.

"Let's go!" Star said

"No! I haven't killed you yet!" The Pixie Empress said

"Rainbow Flytrap!" Star said

Star creates a fly trap that looks like a rainbow that traps the Pixie Empress and her guards.

Star and Marcia jump through the portal, Ferguson follows but stops halfway through.

"I still think you're cool!" Ferguson said before going into the portal.

The Pixie Empress lets out a sigh, "He was out of my league anyway."

* * *

"That's it! I'm switching service providers!" Star said falling back onto her bed.

"Yeah, good call. Star, I feel bad. I think I may have ruined Ferguson's one chance at love. Maybe we are mess-up twins," Marcia said

"Oh, Marcia. That pixie didn't love Ferguson. She just wanted to eat him," Star said

"Really?" Marcia asked

"And let's be honest. Ferguson does look delicious," Star said

Marcia and Star start laughing.

"Well, yeah, I guess nobody's perfect," Marcia said

"Uh, why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here? And where's Alfonzo?" Ferguson asked

"You may now kiss the bride."

Alfonzo and the Empress kiss.

"Yay! I will make a great pixie king! I'll be very tyrannical!" Alfonzo said

A portal suddenly opens up and a hand reaches out grabbing Alfonzo by the back of his shirt dragging him back.

Alfonzo lands in Star's bedroom with a thud.

"Here he is," Marcia said


	13. Lobster Claws

**Lobster Claws**

"Hiyaah!"

"Hiyaah!"

Several magical blasts go off coloring the sky.

A monster is seen flying across a lawn. Yup, just your average day at the Diaz household. Cut to the backyard.

Marcia kicks the giraffe monster in the throat.

"My weak spot!"

Deer Beard sneaks up behind Star and grabs her causing her to scream out.

"Star?" Marcia said turning around.

Bearicorn and the frill-neck monster dogpile on Marcia.

"Yes, yes! Now somebody grab the wand! Lobster Claws, you!" Ludo said

"Oh, yeah, I got this! Go, red boy! Go, red boy! Go, red boy!" Lobster Claws said

"Stop flexing your thorax and get it already!" Ludo said

"This is happening now!" Lobster Claws said he runs forward to Star and grabs Star's wand, "Booyah! I got it! I got it! Hahaha!"

"What the?" Ludo said

All of the monsters gasp seeing what was in Lobster Claws's hands.

"You got clawed!" Lobster Claws holds up one of Deer Beard's left antler, "Eww."

"Huh?" Deer Beard said he looks up to see one of his antlers gone. He drops Star screaming and grabbing his head.

Star jumps in the air, "Poison Crystal Cupcake Kiss!"

Star fires the monsters with cupcakes hard crystal cupcakes.

"I love cupcakes! Ahh!"

Star blasts Ludo with cupcakes, knocking him off his flying bat.

Star skips to Ludo who was laying on the ground, "That was fun! But we gotta go to school. Ooh, you're on my backpack."

"Here," Ludo said reaching under him and pulling out Star's backpack.

Star grabs her backpack, and she and Marcia leave.

* * *

After a fulfilling day at school Marcia and Star arrive home greeted by some yipping laser puppies.

"Earth history is so cool. Ben Franklin blowing up that kite monster with his electric lightning powers? Like, whoa," Star said

"Heh, yeah. That's not what happened," Marcia said

"Hey, look," Star said pointing outside.

Lobster Claws was standing still in the backyard.

Star and Marcia scream and run outside. Star knocks Lobster Claws down and points her wand at him. Marcia follows wielding a frying pan.

"You want seconds on those cupcakes?!" Star said holding her wand.

Nothing.

"Um, this is the part where you fight back," Star said

"Go ahead! Blast me! Do it!" Lobster Claws yelled crying.

Star yelps and falls back.

"Um. Are you okay?" Marcia asked

"Well, uh, the thing is…," Lobster Claws starts sobbing, "Master Ludo fired me! I can never show my face on Mewni again!"

"Oh, man. He's taking this really hard," Marcia said

"This is probably just a monster trick," Star said

"I don't think he's faking it. Those don't seem like fake tears, I also think the monster would be pretty bad at acting. We should do something," Marcia said

"Like what?" Star asked

"I don't know. But we can't just leave him like this," Marcia said

"Marcia, why do you even care? He's a monster!" Star said

Lobster Claws shakes a tree, and several squirrels scurry out and he follows after them screaming snapping his claws at them.

"Monsters are the bad guys," Star said

"I don't have to be bad. In fact, I've always secretly wanted to be good," Lobster Claws said holding a squirrel up by the tail.

"Really? Well, maybe we can show you how. You should make your insides beautiful before making your outside beautiful," Marcia said

"What? That's crazy! Monsters...are...evil! It's just their nature," Star said

"No, it's not! Look!" Lobster Claws said letting the squirrel go.

"See?" Marcia said

"Yeah!" Lobster Claws said

The two girls look back to see the squirrel's tail sticking out of Lobster Claws's mouth.

"Oh this is gonna take some work," Marcia said

* * *

After pulling the squirrel out of Lobster Claws's mouth and bandaging up the squirrel Marcia set off to helping Lobster Claws turn good.

"Okay, Lobster Claws. The key to being good is do unto others as you'd have them do to you," Marcia said

A guy on a bicycle rides by and Lobster Claws punches him making him fall off his bike.

"Like that?" Lobster Claws asked

"Actually, that's 100% wrong and you want to do the opposite. Now say you're sorry," Marcia said

"That's all right! I landed on a sprinkler!" The bike guy said before picking himself off and riding off.

"This is too hard. I'm never gonna get this," Lobster Claws said

"Yeah. You should just give up," Star said.

"Not helping," Marcia said to Star, "Okay. Don't listen to her. Uh, the next time you get the urge to punch somebody, just imagine how it would feel if it happened to you."

Lobster Claws stands there for a second before raising his arm, "I got the urge!...Wow, that totally would've hurt."

The group hear sobbing and spot a little girl crying by a tree.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Marcia asked

"My kitty's stuck in the twee," The little girl said

The group looks up to see a small white cat in the tree.

"Lobster Claws, this is your chance," Marcia said

Lobster Claws climbs up the tree backwards.

"Careful with my Mr. Mittens!" The little girl said

Lobster Claws climbs out of the tree with Mr. Mittens in one of his claws.

"Ta-da!" Lobster Claws said

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lobster Man!" The girl said

"I knew there was some good in him," Marcia said

Everyone looks over to see the cat sticking out of Lobster Claws mouth.

Mr. Mittens' tail hangs out of Lobster Claws' mouth.

Star and Marcia yelp and yank the cat out Lobster Claws's mouth.

"Now do you see what we're dealing with?!" Star said

"Mr. Mittens is fine. No harm, no fou—ahhh!" Marcia said

The little girl's legs hang were now hanging out of Lobster Claws' mouth.

Star and Marcia yell and run forward.

? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ?

"Okay, that was my fault. I assumed you knew this, but...you can't eat children," Marcia said

"Really? Not even annoying ones?" Lobster Claws asked

"Never!" Marcia said

"Help! Help!"

The group runs to find a house on fire and woman screaming in front of it.

"Help me! My baby is still inside!" The woman yelled

"Your baby?!" Star and Marcia yelled

"Don't worry. Red boy's got this," Lobster Claws said

"Wait!" Marcia yelled

"And I'm totally not gonna eat it!" Lobster Claws yelled running in the house.

"He just ran into a burning building!" Marcia yelled

"Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish!" Star yelled waving her wand.

Star shoots a blast of magic and puts out the fire with mounds of pink cotton candy.

The Woman runs into the house, "My baby! Oh, my baby, my sweet baby...grand piano! Were you scared? Tell me what you're feeling," The woman falls over the piano and plays a key and the piano starts to play itself. "Camptown ladies sing this song, doo-dah, doo-dah."

"I was wondering where that piano music was coming from," Marcia said

"Um, where's Lobster Claws?" Star asked

The girls look around to see a Lobster shaped hole in the wall. Star and Marcia go behind the house and find Lobster Claws holding up an ice cream cart and eating everything in it, while holding the ice cream man in his hand.

"Well, he's not eating humans. That's a step forward," Marcia said

? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ

Marcia thought that next best thing for Lobster Claws was a simple task that people have been doing since roads were invented.

"Okay, here's an easy one. Help the old lady cross the street," Marcia said

Lobster Claws scurries up to the old lady, "I'll help you, miss."

"I'd say he's starting to get this," Marcia said

"Well, I'm not taking my eyes off him for one sec-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a matter of a second, the city was on fire and Lobster Claws was holding up a car. The bike guy from earlier rides by on fire.

"Where's a sprinkler?!"

"How did that escalate so fast!" Marcia yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Tragedy today as a rampaging lobsterman destroyed four city blocks."

Marcia, Star, and Lobster Claws looked at the TV screen as a caption read CITY IN A PINCH!.

"Miraculously, no one was injured, but one cyclist mourns the loss of his new bike."

"Oh, it was our first outing together. Now I have nothing."

Marcia quickly turns the TV off.

"Yeah, you know how the news sensationalizes things. I still believe you can be good. But until then, I'm gonna find some rubber bands for your claws," Marcia said walking upstairs.

* * *

After searching for about 20 minutes Marcia couldn't find a single giant rubber band, but she did find some giant teddy bears, she won from a carnival last year.

"I couldn't find any giant rubber bands, but...teddy bear mittens! Guys?" Marcia questioned looking around.

Three-eyed Potato Baby crashes in through the back door.

Marcia yelps and runs outside.

"Star!" Marcia said

Star lands next to Marcia and blasts the two-headed monster.

"They're back?!" Marcia said

"Yeah. I lured them here to get Lobster Claws his old job back. I'm gonna let him beat me up. Play along," Star whispered to Marcia.

"What?! That's crazy!" Marcia said

"All right, Ludo, I got more than cupcakes this time!" Star said

Nothing

"Uh, I said, I got more than cupcakes this time," Star said

Lobster Claws jumps up from behind a fence.

"Go, red boy!" Lobster Claws said

Lobster Claws throws a fake punch at Star and she pretends to be hit faltering back.

"Ahh!" Star said faking being hurt.

"I was right monsters are bad at acting…...and so is Star's," Marcia said

"Booyakasha! Don't worry, boss. I got this. Raahhhh!" Lobster Claws yelled

"Boss? Didn't I fire you?" Ludo said

Lobster Claws and Star continue to pretend to fight.

"Really bad at acting," Marcia said

"You know, he has gotten way better." A Warthog monster said.

"Very impressed," Buff Frog said

"Yes, yes, I do see marked improvement. But I'd really be impressed if you would just GRAB THE WAND!" Ludo yelled

Star falls over in a dramatic matter, "He's defeated me! Ahhhh!"

Lobster Claws simply takes the wand.

"Hey!" Star said

"Yeeesss!" Ludo said

The wand cracks and turns from Star's wand to one wit a black-eye form with purple thorns. Lobster Claws' eyes turn black and purple and where he's holding the wand purple veins appeared on his hand.

"What's...happening...to me?!" Lobster Claws said in a gravelly voice.

Rocks start to levitate off the ground.

Deer Beard's left antler detaches and floats away, "Oh, not again!"

"Being bad...feels so gooooood...!" Lobster Claws said

"How could you do this?! I was trying to help you!" Star said

"...Huh?" Lobster Claws said. Lobster Claws' eyes return to normal. The wand changes from its menacing form to a cuter looking crab-like form.

"Whoa!" Star said surprised.

"Don't listen to her. She's the enemy!" Ludo said

Lobster Claws and the wand turn dark again as he looked at Ludo.

"No, I saw the good in you! Don't do it!" Star said

Lobster Claws turns to Star and the wand turns normal again.

"Act like a monster and give it to me!" Ludo yelled

Lobster Claws and the wand turn dark once again.

"Lobster Claws! Please!" Star said

Lobster Claws and the wand shift continuously between dark and normal. Rocks kept falling and floating.

Marcia ran forward, "Hiiii...yah!" She kicks the wand out of Lobster Claws' pincer.

Star catches the wand, and it returns to normal.

"Ugh! I always forget about that karate girl!" Ludo yelled

"Stardust Daisy Devastation!" Star yelled

Star blasts Ludo and the monsters with a blast of magic pollen.

"Retreat!" Ludo yelled

Ludo opens a portal and his monsters retreat into a dimensional portal. Lobster Claws approaches the portal, but Ludo stops him.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. You! You had the wand in the palm of your claws!...What did it feel like?" Ludo asked

"It kind of tingled," Lobster Claws said

"I knew it! I'm so jealous! Can I touch your claws?!" Ludo squeals and rubs Lobster Claws claw, "Niiiiice! After you!"

Lobster Claws enters the portal, and Ludo follows.

Marcia runs to the portal, "Don't do it, Lobster Claws! What about wanting to be good?"

Lobster Claws' pincer emerges from the portal and punches Marcia.

"That's my monster!" Ludo said before the portal closes.

"Huh. Marcia, you were right. There was some good in him, after all," Star said

"Not much," Marcia said, "Next time I'm so gonna punch him...hard!"


	14. Sleep Spells

**Sleep Spells**

Marcia walked downstairs in her pajamas letting out a large yawn.

A flock of purple bird flies past her, squawking.

"Wha...?" Marcia said looking around.

The living room was covered wall to wall in fauna and various animals scurried around.

"Wow, Star's getting better at her magic. This is really peaceful," Marcia said

The peace was quickly ended when A lion-like monster with blue fur, four eyes, and a snake tail lunges out a bush. It catches Marcia in its mouth and shakes her around.

"Ahhhh! Help! Ahhhh!" Marcia yelled

"Mega Explosive Crystal Laser!"

Star makes a laser pointer with her wand and The lion monster drops Marcia and follows the laser pointer.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Star said

The lion monster follows the laser pointer away into the bushes.

"Thanks for saving me...again," Marcia said a little disheartened.

Marcia takes out a notepad and pen she flips it open. It shows two columns one with Star's face and 27 check marks, and one with Marcia's face and 4 check marks. Marcia adds a check mark to Star's column.

"That makes it 28 saves for you and...4 for me, man….." Marcia said

"Wow, Marcia! I just love what you've done with the place!" Star said

A purple bird flies up and perches on Star's head.

"Aw! So cute!" Star said

"Hahaha….What? I didn't do this," Marcia said

"Well, somebody did," Star said

"Somebody? Birds and rainbows and...whatever that is?" Marcia said pointing behind her.

A poodle-like creature with a horse body was standing behind Marcia eating a bag of chips.

"Sup?"

"This has to be you," Marcia said

"Sorry, it wasn't me," Star said

Marcia reached behind her and pulls down an entanglement of vines to reveal a stone sculpture of Star's head.

"Eh, looks more like your dad's work," Star said

Mr. Diaz appears out of the sculpture's mouth holding a hammer and chisel, "This was my work. Hahaha, But the rest of this, no. Look I made one of you to Marcia," He reaches over and pulls down a shrubbery revealing Marcia's face in stone structure.

Star smiles and walks off. Marcia tilts her head confused.

* * *

That night Marcia rolled over in bed but she immediately wakes up when something crawls across her bed. Marcia looks down her bed to see a large caterpillar inch across her bed.

"Huh?!" Marcia said jumping up and pulling the covers close to her.

Marcia hears a strange noise and gets out of her bed. She walks to Star's room seeing lights coming from it. She opens the door to see Star sleepwalking and also blasting off spells.

"Nnnnno...Get back…" Star mumbled out.

Marcia is blast back into the wall by a sleeping narwhal blast.

"Star? What are you doing?" Marcia yelled

"Lamp...Destroy…" Star said

Star zaps a lamp bringing it to life, it starts zapping Marcia with its plug.

Marcia screams and runs around, "Okay! Oh! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!"

Star bumps into her interdimensional mirror.

"Playing messages," The Mirror said

Queen Butterfly's image appears on the mirror.

"Star. Just calling with your daily reminder to behave like the queen-in-training that you are."

"Paper...Tornado…" Star said

"What?!" Marcia said stopping her running.

Star brings a stack of papers to life. The papers whirl and make a small tornado capturing Marcia. This also gave the lamp the chance to zap Marcia.

"Ow, ow! Star! Wake up!" Marcia yelled

"Beanbag...Monster...Metamorphosis…" Star said

Star blasts a beanbag to life. It roars at Marcia dropping stuffing from its mouth.

"Star!" Marcia screamed

Star wakes up, yawning, "Morning, Marcia. Morning, beanbag chair monster...Marcia! Lightning Turtle Rescue!"

Star blasts Marcia, turning the lamp, papers, and beanbag to normal.

"Oh thank you. You saved me," Marcia said

Marcia takes out her notepad and adds another check mark to Star's column.

"That's, uh, 29 to 4," Marcia said

"What happened?" Star asked

"You were spelling in your sleep! That must be why you don't remember turning our living room into a jungle," Marcia said

"Oh, no! You gotta fix me, Diaz!" Star said

Marcia lets out a happy gasps, "Now's my chance to save you! With psychology!"

"Psychology?" Star questioned

"Psychologyyyy," Marcia said

"Yeah. Psychologyyyy...What is it?" Star asked

"Psychology is like karate for your mind. I'm gonna dig deep in your brain to see what makes you tick," Marcia said

"Ohhhh. Yeah, we have something like that on Mewni," Star said

 _A man sits in a catapult. A doctor pulls the catapult's lever, and the man goes flying into the distance._

"Yeah, this is pretty different. Now, before we start, I must transform myself," Marcia said

"Transform?" Star asked

Marcia spins around. She puts on a pair of glasses and a sweater vest, and she takes out a textbook labeled Princess SmooshyYCH 101.

"Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book! Dr. Marcia, Ph.D.!

"What does Ph.D. stand for?" Star asked

"Pretty hip dame," Mrs. Diaz said walking by the door.

"Mom!" Marcia said

* * *

Marcia and Star were now in the living room. Star lies on the couch while Marcia sits in a chair.

"All right, Miss Butterfly. I'm going to administer a series of psychological tests to uncover what's bothering you," Marcia said

"Ooh, tests. Sounds fun! Oh, wait. No, it doesn't," Star said

"Test number one: role playing! I want you to pretend to be someone close to you," Marcia said

Star was now wearing Marcia's hoodie and skirt, "Hi, I'm Marcia! My hoodie is awesomely awesome! My cooking is remarkable and os is my karate! I got this cute little mole!"

Marcia writes THIS ISN'T WORKING in her notepad.

"Test number two: art therapy!" Marcia hands Star a paintbrush, "Paint me a picture of your childhood."

Star paints herself being constricted by a snake with her mother's face, a three-headed monster with the heads of Ludo, Buff Frog, and fly monster also a unicorn.

"Hmmm. Such depth! So many symbols! What does it say about your childhood?!" Marcia said

"I was just drawing unicorns and monsters 'cause they're cool. Rawr! Aah! Rawr!" Star said

"Test three: inkblot test!" Marcia holds up and ink blot, "Tell me what you see on this paper."

"An ink blot! I win!" Star said

"Okay, no-no-no. What does this remind you of?" Marcia said

"A fat porcupine," Star said

"Oh, yes, that's good," Marcia holds up a different inkblot, "What about this one?"

"A little alien guy in a gnome cap. Maybe I'm sleep-spelling because I'm secretly a little alien guy in a gnome cap," Star said

Eh, no. I don't think that's it," Marcia holds up an ink blot that's just a small black dot, "Now what about—Ugh, wait. Hold on, this is a mistake."

Star gasps and her eyes widen, "That reminds me of my overbearing mother suffocating me with all the duties of becoming a queen for the rest of my life...!"

"Woah, I think we may have found the root of your problem. You have mother issues!" Marcia said

"Yay! I have mother issues!" Star said clapping.

"No, that's bad," Marcia said

"Aww. I have mother issues," Star said sinking into her chair.

"It's okay, Star. Identifying the problem is the first step to recovery," Marcia said

"Recovery...!" Star said with stars in her eyes.

* * *

It was once again night time at the Diaz household.

Marcia yelps as magic blast shoots through her door. Marcia screams as her bed turns into a giant cat balloon and floats to the ceiling with her on it. Star bursts into the room sleep sleeping.

"Aw, man," Marcia said

Marcia takes out her notepad and crosses out one of the check marks in her column.

"Get away...!" Star mumbled

Marcia hears a grunt.

"Huh?" Marcia said looking down. She sees an arm reaching out to Star, but Star keeps it away with laser blasts.

"Wait...What the?" Marcia said

Marcia's cat balloon pops, and she falls on top of Star.

A pair of underwear with cat paw prints on it floats over the two.

"Undy pants? Oh, no! Marcia's naked!" Star said

"No, I'm in my jamjams. Look," Marcia said

"I want your face!" A monster said

"Ugh, you weren't sleep-spelling. You were just defending yourself against that sleep goblin...elephant," Marcia said

"Wow! I'm hardcore!" Star said

"You sure are," Marcia said

"I came here for your face! To steal your face! You hurt me in my butt!" Princess Smooshy turns around showing her butt with a poor baby narwhal stuck in her butt.

Marcia shudders, "That poor narwhal."

"Could you...stop yelling?" Star said

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't have any ears," Princess Smooshy takes out her phone and poses, "Camera phone." She said taking a selfie, "I'm on the run from St. O's."

"Well, you can't stay here. I don't want to go to St. O's!" Star said

"Oh, you're going to St. O's. You see, we're both big girls. We got the same highs and lows, the same east and west. You can hardly tell us apart. Except for in the face. Camera phone. So I'm gonna laser finger your face off of your head. Oh, you can have my face. See, I'm gonna wear your face, and then you can go to jail. 'Cause you look like me. It's just a classic face-switch scenario," Princess Smooshy said

Star and Marcia look at each other before they burst out laughing.

Marcia Oh, yeah. Oh, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"It's not funny," Princess Smooshy said before grabbing Star making her drop her wand. She runs off holding Star.

"Star!" Marcia yelled chasing after them, "Don't worry, Star. I'll save you!"

Princess Smooshy and Marcia slide down the stair railing.

"Whoaaa!" Marcia yelled

Marcia pops out of the mouth of Star's head sculpture. She runs past Princess Smooshy, who hides her face behind a newspaper with the headline PRINCESS MONSTER ON THE LOOSE. Marcia calmly walks back with her arms crossed.

"Ahem," Marcia coughed out.

Princess Smooshy puts newspaper down and laughs nervously.

Princess Smooshy grabs a vine, and she and Star are pulled upward. Marcia grabs another vine and follows.

"Camera phone," Princess Smooshy said

As Princess Smooshy runs from Marcia, Star's hair snags on an antenna. It recoils back and smacks Marcia in the face.

"GAH!" Marcia yelled holding her nose.

"Nose grab!" Princess Smooshy said, she used her nose to grab onto another part of the roof and pulls herself up. She pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors to open a dimensional portal.

"Stop!" Marcia yelled

Marcia nearly slips on the roof tiles but catches herself.

"Be careful on this roof. It is slippery from the evening dew," Princess Smooshy said

"Let me go, you weirdy weirdo!" Star said

"Is Marcia small? Or is she just really far away? I can't tell. Laser finger," Princess Smooshy said starting to laser Star's face.

"Ahhhh! Marcia!" Star yelled

"Nooo!" Marcia yelled

Marcia tries to climb onto the loft roof, but she's too short to reach. As she falls back, she drops her Dr. Marcia glasses. Marcia puts on the glasses and sweater vest again.

"Glasses! Paper! Clothes! Book! Dr. Marcia, Ph.D.! You don't have to do this! I have an "A" in psychology! I can help you!" Marcia yelled out.

"No, thank you," Princess Smooshy said

Princess Smooshy approaches the dimensional portal.

"Use your mind karate!" Star said

"Listen to me!" Marcia said

"I already told you. I don't have any ears," Princess Smooshy said

"Well, maybe that's why you're in this mess!" Marcia said

"Okay, I do have ears. But I don't use them to listen to people. The only people I listen to is my mind. And right now, my mind is telling me to steal her face," Princess Smooshy said

"But you can't keep running from your problems. When you steal other people's faces, all you're really stealing is your future," Marcia said

"But...But I like my future," Princess Smooshy said

Star and Marcia smile.

"...I don't like my future! Camera phone. HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Marcia tosses the "Princess SmooshyYCH 101" textbook at Princess Smooshy and it hits her in the face. Princess Smooshy drops Star and falls off the roof. That's when The blue lion monster from beroe appears attacking her.

Star and March wince as they watch the lion monster attack Princess Smooshy.

* * *

"Wow, Marcia. You really saved my face," Star said

"Yes, yes I did. Now I can finally add a check to my side!" Marcia said

Marcia adds a check mark to her column on the notepad.

"I don't get it. Why is this tally thing such a big deal to you?" Star said

"Uhhh...well I guess it's because I don't know. I guess you're this magic princess from another dimension, and I'm just…" Marcia said trailing off.

Star puts on Marcia's "Dr. Marcia" glasses.

"Ahem. Star, Ph.D. Marcia, you are awesome. We don't need to get caught up in who saves who. All that matters is that we have each other's back," Star

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Marcia throws away her notebook, "But this time...I totally saved you! Woo-hoo! Whoa!"

Marcia jumps for joy but slips off the roof and hanging off the side.

"Okay since we're not keeping track could you help me please!" Marcia yelled


	15. Blood Moon Ball

**Blood Moon Ball**

Marcia wakes up and sits up in her bed. She looks over at her clock and sees it blinking 12:00. Her eyes widened as she jumps up grabbing her clock.

"Oh no! There must have been a power surge last night!" Marcia yelled

Marcia jumps out of bed and runs out of her room grabbing her clothes. She runs into the bathroom throwing on her hoodie.

She looks in the mirror, "Ugh bed head!" She looks at the clock, "No time!" Marcia throws her hood on over her head obscuring her face.

She runs out the house grabbing her bag.

"Almost there! Almost there! Almost there!" Marcia chanted running to school. She passed by the school sign just in time to hear the first bell ring. Marcia was about to run to class when she spots Star in front of carriage with what looked like a demon holding bunny. He held the bunny out to Star.

"Oh no, Star! She fell for some type of cuteness spell!" Marcia thought

Marcia runs forward with the intent to save her friend.

"Hiii-yah!" Marcia yelled leaping forward.

Marcia strikes the demon's hand and chops off Tom's right hand making him drop his bunny. The hand falls to the ground but still moves around on its own.

"Back off, demon!" Marcia yelled

"Marcia!" Star said surprised.

Tom holds his arm in pain. He glares at Marcia as his eye start glowing red.

"Oh, no," Star said

Brian goes up to Tom and walks him around in circles. Even though Tom was being walked in a circle his head staying looking at the girls.

"Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out and talk it out. Walk it out…" Brian said

"Uh, you better run," Star told Marcia.

"Oh! No-no-no-no," Tom lets out a nervous laugh and his eyes stop glowing, "No, no. That's why I got my support system. I'm good. Got the angries out!"

Tom's dismembered hand picks up the bunny and levitates back onto his wrist.

"Everything is...Whew! Under control," Tom said

Tom pets the bunny so hard, its fur becomes poofy.

"Marcia, don't karate him. This is...Tom," Star said

"Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?" Marcia questioned

Tom goes to shake Marcia's hand with the one she chopped off, his hand becomes briefly detached as he shakes hers.

"Nice to, uh, meet you, Marcia," Tom said

"Whaaaat is he doing here?" Marcia asked wearily.

"He wants to take me to the Blood Moon Ball," Star said

"Star, never go with a predator to a second location," Marcia said

"Look, I can see you're mad. You think I'm a total jerk. I get it. But I have changed. Remember...I'm not the only one with horns," Tom said pointing up at Star's headband.

Marcia huffs and crosses her arms, "Typical guy with his 'smooth' lines." She thought rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm dead?" The skeleton horse asked

Marcia appears next to Tom and Star and holds up her fist aiming it at Tom in a threatening manner.

"No pressure. If you decide you want to go, just toll this bell," Tom hands Star a gothic like bell before getting in his carriage. Tom's carriage is engulfed in flames he then sticks hand into the flames to make a small window.

"Oops. Hehe Almost forgot the little hammer. I hope I see you there," Tom said

The carriage goes to pull away crating wind which knocks Marcia's hood off her head. Tom looks back to look at Star but then catches the face of Marcia instead. His eye's widened as he stares at the brown haired girl.

"Whoa…." Tom said as the carriage vanished.

* * *

It was around dusk and Marcia wa still trying to convince Star not to go to the ball. Marcia walked into Star's room wearing a sombrero.

"You're making a big mistake, Star," Marcia said

"Maybe...but it could be fun," Star said pulling out a dress.

"Why don't you just stay here. We can make our own fun, girly fun," Marcia said

"Well, this is a different kind of fun," Star said

Star presses a button on her interdimensional mirror, converting it into a three-panel divider. She steps behind it to change as Marcia walks over to it leaning against the mirror.

"I don't trust Tom. He reeks of male hormones ad brimstone, and remember you dumped him a boy who can't take no isn't one you wanna hang out with Maybe I should go with you as backup," Marcia said

"Marcia, you weren't invited. Besides, you gotta trust me to do the right thing for my—seeeeeeeelf!" Star said

"Are you okay?" Marcia asked

"Yeaaaah, totally, totally, totally. I just gotta stop using magic on...on...on my face," Star said

"All I'm saying is guys like Tom never change," Marcia said

"Well...There's only one way for me to find out," Star took down the dividers, "What do you think?"

Marcia looks at Star and give her thumbs up, "You look awesome."

"Thanks, Marcia!" Star said

"Don't go," Marcia whispered

"I'm totally going," Star whispered back.

Star uses the tiny skull hammer on Tom's bell. It makes a deep,gong noise that sounded like it could reach the center of the earth which it probably did. Outside Star's balcony, a pillar of fire surfaces and when it disappears a flying demon with a carriage is revealed. The carriage dings open and lowers a short drawbridge to Star's balcony.

Star steps in and sits down, "Mmm. Smells like burnt toast. Let's get this show on the road!"

"Which floor, mortal?" The Demon asked

"Uh, I guess the bottom," Star said, she turns to Marcia and waves, "Goodbye, Marcia. See you after the...Bloooood Mooooon Baaaaall. Oooooh…"

The doors close, and the carriage lowers into the underworld in a pillar of fire. Marcia watches from Star's balcony as it vanishes.

"Like red hot chili peppers I'm leaving my BFF alone with a crazed Ex who can spit fire," Marcia said walking back inside. She ran to her room and went under her bed. She pulled out case and flipped it open revealing sugar skull mask. She then runs over to the closet and searches in the back.

"Ahhha!" Marcia pulls out a black fiesta dress that had red and yellow lining, "My dress from the Día de Muertos festival last year. Now here are the shoes?"

Once she finds her shoes Marcia goes to the bathroom and proceeds to do her air in a half up half down style, curling the ends of her hair. She then puts on the dress and shoes. She looks at herlfs in a full length mirror.

"Good, now for the finishing touch," Marcia pulls out the sugar skull mask, it stops halfway on her face still exposing her mouth, "Hmmmm it still seems like something is missing." Marcia goes into her medicine cabinet and pulls out a tube of lipstick. She applies it giving her lips a rich maroon color.

"There we go, perfect. Now to go save Star!" Marcia said

She runs back into Star's room grabbing the bell.

* * *

Tom was pacing around you'd think he'd be worried about Star coming, but all he had on his mind was that brown haired girls face. He let out an angry growl grabbing his head not being able to get her face out his mind.

"What wrong with me! Why can't I stop thinking about her?!" Tom yelled

He was bout to catch on fire when he spots skeleton hanging from a wall about to be struck with a spiked mace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, guys. I don't know what you're about to do, but I want to keep things low-key for Star," Tom said

"You want to turn the Blood Moon Ball into a greeting card holiday, go ahead."

"Wait. Which one of you said that?" Tom asked

"Me."

"No. Okay. Whoever was just talking, raise your hand," Tom said

"Master Tom, Princess Butterfly has arrived."

* * *

Marcia finally arrived and looked around amazed.

"Hmm this place is dark but it's got a nice Romanesque feel to it," Marcia said

She walked into the ball making sure to keep outsight of Star. After a while she got a cup of punch.

"For a demon ball this is pretty boring," Marcia said

"I know right. I'm over it!" A demon yelled next to Marcia. He covered his eyes and ran away sobbing.

"Ooooookkkkayyy," Marcia said confused.

The sound of a microphone going off catches everyone attention, "Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward,"

A crescent-shaped opening appears in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling, "When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum."

"Whoooaaa," Star and Marcia said on the opposite sides of the ball room.

Tom walks away from Star and Star walks away heading towards Marcia.

"Oh no," Marcia whispered to herself.

She ducked into the crowd trying to avoid Star. She starts crawling on the ground trying to keep her head below the crowd. It starts to get harder when the crowd starts to disperse as people started grouping up to dance.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Marcia said as her cover was about to be blown.

Thinking quickly Marcia grabs the first hand of the closest guy to her.

"Wha-!"

Marcia pulled the guy close to her taking the lead in dancing. Marcia looked up at the guy she grabbed and her eyes widened when she saw Tom. Tom looked pretty angry but all of anger melts from his face when his eyes make contact with Marcia's.

"Whoa…." Tom said getting lost in Marcia's eyes.

The light of the blood moon shines on down on them, as they dance around the room. Tom then starts taking the lead in the dance. Everyone clears the dance floor as Tom and Marcia dance around. Tom spins Marcia around before bringing her back in his arms.

Star looks at the two as they dance, the couple looking entranced with each other.

As the song draws to an end Tom dips Marcia holding that pose with their faces close together.

The skylight closes, and the red light vanishes. The two seem to come out of their trance. Tom looks down at Marcia and finally realizes he's not with Star. He drops Marcia making her fall to the floor knocking her mask off in the process.

"Marcia?" Star questioned

Tom's eyes glowed bright red as he clenches his fist and grit his teeth.

"That dance...was not meant...for you!" Tom yelled

"Oh crud," Marcia said

Pillars of red fire burst around the ballroom.

Brian walks up to Tom, "Walk it out—"

Tom shoves Brian away making him drop the pink bunny, "No, Brian!" Tom said in a demonic voice.

Tom approaches Marcia and the poor girl tries to shuffle away.

Tom starts roaring lifting off of the ground creating flames from his hands and feets.

Star appears and freezes him in a block of ice. She changes the button on his shirt to read 0 DAYS ANGER FREE.

"Let's go, Marcia," Star said

Marcia walks over to the frozen Tom, "I'm taking the bunny." She said picking up Tom's pink bunny and following after Star.

* * *

The demon-pulled the carriage up and to Star's balcony. Star was holding her shoes as she, and Marcia stepped out.

"Thanks for the lift," Star said

"Talk about an explosive personality, am I right Star?" Marcia said walking out holding the bunny close to her. She doesn't get a response, "Star?"

"Do you not trust me Marcia?" Star asked

"What do you mean?" Marcia asked

"I mean you followed me out to the ball! When I told you I'd be fine all by myself! You don't trust me to do things by myself. I'm 14. I can handle a demon. You have to let me figure things out on my own," Star said looking down.

"Look Star," Marcia said, "I know you're a magical princess who can handle a demon on her own, but that doesn't mean you have to. I'm your friend, I'm here to watch out for you. That 's why I stayed hidden it was complete accident that I ended up dancing with Tom. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you didn't trust me, it was actually more like I didn't trust Tom. I get that you wanna figure stuff out on your own, pave your own path, but that doesn't mean I can't be there to help you if the road gets a little unsteady," Marcia said with a smile.

"Awwwwwww Marcia," Star said bringing the girl in for a hug.

Marcia smiles and hugs back with one arm.

The two girls pull back when when they felt something wiggling between them. Star looks down to see Tom's bunny in Marcia's hand.

"Is that Tom's bunny?" Star asked

"Well it's mine now," Marcia said giggling.

Star giggles too. The two girls giggle for awhile then abruptly stop.

"Now go make me some nachos!" Star said

"...Okay," Marcia said

* * *

Tom was writing angrily on a piece of paper. When he was finished he looked down to see what he had written or more like drew. He had drawn a sketch of Marcia. He stares at the picture for a moment with a struck look. He then growls and crumbles up the paper and throws it over his shoulder into a large pile of other paper.


	16. Fortune Cookies

**Fortune Cookies**

Star and Marcia were having a fun time right now. Both girls were in the middle of fighting monsters. Star throws a punch at Three-eyed Potato Baby who falls into Buff Frog who then falls onto Deer Beard.

"How are you losing?! You guys have, like, 200 pounds on her!" Ludo yelled

Marcia does a Butterfly Kick taking out two monsters.

"At least hit her with a rock or something!" Ludo yelled

Bearicorn roars and throws a pebble at Star's head not affecting her at all.

Star jumps off a two-headed monster and lands on a cactus.

"Off the cactus, over the tree! Nothin' but net!" Star said

She fires a Dagger Crystal Heart Attack. It ricochets off a cactus and into the back of giraffe monster's neck.

"Told you I could do it," Star said

Marcia smiles and is about to hand Star a dollar bill, but then turns around to see several monsters approaching in a line.

"Double or nothing! One kick, seven monsters!" Marcia said

Star smiles and bows letting Marcia go.

"Hiii-yah!" Marcia said kicking Buff Frog in the chin, knocking him backwards into the other monsters, and they fall like dominoes. The last monster falls onto Ludo crushing him.

"Nooooo!" Ludo yelled

"After a victory like this, there's only one thing to do: get Chinese food!" Marcia said

"Ooh, Chinese food! I have no idea what that is," Star said

* * *

Marcia and Star were now sitting down at a restaurant having lunch.

"Delicious! And it's so fun eating with these tiny wands!" Star said, she holds up the chopsticks and pretends to shoot out lasers with them.

Mrs. Liao walks by and puts a plate of fortune cookies on Star and Marcia's table.

"Oh, and there's cookies too!" Star said picking up a cookie and putting it in her mouth. She immediately spits out a piece of paper.

"Bleh. I don't like the filling," Star said

"These are fortune cookies. They can magically predict the future," Marcia said

"What?! No way!" Star said

Marcia opens her cookie and reads her fortune, "A friend will greet you with a smile."

"Aww, how sweet," Star said smiling.

Marcia lets out a gasp, "See? The cookies know all," Marcia said in a mystical tone.

"No, it can't be," Star opens another cookie, "Think positive and good luck will come your way."

Mrs. Liao passes by the table with a box of fortune cookies.

"More cookies!" Star yelled following Mrs. Liao.

Mrs. Liao was about to put the cookies in the trash, "They're stale."

"Gimme!" Star said bouncing around holding her hands out.

Mrs. Liao gives Star the cookies, "You're a weird girl."

"Wow, Star. Good luck did come your way," Marcia said

"It did, it did! These are incredible!" Star said holding the box.

Star holds the cookies up to her face with a frozen smile.

Marcia looks at her strangely, "...Star?"

* * *

The next day Marcia was in the kitchen cooking but was interrupted by Star talking to her box of cookies.

"Oh, wise and powerful cookies, bestow your sugary prophecies upon me," Star said

Marcia walks over with a plate of Carnitas, "Ehhh...Gotcha, Star! Those fortunes aren't magic. They're put there by people in a factory."

"Next you'll tell me that's how they get the snow in snow globes. It's clear they're the work of dark wizards," Star said

Marcia removes her oven mitts, "I'm serious. They're not real. They're just vague so you can read things into them."

Star breaks open a cookie, "An unexpected visitor will soon arrive."

Star sits in a chair and turns to the door expectantly with a large smile. Marcia walks over and opens and closes the door repeatedly.

"See? No one's here. Now, who wants Carnitas?" Marcia asked

Marcia opens the door one more time and Ferguson suddenly appears in the doorway.

"Did someone say Carnitas?!" Ferguson said

"Well, hello, my unexpected visitor," Star said

"Ferguson, Star thinks fortune cookies are magical. Will you please tell her they're not?" Marcia said

"Now, whoa, girl. Whoa. Cookies are magical. Once, I ate one from the floor of a cab, and I met my spirit animal that night. It was a wolf," Ferguson said before walking into the kitchen.

"I think you were just hallucinating from food poisoning," Marcia said

"Why are you suddenly a non-believer?" Star breaks open another cookie, "Reach for the stars and achieve your dream."

Star blasts a hole in the ceiling Buff Frog who was sitting on the roof spying was almost hit.

Marcia quickly pushes Star out of the way of falling debris.

"Pegasus feathers! I have always dreamed of having a skylight in here!" Star said

Marcia groans face palming.

"Blindly following these fortune cookies is the best decision I've ever made,"

Marcia looks over at the kitchen to see Ferguson eating all the food.

"Ferguson!" Marcia said running over, "Star can you help me with him!"

Star cracks open a cookie and reads it, "...Yes I can," Star said walking over to help Marcia.

* * *

Star and Marcia were walking through town sightseeing.

"Aw. Last cookie. I can't wait to get more!" Star said

"Star, I'm telling you, they'll back me up at the restaurant. Food can't predict the future!" Marcia said

"Sure it can. On Mewni, there's a place where you can get calzones that'll tell you how you're going to die," Star said

* * *

 _A man in Mewni bites into a calzone._

" _You will die from choking on a calzone. Just kidding. Hahaha, A giant's gonna sit on your face," The Calzone said_

* * *

Since Star needed more cookies the two girls walk back to the Chinese restaurant. As the two walk to the restaurant, they pass by an alleyway right behind the Chinese restaurant. There two people in the alleyway breakdancing.

"What are they doing?" Star asked

"Shhh. I think one of them's about to get served," Marcia said

As the two were watching a fly monster sneaks up on Star and reaches into her purse replacing her fortune cookie with another.

As the two girls get closer Ludo's army appears. The two break dancers remove their clothes to reveal two monsters.

Bearicorn appears from under the boombox, "Fooled you! Hahaha!"

"Hiiii-yah-!"

Marcia is stopped by Star holding her arm out as she read her fortune, "Stop. Hold on. Love is always the answer. Hmm."

The monsters quickly surround Star and Marcia.

"What?! Not in this case! Fighting is!" Marcia said

"Sorry, Marcia. It's not the will of the cookie," Star said

Marcia screams as a monster goes to attack her and she dodges, "Really?! Now?! Whoa!" Most of the monster start chasing after Marcia.

"Hugs!" Star said hugging Deer Beard.

Deer Beard briefly looks confused but smiles before hugging Star back.

"There's the wand! I can totally grab it!" Ludo said

Toffee pulls Ludo back, "Patience."

"Awww…" Ludo said

"Hiii-yah!" Marcia said kicking Big Chicken. A large egg falls out of the monster and lands in Marcia's hands. She throws the egg at Buff Frog's face. Marcia cheers but is knocked over into Three-eyed Potato Baby and Deer Beard. Marcia stands up and steps on Three-eyed Potato Baby's foot and knocks him away, then uppercuts Deer Beard. A two-headed monster approaches Marcia from behind, Marcia does a jumping split kick to its two heads.

"Star! Forget that stupid fortune! Help me!" Marcia yelled

Star hugs another monster, "Marcia, don't fight. Then they'll stop fighting you. Trust the cookie!"

Marcia squeals as she tossed into a dumpster.

"Hey, let me out! It stinks! Hey! Hey!" Marcia sadi banging on the inside of the dumpster.

"You guys really need some hugs," Star said as more monsters approach her.

"It's actually working! Mmmm...!" Ludo said

"Love is always the answer," Star said hugging a two-headed monster.

Ludo shoves his way past the monsters aiming for Star's wand.

"Out of my way! Mine! Mine! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ludo yelled

He goes to grab the wand, but the two-headed monster holds him back.

"Back off, dude. I've been waiting for this since middle school," The Right Head said before the monster goes back to hugging Star.

"What?! You, idiots, are screwing the plan!" Ludo said

"Plan?" Star questioned

"Huh? Okay, look, Star. This is really hard to say, but if this is gonna go any further, I want our relationship to have a foundation of honesty," The Right Head said

"Me too," The Left Head said

"So confused, Star said

"Fortune cookies aren't real. It was all a trap so Ludo could steal your wand," The Right Head said

"Anyway, I hope-"

"We hope,'"The Left Head said

"We hope this isn't a deal breaker," The Right Head

A dumpster flies into Ludo and the two-headed monster. The lids lifts opens to reveal Marcia.

"You know what this means, don't you, Star?" Marcia said

"Oh, yeah. Love is never the answer," Star said in a serious tone with a stern face.

"Yup, and with that, I'll just hide in here," Marcia said closing the lid of the dumpster.

"Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast!" Star yelled shooting the monsters.

A large mushroom cloud appears covering all the monsters. When the mushroom cloud fades, the monsters lie on the ground covered in mushrooms.

Ludo groans and opens a portal forcing the monsters through, "Welcome to my life," Ludo said to Toffee.

Marcia climbs out of the dumpster once all the monsters are gone.

"Sorry. I should've listened to you. Obviously, you know better than a dessert," Star said

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have messed with you and said those fortunes were magical in the first place," Marcia said

The back door of the Chinese restaurant opens, and Mrs. Liao walks into the alleyway with another box of cookies.

"Oh! Weird perky girl! You want some more stale cookies?" Mrs. Liao said

"Who could say no to that?" Star sad

Star takes the box of cookies, and Mrs. Liao goes back inside.

"They're not real fortunes, but they're still real cookies," Star said giving Marcia a cookie.

Marcia breaks open a cookie and eats it, as Star reads the fortune.

"A great evil has been unleashed," Star read

"Ooooohhh…Hahahaha" Star and Marcia said laughing the fortune.

Star throws the fortune away as the two girls leave walking back home.


	17. St O's

**St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses**

Marcia walked into Star's room performing some karate moves.

"Ready to take out life's frustrations on some ill-intentioned monsters?" Marcia asked

Star faces Marcia crying, "This is terrible! Best friends don't let best besties have bad birthday days!", she pulls out a tissue and blows her nose, "And Pony Head is having the worst one ever."

"Pony Head? Huh?" Marcia turns around to walk out, "I'm out of here."

Star grabs Marcia, "Marcia! We have to get her out of that prison!"

"Ah, a breakout! Why didn't you say so?" Marcia said, "Wait, isn't St. O's-"

Star immediately starts screaming and runs away, ""Ahh! St. O's, St. O's, St. O's!"

"Uh, we haven't even left yet," Marcia said looking down at a rug which has Star's boots sticking out of it and kicking.

Star comes out from behind a clothing rack surprising Marcia, who looks back down at the rug and then back at Star.

"What's that under your rug?!" Marcia asked

"I have no idea, but I do know one thing, never ever step on it," Star said

"Ooookkkkaayyyy. Let's get back to that breakout thing," Marcia said

"But no one's ever escaped from there," Star said

"I've seen every prisoner escape movie made," Marcia said

Marcia is over at a dresser and rummages through a drawer, "We only need three things: patience, brains, and the ever-famous multi-faceted bobby pin," Marcia said slipping the bobby pin into her hair.

"Or, we use my dimensional scissors to go straight to her cell and get her the heck out of there!" Star said making a portal.

The two girls walk in and when they arrive on the other side they're surprised to see they're not inside Pony Head's room.

"Uh, this isn't Pony Head's cell," Marcia said

"Huh. I'm usually pretty accurate with these things," Star said looking at her scissors.

Another portal opens up and a carriage drives out of it. Marcia and Star jump out of the ay and hide behind some rocks spying on the carriage. It comes to a stop and five princesses along with three guards come out.

"Ah yes, the newbies have arrived. Welcome to St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses."

Lightning strikes in the background and Star was about to scream but Marcia promptly covers Star mouth with her hand.

"New arrivals? If we can just blend in somehow, we can sneak in unnoticed. All we need is a-"

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" Star said

Star waves her wand and transforms into a punk style princess.

"Woah! Do me, do me!" Marcia said

"Radiant Shadow Transform!" Star said waving her wand.

Marcia's outfit transforms into a pink frilly gown. Her hair, which is usually in a ponytail is let loose reaching her back as the ends curl.

Marcia looks down at her outfit, "Hmmmm? I don't know if pink is really my color." Marcia said holding up her dress.

"Pink is definitely your color!" Star said with a smile.

Star and Marcia peek out from behind the rocks and when the guards weren't looking they snuck in with the rest of the princess.

"Single file. Ms. Heinous is eager to start the reformation process."

The girls are led in a line inside the school, as soon as they pass the gates Star starts panicking.

"Aaahhh, Marcia!" Star whispered

"Try not to blow our cover," Marcia whispered back.

* * *

All the girls were now inside the castle getting their orientation speech from the Headmistress Ms. Heinous.

Ms. Heinous paced in front of the girls staring them down, "Every one of you is here for a reason. Too wild. Too opinionated," One of the princess starts blowing a bubble with gum and Ms. Heinous pops it with her finger, "Too bubbly. As part of a noble lineage, you don't have the luxury of being an individual. So by the time I'm done with you, you'll all be fixed. Every last one of you. Whether you're from Pixtopia," Ms. Heinous walks up to Star and pokes the heart on her cheek making it freeze and crack.

"Okay now that is creepy," Marcia thought

"or Mewni. And don't even think about escaping," Ms. Heinous takes out a pair of dimensional scissors out of a princess's hands, "These are useless. We have a Tramorfidian crystal in Tower 3. No rift can sustain itself within our walls, so you might as well cough up the scissors you smuggled in."

All the princess groan and drop their dimensional scissors.

Star is about to drop her with a depressing look, "It's totally hopeless."

Marcia quickly grabs the scissors, "Once we get Pony Head and disable that crystal thing, those are our ticket out of here."

"That concludes your orientation. I'm confident that you will all become perfect princesses. One way, or another," Ms. Heinous said before walking away.

Ms. Heinous's Assistant walks up, "Now to get everyone checked in so we can start sucking the individuality out of you."

Marcia smiles getting an idea, "I hear the first one checked in gets her own room."

The Princess shut out and start running.

"Respect the queue, respect the queue!"

This gives Marcia and Star the perfect opportunity to sneak off.

As the girls searched around Star kept looking around nervously fear etched on her face.

"This place isn't what I thought-"

"Shh!" Marcia said pulling Star behind a statue.

A guard passes by and the girls resume their search.

"Yeah, breaking out Pony Head is going to be a breeze. It's just a high-surveillance prissy finishing school," Marcia said

"No Marcia, it's worse than I've imagined. Look," Star pointed outside to a princess who was being thought.

"When your heart is filled with sunshine and you're feeling oh so free. All of life is just divine and my and the world is full of glee!"

A bird flies out and starts whistling along to the song. It then flies down and lands on the princess' finger.

"Pshhh, You know the kind of girls that get sent here. They could totally benefit from this," Marcia said as she and Star walked away.

As Star and Marcia walked down the halls they passed by several dorms rooms.

"You know, this place has some seriously luxurious digs," Marcia said

"Have you gone mad?!" Star said

Marcia points inside a room, "Come, on! Look at the intricate floral ornamentation on that armoire-*GASP*the rich mahogany of the canopy bed. And there's enough velvet on that bedspread for me to swim in!"

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Star said

Marcia looks back in the room and sees a girl dancing with a blank look on her face.

"...Dancing?" Marcia questioned

"Ugh. Let's just find Pony Head and get outta here," Star said

The girls look into another room and spot Pony Head staring out a window.

"There she is," Marcia said

"Let's blow down the door so we can get outta here," Star said holding up her wand.

Marcia quickly puts Star arm down, "No, we gotta do this quietly, without drawing any attention."

Marcia unlocks the door and Star bounces in with a smile on her face, "I am here 'cause I have to say, happy birthday on your birthday day!"

Marcia covers Star mouth so she couldn't sing anymore, "Do you want to get us caught?!"

"Sorry. Hey, Pony Head!" Star said

Pony Head doesn't move.

"Hey, it's us. Here to break you out so we can party!" Star said

Pony Head turns around making Star and Marcia gasp. Her mane was braided back. She had on too much makeup and her pupils were wide.

"My deepest apologies but I must abstain, as partying is for the unrefined," Pony Head said in a regal tone.

"That's not the Pony Head I know and love…" Star said

"Yeah this is creepy," Marcia said waving her hand in front of Pony Head's face, "I think I can snap her out of this. Hey, Pony Jerk, it's me Earth Turd!"

"Such language belongs in the gutters of Galafamor," Pony Head said

Marcia gets a creeped out look and steps away from Pony Head, "This is wrong on so many levels."

Star goes over to Pony Head and grabs her and starts shaking her, "Snap out of it, Pony Head, snap out of it!"

Pony Head lets out a girlish giggle, "Would you care for some crumpets?"

"You see, Marcia, this is what they do to you here," Star said

"She seems polite and lady like but its just….wierd. We gotta disable that crystal thing and get out of here!" Marcia said

Marcia grabs some things around the room.

"What are you doing?" Star asked

"I saw this in a prison movie, "Escape from Jail Mountain". Trust me. This will save our hides, just like it saved Hank Innocent," Marcia said putting together a decoy Pony Head.

Once she's done Marcia opens the door and looks around.

"It's clear," Marcia said

Marcia and Star, who had Pony Head under her arm leave the room.

"Ooh, escaping is inappropriate. Guards!" Pony Head said

"Shh!" Star said

"Guards, guards! Guards! Yoo hoo, guards, guards?" Pony Head said

The guards turned hearing Pony Head's calls.

"Ahh!" Marcia yelled

"Hey, stop!"

Star and Marcia run doing their best to escape the guard. They turn several corners and make their way into a large room. All the princess were sitting at tables holding tea cups and pretending to drink.

"Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea, please. Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea please."

The princess continued to chant that motto over and over again.

"This is worse than my worse nightmare," Star said

"Yeah, I see what you mean. This went from creepy to scary-creepy," Marcia said

"Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees," Pony Head said

"Why are you saying that? You don't even have pinkies!" Star said

Marcia spotted the guards and ducked down behind a table, "Come on!"

"Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees, more tea, please. Keep your pinkies at 90-"

Marcia and Star continue to duck behind tables but the guard was catching up to them.

"He's right on us! Are we gonna blast our way outta this?" Star said holding up her wand.

"No, that'll only increase the heat on us. I need some kinda distraction," Marcia said

"Well, they're not gettin' my individuality," Star said

"That's it!" Marcia said

Marcia stands up with a teacup and throws it across the room.

"It's not criminal to be an individual! Come on! It's not criminal to be an individual!" Marcia yelled

Pixie Princess lifts up her cup throws it too, "It's not criminal to be an individual!"

Like a chain reaction, all of the princesses start picking up their tea cups and throwing them chanting what Marcia yelled. A pot of tea hits the guard and he falls back screaming from the hot tea.

"It's not criminal to be an individual!"

"That should buy us some time," Marcia said

Star and Marcia quickly run out of the room.

"Tee hee hee. He got scalded," Pony Head said

Star smiled, "She's laughing at an authority figure! I think the real Pony Head's still in there!"

Star and Marcia run past a room full of guards and they spot the girls.

"Wrong way!" Marcia yelled

The girls turn around and run into another room locking themselves in it. Star and Marcia barricade the door with anything they can find.

"Quick, find a place to hide!" Marcia yelled

After a few more hits against the door, it burst open and guards rush in.

"Hey!" A guard yelled spotting Star's feet under a curtain. He pulls the curtain back to reveal it's only her boots.

* * *

Marcia and Star had made a hasty escape while the guards were distracted. They run into a different room.

"What is this place?" Marcia asked

"I don't know," Star said

The sound of dogs barking catches the girls attention.

"We gotta move," Marcia said

Marcia and Star run out of the room into another one and Marcia spots a laundry chute.

"There!" Marcia yelled

Marcia opens the laundry chute ushering Star and Pony Head into it, "I'll see you at the bottom."

Star climbs into the chute and drops down then Marcia tries to climb into the chute but she ends up getting stuck.

"Gah, my poofy dress won't fit!" Marcia yelled

"Marciaaaaaa!" Star called out as she slid down the chute.

Marcia felt a tug on her leg and started freaking out, "Something's got my stockings! Woahuh!"

Marcia was pulled out of the chute and was greeted by several guards and the Headmistress.

"Hehehe, hello," Marcia said with an awkward smile.

Miss Heinous glares down at the girl, "Take her to the solitary confinement chamber."

Marcia is picked up by two guards, "Wait?! What is that?! What is it!?"

* * *

Marcia was carried across the castle into a large room where she was strapped down to a chair. Marcia looks around and spots no one looking at her. She shakes her hair a couple of times and her bangs fall down releasing her bobby pin which lands in her lap. She picks it up in between her teeth and then starts trying to pick the lock on her restraints. The bobby pin falls out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"Really?" Marcia said

As she goes to shake out another bobby pin a metal princess's hat-like device lowers from the ceiling, onto Marcia's head. It extends clamps that grab Marcia's eyelids and force them open.

"Ahaha!" Marcia yelled

A large screen turns on in front of Marcia and starts playing a brainwashing film.

"A Lesson in Etiquette with a Glance at the Improper: XXXVIII Edition"

"The proper hat for the event, lest you be in malcontent."

"Everyone will admire the princess who does not perspire."

"Tis better to be fussy, than to be called a hussy."

"Yahahahahahaaaa!" Marcia screamed

* * *

Marcia sat in her chair in a daze as the movie continued to play.

"Ohhhoahaa! Make it stop! Ahhhhahahaha!" Marcia cried out.

The vent above Marcia blasts open and Star jumps out with Pony Head, who was back to normal.

"I'm bustin' our way out of here, Marcia!" Star yelled

"Where did she get that wand?!" Miss Heinous yelled

Star turns the brainwashing princess's hat into a giant butterfly that bursts through the safety glass scaring Miss Heinous. Star then blast the restraints off of Marcia who wobbly stands up.

"I gotcha, Marcia, now let's get the heck outta here!" Star said

"Are they gonna let me keep the dress?" Marcia asked weakly.

Star grabs Marcia and pulls her out of the room.

Star and Pony Head support Marcia as they run through the halls of the school.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, by the way," Marcia said to Pony Head.

"Aw, you too! Now I can make fun of your ugly dress!" Pony Head said

Marcia smirks, "That'll just make it easier when I make fun of the way you looked before."

The group passes by the dorm rooms of the other princess. They're hanging out the bars of their doors banging on the bars with their teacups.

"It's not criminal to be an individual! It's not criminal to be an individual!"

"Man, I can't believe it, but you sure worked some turd magic on these girls! They are in it!" Pony Head said

"Yeah, you really started something," Star said

"My work here is not done," Marcia said standing up by herself, "My fellow wayward sisters! I'll show you the way! They want you to be a rubber-stamp-princess, I say we stamp on them!"

Marcia pulls a lever which opens all the girl's doors and they run out yelling and screaming. The run out of the school into the main courtyard.

"There's the tower!" Marcia yelled out.

Dozens of Guards come out of St. O's, and the princesses start fighting them.

Star pulls out her wand and extends it holding it like a bazooka as she aimed it at the tower.

"Raspberry panzerfaust!"

A rocket fires out of Star's wand and hits the tower, which breaks in half. The top half begins to fall down.

"Looks like that did the job! Scatter!" Marcia yelled

Everyone runs out the pathway of the falling tower as it crashes onto the ground. The tower begins emitting lights of all different colors lighting the sky. Star runs toward the walls of the school and opens a portal with her dimensional scissors.

"Let's get outta here!" Star yelled hurriedly.

"Woahoho! Woah!" Marcia yelled watching as the Princess were now dancing around the falling tower.

"Well, time's a wastin'! If we hurry, we can still catch DJ Jump-Jump's set at the Bounce Lounge," Star said

"Girl, I ain't goin' nowhere! The Bounce Lounge ain't got nothin' on dis par-ty!" Pony Head said

"But, it's your birthday day!" Star said

"And you gave me the best gift ever. And it's called "Gettin' Me My Groove Back"! Look at me! It's back, babe!" Pony Head said dancing.

"Hugs!" Star said hugging Pony Head.

Marcia smiles as she watches the happy moment. A guard walked up behind her and attempted to grab her but she simply punches him in the face as she continues to watch Pony Head and Star hug.

"So, you wanna stay here?" Star asked Pony Head.

"Oh, I gotta! I can't let what happened to me happen to anyone else! Right, Princess Turd-I mean Princess Rebel?" Pony Head said to Marcia.

"Get on with your bad self, my wayward sister!" Marcia said

"Yeaha! I'm gonna go bite some of those robot guards on their faces!" Pony Head said before flying off.

"Bite one for me too!" Marcia called out.

Star grabs Marcia, "Okay Marcia, I conquered my biggest fear and grew as a person, yadayadayada, let's get out of here and never come back!"

Star drags a waving Marcia through the portal sending them back home.

* * *

"I never want to go there again!" Star said flopping on her bed.

"Yeah, but you have to admit besides all the danger it was a little fun," Marcia said taking off her shoes

"Yeah it kinda was," Star said

"Sooooo. What are gonna do about that?" Marcia asked pointing at the thing under Star's carpet.

"Leave it there and never talk about it?" Star said

"Good enough for me," Marcia said

"Yah know. I really like your hair like that. It looks great on you," Star said

"Yah think so?" Marcia asked

Marcia's hair was still open and curled from when Star transformed her but her bangs were down sweeping across her forehead.

"Defiantly," Star said

"Well, I was thinking about changing it. I guess I'll keep it this way," Marcia said with a smile.


	18. Freeze Day

**Freeze Day**

Marcia was asleep in her bed having a wonderful dream. Suddenly she felt a tugging on her leg.

"No….don't touch my lasagna," Marcia said still asleep.

There was more tugging before Marcia was yanked out of her bed jolting her awake.

"W-What?! What's happening?!" Marcia said sitting up.

Marcia was surrounded by laser puppies that were tugging at her blanket.

"What time is it?" Marcia questioned

Marcia looked over at her clock to see it blinking 12:00.

"What!" Marcia yelled

She ran over to her clock to see the clock was unplugged and a laser puppy tied up in its cord.

"AH!" Marcia yelled

She ran over to her dresser and picked up her cellphone to check the time. Her eyes widened when she saw the time.

"I'm late!" Marcia yelled running out of her room and into the bathroom followed by the laser puppies. Marcia kicks open the bathroom and falls forward tripping on a laser puppy.

"Out of the way! I overslept! I'm gonna be late!" Marcia yelled

Marcia starts rummaging through things on a nearby shelf. She accidentally brushes her teeth with a hairbrush and lets out a choke as she spits out some hair.

"Ah! Where's my hoodie?!" Marcia yelled

"Whoa, chill, Marcia. We can still get to school by first period," Star said

Marcia puts her red hoodie on backwards and pulls the hood off her face.

"This isn't about learning! This is about winning a bet! I bet Janna that if I could beat her to school for a whole semester than she would have to stop breaking into my locker and stealing my stuff. I've lost so many lunches that way," Marcia said

"Haha that's Janna for ya," Star said

"And today is the last day of the bet. Janna always get to school at 7:56 because she always stops to hang out at that occult store on her way to school, so I need to be there at 7:55 the latest," Marcia said

Marcia went to pick up her toothbrush but it's zapped out of her hand by a laser puppy, "Hey! Down, boy! Bad laser puppy!" Marcia looks up at the clock, "It's 7:54! I can't make it! Can't you just uh, uh, magically stop time or something?" Marcia asked Star.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Easy Peasy Time Freezie," Star said

Star's wand flashes and a magic ticking clock effect appears over Star and Marcia. The laser puppies start slowing down and then freeze. Marcia touches one of the laser puppies lasers.

"Ow! Do you know what you just did?" Marcia asked

"Uh...froze time?" Star questioned

"You froze time! Now I can get to school and beat Janna and win that bet! Hurry!" Marcia said

"School?" Star grabs Marcia, "But it's a ~freeze day~!"

Marcia's eyes widen with realization and she smiles with excitement.

* * *

Montage Time

Marcia and Star run out of the house laughing and giggling. In the front of the house, the poor mailman was time-frozen as a laser puppy chases him. The two ran down the street as Star uses her magic to give an infant a mustache.

The two run around as Star gives everyone in the area mustaches. Marcia laughs as she spots Jeremy walking she runs over and ties his shoes then sticks his finger up his nose, as Star laughed and snapped some pictures. Later, Star and Marcia find a birthday party and smiling as they ate cake. Star opens her mouth and reveals has a lit candle on her tongue making the two girls laugh.

The two girls arrive at school they spot a bully giving a kid a wedgie. Marcia frees the kid from the wedgie, and Star gives the bully his own wedgie.

"Who's hungry?" Marcia asked

"I am!" Star said

Star and Marcia were now having a picnic on top of a car in the middle of a freeway.

Star and Marcia laugh when they find Lugo emerging from a dimensional portal, Star switches his skull crown with her cactus headband. Marcia takes a picture of Ludo wearing the cactus headband.

Montage Over

"Hahaha, that was the funnest sixty hours of my life!" Marcia said

"Oh, hey, there's frozen, Janna!" Star said pointing.

"I better get into optimal rub in Janna's face that she lost position," Marcia said taking out her phone, "I'm gonna need a picture of her face when she loses. Okay, ready Star."

"Okay. Easy Peasy Time Unfreezie!" Star said waving her wand.

Star and Marcia stand around waiting for something to happen but nothing does. Time remains frozen.

"Huh. Easy Peasy Time Unfreezie!" Star said waving her wand harder.

But still nothing happens and everything was still frozen.

"Ooh," Star said worriedly.

"Star. What's going on?" Marcia asked just as worried.

Marcia approaches Star, who has a frozen with a smile on her face.

"Star?! Star!" Marcia shakes Star, "Not you too!"

"Ha-ha! I'm just messin' with ya!" Star said

"Ugh….okay that was good, but don't do that again," Marcia said

* * *

Marcia and Star rush home, they run into Star's room where she pulls out her Magic Instruction Book out from under her bed.

"Okay, Magic Instruction Book, instruct me," Star said opening her book.

As she flips a page she finds Glossaryck, who was frozen.

"Oh, no, Glossaryck is frozen too," Star said

"Good. I never liked that guy. "Scrape the sides", buddy," Marcia said flicking Glossaryck away.

"Okay, let's see, let's see. What to do if you make a dimension explode, what to do if you delete gravity...Ooh," Star read

"Don't get any ideas," Marcia said

"Heh-heh. Sorry. Ah! What to do if you freeze time. We can move time forward if we go to the Plains of Time and push the Wheel of Progress," Star read

"Let's go then," Marcia said

Star uses her dimensional scissors to open a portal to the Plains of Time. The two girls step through the portal arriving at their destination.

"Whoa," Marcia said looking around.

The surrounding landscape is covered in sand and melting clocks. There was a river that was frozen along with a frozen waterfall, a giant hourglass, and a cuckoo clock.

"This is definitely one of the weirder places we've been to," Marcia said

"Weirder than that dimension of cats with human faces?" Star asked

Flashback

Star and Marcia were in front of a cat that was sitting in a litter box with its back turned.

"Here, kitty, kitty!" Star said

The cat turns around revealing a human-like face.

"Look away!" The Cat said in a demonic voice.

Present day.

Star and Marcia shudder thinking back at the memory.

"Look! That must be it," Star said pointing at a giant hamster wheel.

The two girls walked over.

"Whoooaaa…" Star said

"Looks like a giant hamster wheel," Marcia said

"Now, how do we start this thing?" Star questioned.

"Hmm. I got this," Marcia said getting onto the wheel.

Marcia tries running on the wheel but it doesn't budge.

"Oh come on!" Marcia said straining to run on the wheel, "I've got great calf muscles!" Marcia gives up running and tries to push the wheel but she just falls over getting her head stuck in the wheel.

"New plan. Rainbow Raccoon Rotation!" Star said blasting the wheel.

The magical blast just bounces off the wheel and lands next to Star making a Raccoon. The Raccoon stands next to Star, mimicking her motions.

"Hmm," Star said looking at the wheel.

"Magic won't work on that. You gotta use the magic of toesies."

Star looks behind her to see a tall blue man with a beard, wearing a white robe playing with rocks.

"Who are you?" Star asked

"I'm Father Time," He picks up a rock, "And this is Rocksworth. He's a rock, but don't bring it up. He's kind of sensitive about it."

Star helps Marcia out of the Wheel of Progress.

"Father Time? So you must push this thing," Marcia said

"Hey, look! I'm over here!" Father Time runs to the left, "And now I'm over here! Hahaha!"

"And how long were you on the wheel?" Star asked

"Oh, you know...forever. Until someone cast a freeze spell and knocked me off of it. What is that?" Father Time asked

"Uh, mud?" Marcia said

Father Time falls face-first into the mud and rolls around in it, "Oh, it's glorious! I love mud," He rubs some on his tongue which makes him gag and spit the mud into Marcia's face.

Marcia grumbles as she wipes her face off, "So, Mr. Time, how would you feel about getting the universe started up again?"

"Oh, where has this been all of my life?" Father Time said rolling in the mud.

"Uh...look, look, look," Star picks up some mud and puts in on the wheel, "You can play with mud on your wheel."

"Huh? Huh?" Marcia said smiling and gesturing to the wheel.

"Well, that is an enticing offer, but nah," Father Time said

"Argh!" Marcia said

"Oh! There's some mud that's a slightly different color," Father Time said running off with Marcia and Star chasing after him, "And there's a twig, and there's a bush, and I-I don't know what that thing is, but it's waddling," Father Time said pointing at a goose with a clock around its neck.

"Wait! You can't just leave time stopped!" Marcia yelled out.

Father Time starts high jumping across the landscape making it hard for Star and Marcia to keep up with him.

"Whoo!" Father Time yelled

"But without time, rainbows can't shoot across the sky! Glitter can't glitter!" Star yelled out.

"And everyone we know will be frozen forever!" Marcia cried out.

Father Time finds an hourglass with a door and opens it, "What's this? Ooh!" Father Time dances through the door, and Star and Marcia approach just as the door closes.

Before the two girls open the door they hear Father Time laughing and look over to see him racing across the sand on the back of a fast turtle.

"YOLO! Hahahaha! Anything's possible!" Father Time cheered

Star and Marcia stop a giant rabbit and jump on its back.

"Yah! Whoo-hoo!" Marcia yelled

The rabbit starts to move but very very very very very slowly.

"I hate this dimension," Marcia said

Star and Marcia had chased Father Time all across the sands of time. He was a hard man to keep up with.

"There he is!" Star pointed out.

Father Time was playing in some water. He jumped up and ran across a river using some clocks as stepping stones.

Star and Marcia chase after him, using the clocks too. They jump onto one clock, transforming into infants. Marcia wobbles and almost falls back but Star catches her. Star jumps forward and lands on another clock transforming her into an elderly woman.

"Oh, my hearts," Star said touching her cheeks.

Marcia lets out a squeal as she tried to make her small baby body jump forward but she tripped and fell face forward onto the clock Star was standing on. When her face connects with the clock her head turns into an old woman while her body stays like an infant.

"Not a word," Marcia said glaring up at Star.

Star smiles down at Marcia and giggles behind her hand.

Star and Marcia finally reach the other side of the stream, and their bodies are returned to their normal age. They follow Father Time into a large building filled with television screens.

"I think he went in there," Star said

"Wow," Marcia said as they walked into the building, "It's the history of the whole universe! Ooh! Battle of Lexington. Nailed it."

A giant eyeball extends down from the ceiling and looks at Star. All of the television screens suddenly switch channels showing Star as a baby.

"*Gasp* It...It's me!" Star said

The screens show baby Star playing with toys, then young Star taking the royal carriage for a joyride with her father running after her. Next is young Star being taught how to swordfight by her guard babysitter.

"Oh, I remember that!" Star said

The screens change to show young Star and Pony Head stealing treasure from Cyclopes, then young Star watching fireworks on the roof of the castle. It then switches to teenage Star and Pony Head going through a punk phase.

"Haha, Watching me is fun," Star said

The screens also show Star riding the wild unicorn before she came to earth then it end with Star's mirror image.

"Oh! Hi, me!" Star said waving at the camera.

"This place must keep track of everything we've done in our lives," Marcia said

The giant eyeball looks at Marcia, and the television screens show her life.

It shows baby Marcia taking her first steps with her parents cheering her on. Then it shows toddler Marcia cooking with her parents, her father's pants catch on fire and toddler Marcia pulls out a fire extinguisher putting it out. Then it shows a young Marcia being taught how to play the guitar but the guitar is too big for her.

"Good times," Marcia said

The scenes changes to Marcia's first day of school with Justin nervously following her. Then it shows her first karate lesson. Then it switches to another karate lesson where Jeremy shows up and Marcia trips him acting nonchalant. The scene changes to teen Marcia and she was wearing the Echo Creek cheer uniform.

"*GASP* You were on the spirit squad!" Star said

"What are you talking about no I wasn't," Marcia said quickly.

"But it's right-"

"Nothing is there, you saw nothing," Marcia said

The channel changes to show Janna about to walk into school but she's stopped by Justin who looks like he's distracting her just as Marcia runs by into the school.

"Wait Justin's been helping me beat Janna to school?: Marcia said

"Told ya he like you," Star said with a smile.

The scene changes to Marcia hanging out with Ferguson and Alfonzo, Marcia made a joke and Ferguson laughed so hard he squirted milk out of his nose. Then the scene changes to night of the blood moon ball where Marcia was dancing with Tom.

The real Marcia blushes and pulls her hood up.

"Ya know you look like you're having a good time," Star said elbowing Marcia.

Marcia just groans and pulls the strings on her hoodie closing it. The screens change to show present day Marcia hiding in her hoodie.

"Hey, guys!"

Star and Marcia look behind them to see Father Time crouched on the ground playing with a spring door stopper.

"Isn't this place incredible? It's like we're living in the future," Father Time said

"Father Time!" Marcia yelled running over to him.

"Emerald Snake Strike!" Star said

Marcia deadpans as she's tied to Father Time with green snakes.

"Great. I think we got him," Marcia said untangling herself, "Yuck. Okay, buddy, let's get you back to your wheel."

As Marcia and Star guide Father Time out of the building, the giant eye looks at him.

The television screens show Father Time running endlessly on the Wheel of Progress. At first, he's smiling but that slowly fades turning into a frown as a depressed Father Time continues to run on the wheel. Star and Marcia look at each other, sympathetic.

"Ah, all right. I guess I'll get back to doing that. Oh, well, it's only for all eternity," Father Time said with a small tone of sadness.

"We can't just make him," Marcia said

"Maybe there's some other way to turn that giant wheel," Star said

The two girls look overseeing Father Time petting a giant hamster. Star and Marcia smile at each other beveling they have the same idea.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Marcia asked

Star makes a hamster-drawn carriage for Father Time using the Wheel of Progress as its base.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd...Never mind, it works," Marcia said

"Now you can go anywhere you want and keep the wheel moving!" Star said

"Aww, thanks, guys. I owe ya. Please help yourself to any of my mud. Even the nice stuff," Father Time said

Star and Marcia look at Father Time's mud collection. It's a giant mound of mud with several nametags sticking down that read "VOLCANIC", "MOOR MUD", "SLURRY", "BLACK", "MUCK", and "SEABED".

"We're good," Marcia said

"Oh, and maybe don't freeze time again. It's kind of fragile. You don't want to break it. Know what I mean? Well, so long! Time hamsters away! Yoo-hoo!" Father Time said

Father Time whips the carriage reins, and the time hamsters pull the Wheel of Progress forward.

Star and Marcia smile as they watch Father Time leave.

"Wait. The wheel's moving," Star said

"We've got to get back!" Marcia and Star yelled

* * *

A portal opens in Echo Creek right next to Marcia's locker. Star and Marcia hop out.

"Whoa!" Marcia said standing next to her locker.

Janna walks over and Marcia smirks at her.

"Looks like I win Janna! No more breaking into my locker," Marcia said

"Fine whatever. I've got you spare house keys!" Janna said before running away.

"What?!" Marcia reaches into her pocket and finds that her spare house keys are gone, "Ugh! Janna!" Marcia yelled

Marcia hears a cough behind her and turns around to see a blushing Justin.

"Uh-hey! Marcia, I uhm congrats on winning the bet," Justin said

"Thanks, I-" Marcia stop talking seeing Star standing behind her with a large smile, "I know you've been helping me and thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

Justin gives a grin and rubs the back of his neck, "Well you-"

Justin is cut off when Marcia presses a kiss to his cheek in thanks.

"Thanks again," Marcia said

Marcia walks over to Star as Justin falls against the locker red faced.

Star and Marcia laugh as they hook arms walking to class but they slow down and freeze.

* * *

 _Plain_ __ _of Time_

Father Time is rolling around in the mud paling with the giant hamsters, "You guys really get me!"


	19. Royal Pain

**Royal Pain**

Marcia let out a yawn as she walked down the hallway heading for the stairs.

"Morning, Marcia!"

"Hey-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marcia steps in a pool of water and slips she falls on her back and then slides down a large water slide. Her panicked screaming turns into excited laughing as she goes down the slide. She lets out a loud whoop as she lands in a giant pool in the living room.

"Oh, that was awesome!" Marcia said

Seven laser puppies swim by as Marcia gets out of the pool and wrings her hair out. Star runs over wearing a green bathing suit.

"I know, right? Stairs are so boring," Star said

"Heh-heh. I hope my parents don't flip when they see this," Marcia said

"I'm flipping!" Mr. Diaz said flipping into the pool.

"Dad!" Marcia said surprised

"Relax, daughter. This is like the perfect getaway without actually getting away! Hahaha!" Mr. Diaz said, a dolphin appears under him and carries him away as it laughs.

"I love living here! If my parents found out I've been using magic for stuff like this," Star said

"About that. This was cool, but next time, maybe a little heads-up? Okay? Wet socks are a form of torture in some countries," Marcia said pointing down at her socks.

The doorbell rings catching the girl's attention.

"I'll get it!" Star said

Star smiles as she opens the front door.

"Oh, hey, Dad...Dad?!" Star yelled

"Hello-!"

Star slams the door on her father before he could walk in.

"Oh, no! I need to hide everything!" Star yelled

Marcia and her Dad look at each other than around them. A mermaid was sitting on the ledge of the pool as a submarine surfaces from beneath the pool.

Star quickly lifts up her wand and starts firing off magical blast cleaning up the mess. She then changes her clothes before reopening the door.

"What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here unexpectedly?" Star said nervously.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and...Agh. Who am I kidding? Your mother, has banished me from the castle," King Butterfly said

"What did you do?" Star asked with a not surprised tone.

"Nothing! I just left a garment or two laying around," King Butterfly said

King Butterfly enters the house with his manservant follows dragging in his heavy luggage.

"I thought perhaps, I could stay here for a day while this blows over," King Butterfly said

Mr. Diaz appears and hugs King Butterfly from behind.

"Of course you can stay here. You are familiar. You can watch the kids while me and the wifey actually get away. ¡Hasta mañana!" Mr. Diaz said before running out the house.

"I wonder if he knows he's not wearing pants?" Marcia said

"Ah, good show!" King Butterfly said

A laser puppy appears in King Butterfly's beard.

A laser puppy runs up to King Butterfly barking and he picks it up.

"Huh? Oh, hello-!"

The laser puppy lets out another bark before it shoots King Butterfly's eyes with its lasers.

King Butterfly lets out a scream before his beard burst into flames.

"Star, if you mother was here and knew you were using your wand inappropriately, she would send you straight to St. Olga's, but I'm not your mother! I rather enjoy destructive magical puppies," King Butterfly said

"This visit is actually gonna be fun then!" Star said

"Father-Daughter Day!" Star and King Butterfly said hugging each other.

Star grabs her father by his mustache and drags him around the house, "Tour time!"

King Butterfly let out a hearty laugh as he's dragged by his daughter.

"Okay! You guys have fun bonding! Don't blow anything up! I'm gonna go change my socks," Marcia takes a few steps as her wet socks squish, "Ugh, it's like I'm walking in pudding."

Marcia made her way upstairs followed by the laser puppies. She went into her room and sat on her bed taking off her wet socks. As she held up one of the socks a laser puppy jumps up and grabs it with its mouth.

"Awwww….who wants the wet sock! You want the wet sock!" Marcia said waving the sock around as the laser puppies chased after it. Marcia giggled at the puppies until she heard a loud noise come from down the hallway.

"What are they doing in there?" Marcia questioned.

She threw her wet socks to the puppies and puts on a fresh pair before walking out into the hallway. Marcia approaches the bathroom door but before she could open the door Star and King Butterfly run out.

"Hey, Marcia!" Star said

"Love the bathroom!" King Butterfly said

"Thanks. I-"

A rush of water comes out of the bathroom soaking Marcia's feet.

Marcia lets out a wail lifting up her wet feet. She then looks into the bathroom to see the toilet clogged with various things causing her to let out a second wail. She rolls up her sleeves and grabs a plunger ready to get to work. She should have guessed this would have happened since Star had done the exact same thing the first day she arrived. Later that night Marcia could hear loud noises coming from Star's bedroom. She cringed as a loud noise shook her from her bed.

"Way to loud," Marcia said picking herself off her floor.

Marcia was about to go to Star's room but then she remembered that she was having quality time with her dad and didn't want to ruin it.

Marcia let out a sigh and reached under her bed and pulled out a white noise machine and a pair of headphones. She turned the machine on and put the volume all the way up and put on the headphones. She let out a happy sigh as she laid back down in bed the noise from before drowned out.

* * *

The next morning Marcia had made pancakes for breakfast and was setting up the table as a worse for wear Star came down the stairs and plopped down heavily in a seat at the table. Marcia sat a plate of pancakes in front of Star and the blonde haired girl just grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and emptied it on her pancakes.

"Good morning, Star," Marcia said

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba…" Star said incoherently.

"It was ridiculously loud last night," Marcia said

"It wasn't me, Oskar. It was my dad. He's insane! He just thinks he can come down to Earth and do whatever he wants! He is so inconsiderate!" Star ranted out.

"Huh. I can weirdly relate," Marcia said

"What do you mean?" Star asked

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Marcia said

"Yeah...He does this to my mom!" Star said

Marcia let out a sigh before grabbing her plate of food, "Never mind."

"Well, I'm just glad he's leaving today. I don't know how much more of this I can take," Star said

Star and Marcia hear a loud scream and they both let out squeal as King Butterfly whacks into the window swinging from Christmas lights.

"Hello, Star," King Butterfly said crawling inside through the window.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Star asked

"I'm hanging lights for the party," King Butterfly said

"What party?" Star asked

"Oh, jeez! I forgot to tell you. I'm having such a great time here, I've decided to stay! Isn't that great?" King Butterfly said hugging Star.

"Greeeeeat," Star said

"Oh, and in celebration of moving here, I've invited some friends to check out my new digs. Marcia my dear I'm gonna need you to whip up some snack for the party, Star says you're quite the cook," King Butterfly said

"How many people are gonna be at this party?" Marcia asked

"Oh just a few close friends," King Butterfly said

The doorbell rings.

"They're here!" King Butterfly said

Marcia peeks out the window, "Oh that's more than a few."

* * *

The house was full of various creatures from other dimensions. Marcia was kind of ticked that there were so many people in the house but her lover for cooking outweighed her annoyance.

Marcia was walking around carrying a tray of food until she saw two small bunny creatures play with water balloons.

"Uh, hey, guys. Are those water balloo-"

The water balloons splash near Marcia's feet and she yelped jumping back trying to keep the tray of food steady while trying to keep her socks dry.

A fish-like creature with an elephant trunk walks by with a punch bowl, spilling it everywhere.

"Punch. Punch. Punch."

"No, no, no, no, no. Whoa!" Marcia said avoiding the guy.

Marcia freezes as she feels her feet get wet and lets out a groan as she looks down. She spots her feet in a creature that looks like it's a living water balloon.

"Your feet are so soft," The water creature said

"Aaaah! No!" Marcia said stepping out of the creature. She lets out a grunt before thrusting the plate of food she was holding in a random creatures hands.

Marcia paces around in a puddle of water annoyed by her once again wet socks.

"I don't ask for much. Just a pair of dry socks, that's all. It's like I'm mushing bananas between my toes," Marcia said

"Marcia, I am so sorry that every time I tried to have some fun, I ended up soaking your socks," Star said walking over to Marcia.

"Look, I love all the fun things you want to do. Just a little heads-up would be nice. There's really nothing worse than wet socks," Marcia said

"Oh. Yeah, Oh, yeah! Nothing worse than wet socks!" Star said getting on a pink cloud.

"I'm still hungry, but there's no more food. I guess I'll just have to eat the whole planet!" Helios said

"Wait what!?" Marcia yelled

"It's time to purge this party!" Star said riding on the cloud.

Star uses her magic to turn the house into a giant water slide again, flooding the living room with water and soaking everyone's socks.

Everyone groans as they stand in the water. One by one, the party guests all leave through dimensional portals.

"Because I'm ridiculously apathetic to the suffering of others, I'm leaving too," King Pony Head said

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" King Butterfly looks around the house to see it trashed, "Wow...I really made a mess of things."

King Butterfly picks up Helios, who has been reduced to a small golf ball-sized sphere.

"There's no way I'm poopin' out on this party," Tiny Helios said

Star and Marcia were on the couch as Marcia wrung out her wet socks.

"Um, sweetheart, I perhaps got a little carried away. And I may have been a little inconsiderate. I guess that's why your mother threw me out in the first place. I'm sorry, you guys," King Butterfly said

"And you'll patch things up with Mom?" Star asked

"Definitely," King Butterfly said

"Hugs!" Star and King Butterfly said hugging.

"What are you gonna do with Helios?" Marcia asked King Butterfly.

"Ooh, after party! Where we gonna go?" Helios asked

"I have no idea, but I'll give you a ride!" King Butterfly said pulling out his ram's-head club, "Ha-ha! Tally-ho!" King Butterfly strikes Helios like a golf ball, and he goes flying through a dimensional portal, "Hole in one! Hahaha! I'll send my top serfs here to make everything better than new. Farewell."

King Butterfly opens a dimensional portal to Mewni and jumps through it.

"Bye, Dad!" Star said

"Bye, Sir!" Marcia called out.

"Whew. From now on, I'll always give you a heads-up," Star said

"Thanks. But a surprise is good every once in awhile. Wouldn't you agree?" Marcia said smiling. She shoves Star in water before jumping in after her.

The two resurface on the backs of dolphins laughing.

 **END**


	20. Mewnipendance Day

**Mewnipendance Day**

"Marcia it's time!" Star said bonding into Marcia's room.

"Time for what?" Marcia asked

"Come on! Come on! Everyone's waiting!" Star said grabbing Marcia and pulling her out of her room.

"Who's waiting?" Marcia asked

Star pulled Marcia down the stairs and into the living room where a bunch of people are gathered.

Star sat on the couch and pulled out a sword, trying to get the attention of the crowd.

"Okay, quiet everyone, QUIET! Quiet…" Star said, "I assume you all brought your swords…" Star said holding up the sword.

"Uh...Wha?" Marcia said confused.

Star drops her sword, "It's said on the invitation: You're supposed to bring a sword…"

Alfonzo holds up a card, "I was little confused by your invitation."

Miss Skullnick grabs the card from Alfonzo, "I am not confused, this is clearly a drawing of meat, I came for the meat…"

"I think everyone is just wondering why they're here," Marcia said

"Ahh, It's the 37th of Grobnock? Mewnipendence Day?" Star said as if it was obvious to everyone in the room.

People look around the room still confused not understanding what Star was talking about. Star lets out a grunt and walks away. She comes back with a large book and opens it revealing its a pop-up book of Mewni's History.

"A long time ago, arrived the first settlers of Mewni...Modest people with noble pursuits: Life, Liberty, and Corn. But the wicked monsters rose up and attacked the innocent Mewmans to re-steal Mewni for themselves. So the Queen used her magic to turn the simple peasants into a fearsome army! And there-there was fighting..., fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting...and the Mewmans won!" Star turns to the last page of the book, "Tadaah!" Star pulls a tab and tiny celebration fireworks pop out while Star makes firework noises.

"But wait...You just blew past all the important stuff!" Marcia said referring to the fighting pages of the book.

"When do we eat?" Miss Skullnick asked

"We feast after we reenact THE GREAT MONSTER MASSACRE," Star said, "Now please split into two teams: Monsters and Mewmans."

"Can I be a Mewman?-"

"You are already a Monster: That's why you were invited," Star said cutting off Miss Skullnick.

Miss Skullnick gets up and grumbles walking over to the "Monsters" team. Everyone else picks their teams. Marcia gets up to go and pick her team but is stopped when Star grabs her arm.

"You get to be my General," Star said

"Cool. Thanks," Marcia said

The teams were finally divided Janna, The Sensei, StarFan13, and Francis were the Mewmans while Alfonzo, Ed, Miss Skullnick, and Ferguson were the monsters.

"Lookin' pretty good," Star said, "Now we can begin making costumes and after that: THE BLOODY BATTLE CAN COMMENCE!"

Marcia raises her hand.

"Yes, Marcia?" Star asked

"What's that?" Marcia said pointing at a floating eye.

"Oh, that's The All-seeing Eye. It follows you around all day," Star said in a relaxed tone.

"It's staring at me…" Marcia said creeped out.

The eye zooms in closer to Marcia.

"Don't worry, it's just to remind the monsters that the Royal Family is always watching. It's not actually watching you, though. Haha, that would be weird," Star said messing with the eye's screen.

* * *

Star had decorated Marcia's backyard to look like Mewni's wildlife. There were tall trees that towered over the yard making the backyard look like a jungle. Everyone now had on costumes dressed for the Mewni reenactment.

Alfonzo is dressed as Lobster Claws and Ferguson was dressed as Buff Frog.

Star is dressed in a Queen's costume as she was putting the finishing touches on Ferguson's costume, "There, that will keep your Entrails from becoming your Outtrails!"

Star pokes at Ferguson's pillow costume with her sword and accidentally pokes a hole in it.

"My pillow…" Ferguson said sadly.

An Armored Knight walks up and lifts up the helmet revealing it's Marcia.

"Hey, Star, I've been looking through your book and something seems...Off," Marcia said

"What do you mean? Let me see!" Star said grabbing the book.

Marcia looks over at the Mewman's team to see them dressed in large Professional Armour and giant weapons.

Star opens the book to a 'Battle' page to show tiny monsters fighting large tall Mewman knights, who also possess a lot bigger weapons.

"Hmmm," Star looks from her book and back to the Mewman reactors, "Okay…" She looks back and forth several times, "Wow. You're right, Marcia...I can't believe I haven't noticed that before."

Star brings out her wand and zaps the Mewmans making their armor and weapons bigger, "Sharper, sharper, stabbier, and you need to be on a unicorn. And now for the monsters," Star blasts the monster team and their weapons vanish.

"Hey, what do we get?" Ferguson asked

"Hello? You are monsters. Use your claws," Star said

Marcia grabs the book again, "Star, I now the monsters are bad but this seems...unfair."

"Unfair?" Star asked

Suddenly, a giant mace that StarFan13 was holding fell over the weight too much for the girl and it falls over on Ferguson.

"I'm so sorry, Ferguson," StarFan13 said

Ferguson screams from under the mace unable to move it.

"Do something, he is writhing in pain!" Alfonzo cried out.

Ferguson then stops screaming.

"Oh, nevermind. He stopped," Alfonzo said

Marcia walks away slowly, "Mooom…!"

* * *

Marcia felt really uncomfortable. The battle was about to begin and the Monster Team was at a big disadvantage. StarFan13 almost hit Ferguson again with her mace, but luckily it missed him this time.

"I'm so sorry, Ferguson," StarFan13 said

"Oh, Come On!" Ferguson said kicking the mace.

Star was on her balcony staring over the 'battlefield' as she keeps pondering about the fairness of the match.

"Hey, Star, everything is set up. We'll start whenever you give the signal. Or not, and we can just go eat. I made enchiladas," Marcia said

" 's 'll...It'll be fun," Star said in a worried tone.

"Ok," Marcia closes her helmet, "Here we go!"

"Knights of Mewni! Take off your stabby weapons and drive off the evil monsters!" Star said signaling the beginning of the fight.

Both teams charge against each other and it turns out exactly as it would seem.

"I can't do this!" Ferguson yelled hiding behind a tree, "Make me invisible!"

Immediately after the Ferguson hides, the real Buff Frog appears from a Portal. His eyes lock on Star's wand but before could take a step forward he is crushed by a giant mace.

"I'm so sorry, Ferguson," StarFan13 said

Star notices the crushed 'Ferguson' under the mace, "Ferguson?"

Buff Frog removes the mace but a Unicorn appears and attacks him kicking him away leaving Star worried.

"Ferguson!" Star yelled going after him, "Marcia was right, this is unfair! Ferguson are you okay?"

The Real Ferguson speaks out from the tree, "I'm fine I'm just...invisible."

Star looks at the tree and then back down at Buff Frog realizing what was happening. Buff Frog quickly stands up and runs away. As he ran Star lifted up her wand aiming it at the monster but then stops lowering her wan letting him escape.

"Alright, let's go eat some corn," Marcia said

Everyone goes into Marcia's house all except for Star, who is still perplexed about the experience.

* * *

Inside the house, Marcia was serving food to the reenactors. She notices Star sitting by a window clutching her Mewni history book.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Marcia asked pointing at the book.

"You know what? I think it's time we put the book away," Star said tossing the book away.

Marcia hands Star some food with a smile on her face.

While Star eats, she notices Buff Frog over in a tree looking rather sad. Star discreetly gives Buff Frog a plate of food putting a perplexed smile on the monster's face.


	21. The Banagic Wand

**The Banagic Wand**

Marcia, who was dressed in her karate uniform, sat quietly in the middle of her room. The curtains were drawn and the lights were turned off. Around the young teen was a ring of candles. Marcia took a deep calming breath as she sat in the circle.

"Channel….my emotions," Marcia said calmly.

"Marcia!" Star yelled slamming the bedroom door open.

"Ah!" Marcia yelled falling back into one of the candles.

The candle catches the bottom of Marcia's pants on fire.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Marcia yelled dropping to the ground and rolling around.

"Sugar Spice Exsintiguise!" Star yelled zapping Marcia.

Marcia's pants fire goes out as she lays on the ground. The bottom of her pants were singed and burnt as smoke came off the pants.

"Are you okay?" Star asked standing over Marcia.

"Yeah, uh yeah, I guess I'm turning these pants into shorts," Marcia said

"That's good," Star brings out a magazine and holds it over Marcia's face, "Earth Magic. Look."

"That thing from TV?" Marcia questioned sitting up grabbing the magazine.

"*Gasps* You've seen it?" Star said

"Yeah, it's one of those late night commercials," Marcia said

"So it does exist. To the TV!" Star said

"I can't. I've gotta get to fix my pants and then get to my karate class," Marcia said

Star grabs Marcia arm and pulls her to the living room and then turns the TV on.

"Your new kidney came from a werewolf," The TV said

"Glitter Grenade Rewind," Star said waving her wand.

The TV rewinds and stops at the right commercial.

There were two kids on the TV sweating looking bored.

"It's so hot."

"And I'm so bored."

"What are they gonna do?" Star asked

"The Banagic Wand! It's a little bit of banana, and a little lot of magic. Designed by leading freeze-ologists, the banagic wand uses state-of-the-art molecular ice-stronomy to frostulate your sizzle zones and CHILL YOU OUT!"

"Mmm."

"I'm totally chilled out."

"There's enough banagic fun For all my friends to enjoy."

"Friendship magic," Star said

"Available at better stores near you."

"Better stores?" Star wondered

"Supplies are limited! Get yours now!"

Star gasps, "Supplies are limited. Let's go, let' go, let's go, let's go!'

Star puts a bike helmet on Marcia and picks her up before throwing her out the door.

"I can't. I have karate. Today we're learning how to channel our emotions," Marcia said

"To a better store near us!" Star yelled

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Marcia asked

Marcia looked at Star and saw her humming to herself as she climbed onto the back of Marcia's bike.

"A little bit of banana, a little lot of magic~" Star sang.

"Star, I can't go now. And I'm not sure you have a firm enough grasp on Earth culture to go on your own," Marcia said

The mailman was walking up to Marcia's house. He was a young man with blonde with a happy smile on his face as he was walking up holding the Diaz mail, "Hey Marcia I've got-!"

Before he could finish his sentence Star ran up hitting the mail out of his hands and firing magic blast at him.

"Hey, get out of our yard box, you scoundrel! Hide your dragon eggs somewhere else," Star said scaring the guy.

Marcia lets out a groan watching the poor guy run away.

Star ran over and got on the back of the bike, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go. Marcia, we're not moving. You push these little thingies with your feet. Honestly, Marcia, sometimes I wonder if you have a firm grasp on this Earth stuff."

Marcia rolls her eyes as she starts to paddle the bike slowly.

"Oh, too slow. Bunny Rocket Blast!" Star yelled

Marcia yells as Star blast the two of them.

* * *

Star kicks a door open and sees they're inside a Dojo.

"Karate class? Marcia, we don't have time for detours. The commercial said we have to hurry while supplies last. Focus on the quest," Star said

"This is where I'm going. Karate. I am not going with you and I still have to fix my pants," Marcia said

"Dear, sweet Marcia. I commend her for making it this far on the journey, and vow to complete the quest in her honor. Good-bye, sweet Marcia," Star said grabbing Marcia's cheeks before bounding off.

Star cartwheels out of Karate class leaving an indifferent Marcia.

"I've still got 20 minutes before class starts. I can still fix my pants," Marcia said to herself.

* * *

Marcia was now standing in line with other students. Marcia cringed as Jeremy stood next to her staring at her.

"Nice legs," Jeremy said

Marcia lets out a groan, looking down. Her once singed pants were now cut and sewn into white shorts.

Dojo Sensei walked in front of his students, "You must learn to channel what is deep inside you. Diaz, name an emotion!"

"Uhh, hunger!" Marcia yelled

"Channel your hunger, Diaz! Channel your emotions to brave the Gauntlet of Fire!" Dojo Sensei yelled pointing at a fire coal pit.

"Wait, we're gonna walk on those?" Marcia exclaimed

"Diaz, approach," Dojo Sensei said

Marcia walks up to the coal pit and stands in front of it. She takes a deep breath and steps on the coal but immediately burns her feet.

"There's the damsel Marcia, you know if you want I could carry you," Jeremy said flexing his non-existent muscles.

Marcia groans and grabs her hair.

* * *

Marcia seemed to be the only student who was willing to walk across the hot coals. She was once again about to step up to the coals. Jeremy was sitting in the bleachers recording the girl.

"Here we have Marcia Diaz or the future Mrs. Birnbaum approaching the goblet of fire, it's been a tough 14 years for Diaz luckily she has her knight in shining armor me," Jeremy narrated

"Jeremy get out of here, I'm trying to channel my emotions!" Marcia said looking angrily at Jeremy.

Jeremy just snaps a picture of the Marcia.

"That's one for the collection," Jeremy said

"Wait what collection?!" Marcia yelled

Marcia jumps at Jeremy trying to catch him but misses. The young boy runs away and Marcia takes chase and Marcia chases him all around the dojo. Jeremy climbs up a trophy shelf but it topples over and he falls with his head stuck in a trophy.

Marcia picks up the trophy by the handles, "You little twerp! I got you! Now give me your phone!"

"Diaz, wait, you did it!" Dojo Sensei said

Marcia looks down to see she was standing on the hot coals.

Marcia lets out a happy squeal before tossing Jeremy away, "I understand now sensei...This was all a part of your plan, you had Jeremy act to me like this to…"

"Diaz! Foot fire gal!" Dojo Sensei yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marcia screamed

* * *

Marcia arrived home and was surprised to see Star in the living room surprised by pirates.

"Hi Marcia, I conquered my boredom!" Star said

"Hey," Marcia said not knowing what to say.

"Here," Star said handing Marcia a cup of Banagic Ice Cream, "I went downtown by myself."

"I know, I was there," Marcia said

"It was way easy. I guess you can say I've totally mastered Earth," Star said

"Sorry, I underestimated you," Marcia said

"You underestimated me?" Star said stunned

"Ehmmm, yeah, I did. Sorry," Marcia looks down at her bowl, "This stuff looks delicious, though-"

Star pushes her hand into Marcia's bowl pushing it out of her hands.

"Why did you-?"

"There was a fly on it," Star said before walking away.


	22. Interdimensional Field Trip

**Interdimensional Field Trip**

An Echo Creek school bus drove down the road and had one Star Butterfly screaming happily through the window.

"Seriously Star? There is nothing to be excited about, it's just-" Marcia said

"The best day of my life! We're Going on a Field Trip!" Star said

"Cork it, Princess!" Miss Skullnick said

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Star said

Star looked down at Marcia's phone and see's a cute cat picture.

"Oh, he's so cute! I just want to gobble him up!" Star said

"Isn't it cute. Justin sent it to me," Marcia said

Star looks to the back of the bus to see Justin holding his phone and staring at it.

"Oooh, conversation starter! He's trying to get your attention," Star said with a smile.

"Well, we have been talking more. I'm gonna send him a Lol," Marcia said

The bus comes to a stop making Star smile more.

"We're here!" Star said bouncing up and down.

* * *

Star was looking amazed at a large paperclip, "Amazing! What is it?"

"It's a paperclip…" Marcia said in a bored tone, "Ugh, luckily I've got my phone."

Marcia's phone was then snatched out of her hands, "No distractions Miss Diaz," Miss Skullnick said pulling out a megaphone, "And for the rest of you, No monkey business! This is the Echo Creek Museum of Paperclips We're going to spend the next day hours learning about the genius of this little bent of wire."

"Miss Skullnick! Stop, this hurts!" Alfonzo cried out

"So Boring! Aahhh!" Ferguson yelled

The rest of the class agrees complaining too.

"Why must you torture us!" A student yelled out.

"Well, you know what? Life is boring!" Miss Skullnick yelled out.

"Miss Skullnick! Life is supposed to be fun!" Star said

"I used to think that, but now I'm fifty and all my dreams are in the rear view mirror. The best thing of my life is teaching you kids, and I hate teaching you," Miss Skullnick said

"That's cause you're doing it all wrong," Star said

"And you think you can lead this trip better than me?" Miss Skullnick questioned

"I was born to lead, literally," Star said

Miss Skullnick let out a laugh, "Ok, go ahead then! When you fail, those brats might actually appreciate me for a change."

"Who wants to go somewhere not boring?!" Star said to the class.

"I do!"

"Let's go to the morgue!" Janna yelled

Everyone piled onto the bus and Star used her dimensional scissors to transport them.

"Welcome to the dimension of Wonders and Amazement!" Star said getting off the bus.

The class runs out and they all spread out running around the new dimension.

"What is this place?" Marcia asked

"Oh, just a planet full of the most odd and unbelievable things in the universe," Star said

Miss Skullnick pulled out her megaphone and started yelling, "No running! No yelling! No-!"

"Hey hey hey hey," Star magic blast Miss Skullnick's megaphone and turns it into a little bull. It makes a honking noise before running off, "You put me in charge, so Rule Number 1: No rules!"

"No rules leads to Anarchy," Miss Skullnick said

"When you give people the freedom to do whatever they want," Star said giving Marcia her phone back.

"I get more bars here than I do on earth!" Marcia said smiling down at her phone.

"They might just surprise you. Try to have a little fun you Big ol' meanie," Star said to Miss Skullnick.

* * *

Marcia happily walked around taking pictures of all the strange things on her cell phone.

"Whoa cool," Marcia said taking a selfie with a statue.

"Whoo yeah!"

Marcia looks up and sees Jackie and another guy riding giant manta rays like skateboards.

Marcia just stares at them and then takes a picture.

"Uhm, guys, I don't think you are supposed to ride a Manta Stingray like that," Star said walking by with an uncertain face.

"Everything okay Star?" Marcia asked

"Yeah, yeah, everything's….fine. I got this under control," Star said

"Uhm, Miss Star, may I jump into this ominous looking vortex?" Francis asked pointing at vortex with multiple warning signs around it.

"Francis, please, stop where you are and ask yourself. Is this something you really want to do…?" Star looks over to see Justin about touch some electrical, "Justin, no!" Star yelled running over to Justin.

"Uhm, yeah, I really wanna do this!" Francis yelled jumping into the hole, it intermediately "Spaghetizzes" him into 4 overlapping clones of himself.

"I really didn't think this through!" All the Francis's said

"Oh stop, you guys knew this would happen," The top Francis said

"Oh this is not going so good," Marcia said taking a picture.

Marcia looks over at Star and sees her trying to hold back Justin. She then looks up and her eyes widen.

"Uh Star," Marcia said pointing up.

Star looks up to see Sabrina standing on an Escherian Stairwell, "That's not a good idea! Sabrina!"

"Hey Star! Isn't this great!?" Sabrina yelled out.

"Real great, but you might wanna come down," Star called out.

Marcia looks over at Justin and sees him trying to stick his tongue in the machine, "Justin!" Marcia called out pulling him away.

* * *

Pretty soon, just like Miss Skullnick said, the class was in anarchy.

"Star do you need help?" Marcia asked

"No! I've got everything under control!" Star yelled

Jackie and Blake ride.

"Jackie! Blake!" Star called out chasing after them.

Marcia sees Ferguson and Alfonzo go by but they're stuck together sharing the body of a horse.

"Oh dear," Marcia said staring at the two.

"No no no, don't you jump on that!" Star yelled at a girl who was jumping on something.

The girl doesn't listen and continues to jump until it explodes, launching the girl into the air, but Star manages to grab her before she falls.

"Why did you let me do that Star,"

"Star, help!"

"Sabrina!" Star yelled looking up.

Sabrina was falling down the never ending staircase going through various doorways over and over again.

"Don't worry, I...I...I don't even know how to help you," Star said

Pretty soon all the students are asking to do things that they shouldn't and Marcia could see Star about to lose it.

"Staaaarr…" Marcia said grabbing onto Star's shoulder.

"Can you guys just be quiet for one second!" Star yelled out.

Everything goes quite.

"Ah, that's better. Francis? Justin? Sabrina? Where did everybody go?" Star asked

"I have no clue," Marcia said

"Star!, Guess what...Wait, where's the rest of the class?" Miss Skullnick said appearing.

Marcia's phone rings and she pulls it out, "A message from Jackie. H.E.L.P?, What's that an acronym for? Oh no! Help, as in trouble!"

* * *

Marcia and Star were with Miss Skullnick in a Troll exhibit while the teacher puts on battle armor.

"Jackie's text said they've been captured by some monster. Marcia and I can totally handle this. We fight monsters all the time," Star said

"I trusted you with the class for Five minutes, and you lost them," Miss Skullnick said

"They're not lost, we just don't know where they are," Star said

Marcia's phone vibrates and she opens a message revealing a picture, "They're wherever this is!"

"Wait, I remember seeing a trail of socks right after the class disappeared," Star said

"That's where I'm starting my search," Miss Skullnick said

* * *

The three followed the sock trail to a cave with a sign in front of it that said "Universe's Most Coziest Prehistoric Cave Dwelling"

"This is it," Miss Skullnick said

The three enter the cave and its looks like the inside of a home. There's a giant fireplace and hanging above it was the students trapped in giant socks.

"Kids, don't worry, we're gonna be home soon," Miss Skullnick said

A loud roar can be heard in the distance, and everyone jumps at it.

"Ok, we have to hurry, Jump! I'll catch you. Come on, Jump!" Miss Skullnick said holding her arms out.

"I can't do this!" Ferguson said scared.

"Take my hand, bro," Alfonzo said

Ferguson grabbed Alfonzo hand and they both jumped down it was a good thing they had Miss Skullnick with them because the two boys were still a horse.

Marcia and Star climbed up to the mantle of the fireplace and helped the other students out of the socks.

"Marcia!" Jackie said

"Jackie! I got ya, girl," Marcia said helping her out of the sock.

"I'll help these guys, you free Justin and Janna," Star said

Marcia turns to look down at Janna.

"Yeah Marcia," Janna smiles showing a mouth of fangs, "Help Meee!"

"Ah!" Marcia said jumping away from her and heading to Justin.

"Marcia! You're here to help me!" Justin said with a smile.

Marcia helps Justin out of the sock and the blonde haired boy smiles as he stares down at their joined hands.

The rest of the group make it to the floor and Janna lands next to Marcia, "Relax, they aren't real fangs, unless you want them to be."

"Pass," Marcia said

She looks down to see Justin was still holding her hand, "Uhm Justin."

"Oh uhm, hehe," Justin said letting go of her hand.

"Quiet! It's coming!" Miss Skullnick said

A loud stomping sound could be heard and the monster appears. When it notices its prey is loose it lets out an angry scream roaring at the group.

"Alright String Monster...!"

"No! I'm back in charge and I need you to get those kids to safety!" Miss Skullnick said to Star. She grabs a large rock amazing Star and Marcia, "What Did I say? Go! Go! Go!"

Star and Marcia run out of the room leading the students.

Star makes a megaphone out of her wand, "What Did I say? Go! Go! Go!"

The students run into the bus, while Skullnick keeps fighting the monster.

"Skullnick has really got some moves," Star said

"You bet you tuckus I do," Miss Skullnick said

Suddenly the monster eats Miss Skullnick.

"GAH! Our teacher was eaten!" Marcia said

Star aimed her wand at the monster, "Get ready to eat magic!"

The monster stops moving and then looks down. Miss Skullnick burst out of the stomach of the monster. "Get that bus moving!" Miss Skullnick said

The bus starts driving off very fast, and Skullnick jumps on.

The students look behind the bus and see the yarn monster unraveling as the bus goes through a portal to home. All the students cheer for Miss Skullnick.

"That's how you do it!" Miss Skullnick said

"Hi Marcia, is someone sitting in there?" Justin asked Marcia.

Marcia smiles at Justin and scoots over, "Yeah, you are."

Justin smiles and quickly sits next to Marcia.


	23. Star's Hairy Adventure

**Star's Hairy Adventure**

Marcia's hair was up in a large high bun as she opened her locker.

"Star! Hurry up!" Marcia called out

"I'm coming!" Star called back panting.

Star appears riding over to Marcia atop Cloudy, with heart creatures from her wand floating around her.

"Hey, Cloudy, can you put me down?" Star said

"Sure thing, Star," Cloudy said

A rainbow extends from Cloudy, and Star slides down it landing next to Marcia.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best," Star said

"We love you, Star," Cloudy said

Star pulls out her wand, "Love you too."

Star zaps the magical creatures and they left out horrifying screams as they vanish.

"Wow, that was adorably terrifying," Marcia said

Star goes to her locker and tries to open it.

"Can you do anything without magic?" Marcia asked

"Sunshine Locker Slap!" Star said

With a blast from her wand, a minotaur appears and rams into Star's locker. When he pulls away the locker door was on his horns. He high-fives Star, "Love you, Star."

"I'll take that as a no," Marcia said

"You use too much magic, ah-ah-ah, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah," Star said mimicking Marcia.

Jackie rides up on her skateboard, "Hey, Marcia!"

"Hey Jackie," Marcia said high fiving her.

"You ready, it's only a few days away," Jackie said

"You know it," Marcia said

"Awesome," Jackie said before skating away.

"Ready for what?" Star asked

"Oh every year Jackie and I grow our hair out and then get haircuts to donate the hair to make wigs," Marcia said, "My hair's gotten super long. I've almost got enough to make two wigs. Hopefully, it'll be long enough by the next week. I've been drinking these super healthy shakes that help hair growth, they taste bad but they work."

"Well, do you know what the quickest way to grow hair is?" Star asked

"*Sigh*Is it-?"

"It's magic!" Star said making a flying horse, high-fiving it.

"Magic...!" The horse whispered before flying off.

"I'll stick with the natural way. It's my own hard work," Marcia said

"Marcia, I've got a magic wand. I might as well use it," Star said

She blasts her head and makes her hair grow out till it touched the floor along with a beard and for some reason, there was a platypus on top of her head.

"Sometimes there's a sense of satisfaction in doing things yourself," Marcia said before walking away.

"Let me put grow your hair out for you! Zap-zap-zap-zap-zap!" Star said running out after Marcia.

"No, don't touch it!" Marcia yelled

* * *

The next day Star was in the bathroom using her magic to brush her hair.

"Star!"

The bathroom door is kicked open and an exhausted Marcia is standing there out of breath. Her hair was super long to the point that it was trailing out of the doorway.

"You used magic on me, didn't you?" Marcia said

"Nope," Star said looking around nervously.

"Then explain this!" Marcia said

Marcia pulls on her hair and kept pulling and pulling, creating a pile of hair around her.

"I don't even know where it ends! Come on Star!" Marcia said

"You come on! Now you have plenty of hair to donate!" Star said

"I wanted to grow it myself!" Marcia said

She walks over to counter lightly tripping on her hair and picks up a pair of scissors. As she goes to grab a lock of hair to cut it the hair sparkles and magical creatures fly out of it. Suddenly the hair starts to grow even more filling up the room.

"Star! My head!" Marcia yelled

Marcia's hair explodes in the room filling up the entire house. Star is sent flying out the window tangled in Marcia's hair hanging upside down.

"Wow. That is a lotta hair. But don't you worry your pretty little face, Marcia! It's nothing a little magic can't fix. Sparkle Razor Shave!" Star said

Star looks at her hand where her wand should be but finds a taquito instead.

"Oh, that's a taquito," Star shoves it into her mouth and eats it, "Hmm. But where's my wand? Gotta be around here somewhere. Where is it?!," Star dives into a pile of hair, "Wand! Wand! Aah, I must have dropped it in the bathroom when Marcia's hair exploded! Okay. Think, Star. What would a normal person without a wand do?"

An imagination bubble appears over Star. In it is a dolphin with a wig in a dress shirt is sitting at a desk in front of a computer, slapping the keyboard with its flippers.

"Werk werk werk werk werk werk werk werk werk werk…"

"Gah! That's no help!" Star said waving the imagination bubble away, "Wait a second," Star hearts change into light bulbs, "I got it!"

* * *

Star kicking open the door of the Diazes' shed, a pair of hedge clippers in hand.

"Normal person," Star said

She runs to the front door and kicks it.

"I'm coming for ya, Marcia!" Star yelled

She uses the hedge clippers to cut the hair, clearing a path into the house. She does her best to cut a pathway but quickly grows tired.

"Ooh, man. This would be a lot easier if I had my wand. But at least I got you, Mr. Hedge Clippers," Star said

"Yeah! You don't need no stinkin' wand! I wanna cut more!" Star said making the Hedge Clippers talk.

* * *

Star was swimming through some hair, "Man, not having a wand isn't so bad. I bet I'm all the way to the-ooh!"

She falls through a layer of hair landing on the living room couch.

"I'm still in the living room?! Ugh!" Star said

A strand of hair reaches out and grabs the hedge clippers pulling them away.

"Mr. Hedge Clippers!" Star called out.

"Avenge me...!" Mr. Hedge Clippers cried out.

Star turns around at the sound of a rumbling noise. A huge ball of hair rolls through and lands on top of Star.

"I'm stuck! Oh-h, I wish I had my wa-a-and," Star said

She looks up when she hears barking and sees one of the laser puppies.

"Oh, hey there, little guy. You stuck here too? Oh, I'm so tired. And this hair is so soft. Maybe we should take a little nap together," Star said closing her eyes.

* * *

"Star! Star Butterfly!"

Star opens her eyes, revealing the laser puppy sitting before her.

"Hello? Who's there?" Star asked

"It is I, Laser Puppy?" Laser Puppy said

"Whaaaa...?" Star said

The puppy begins to glow with a red light and floats into the air.

"Ooh, I thought you couldn't get any cuter, but lookit you!" Star said

"Thank you! I wag my tail humbly! You must not give up. Marcia needs you!" Laser Puppy said

"But it's just sooo hard without my wand!" Star said

"Let me remind you of a time before your wand: when a precocious preteen got mixed up with snakes, goblins, and ghouls. All while looking super-cute!" Laser Puppy said

"Oh my gosh I was adorable," Star said

"You never needed your wand before. Why do you need it now?" Laser Puppy said

Star looks away, with a thoughtful look.

"Also, I'm a puppy that shoots lasers out of my eyes. The choice is yours, Star Butterfly either rise up and conquer, or wither here and die!" Laser Puppy said

Star wakes up with a gasp and looks at Laser Puppy. She stands up with it, using its lasers to free herself from the hair, and continues cutting her way through the tangle. She blasts away one of the sections of the hair revealing Ludo and Big Chicken in front of her.

"Ludo! What are you doing here?!" Star said

"It's the girl!" Ludo yelled

Ludo's henchmen jump from the hair to attack Star. Star easily fends them off with a series of punches and kicks.

"Wait! The wand is that way," Toffee said pointing up.

"Don't let her get the wand!" Ludo yelled

Star shoves the henchmen away, heading for the staircase. Ludo and Big Chicken dodge as Star jumps past them.

Star jumps onto a table, then flips off it through the air to land at the foot of the staircase. She runs up the stairs, but Beard Deer grabs her by the leg. She kicks some hair into his mouth making him let go of her as she runs up the stairs.

Star gets pulled back again, allowing the two-headed monster to get ahead of her. She pulls at one of the strands of hair on the stairs, catching the monster and making him fall backwards. He lands on top of Star and the other henchmen, knocking them to the foot of the stairs. Star pushes her way out and runs back up the stairs.

Bearicorn reaches the bathroom door first and opens it to see Marcia trapped in hair. Marcia lets out some panicked muffled screams before the door is closed.

"Uh, yeah, the bathroom is occupied!" Bearicorn said

Star kicks Bearicorn into the door and lands in the bathroom, and gasps when she sees Marcia.

"Whoa," Star said

She notices her wand tangled in the hair, but before she can move toward it, Ludo's henchmen land on top of her and knocking her to the floor.

"Master! The wand is yours!" Beard Deer said to Ludo.

As Ludo approaches the wand, a strand of hair grabs Big Chicken, pulling the monster away from Ludo and into the hair. Ludo hits the ground and stares at the hair before him in horror. Everyone looks at Ludo in confusion as he freezes up then falls to the ground laughing and crying.

Back to the present, as Ludo remains frozen in fear, sweating as he stares at the wand just a few feet ahead. He looks around, making panicked noises, then cautiously steps forward onto a "Hahahaha! It tickles! Hahahaha! It's my birthday!" Ludo cried out.

The monsters all frown at Ludo but then look down to see Star gone.

"Hey! Where is she?" Beard Deer asked

Star emerges from the hair, wand in hand, with a triumphant smile, "Normally, I'd blast you guys with narwhals right now, but hey you don't need magic for everything!"

With marvelous technique, Star took out all the monsters knocking them outside in a pile of pain.

Rafael and Angie, arrive home with their groceries and stare at the monsters in surprise. Mrs. Diaz presses the car lock button making it beep.

* * *

"Ohmigosh, Marcia! I was looking everywhere for you!" Star said

"I'm so itchy! Please help me!" Marcia said muffled

"You're right! I was using my wand too much. But, I am Star Butterfly, an independent woman with fists like hammers!" Star said

"I don't care! Just get rid of the hair!" Marcia's muffled out.

Star pulled Marcia's smallest pair of scissors that she used to trim her bangs with "And now, I shall cut your hair with this tiny pair of scissors! Just like a normal person. Thank you, Marcia, for teaching me such a valuable lesson."

Marcia let out a scream looking at Star.

* * *

Marcia let out a sigh of relief finally free from the hair. Lucky for her Star got bored really easy and about 10 minutes into cutting her hair she gave up and used magic to cut her free.

Marcia stared at her new hair and saw that it now reached all the way past her waist stopping mid calfs.

"It so long now," Marcia said

"But it looks good on you," Star said

"I guess I could keep it this way," Marcia said, "But I'm gonna need to style it some way."

"Oh let me do it!" Star said excitedly.

"Staaaaarrrr," Marcia said looking at her with skepticism.

"I promise no magic this time," Star said

Marcia let out a sigh and looked at the eager smile one Star's face, "Fine, but after you help me deliver this hair to the donation salon."

"Deal," Star said

* * *

After dropping off the hair at an astonished salon Star sat Marcia down to give her hair a new style, and just like she promised she used no magic.

"Almost….aaaannnndd done!" Star said

Star picked up a mirror and held it up to Marcia, "What'd ya think?"

"I….wow…..I love it," Marcia said looking at her hair.

Star had given Marcia a crown braid around her hair as well as gave her some off to the side-swooping bangs. She left the rest of Marcia's hair open which was naturally wavy.

"It looks awesome Star," Marcia said

"Thank you, hugs!" Star said

Marcia smiled as she hugged Star back glad to have a friend like her.


	24. Storm the Castle

**Storm the Castle**

"Marcia!"

"AH!"

Marcia let out a yelp as she fell back from her desk.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Star said picking up Marcia.

"Go where?" Marcia asked

"It's a surprise," Star said with a smile opening a portal.

Star shoved Marcia through the portal and then skipped in. Marcia sat up and dusted herself looking at where she was. She and Star seemed to be at the mouth of a cave.

"Come on!" Star said running in the cave.

Marcia follows and sees Star climbing up some type of mound that had multiple tubes on top of it. Star walks up to one of the tubes and sticks her arm in it.

"Mmm...Some of these have sandwiches in them," Star said

"Oh, don't put your hand in there," Marcia said

Star reaches further in for the sandwich, but can't seem to reach it.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marcia asked

"I never said that. Come on Marcia, you try," Star said

Marcia looked at her arm and got a horrifying flashback of her monster arm, "Uhhh, No."

"Suit yourself…" Star said

As Star goes to reach in further she is suddenly sucked in the tube only leaving her legs sticking out.

Marcia lets out a yelp and runs over grabbing onto Star's legs, "I gotcha! I gotcha!"

With a hard tug Star is dislodged from the tube as all the tubes blow out steam. Marcia and Star fall back onto the ground as the mound moves out of the ground revealing that it was alive.

"Aww it's kinda cute," Marcia said

"RAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Not cute! Not cute!" Marcia yelled

The two girls get up and run as the creature starts to chase them. Star launches a magical blast sending the two girls into a treeline where they get tangled up in some vines. Marcia looks up and lets out a scream seeing the monster quickly running after them.

"Star, we better get Star!, We gotta get out of here!" Marcia yelled trying to get out of the vines, "Star! Pay attention!"

Star who was tied up with the vines was reaching down for her fallen sandwich, "Just a little closer…"

Marcia, struggles and breaks on of her arms free of the vines and, manages to grab Star's dimensional scissors. She uses them to cut the vines and quickly open a portal. Marcia pulls Star into the Dimensional Portal as the monster arrives.

Star glares at Marcia holding now only half of a sandwich, "I had it in my hands Marcia. I have no idea what you were thinking."

"I was thinking of not dying!" Marcia yelled

Suddenly, a green arm comes out from the portal and grabs Marcia's leg. She lets out a shrill scream and grabs a flower pot using it as a weapon to hit the arm. The monster let go and Marcia closes the portal.

"We went through all that trouble and this sad little scrap of sandwich is all we have to show for it!" Star yelled

"That's because it's not worth dying for a stupid piece of food!" Marcia yelled smacking the sandwich out of Star's hand.

The two girls look at each other before Marcia lets out sigh turning away.

"Ah, I'm going to my room," Marcia said

"I hate when you act like this. It makes me wonder why we're even friends," Star said

Marcia pauses in her doorway for a second but then goes into her room making sure to slam the door.

Marcia lets out a disgruntled sigh as she takes off her hoodies and throws herself onto her bed. She grabs a pillow and covers her face letting out a frustrated scream. She drops the pillow from her face and holds glaring up at the ceiling.

Marcia gets up from her bed and walks over to her desk where a cage sat. She opened the cage and took the pink bunny out that she had 'liberated' from the demon Tom.

She laid back down on her bed petting the bunny.

"Dumb Star, dumb sandwich, dumb monster," Marcia grumbled out.

Marcia looked at the rabbit and it just stared at her wit ha black look.

"What? Oh do you think I should apologize to her don't you?!" Marcia said

The bunny nose twitches at it looks at Marcia.

"Well, I'm not gonna. She's the one who almost got us eaten by a monster over a sandwich!" Marcia said

The bunny just blinks.

"Oh, that is so like you. Well, I'm not gonna. I can't believe she put herself in danger like that over a sandwich! What if I wasn't there! She could have gotten eaten, over a sandwich!" Marcia ranted

Marcia just holds the bunny tighter and starts petting it more feverishly.

"Whatever. I'll apologize for smacking her sandwich when she apologizes for putting herself in such danger," Marcia said

Marcia walks over to a boom box and puts a CD in playing her favorite band Love Sentence. She sat down on her bed listening to the music. As the next song played she heard a cracking noise that wasn't a part of the song.

"What's that-uhhhhhhhhhh…." Marcia said eyes widening as she looked at her window seeing it opening by itself.

The window opens fully and Marcia scoots away from it. She sits there waiting for something to happen but nothing does. She slowly gets up from her bed and walks over to the window. She looks out of it but sees nothing.

"That's w-!"

Suddenly a sack is thrown over Marcia's head and she's lifted off the ground.

"I got her!" A voice said

"Let's go!" Another said

Marcia lets out a muffled scream as she's dragged out of her room.

Star was standing outside of Marcia's room holding the sandwich, Marcia... I'm sorry. I was a jerk, it's just I really wanted you to try this sandwich! It's kinda smashed and dirty, but it's still delicious!" Star gets no reply he opens the door but sees no Marcia, "Marcia? Hm, No Marcia," She leaves the room and goes to the railing over the stairs and bends over it looking down at the living room, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?" She sees the couple sitting on the couch under a blanket giggling, "Uh, What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, Star! We were just looking at Rafael's old book of medical illustrations," Mrs. Diaz said

"Weird...hey, have you guys seen Marcia?" Star asked

"I think she went to walk the Laser Puppies," Mrs. Diaz said

"Try calling his cellular phone," Mr. Diaz said

"Oh yeah, good idea," Star bends down hooking her feet on the banister so she can grab the house phone. She dials Marcia's number and waits. As the phone rings Star could here Marcia's ringtone from upstairs, "*Gasp* The call is coming from inside the house."

Star follows the music and finds herself back at Marcia's room. She looks inside and sees 'Marcia' sitting on her bed with her hoodie over her head.

"There you are! What's up with everyone hanging out in the dark like a bunch of weirdy weirds?" Star said

Marcia's Jacket starts to levitate, confusing Star and making her drop the phone.

"Uh, Marcia...? Where'd you put your legs?" Star asked freaked out.

The floating jacket turns around to relevel Fly Monster.

Star lets out gaps pointing at the monster, "What have you done with Marcia!?"

"If you ever want to see the boy alive again, bring the wand to Ludo's Castle tonight. And come alone," Fly Monster said before flying out the window.

Star stands there stunned mouth agape.

"Hahaha! Hey, kids, you're never gonna believe the telephone punched me the face!" Mr. Diaz said coming in the room holding the phone, "Did you find Marcia?"

Mrs. Diaz joins her husband as they wait for Star to answer who just stares at the parents with a shocked look.

"Uhm Marcia was…..kidnaped," Star said

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz just stand there with their usual smiles that is until Rafael starts freaking out running around the house screaming.

"Ah! Our angel! 911! Policía! Policía!" Mr. Diaz screaming.

Angie and Star watched the man run around the house not sure what to really do.

* * *

In the midst of his freak Mr. Diaz had managed to call the police and now Star was in the living room explaining to the officer what happened.

"And the little fly man was all like, "if you ever want to see Marcia alive again-" oh, wait. I just sounded Irish. He wasn't Irish. Write that down!" Star said

The policeman stops paying attention to Star and it was clear he was not taking her serious.

"The thing is, Ludo has been after my wand ever since I got here, but he's never gonna get it. It's like my birthright, from like a gillion generations ago, starting with my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

The Officer cut Star off, "You like magic, little girl?" He asked as if he was talking to a small child.

"Uhh, I guess?" Star said confused

"Oh, me too! Heck, I used to go to Vegas every weekend, all for magic. The thing about magic is, if you don't use it wisely, you can lose everything," The Officer said

Star looks confused, and Marcia's parents look scared.

"Anywho, not much I can do for ya. If he's not back tomorrow we'll send the bloodhounds for her," The Officer said before leaving the house.

"I told you he wouldn't get it," Star said

"Well, we don't get it either," Angie said, "Look, this isn't your fault, Star. If anything, we should have been paying more attention to the two of you."

"I can get Marcia back from Ludo," Star said heading to the front door.

"Great, we'll take the minivan!" Rafael said

"No. The little fly man said for me to come alone," Star said

Star leaves the house before Rafael could stop her. She opens the peephole, "You're wrong, by the way. This is my fault. I'll take care of it myself."

"Oh Star, come on, don't be like...that," Rafael said

Star comes back inside, "Forgot my scissors."

Star opens a portal to the Mewni Dimension with her scissors and leaves through it.

* * *

Marcia glared as she was tied up in a chair staring at monsters. A tall monster in a business suit walked over.

"Look, if you're after the wand, it's harder to get than you think. Lots of people have tried," Marcia said

Toffee enters the cage and places a sandwich in front of Marcia, "You should eat something. Could be your last meal."

"Actually, I'm totally full. But if you're hungry, I'm a great cook. So why don't you let me out of this chair and I'll give you a taste?" Marcia said

"Okay," Toffee said realizing the restraints on Marcia.

Marcia stands up and runs at Toffee leaping at him with a kick. Her foot connects with a hard surface and she lets out a cry as she falls to the ground holding her foot. She looks up to see Toffee standing over her, "There's two of you?"

The real Toffee, grabs Marcia with his tail and puts her in the chair then pushes the sandwich toward Marcia.

"You really should eat," Toffee said

Marcia growls and slaps the sandwich away, "I don't want your stinking sandwich!"

"You're a disappointment," Toffee said

"Yeah? Well, you're boring. And you dress like a lawyer. At least that idiot came dressed for a good time," Marcia said pointing out of the cage at Deer Beard.

Deer Beard punches the cage trying to hit Marcia, but hurts his hand.

"I feel your pain," Marcia said

* * *

Marcia was so…..bored. At first, she was scared but after sitting around for an hour of being locked up in her cage and nothing happening sh was more bored than anything.

Suddenly the door to the room blast open and Star along with Buff Frog run in. Marcia was happy to see Star but confused to see Buff Frog with her and why he had a fountain strapped to his back. Star magic blast several monsters and runs jumping onto the table holding her wand threateningly at Toffee.

"You made it," Toffee said

Star blasts Toffee and his arm is blown off, and he falls to the floor. She jumps in front of the cage and blasts the monsters guarding it turning them into babies. She then aims at the cage, "Supersonic leech bomb!"

There's an explosion with a cloud of dust. Once it clears the cage is still intact.

"What?" Star said confused.

Man Arm runs at Star attacking her, but Buff Frog stops when he spots Buff Frog.

"Oh, hey Buff Frog!" Man Arm said

Buff Frog proceeds to punch him as the baby monsters come back with a chainsaw to attack Star. Buff Frog stops them and Star blast them away.

Marcia between Buff Frog and Star, with a confused look. The two look at each other then shrugs their shoulders at the same. Bearicorn, the Giraffe Monster, and Spikeballs join in on the fight, while Toffee still watches.

Star avoids the monsters and jumps onto the chandelier, "Rainbow rocket!"

Star shoots a colorful rocket at Marcia's cage but sadly, that attack does not break it either. She jumps down the chandelier, "NO." She approaches the cage as her cheek hearts begin to glow along with her wand. She focuses all of her energy and prepares to hit the cage.

Star blast a powerful spell at the cage and there's a large burst of light and smoke.

"Marcia!" Star yelled, "We did it!"

"You did it!" Marcia said

Star and Marcia run at each other and hug.

"Come on, come on let's get out of here!" Star said

Star started to pull Marcia out the cage but is stopped when the glass wall quickly regrows and traps Marcia.

"Oh, no…" Star said

Spikeballs grabs Star and along with a knocked out, Buff Frog is knocked out.

"Stop," Toffee said making Spikeballs drop Star. Toffee stands up, and his arm starts regenerating, "That's no way to treat our...guest of honor."

In a matter of seconds, Toffee's arm regenerates.

Toffee lifts up a remote and clicks a button, which causes the roof of Marcia's cage to sink down.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Star said she brings out her wand and was about to blast it again.

"That's not going to work again. That crystal is twice as strong now," Toffee said

Fly Monster flies over with a stack of pillows, but Toffee sends him away with a glare.

"Don't worry Star! I think I've got it," Marcia said putting her arms up and trying to hold up her cell.

Star jumps on the table, and drops her wand on Toffee's plate, "Fine. Take it. Now let Marcia go."

"No Star!" Marcia yelled pressing further on the cell's ceiling but it doesn't help.

Suddenly Ludo appears on jumps on the table and tries to take the wand, but the Chicken Monster catches him in his beak.

"Do you think I'm like Ludo?" Toffee said, he turns to Chicken Monster, "Just swallow it."

Chicken Monster does so and swallows Ludo.

Toffee pushes the wand back to Star, "I don't want your wand. Destroy it."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Marcia and Star yelled

Toffee grows a large scary smile, "SURPRISE!"

"I can't. I don't even know how," Star said

"Yes, you do. It's the first spell your mother taught you," Toffee said

"The Whispering Spell," Star said

"Exactly. Marcia's waiting," Toffee said

Star looks over at Marcia who was now laying on the ground pushing the ceiling up that was close to crushing her.

"This guy is insane Star! Don't do it, I'll be fine," Marcia said

Star could see tears forming in Marcia's eyes as the ceiling slowly start to crush her.

Star looks down at the wand sadly before picking it.

"Star no!" Marcia yelled

Star starts the whisper the spell to her wand and it slowly begins to die. It turns gray, and its wings disintegrate, and the battery unicorn emerges as a ghost.

Toffee looks coldly down at Star as she begins to cry. The ghost unicorn whispers something inaudible into Star's ear and she gasps as it flies away.

Star stands up and wipes away her tears, "Now let Marcia go."

Toffee holds up his remote and presses a button. The cell's ceiling rises up and the door opens up.

Marcia was about to step out of the cell but Star runs in pulling Marcia with and locks the cell.

Buff Frog was just coming through and Star looks up at her.

"Run," Star said seriously.

"Oh, my babies!" Buff Frog gets up and gathers his tadpoles before running out.

"Okay. What's going on I thought we wanted to escape," Marcia said

"It's not over," Star said

Toffee glares down at the wand when nothing happens he turns to his monster army, "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure."

The wand the suddenly starts to shake and glow. All of the monsters get a scared look and run out of the castle as they do so Chicken Monster lays an egg before running out.

The wand blows up, blasting the castle to smithereens, and annihilating everything around it. Star and Marcia then emerge unharmed still standing in the cage.

Marcia walks out and finds Toffee's jacket laying on the ground, "Pfft. Lawyers."

"Look. Nature," Star said pointing at the egg Chicken Monster laid.

The egg shakes and then Ludo emerges from it screaming.

"Ugh," Star and Marcia said disgusted.

"Where is my castle?" Ludo said

"It's gone," Star said

"And where is your wand?" Ludo asked

"That's gone too," Star said

"Everything...? WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!" Ludo yelled pointing at Star.

"We never were friends-?" Star said slightly confused.

"You are now my mortal enemy!" Ludo pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors, "This day I vow-!"

Star takes the scissors from Ludo and opens a portal to an unknown place. She picks up Ludo and throws him in, and closes the portal.

As Star was tossing in Ludo, Marcia saw something falling from the sky. She gaped tugging on Star.

"What is it, Marcia!" Star said finally turning around.

Marcia doesn't say anything but tilts her friend's head up so she could see what was falling from the sky. The two girls eyes widened as the thing crashes to the ground and they both over to the crash site. When Marcia and Star arrive there they discover what had fallen was the Star's empty wand. Star looks sadly down at her wand as Marcia hugs her to comfort her.

As the two hug, a voice speaks up making the girls pull apart. They look behind them to see a Tiny horse just like the one that was powering Star's wand. The tiny horse continued to speak but he was speaking in Italian, Marcia could only pick up a few words but she couldn't tell what it was talking about.

"Excuse me. When I was a baby horse, Mama told me the day will come when I'll be called upon to fulfill a responsibility greater than myself, greater than this dimension. For me, that day is today!" The Tiny Horse said

The tiny horse climbed into the wand and then it sunk into the ground. After a few minutes, the ground started to shake and then a bunch of crystals stars to appear around the crater. A giant one springs from the ground and there's something in the middle of it.

"You touch it," Marcia said lightly shoving Star.

"No, you touch it," Star said shoving Marcia back.

"No you touch it," Marcia said

"No, you," Star said

"No, you," Marcia said

The girls continue to go back and forth until the crystal opens and a new wand appears. The wand flys out of the crystal and lands in Star's hands.

"Whoa…" Star said

"Upgrade," Marcia said

The two girls continued to stare dazed at the new wand until their ears caught the sound of horses in the distance. A bunch of armored knights arrive at the scene and one hopes of the horse running to Marcia and wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

"Oh Marcia, I'm so happy to see you! Haha!" The Knight said

"Um, Do I know you?" Marcia asked confused

"Marcia! It is me, I am your dad!"

The Knight lifts up his helmet to indeed reveal it was her father.

"My dad!" Marcia said happily yet shocked.

"Oh, My turn!" A Knight sad on a horse. Before they could take their helmet off they slide on the horse's saddle making them hang upside down. The knight takes off their helmet to show Marcia's mom was there, "Just come here and hug your mother."

Marcia walks over and gives her upside down mom a hug, "This is so awkward, Mom."

"It's not awkward! Don't make it awkward!" Angie said hugging her daughter.

"Wait, how did you guys get here?" Star asked

Another knight steps forward, "They used…," He takes off his helmet to reveal himself as King Butterfly, "...your mirror."

* * *

Once the kids were checked over for injuries the group returned to the Butterfly Royal Palace. Star told her parents the story of what happened.

"So. Basically, just to recap-"

"You are not going to do that, are you?" Queen Moon said

"What, my Dear?" King Butterfly asked

"You know that thing when you talk and every time that you get to a word with and "S" you have that little whistle in your front teeth?" Queen Moon said, "I love you, honey, I just can't deal with that today. Star, you have abused your magic, frightened Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, and destroyed your wand. Did I leave anything out?"

"Uhh, well there's a bunch of other stuff you don't know about," Star said

"Shhh!" Marcia said

"No, I think that's everything. But look," Star holds out her wand, "the wand is fine! Sort of.

"It's-uh…" Queen Moon takes the wand, "I'll take it and get it cleaned for you."

"Please don't be mad. That looks like a mad face," Star said

Queen Moon grabs her daughter in a hug surprising her.

"So you're not mad?" Star asked

"Oh, I'm always mad. But I'm happy that you're safe," Queen Moon said

"We're just glad that everyone's okay. And I'm on a horse!" Angie said as she was still upside down.

With her excited shout, the horse gets scared and runs off with the woman still hanging from it. Rafael and Marcia run after the horse.

"Where are you going?!" Marcia yelled

"Don't you go riding off with my wife!" Rafael said

Star looks at the Diaz family then back at her mother, "Uhhh…"

"Go ahead," Queen Moon said

"Mrs. Diaz, wait up!" Star yelled

* * *

Marcia fell back into her bed exhausted from her day. After taking a hot warm shower and changing into her pajamas she was ready for a good night's rest. Before she got into other bed she spotted something on her bedside table. She reaches over and notices it's a flower and attached to it was a note.

"Good thing you're okay," Marcia read confused

Marcia sat there confused at the note and flower, but then ignored it too tired to think about. She'd worry about it another day.


	25. My New Wand!

**Season 2**

 **My New Wand!**

Marcia was in the middle of taking a shower when the door to the bathroom burst open.

"Marcia! Marcia! Come be a part of my video chat!" Star said walking in the bathroom with a laptop.

"Star kind of in the middle of something here," Marcia said

"Okay then I'll sit here," Star said getting on the bathroom counter, "And I'll start the video and wait for you to come out."

"Star I really don't want anyone to see me without clothes on," Marcia said

Star dismisses her friend and opens the laptop and turns it on, "Guess who? It's me, Star! I have some exciting news for you. Well, first, Marcia got kidnapped, and I blew up a bunch of stuff, including my wand. And I was super bummed because I thought I was never gonna get to do magic again, but then I got my new wan…" Star held up a hair brush. She drops it and reaches down pulling out her wand, "My new wand! Oh, yeah and Marcia's okay. Say hi, Marcia."

Star moves the laptop so the camera was facing Marcia who was just stepping out of the shower. She was wrapped in a purple flower towel and her hair was wrapped in a blue towel.

"Hey!" Marcia yelled running over and closing the laptop, "Whats I say! I don't want the computer or anyone else to watch me shower."

Star's wand suddenly levitates itself out of her hands and leaves flying out the room.

"Is that normal?" Marcia asked

"Noooooooo," Star said

The girls look at each other and then run out the bathroom. The wand bounces around the hallway and ricocheting off the walls.

"What's up with your wand?" Marcia asked

"I don't know," Star said

The wand bounces around and heads downstairs.

"Oh, no, it going downstairs," Marcia said

Star leans over the stairs railing but the wand flies back almost hitting her in the face, but she luckily moved back in time.

"I almost died," Star said in a stunned tone.

The and flies into Star's room and the girl chase after it. As the run into the room Star's magic book flies into Marcia knocking her back and knocking her towels off sending her flying into Star's closet.

"My towel!" Marcia yelled as the closet door slammed shut on its own.

Star runs over to the door and grabs the doorknob, "Hang on. I'll get you out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not decent," Marcia said

Star scoffs and gives a laugh, "We're both girls here Marcia."

"That doesn't mean I still want you to see me naked. It's embarrassing! So don't open that!" Marcia said

"Okay okay! There's probably some clothes in there that might fit you if you look around," Star said

Marcia looks around the closet and finds a black dress similar to Star's green one but it had a red star on the front of it. Marcia slips it on along with a pair of Red and White striped leggings.

Once dressed Marcia goes to open the door but it won't budge, "Uh, it's locked."

"What⁈" Star shouted

Star pulls on the doorknob with both hands but then it won't open. She presses both feet on the door trying to open the closet but still, it won't open.

"Try the knob," Marcia said

"What do you think I am doing?" Star asked

A Laser puppy runs into the room.

"No, no, not now, sweetie," Star said pushing the puppy back out the room. Star continues to pull at the door but it won't budge, "I usually open this door with my wand."

"Well, your book ate it," Marcia said pointing at the book,

"Better not be pokin' around in there. That's my secrets closet. It's private," Star said

"What you poke around my secret stuff all the time! I caught you last night reading my diary!" Marcia yelled

"That's different!" Star said still pulling at the door.

Glossaryck flies out the book and slides under the door looking at Star, "What are you doing?"

Star screams and falls back onto the floor, "Uh, hey, Glossaryck. My wand's locked in the closet."

"Hey, what about me?" Marcia said

"Oh, yeah. Marcia's in there too. And my spell book. Basically all my stuff. I want my stuff," Star said

"Did you try the knob?" Glossaryck asked

"I tried the knob," Star said

Star swings at the door with a large sword hitting it multiple times but that still does nothing.

"Anything?" Star asked

Glossaryck slides in the key into the closet and looks at the knob, "Nope. Still locked."

"Aha! What's going on? Is this some kind of training thing or something?" Marcia asked picking up Glossaryck.

"Are you some kind of training thing? Are you mad? Is this wolf-babob rock bandage ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba…" Glossaryck said

"Stop, stop. Stop it! I'm not the magical princess here why am I always involved with your schemes! Just tell me how to get out of here," Marcia said

"Okay. I'll tell you what to do. Are you listening?" Glossaryck said

Marcia sighs rolling her eyes, "Yes, I'm listening."

"To reach the chunks in the hobo stew, find her secret. That's the clue," Glossaryck said cryptically.

"So if I find her secret, the door's just gonna magically open?" Marcia asked confused.

"Goodbye!" Glossaryck said slipping back out the door.

"Secret?" Marcia said, she looked around the closet to see a mountain pile of things, "Which one?" Marcia picks up a red bandana and ties it around her mouth, "Here we go!"

Marcia searched around the room looking through various things. After a while, she started to get frustrated. It just seemed like Star threw everything in here.

Glossaryck slid back into the closet just as Marcia popped out of a pile of junk.

"Ow!" Marcia said as something bit her.

"Ah, Marcia my girl. How's it going over there?" Glossaryck asked

"Oh, you know, just trying to find her "secret" in a closet full of secrets!" Marcia yelled throwing her arms up.

"Yes, well, you know I do this because I love you," Glossaryck said smiling.

Marcia looks at Glossaryck wide-eyed before pointing at him, "Okay, that's a little weird."

"Ha ha. I'm sure it is. Now if you don't mind I've got work to do," Glossaryck said before getting into the book.

"Yeah. So do I," Marcia said opening a chest.

Inside was a deformed narwhal with multiple eyes.

It screeches at Marcia making her scream and drops it.

* * *

Marcia continues to look around the closet, "What a mess. It's time to get organized."

Marcia grabs two pots from the hand plants Star made when she practicing on fixing Marcia's arms. She stuck a sign in each pot, one titled "No secrets" and the other "Secrets". She walks over to the pile of stuff and starts sifting through it.

Marcia picks up a beehive with glowing buzzing insects in it, "No…" She then picks up a toaster with a bunny picture on it. It pops up and instead of toast it made bubbles, "No!"

In the background, Marcia could hear Star trying to open the door with various things but it didn't seem to be going well.

* * *

Marcia had sifted through a ton of stuff having a large pile in the No Secrets section but nothing in the Secrets section.

She rides around the closet on a unicycle before hopping off it as it wheeled into the No Secrets pile.

"Nope," Marcia said

Before Marcia could continue her searching she heard a buzzing noise and then some bugs flew into the closet. Marcia screamed and ran around as the bugs started to bite her.

"They're biting me!" Marcia yelled

"That didn't work," Star said

"Stop eating my flesh," Marcia yelled

* * *

Marcia had finally sifted through all the junk and had a small pile in the Secrets pile.

"Okay, I think that's everything," Marcia said putting a horse skeleton in the pile, "Marcia Diaz makin' progress."

Marcia smiled proudly but then there was a loud crashing noise and the pile falls onto Marcia.

Marcia laid out on the ground next to the door, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Well, Marcia, looks like I'm just a skimmer. Skimmin' the surface of the hobo gravy. The watery hobo gravy. How are things goin' for you?" Star said

"Not so good. Actually, you thwarted my progress," Marcia said

Star let out a sigh, "I guess it's not that bad. I can slide sandwiches under the door. Bring you your homework. Life could be good for you."

"I don't wanna live in your secrets closet," Marcia said, suddenly a glowing light catches her attention and she's Star magic book glowing. "Whoa!" Marcia said picking it up. Glossaryck pops out of the book and Marcia grabs him, "Alright. No more riddles, little man. Tell me what I'm supposed to be looking for Ow. My eyes!" Marcia yelled as the gem on Glossaryck's forehead turned on like a flashlight. Marcia falls back into a dresser knocking something off and onto her head, "Oh! So this is the thing," Marcia said holding up the book.

"Bingo," Glossaryck said

"Star, I found the thing. It's a little book," Marcia said

"That's good. Reading will keep the mind sharp. Like a horn," Star said

"It's in Mewnian writing. Oh, wait, here's English. Chapter one. Mom's a poop head," Marcia read

"Mom's a poop head? *GASP* Marcia, no. No, no, no, no, no!" Star yelled

"Oh like you haven't read my diary," Marcia said

"Marcia, no. That's not the thing. That's not the thing!" Star yelled banging on the door.

"Skipping forward," Marcia said turning some pages in the book.

"Marcia, put that down!" Star yelled

Marcia continued to read, "On my tenth birthday, I put noxie frogs in all the servant's beds." Glossaryck's headlight flickers and then goes out.

"Hey," Marcia said looking at Glossaryck.

"I'm out of juice," Glossaryck gets out of Marcia and goes back into the book, "Dip down!"

Star continues to bag on the door, "Marcia, it's not the thing, it's not the thing!"

Marcia, "Chapter 11, my thoughts on...Marcia."

Star let out a gasp, "Dip down."

Suddenly Star glows blue floating off the ground, as her eyes and cheeks glow white. The door unlocks and Marcia falls out. Star lands back on the ground blinking.

"I did it! I dipped, I dipped, I dipped, Marcia! I'm not a skimmer. I dipped!" Star cheered

She then grabs the book from Marcia.

"You didn't read anything from that chapter did you?" Star asked

"Nope," Marcia said

Star let out a sigh of relief.

"I read all of it," Marcia said

"What?!" Star yelled

Marcia smiled as she stood up, "There's no need to be embarrassed Star. It's really flattering the way you see me. 'My best friend in the whole world, an older sister that I never asked for but I'm glad to have.' That's really sweet and you know what I think of you as my sister too."

Star gets a happy smile as her eyes get big, "Awwww! Hugs!" Star said bringing Marcia into a hug.

The spellbook then slides out of the nicest stopping next to the girls. The book opens revealing Glossaryck and Star's wand.

"Well, this thing's broken, but give it a whirl," Glossaryck sad

Star grabs the wand and immediately fires a magic blast which makes a hole in the roof, as a small tower appears.

The inside of Star's room is covered in green dust covering both girls along with Glossaryck.

"I'm gonna go take another shower," Marcia said walking out the room.

"I call dibs on the new tower," Glossaryck said

* * *

After taking her second shower for the day Marcia walked into Star's room.

"Hey Star I wanted to ask if I could keep this outfit. I've really come to love," Marcia said wearing the outfit she had on in Star's closet. She had her red hoodie on over the dress but had it zipped open.

Star looks at Marcia, "Sure. It's totally your colors. But you're gonna need shoes!"

Star dives under her bed and pulls out a pair of boots that look like her maroon monster ones but instead of maroon, they were black. She hands them to Marcia and she slips them on.

"Lookin good but….." Star stares at Marcia, "It's missing something."

Star continues to stare at Marcia trying to find out what was missing.

"Oh, what about an accessory?" Marcia said

"That's it!" Star said

"I think I have something," Marcia said

The two girls go into the bathroom and Marcia opens a drawer pulling out two red hair clips. She pushes her bangs to the side and pins them up with the hair clips crossing them so the clips look like an X.

"What'd you think?" Marcia asked Star.

"Perfect!" Star giving Marcia a thumbs up, "Let's take a picture to commemorate this moment." Star said taking out her phone. She pulls Marcia next to her and the girls pose smiling at the camera. Star takes the picture and gives it the caption 'BSE's'.

"Best Sister's Ever?" Marcia asked

"Yep!" Star said happily

"Sounds good to me," Marcia said


	26. Mr Candle Cares

**Mr. Candle Cares and The Strange Disappearances of Echo Creek**

Marcia was whistling as she opened her locker.

"Hey, Marcia-!"

Hearing her name Marcia looked around but saw no one. She swiveled her head and looked for who could have called her but spotted no one. Thinking she just heard things she shrugged her shoulders and went back to whistling as she closed her locker.

"Marcia!" Star yelled getting the girls attention, "Are you excited?"

"Not really," Marcia said as she and Star walked down the hall, "I don't need a counselor to tell me what my career is going to be. I've got everything planned out," Marcia pulled out a folded piece of paper and started to unfold it revealing it to be much larger than it appeared to be, "You see it started when I was a kid with cooking lessons from my mom plus guitar lessons from my dad. Then it goes to high school where I perfect my skills as a chef by getting straight A's in home etc and cooking delicious meals for family and friends….." Marcia continues to talk as she drags her finger along the paper, "I'll start dating in college and meet the perfect guy and in the end, the plan finishes with me owning my own restaurant where I perform and raise two kids with a happy husband."

Marcia folds up the paper as Star tries to process all the info that Marcia told her.

"Oh so that's why you won't go out on a date with Justin," Star said

"Kind of. College boys are much more mature and I should just use my high school years to have fun and focus on my future plans," Marcia said

The two girls make their way to the counselor's office where a line of students was forming. The two girls take a seat waiting for their turn.

Oskar walked out of the office, "Mr. Candle said I'm gonna be a musician."

A student wearing a swimsuit walked up, "Sweet. I got champion swimmer. I was gonna get dressed, but now I don't need to."

"I can't wait to find out what my future holds," Star said with an excited laugh.

"Star Butterfly."

Star smiled as she bounced into the office.

Marcia looked around, "I'm pretty sure Ferguson and Alfonzo were supposed to be here."

She pulls out her cell phone and texts her two friends, hoping to get a quick response.

Meanwhile

"Star Butterfly. Please sit," Mr. Candle said with a smile.

"Okay," Star said hopping onto a rolling chair and rolling over to the desk.

"Help yourself to some candy," Mr. Candle said gesturing to a bowl that was shaped like a cat and its eyes moved back and forth.

"No. Thank. You," Star said moving her eyes with the cats, "I'm just really excited to have my fortune told. How do you do it? Read palms? Converse with the dead? Examine head lumps?" Star asked

"Nope. Just normal guidance counselor stuff. Have you given much thought to your future?" Mr. Candle asked taking out a folder.

"Totally. When I grow up, I wanna raise warnicorns," Star said making one with her wand. She sat on top of the horse as the bucked and neighed.

"Well, that seems like a fun hobby but you might not have much time for hobbies as the Queen of Mewni," Mr. Candle said

"Queen?" Star questioned her happy mood dropping.

"I may not know your fortune, but your future is set in stone," Mr. Candle said

"Stone?" Star said her tone getting more depressing.

"Cheer up Star. Or should I say, Your Majesty?" Mr. Candle said

Star with her gloomy expression leaves the office.

Marcia was still on her phone trying to reach her friends.

"Man, what is going on? I could see Alfonzo but Ferguson normally replies quickly to my text," Marcia said, "Hey Star have you-what's wrong Star?" Marcia asked looking at her friends saddened expression.

Star just walks off dragging her feet.

"Uhhhmm….Star…" Marcia said

Star just turns the corner and Marcia was about to go after her until her name was called. Marcia walked into the office taking a seat in front of Mr. Candle.

"Miss. Diaz. I've been very anxious to speak to you," Mr. Candle said

"Thanks but what did you say to Star, she looked down," Marcia said

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine. Let's talk about you and your future," Mr. Candle said

"Well, I've got mine planned out. I mean have you seen my test scores?" Marcia said

"Indeed," Mr. Candle said, "But you know a girl like you should really worry about more than test scores."

"What should I be worried about?" Marcia asked tilting her head.

"Yes, I talked to your Home Ec teacher and a girl with your skills you'd make a great mother and wife," Mr. Candle said

"Oh, that's on the plan too," Marcia said

"But I heard you don't date though," Mr. Candle said

"How did you hear-"

"You know a lot of people meet their special someone in high school. If you don't start looking now, there might not be a chance you'll find someone," Mr. Candle said

"Well I don't think-"

"Youth doesn't last forever dear, if I were you I'd start looking now don't want to end up alone now do we," Mr. Candle said

Marcia's eyes widen as the word alone echoed in Marcia's head.

* * *

Marcia sat stunned next to a just as equally stunned Star.

"Could I really end up all alone," Marcia said

"Apparently, the only thing in my future is being queen," Star said

"All of my life plans ruined," Marcia said with a sad tone.

Marcia lets out a groan before flopping onto the ground. Faced down on the ground Marcia hands Star her cellphone, "Here. When Ferguson or Alfonzo text back let them know I'm busy wallowing."

"Do you wanna go home?" Star asked

"No I'm...just gonna lie here and sulk," Marcia said

Star gave Marcia a pat on the back before walking away. As she turned a corner she saw Justin walking into Mr. Candle's office. Not even a second later there was a scream. Star runs over to the office and kicks the door.

"Miss Butterfly something wrong?" Mr. Candle asked with his usual smile.

Star looked around to just see Mr. Candle sitting at his desk, but no Justin.

"What happened to Justin?" Star asked

"Hmmmm…." Mr. Candle said looking at a piece of paper, "I don't believe I've seen the young man yet."

"But I just saw him come in here and then I heard his screams of terror," Star said

"You must have been mistaken," Mr. Candle started to push Star out the room, "Now run along your Majesty," Mr. Candle gave one last pushing Star out the officer before closing the door.

Star was confused as she looked at the door, but then she registered what Mr. Candle called her again. A frown appears on her face as she walks away.

* * *

Star made her way home sulking the whole way. She was now on her bed reading a book that talked about being a Queen.

"Oh. These women look so miserable," Star said flipping through the pages. She lets out a heavy sigh before going over to her magic mirror.

"Calling Mom."

Queen Butterfly appeared on the mirror being pampered and fixed up by several people, "What did you do?"

"What...nothing! Yet. I'd like to ask you something. Are you happy?" Star asked

"Happy? What difference does that make?" Queen Butterfly questioned

"I mean, I don't know. Do you have any warnicorns?" Star asked

"Goffrey, do I have any warnicorns?" Queen Butterfly asked a servant.

"You have 19, Your Majesty," Goffrey said

"Oh. Apparently, I have 19," Queen Butterfly said

"Oh, sweet," Star said

"But when you are queen, you don't have time for warnicorns," Queen Butterfly said

"Oh," Star said

"Everything I'm saying is in your guide book. Incidentally, you may want to review the chapter on hair care," Queen Butterfly said

Star looked down at her hair sadly.

"If you're going to be queen, you have to look the part. Don't worry so much about happiness. It makes you look pale. Love you. Bye," Queen Butterfly said before the mirror cut off.

Star stares at the Queen guide book her mother provided her.

"Hmm," Star said glaring at the picture of a stuffy looking Queen.

She smiles as she gets out a hair trimmer and turns it on.

In a matter of minutes, Star had transformed her whole look. She shaved one side of her head and dyed the rest purple. Her heart cheek marks were now skulls and she was decked out in a punk outfit.

She opened the Mewni Guidebook to Being a Queen and read through it. Once she found a certain passage she started laughing darkly.

"If I cut off a mermaid's tail, I can never be queen," Star said with a dark look. She looked over at a large tank where a mermaid was sitting on a rock listening to music with some headphones.

"I am so sorry Tiffany," Star said putting a hand on the tank.

She walked over to her closet pulling out a large battle ax and a sharpener.

"Space Unicorns~"

Star looked up from sharpening the ax when she heard Marcia's phone go off. She picked up the phone seeing that the caller ID said, Ferguson.

"Hello-?"

"HELP! SAVE US!"

"Ferguson?!" Star said

"Give me that!"

Star stared at the phone as the line went dead.

"Tom…?" Star said confused.

* * *

A portal opened up in the underworld and Star stepped out.

"Tom!" Star yelled

Tom walked out of a door, "Whoa...nice look there."

"Tom! Where's Ferguson?!" Star yelled

"Who?" Tom said

"Ferguson! This tall, loves food, had a face on his stomach," Star said

"Nope never seen the guy," Tom said

"Help!"

"What was that?!" Star said looking behind Tom.

"Nothing," Tom said quickly.

"It sounded like it came from that door," Star said pointing at the door Tom had walked out of.

"No, it didn't!" Tom said blocking the door, "There's nothing in there!"

Star turned away, "Well then I guess….Narwhal Blast!"

Tom ducked down as Star blasted the door open and ran in.

"Ferguson I'm here to save-uhhhh….." Star said looking around.

Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Justin were all in the room. Each boy strapped to some kind of torture device.

"Oh, thank goodness it's Star!" Alfonzo said hanging upside down.

"Star Butterfly rules!" Justin said in a cage.

"What is going on here!" Star yelled

"Nothing Star!" Tom said rushing into the room.

"This weirdo kidnapped us!" Ferguson said strapped to a spinning wheel.

"And tortured us. Such horrible torture!" Alfonzo cried

"Oh it wasn't that bad you babies," Tom said

"Tom, what is going on?" Star asked in a stern tone.

"Uh….well you know some guy time?" Tom said

Star gave Tom a look and crossed her arms not believing him.

"Not buying it huh?" Tom said

"Nope," Star said

She walked over to Ferguson and asked him what happened.

"I was just trying to say hi to Marcia when-!"

Ferguson was stopped when Tom spun the wheel Ferguson was on.

"Tom!" Star yelled

"What?" Tom said

"I'm taking my friends home!" Star said

She uses her wand to blast all the boys free and makes a portal. The boys all rush through giving Star their thanks.

"Now, tell me why did you kidnap my friends. Is this some weird get back together scheme?" Star asked waving her arms around.

"Look Star this isn't about you okay," Tom said

"Then what is it!" Star said

Tom doesn't answer and looks away from Star.

"What is it, Tom. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Star yelled

"It about Marcia!" Tom yelled

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Star said stunned

"I have a crush on…..Marcia okay," Tom said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

Tom puts his hand over Star's mouth stopping her.

"Look that Guidance counselor at your school is a fake. I've been using him to spy on Marcia. I heard she's not really into dating so I tried to get Mr. Smiles to open her up to the idea of it. But then he told me about how those guys were so close to Marcia and well, you can figure out the rest," Tom said

Star removed Tom's hand from her mouth then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Tom said rubbing his shoulder.

"Ya know that counselor told me I was only good for being Queen, really messed with my mind," Star said

"Sorry, he's not really good at being a counselor," Tom said

"You know Marcia hates you right," Star said

"Yeah I know," Tom said

"Also kidnapping guys who are close to Marcia isn't gonna get her to like you," Star said

"The plan had flaws okay!" Tom said

"Also there's like a lot more boys you'd have to kidnap," Star said

"What?" Tom said

"Oh yeah, there's the karate kid Jeremy. The fake foreign exchange Gustav. The mailman. The guy at the store-"

Star continued to list off more guys as Tom got angrier.

"I get it! Marcia's attracts a lot of attention!" Tom said

"Ya know Mr. Candle didn't just mess with my mind," Star said

* * *

"Ughhh…." Marcia was sulking in bed the covers pulled over her.

A litter of laser puppies played on the edge of hr bed.

A portal opens up in Marcia's room.

"Marcia," Star said

"*SIGH* Star I really don't wanna-whoa!" Marcia said pulling her covers down and seeing Star. She then looked over to see who was with her, "Demon!" Marcia yelled jumping out of bed and getting into a karate position.

"It's okay Marcia," Star said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is he doing here. Last time I saw him he tried to turn me into BBQ. I hate him," Marcia said

"Tom has something to tell you. Isn't that right Tom," Star said

Tom looks away from Marcia but then is elbowed by Star.

"Look. The counselor Mr. Candle was a fake," Tom said

"A fake?" Marcia said

"Yeah, he was hired by me to-!"

"What!" Marcia yelled grabbing Tom by the front of his shirt and shaking the demon, "That counselor really messed with my mind he made me think I was gonna grow old and alone and you sent him!"

"Yeah," Tom said

"Why!" Marcia yelled shaking him some more.

"Well it-"

"It was because of me!" Star said

"Huh?" Tom and Marcia said

"He used Mr. Candle to try and get back together with me. But then he realized what he was doing was wrong and came to apologize," Star said

"Right what she said," Tom said

Marcia dropped Tom, "Oh well. Thanks for apologizing, but I still hate you."

"Noted," Tom said

He stood up dusting off his pants before summoning a demon carriage, "Guess I better go then." He then whispers to Star, "Thanks for not telling her about the whole crush, spying, and kidnapping thing."

Tom got in the carriage and it descended back into the underworld leaving Star and Marcia.

"Sooo are you gonna tell me why you're dressed like that?" Marcia asked

"I was freaking out about being Queen," Star said sadly.

"You don't have to worry so much Star. Yeah you're gonna be Queen but that doesn't sound like a bad thing because you're gonna run Mewni your way, no matter how destructive," Marcia said

"That's true," Star said with a smile.

Star makes a warnicorn and it proceeds to tear apart Marcia's room.

"Yes very destructive," Marcia said

 **END**


	27. Red Belt

**Red Belt**

Marcia's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"This is not my bed," Marcia said

She stood up seeing she was in some sort of crater. She climbs out of the crater and dusted herself off. She hears a scuffling sound behind her and turns around quickly to see Star at the mouth of a cave hunched over chewing on a ribbon.

"Star?" Marcia questions looking at her friend, Star hisses at Marcia making her jump back, then the blonde girl shuffles off into the cave.

Suddenly something drops down next to Marcia with a heavy thud and she looks to see it's her locker. She looks at the locker than gasps running over to it.

"I don't know my combination!" Marcia said

The lock rattles violently then the door flings open, to reveal another Marcia inside wearing her outfit from the Blood Moon Ball.

Marcia backs away from the other Marcia in the locker a look of confusion on her face. The Marcia in the locker then snaps its eyes open making Marcia scream and fall back onto her bottom. The clone starts to shift and change its face morphing into Mr. Candle's but he was still wearing her dress.

"What are your plans for the future, Miss. Diaz?" Mr. Candle asked

"Mr. Candle? That dress really doesn't fit your figure," Marcia said pointing at him.

Shadows pass by over Marcia and she looks up to see various kids from her school floating above her holding onto balloons.

"We're moving on with our lives," Jackie said

"Uhhhhh….." Marcia said confused watching them float away. She looks down at her hand seeing a red balloon in her hand, "Where will my balloon take me?"

The balloon starts to float up and Marcia lets go of it allowing it to drift off. Marcia watches the balloon float up and it passes by a red moon. The red moon glows brightly shining a light on Marcia. As she was bathed in the dark red light something appears from it. The object takes a solid form making Marcia gasp out happily.

"My red belt," Marcia said reaching for it, "I've been looking all over for you," Marcia tried to grab the belt but then it flies out of her reach, "Wait! Come back."

Suddenly hands wrap around her waist lifting her up to get a higher reach for the red belt. Marcia looks down and her eyes widen seeing Tom holding her up.

"I've got you, Marcia…...Marcia! Marcia! Marcia!"

* * *

"Marcia. Marcia. Marcia!"

Marcia jolted awake falling out of her bed tangled in her sheets. She pulls the sheets away from her face looking up to see Star staring down at her. Half of Star's body was sticking out of a portal made by the dimensional scissors.

"Marcia, Marcia, Marcia," Star said calling out to the dazed girl.

"Star?" Marcia asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. She pulled herself off of the floor and sat down on her bed.

"You okay? Sounded like you were having one of those "stuck in life" dreams again," Star said

"Yeah. Wait. What are you doing in here?" Marcia asked

"I'm hanging my first "Love Sentence" poster," Star said bringing a poster out of the portal, "You can be my prisoner of love, Justin Towers."

"Uh...that's not what I meant. I was sleeping. Although I was pretty ready to be woken up from that dream," Marcia said

"Oh! Right. You have a hammer? I'm putting this bad boy up Earth girl style. No majack!" Star said

"Yeah, all I'm saying is, you could've tried knocking on my door, Earth girl style," Marcia said

"Why would I do that when I have dimensional...oh! How can I be so "duh"? Nothing's easy on Earth! Haha! I'm gonna find a hammer the hard way. Scavenger hunt!" Star said before disappearing back into the portal.

"Do we even have a hammer?" Marcia questioned out loud.

Marcia stood up and walked over to her closet. She opens its doors and looks to see her karate gi hanging in the closet. With a determined look Marcia nods her head and pulls out the gi.

* * *

Marcia kicked open the door to her dojo then does a front flip inside landing in a fighting pose, "Sensei, I need to talk to you about graduating to a red…"

Marcia's words drifted off as she saw Sensei Brantley sitting crossed legged in the middle of the room, "Silence! I'm about to achieve oneness with the universe," Sensei Brantley took in a deep breath then grunted, "Now, bow to your sensei."

Marcia bows at a perfect 90-degree angle, "Master, I've been a green belt for five years. It's time for me to level up."

"Hahaha! Five years, and you think you're ready? Go get an ice cream cone or something and quit wasting my Saturday," Sensei Brantley said

"Sensei, I'm serious," Marcia said

"Are you sure? The training you desire has broken many a student," Sensei Brantley said

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes, Marcia said

"Fine. We start…" Sensei Brantley jumps at Marcia screaming, Marcia doesn't flinch as Sensei Brantley lands right in front of her his foot in her face, "now! Clip the toenail."

"Seriously?" Marcia speculated

"Clip the toenail!" Sensei Brantley shouted

Marcia with a disgusted look pulls out a pair of toenail clippers and clipped Sensei Brantley big toe. The toenail shoots out and hits Marcia right in the eye.

"Ow! Gross!" Marcia yelled

 _~Montage~_

Sensei Brantley stood on top of a toilet as Marcia plunged it.

"Plunge the toilet!" Sensei Brantley said

"Ugh," Marcia groaned out plunging the toilet.

Marcia stood on a wood log one leg up holding a calculator in one hand while trying to reach for a receipt in a large pile of receipts. She had a pencil behind her ear and a second one in her mouth clenched between her teeth. Sensei Brantley held a box of more receipts and right behind him….even more receipts.

"Take the deduction," Sensei Brantley said

A fly lands on Marcia's nose and she quickly slaps herself trying to get it but she loses her balance and falls off the log with a loud thud.

Marcia had a grossed out look as toenail clipping where in her hair and eyes. She desperately tried to get the toenails out gagging the whole time.

"Is your moment of failure at hand, Miss Diaz?" Sensei Brantley said

"No sensei," Marcia said

 _Montage over_

Marcia was now at a house on a ladder. She had a sponge in one hand and was cleaning a window on the second floor of the house.

"That's right, Miss. Diaz. Feel the squeegee deep in your soul. Preparation is key; you never know when trouble will arrive," Sensei Brantley said

A car horn gets Marcia and Sensei Brantley's attention. They look behind them to see a car pulling up in the driveway. An elderly woman gets out of the car, her arms full of groceries.

"Hello dear," The woman said

"Mom! How nice to have you, uh, visit me at my own house," Sensei Brantley stuttered out nervously.

"It's nice to see you finally getting to those windows, and you have a little friend helping you. Maybe I'll fix you a big helper's snack," Sensei's Mother said

Marcia slid down the ladder landing next to Sensei Brantley, "Your mom seems nice."

"Oh yes, she often comes to see me. But not too often, on account of her having her own home," Sensei Brantley said in an even more nervous tone.

"I'm glad you made that distinction because it almost seemed like this was her house," Marcia said with a smirk crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow making Sensei Brantley sweat.

Sensei's Mother walks out of the house holding two plates of food, "Here you go you two. If you need me, I'll be taking a nap in my room, okay?"

Sensei Brantley holds his food looking at Marcia who still has her smirk on.

* * *

Sensei Brantley sat dejectedly in his room munching on a sandwich as Marcia leaned against a wall.

"Okay, it's clear that you live at home, no shame in that," Marcia said

"Uh...good that you think like that. That means you'll have no problem cleaning my room," Sensei Brantley said

"Hold on there. Are you training me for a red belt, or are you making me do all your chores?" Marcia asked

"No no, we're training. Ha!" Sensei Brantley kicked his foot in Marcia's face again, "Cut the toenail."

"Ugh! I think I've more than earned my red belt," Marcia said

"Uh, you can't because I, uh…" Sensei Brantley looks nervously at Marcia then he falls on his knees and starts sobbing, "because I'm also only a green belt."

"What⁈" Marcia exclaimed

"I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life so I rented a dojo and ordered these instructional videotapes," Sensei Brantley pulled out a box of tapes from under his bed, "Each tape told me what to learn to get each color belt. It was going pretty well at first, but I only watched as far as the green belt tape."

"Why'd you stop there?" Marcia asked

"Because the red belt tape got stuck in the machine. Now it just holds up the short leg on my computer table," Sensei Brantley said

"Couldn't you just try to get the tape out and untangle it?" Marcia asked

"I did, but that tape got stuck in another machine! What kind of sensei can't even work a VCR?" Sensei Brantley said

Marcia lets out a heavy sigh, "Well, we can totally find it online," She pulls out her phone and starts typing, "Except we can't. It seems like this is one of the rarest sets of videotapes in existence. I guess we'll just have to find it IRL."

"No way. I owe those guys too much in back taxes," Sensei Brantley said

"IRL means 'in real life.' We just have to find a copy somewhere out there," Marcia said

"I see. In that case, we'll need wheels," Sensei Brantley said

The garage door opens and Sensei Brantley comes out on a bicycle with Marcia riding on the spokes.

"To adventure!" Sensei Brantley cheered

"Haha, I'm coming red belt," Marcia said

* * *

Sensei Brantley stops the bike and looks up, "What is this place?"

"It's cool. You'll love it," Marcia said getting off the bike.

Marcia walks in the store followed by Sensei Brantley.

"Yuck. Come on. It's like a yard sale, but inside," Sensei Brantley said

"These are the only kind of places you can find old videotapes anymore," Marcia said walking over to a bin. She pulls out a random video.

"Is that it?" Sensei Brantley asked

"No," Marcia said tossing it and picking another.

"Is that it?"

"No."

"Is that it?"

"Nope."

"Is that?"

"Nope. Wait I got it. Never mind, this is how to karaoke," Marcia said holding up a karaoke video.

"Ahg. This is impossible! We're never gonna find it," Sensei Brantley said

"Come on, we just got here," Marcia said looking at some more tapes, "Why don't you go check one of those other bookcases?" Marcia looks behind her but sees no Sensei Brantley, "Sensei?"

Marcia walks out the store to see Sensei Brantley getting ice cream.

"How about grape and cherry? Ooh, you know what? Just squirt every flavor you got on it zombie style. Ooh, yeah," Sensei Brantley said taking the cone.

"Why'd you leave?" Marcia asked

"We tried we failed," Sensei Brantley said, the ice cream man held his hand out for money. Sensei Brantley reached into his pocket and pulls out the lining showing he has no money. He looks at Marcia who rolls her eyes.

"Ugh…." Marcia digs into her pocket and pulls out some cash, "Here, you owe me." She goes to hand her Sensei the money but once again he's gone, "What the?!"

The Ice cream man points to the right and Marcia looks over to see Sensei Brantley on his bike doing tricks, showing off to some girls.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Marcia asked running over.

"These chicks totally dig my bike," Sensei Brantley said

Marcia facepalms her forehead and lets out a grunt, "Are you for real?"

"What?" Sensei Brantley asked

"You don't really wanna earn your red belt, do you?" Marcia asked crossing her arms.

"Look, we tried, and we failed, and that's okay," Sensei Brantley said

"You're unbelievable! It's not okay. I actually wanted to be like you, I looked up to you, but ya know what I'm done. I'll see you later," Marcia said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sensei Brantley asked

"I'm going to find that tape and get my red belt," Marcia said

"Uh, bow to your sensei," Sensei Brantley said

Marcia looked over her shoulder, "I don't have a sensei….not anymore."

Marcia walked away leaving a crestfallen Sensei Brantley.

"So where am I gonna look next? I could check more thrift stores, but what are the odds I'll-Ow!" Marcia fell back as she hit her head on something. She looks up to see a sign that read 'Rare video Tapes', "-bump into it?"

Marcia smiles and stands up running off.

* * *

A bell goes off as a young girl walked into a Video Store. Marcia walks up to the counter standing before the cashier. The Cashier had a dead fish stare as Marcia approached.

"You are no cinephile. Next," The Cashier said

"I'm looking for a rare set of karate instructional tapes," Marcia said

"Finally. A customer who knows what she's talking about," The Cashier said

"It's the "How to Karate" series. The red belt tape," Marcia said

The Cashier points behind him "Behold, the coveted volume 8 red belt cassette," He pulls it off the shelf, "Viewed only once."

Marcia gives out a happy squeal and reaches for the video, "I've been looking all over for you."

The Cashier smacks Marcia's hand, "Not without gloves, please."

"Okay. How much is it?" Marcia asked

"I will give you the aficionado price. 2,400," The Cashier said

"Dollars⁈ Have all the tape cleaning fumes gone to your head. I can't afford that," Marcia said

"Well, there is another way," The Cashier said

"Cool what is it?" Marcia asked

"Go on a date with me," The Cashier said

"Nope, not happening," Marcia said quickly.

The Cashier deflates but quickly hides his disappointment, "Then there is another way. Fight me!"

"Really? Yeah, okay," Marcia sid

The cashier stands up, revealing he's much taller in height and his body had way more muscle.

"I'm not leaving without that tape," Marcia said not intimidate getting into a karate stance.

The cashier karate chops his own desk breaking it in half. The two let out battle cries as they jump at each other starting the battle. Marcia blocks a couple of hits then jumps at The Cashier with a kick but he manages to catch her kick in his pecs and throws the girl away. Marcia gets back up just as The Cashier started to throw tapes at her. She dodged each tape but failed to see the guy wrap a tape from a video around her ankles tripping her. The Cashier goes to stomp on her but Marcia rolls out the way breaking out the tape.

Marcia climbs on top of a shelf but The Cashier pushes it over. As the two duke it out the door to the store opens.

"Hey, Marcia. I'm still your sensei, right?" Sensei Brantley said walking in. The Cashier looks up and brings out a remote pressing a button making dozens of VHS tapes fall onto Sensei Brantley from a hidden trap door.

Marcia picked up some tapes and started throwing them at The Cashier as Sensei Brantley crawled out of the pile of tapes wrapped in the tape ribbon.

"Sensei, he has the tape!" Marcia screamed backed into a corner. She started to scream as The Cashier ran at her like a wild animal. The Cashier jumped up putting his leg ou prepared for a kick.

"Miss. Diaz, clip the toenail!" Sensei Brantley yelled

Marcia screams and thrusts her hand forward eyes closed tightly. Her hand catches something and she peeks one eye open. Her eyes widen when she sees that she stopped The Cashier's attack but just grabbing his big toe.

The Cashier flails then falls to the ground landing on his back.

"You...defeated me. The tape is yours," The Cashier said handing the tape to Marcia.

Sensei Brantley inched wormed his way next to Marcia, since he was still tied up, "Can you ask him if he has the "How to Untangle Multiple VHS Tapes" VHS tape?"

"No," Marcia said to Sensei Brantley, she then looked back at The Cashier, "Do you have a pair of scissors?"

"Actually, we…"

Marcia cut The Cashier off, "Not the critically acclaimed award-winning romantic comedy "A Pair of Scissors," an actual pair of scissors."

"No," The Cashier said

Marcia lets out a groan.

* * *

Marcia smiled as she pulled the "How To Karate" from the VCR. Not only had she learned to become a red belt but so had her sensei.

"You know, red is really your color," Sensei Brantley said giving Marcia a bow.

Marcia bows back, "It's yours too, sensei."


	28. Fight For Marcia

**Fight For Marcia**

"Come on Marcia tells us!" Star said

"I told you guys there's nothing to tell," Marcia said

Somehow Marcia had got roped into a conversation about boys. Jackie, Janice, Star, and Star Fan 13 were all discussing their perfect guys, and now they wanted to hear Marcia's point of view.

"Come on Marcia, you have your whole life planned out. I'm sure you've got the perfect guy picked out," Jackie said

"Well of course I do, but there's no point in talking about it because my perfect guy is gonna be found in college," Marcia said

"Come on Marcia, it can't hurt to tell us," Janice said

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!-!"

Marcia covers Star's mouth, "If I tell you will you be quiet?"

Star nods her head and Marcia takes her hand off of her mouth. She then opens her locker and digs deep inside before pulling out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Star asked

"It's my perfect boy list," Marcia said

"Gimmie gimmie!" Star said reaching for the paper.

Marcia pulls the paper away, "I'm, gonna read it," Marcia unfolded the paper, "Okay, so my perfect guy has to be taller than me. Have perfect teeth and blue eyes. No facial piercings. He has to be smart and well educated, a good leader and an active man in his community. I want him to be passionate with a sense of humor-

"Marcia, no offense but your perfect guy is boring," Janice said

"I'm not finished and it's the most important part. I want us to have this special connection that is so special that it can't be described in words, but can be translated into every language. When we gaze into each other's eyes the world falls apart and there's nothing but us, I know that when I'm with him I'll feel more than just love, I'll feel….completed," Marcia said

Marcia looked up from her paper and sees the stunned looks of her friends.

"Whoa….."

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe it's here!" Marcia said excitedly.

"I've never seen you this excited before," Star said

Marcia jumped up and down happily, "Of course I am! It's the second Wednesday of the month. Which means new comics are going be to stacked on the shelf!" Marcia grabbed Star's shoulders, "I heard the author of the comics Karate Dragons is coming out with a new issue. He took a small hiatus and I thought he would never come back to writing but now he is and now the adventures of the dragons who do karate continues. Ooooh, I hope the new issue of Galactic Showdown is out too."

Marcia grabbed Star's wrist, "Come on let's go before they all get sold out!" Marcia quickly pulled Star into the comic book store.

"Ooohhh looks at all the colorful books!" Star said looking around.

As the two girls walked around the store everyone eyes were on them. After a while Star started to notice the heavy stares on her and Marcia. As Marcia pulled a comic off the shelf a face appeared behind it making Star yelp and jump back.

"Hello, Travis," Marcia simply said with a straight face.

Travis breathed heavily before bringing out an inhaler, "Hello *huff* Marcia."

"Hey Marcia, what's with everyone in here?" Star whispered to Marcia.

Marcia simply looked through her comic, "Don't mind the guys, most of them have never come within six feet of a girl."

As the two continued to walk around Marcia happily gathered comics into her arms while Star stuck close to Marcia, getting creeped out by the guys who were staring.

Suddenly the sound of keytar music caught Star's attention. She looked out the front of the store and a familiar brown haired boy walked by.

"Oscar….." Star said dazed, she waved her wand and started to float off the ground and out of the store following after the boy.

"Look Star this-?" Marcia asked turning around, but she spotted no Star, "Star? Star? Star! Man, I lost her."

Marcia quickly ran to the register and paid for her comics. With a bag of comics in hand, Marcia ran out the store and started searching the mall for her princess friend.

 _STAR SEARCHING MONTAGE_

"Star!" Marcia called out looking under a bench.

Marcia popped out from a potted plant scaring a mother who was holding a baby. "Star!"

A cashier at Crazy Cone's Ice cream store looked bored as he leaned against a counter. Suddenly Marcia popped up from behind the counter scaring the guy making him jump and fall against the soft serve machine covering him in vanilla ice cream. "Star!"

Marcia was looking through the clothing racks of a department store, "Star!"

Marcia's head popped out of a clothing bargain bin with socks on her head, "Star!"

A kid was throwing a coin into a fountain. As the coin landed in the water it made a small splash. The kid smiled until the water started to bubble. The kid leaned over the edge of fountain putting his face close to the water. The water splashed up scaring the kid and he screamed running away. "Star!" A soaking wet Marcia called out.

 _MONTAGE OVER_

Marcia let out a groan throwing her head back as she walked, "At this rate, I'm never gonna find her-!"

Marcia's sentence was cut off when she crashed into someone. She let out a yelp as she fell back dropping her bag of comics but before she hit the ground hands wrapped around her waist keeping her steady.

"Sorry bout that," A young male voice said.

Marcia looked at the guy who caught her but he was already bent over picking up her comics.

"Sorry for running into you and thanks for catching me," Marcia said

"It was no problem. Karate Dragons….nice choice," The boy said standing up fully.

Marcia and the boy's eyes met.

Girl, just let your hair down

Let's paint the whole town

Life is our playground, yeah

"Uhhh…" Marcia said staring wide-eyed at the boy.

"Hey there, I'm Jax."

"Uh….." Marcia said

The boy had black spiky hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was a lovely ivory that to Marcia looked like it glowed in the light coming from the mall's skylight. He was wearing a v-neck white shirt with a red and black flannel shirt thrown over it, with a pair of blue jeans. He gave Marcia a charming smile showing his perfect teeth that made her mouth open even wider.

But I'm not a kid no more

So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are

"Can I get your name?" Jax asked

"Uh…..Marcia," Marcia said

"Marcia, that's a lovely name," Jax said

My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy

I'm happy to please you

Though I can tell that's not what you're used to

"How about I buy you some ice cream to make up for knocking you over," Jax said

"Uh…." Marcia said, still not being able to form words.

"Here let me take your bags, my lady," Jax said taking Marcia's shopping bag. He then hooked his arm with Marcia's, "Shall we?"

Marcia just kept staring mouth agape as Jax led her off.

"Uh….."

* * *

"Hello, Star how was the mall?" Marcia's mom asked as Star walked through the front door.

"It was fun, fun," Star said

"Where's Marcia?" Marcia's mom asked

"She's-

"Right here," A dazed voice said

Star looked behind her to see Marcia but she looked different. The young teen had a soft smile on her face and she looked dazed.

"How was the mall?" Marcia's mom asked

"It was lovely. I'm going to my room," Marcia said before practically bounding up the stairs.

Star looked strangely at where Marcia had skipped off to. She had never seen Marcia like this. She quickly followed after her friend and made her way to Marcia's room.

"Marcia?" Star asked opening the door. Star was surprised to see Marcia laying on her bed legs kicked up as she was staring at her phone.

"Marcia are you okay?" Star asked

"Never better," Marcia said

"Are you sure cause your acting...not yourself," Star said weirded out.

Marcia let out a breathy sigh as her phone vibrated and she smiled as she texted back.

"Okay! What is going on!?" Star yelled

"Nothing Star. I just met this guy-

"Guy!?"

Star was instantly at Marcia's side a wide smile on her face, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"His name is Jax and he's got these big blue eyes. He's smart and funny. He also volunteers at his local animal shelter."

"That's great! But….didn't you say you weren't interested in dating yet?" Star said

"Yeah, but when I looked at Jax, something just connected," Marcia said rolling over onto her back letting out another happy sigh, "Besides just because I meet a guy who's interesting doesn't mean I'm gonna date him."

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Marcia had met Jax and she had to admit it was marvelous spending time and talking with him.

"I know it's crazy but Jax is filling out everything on my list," Marcia said as she closed her locker.

"Sounds like Marcia's in love," Star sang out.

"Star….I'm not in love. It's just Jax and I get along really well and he just so happens to fit the perfect guy I dreamed up," Marcia said

Marcia closed her locker and started to walk with Star back to class. Everyone had started to notice the changes in Marcia.

"Jax says he wants to take me out to a nice taco stand he found. He said they were out of this world," Marcia said

"Oooh Marcia's got a date," Star sang out

"It's not a date," Marcia said

"Sure it isn't," Star said with a big smile.

"It's not," Marcia said

As Marcia talked a pair of blue eyes followed the girl listening in on her conversation.

"He's gonna pick me up right after school," Marcia said

* * *

School came to an end and Marcia rushed out of school heading to the front entrance excited for her, not date date.

"Marcia over here!"

Marcia looked around to see Jax waiting for her and he was on a moped.

"Hi Jax, nice ride," Marcia said walking over.

"Thank you," Jax said, he handed Marcia a helmet, "Safety first."

"I couldn't agree more," Marcia said with a smile putting the helmet on. Once the helmet was strapped on she hopped onto the back of the moped and wrapped her arms around Jax's waist.

"Hold on tight," Jax said starting the vehicle up.

As the two sped off Star stood watching the two with a happy smile but standing right next to her, as if he had magically appeared was a dejected Justin.

Suddenly Star's happy smile was wiped off her face when she heard the sounds of whimpering.

Star looked over to see the depressed football star hunched over tears about to pour from his eyes.

"Justin….." Star said

The boy started sobbing hysterically causing Star to jump.

"Uh….." Star said, she slowly reached over to pat the boy's back comforting him. Before her hand could touch him he jumped up grabbing the front of Star's dress.

"WHY!?" Justin cried out, "Why did she choose him?!" Justin cried flinging himself onto Star. Star looked nervously around as the poor boy sobbed on her.

"I knew you liked Marcia but not this much," Star said

Justin just continued to sob on Star.

"Maybe there's something we can do-"

"Let's follow them!" Justin said

Before Star could answer Justin grabbed Star's wrist pulling her down the street in the direction Marcia and Jax went.

* * *

Marcia smiled as Jax helped her off his moped. Her foot catches the side making her stumble a little onto Jax.

"Whoa there," Jax said smiling as he steadied Marcia.

Justin who was hiding in a bush with Star narrowed his eyes watching the two.

Marcia thanks, Jax and as the two were about to walk away a car drives by and someone throws a cup out of it. The contents of the cup splash over Marcia making her gasp.

Jax gets an angry look and starts to yell after the car, "Get back here! I'll make you sorry!"

"Jax calm down. It's just water," Marcia said

Jax settles down a little but still looks steamed.

"I just need to find a restroom so I can dry off," Marcia said

"Here," Jax said taking off his flannel, "You can use this to help."

"Thank you," Marcia said taking the clothing before leaving.

As Marcia left Justin glared and walked out of his hiding spot before going over to Jax giving the teen a nice shove.

"Hey! What's your problem!" Jax said turning to face Justin his face quickly turning red from anger.

"You're my problem!" Justin said, "Stay away from Marcia."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jax said glaring harshly at Justin.

The two boys glare at each other before they start shoving each other back and forth.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Star shouted getting between Justin and Jax, "This isn't going to make Marcia like either of you."

"Then how do I get rid of this guy?" Justin said to Star.

"You know I can hear you," Jax said, "Now only one of us can court Marcia. If there were only some way to prove which one of us is the better man suited for her, some kind of tourney that determines who was worthy."

Star got a thoughtful look and her heart marks turned to light bulbs, "I've got it the Mewni Man Courtship Challenge!"

At that moment Marcia walked back around the corner, "Hey you guys-!"

"Let the challenge begin!" Star yelled waving her wand. With a cloud of sparkles and rainbows, the four teens were gone.

Marcia coughed waving the smoke and glitter out of her face, "Where the heck am I and….what the heck am I wearing!"

Marcia was in a white extremely puffy ball gown. Before her was Justin and Jax both wearing suits of armor. Star appeared next to her wearing her normal clothing.

"Star what is going on?!" Marcia exclaimed

"The Mewni Man Courtship Challenge," Star said

"I don't know what that is!" Marcia said

"Well you see Justin was really sad about you dating another guy then we followed you on your date and then Justin got really mad and then him and Jax started fighting then-"

Star kept talking and getting faster and faster making it hard for Marcia to follow.

"Star! Slow down what is going on?" Marcia asked

"Justin and Jax are gonna fight to date you," Star said

"Fight?!" Marcia said, "Star we have to stop this! I don't want this to happen!"

"It'll be fine Marcia. This way you'll find the right guy," Star said

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a man appeared. He had sharp features and elf-like ears. He was wearing a green suit and was holding a microphone.

"Now who is he?" Marcia asked

"That's the referee and announcer," Star said

"Welcome to the Mewni Man Courtship Challenge, today the challenges are Justin and Jax of the dimension earth, fighting for the lovely hand of Marcia," The Announcer said

A large spotlight was shined on Marcia making her squint and cover her eyes.

"Now let's get started!"

The Announcer snapped his fingers and the scenery changed. Marcia was sitting on a stool and next to her was a yellow wall. In front of her was dozens of rows of seats set up for an audience but the only person within the audience section was Star.

"Are we in a television recording studio?" Marcia questioned looking around.

The Announcer repapered and old 80's style music started to play.

"Today our first challenge will be one of the mental kind," Star in the audience was clapping and cheering, "We have our lovely Marcia, any words Marcia," The Announcer asked sticking his microphone in Marcia's face.

"Uh…"

"Good!" The Announcer said pulling the microphone away. He gestured to the yellow wall right beside Marcia, "Behind this wall is our challengers. They will be asked various questions about our dear Marcia here. The one with the most correct questions will win this round!"

"Don't I get a-!"

"Let's get started!" The Announcer said cutting Marcia off. He poofed away appearing on the other side of the wall in front of Justin and Jax, and two small white boards appeared in the teen's hands.

"Question #1 what is Marcia's favorite color?" The Announcer asked

The boys wrote down their answers.

"Okay boys, what do you got?" The Announcer asked

"Red," Jax said flipping over his board.

Justin scoffs making Jax look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know Marcia. She doesn't just like red, she likes a specific shade of red. Her favorite color is scarlet," Justin said

A bell goes off and a 1 appears on a light board above Justin's head.

"Justin is correct. Marcia's favorite color is, in fact, scarlet," The Announcer said

Jax frowns with an angry scowl focused towards Justin as he gets ready for the next question.

"Question #2, what is Marcia's favorite genre of music?" The Announcer asked

"I don't see how this is deciding anything," Marcia said, but her words go unheard.

"What are your answers boys?" The Announcer asked

The boys both flipped over their boards. Jax's said Jazz and Justin's said Classical Pop Covers. A bell goes off again and Justin's 1 turns into a 2.

"Justin is right again! Marcia enjoys listening to pop songs that have been remixed into to classical pieces," The Announcer said

The question and answering went on and on, with Justin always being right. It was clear on the Jax's face that he was getting rather angry. After the final question, Justin's score went up to 25 and Jax broke his white board in half.

"That wraps that up and our winner of the first round is Justin. Seems like he knows his Marcia trivia. Let's move on to the next challenge!"

 _ **Montage Time**_

Jax rolls out a thing of dough then tosses it into the air before catching it making it into a perfect pizza sized circle. Marcia and Star clap impressed. Justin glares and tries the same thing but as he tossed the dough into the air it never came back down to him. He looked over to see the pizza dough draped over Marcia's head.

Jax and Justin were at desks taking a test. Both boys seemed to be struggling but Jax looked the most frustrated. He glares at his paper before snapping his pencil in half in anger while Justin finished his test.

Justin looked proud as he had made a small simple bird house. His confidence immediately drops when he sees Jax had build a bird mansion.

Jax and Justin are trying to dance to a fast paced song.

The two boys are trying to help several old women across a busy street.

Now the teens are trying to catch a greased up Mewni pig.

 _ **Montage over**_

"It looks like the scores are all tied up! We have come to our final tie breaker. The Manly Mewni Men Obstacle Course of Death!" The Announcer said

"Death!" Marcia yelled

The obstacle course was indeed a deadly sight to see. It was a rocky terrain that went through a jungle and an icy field. There were deadly creatures, booby traps and the last stretch had a thin bridge going over a pit of lava.

"The two boys will race through the deadly course to reach our lovely Marcia at the finish line. The first to cross the finish line wins the hand of Marcia," The Announcer said

"Whooooohoooo!" Star cheered clapping.

"How are you so calm about this!" Marcia said

"Stuff like this happens all the time on Mewni. It's the perfect way to decide which guy is right for you," Star said with a proud smile

"Why can't I decide that!" Marcia said

Star's smile slowly starts to fall as she realizes what Marcia said, "Oh...Marcia. I'm sorry. I guess I just thought….I was really excited to see you finally interested in dating and I thought I was helping but it's not my choice it's yours."

"Thank you Star, I'm happy you understand….but right now we need to stop this!" Marcia said

"I'm on it!" Star said waving her wand. As she tried to perform magic there was an error sound and nothing happens.

"I'm sorry Miss Butterfly but magic is not permitted during the challenges. Any magic performed is instantly canceled out. Now on your mark!"

"Stop!" Marcia yelled

"Get set!"

"Don't set!" Marcia yelled

"Go!"

Justin and Jax take off running causing Marcia to look on nervously.

"I can't watch!" Marcia said covering her eyes, but she peeked through her fingers seeing the boys race.

Justin and Jax jump over a pit while several emerald snakes snapped at their heels. They ran and ducked as several spears were shot at them. A log dropped from the sky and Jax was able to dodge it but it hit Justin right in the face. Jax laughed pointing at Justin that is until another log swung from the sky hitting Jax in the process.

Jax and Justin make it half way through the course and the terrain turned snowy. The ground became icy and the two boys had trouble staying right up as the crossed the ground. Harsh cold wind whipped at their face making them shiver. Suddenly there was a howling sound and the boys looked behind them to see large wolf-like creatures chasing after them. The two boys start scrambling across the frozen ground pushing and pulling at each other to get ahead of the other.

The boys finally made it out of the snowy terrain covered in scrapes and bruises.

"It looks like our challengers have made it to the final leg of the race, the sprint of doom! Both boys must run across this dangerously unsteady bridge over this pit of lava," The Announcer said

Justin and Jax glare at each other before they both start running towards the bridge. As soon as their feet hit the bridge it creaked and moaned swaying under the pressure.

Marcia looked anxiously in fear for both of the boys safety.

The boys were neck and neck almost at the finish line when there was a loud snapping sound and a plank gives way under Justin's foot making him fall.

"Justin!" Marcia yelled

Justin was able to grab onto the edge of the bridge keeping himself from falling. Jax looks behind him and smirks at the struggling Justin. He turns back around about to run to the finish line but his eyes connect with Marcia's. He sees the worried and panicked look on the girl's face as she stares after Justin. He looks back between Justin and Marcia before letting out an angry sigh and turning back around.

Everyone is surprised to see Jax go back and reached over grabbing onto Justin's hands, starting to pull the blonde boy up.

Marcia lets out a sigh of relief that is until the boards underneath Jax giveaway.

"Oh no!" Marcia yelled as the two boys fall forward.

Jax's feet catch on one of the planks as he held onto Justin's hands. The boys were dangling over the lava, with no chance of being able to pull themselves up.

"That's it!" Marcia yelled, she gathered up her poofy dress and started to run towards the rickety bridge.

"Marcia!" Star yelled before running after her friend.

"I'm slipping!" Jax yelled

"Don't say that! Please don't say that!" Justin yelled

Suddenly Jax's ankles were grasped and both boys looked up to see Marcia grabbing onto Jax's legs and pulling them up. Marcia struggled to pull both boys up until Star ran behind her grabbing onto her waist. With both girls pulling they were able to bring Jax and Justin back onto the bridge.

"Let's get off this thing!" Marcia said

They all run off the bridge and as the last foot leaves it the bridge crumbles and falls into the lava.

"Whoa…."

"I want these games over right now! If I want to choose a guy then I'll choose him my way, not through some death match!" Marcia said

Jax sees how upset Marcia and walks up to her, "I'm….really sorry Marcia. I didn't mean to make you feel like this wasn't your decision, I just really like you. Ever since I first saw you I just felt this connection and I guess I thought I could win you over, but in the end, it's your choice."

"Wow Jax that's really sweet," Marcia said

Justin looked between Marcia and Jax, then made a decision. He walked behind Jax then without any warning grabbed the boy and shoved him, right over the finish line.

"And we have a winner, folks!" The Announcer said

"Wha-?!"

"Jax you have won the hand of the radiant Marcia!"

Confetti falls from the sky as everyone but Justin looked confused.

"That draws an end to our Mewni Man Courtship Challenge!"

With a snap of his fingers, the four teens poof away.

* * *

Everyone coughed as they waved smoke away.

"*COUGH COUGH* Man what is it with all the smoke," Marcia said

As the smoke cleared away Marcia spotted the dejected Justin who was wiping confetti off of his shoulders. She walks over to him pulling him off to the side.

"Justin….why did you push Jax over the finish line?" Marcia asked

"Marcia...I've had a crush on you since like elementary school, but that's all it is a crush. Jax, I think he's got more than that and he makes you happy. I've only ever seen you this happy on Taco Tuesdays," Justin said making Marcia laugh, "Besides a guy who would risk his life for his rival can't be all that bad."

"Thanks, Justin. Friends?" Marcia asked

"Friends," Justin said

Marcia smiles and hugs Justin and he hugs back. The two pull away and walk back over to Star and Jax.

"We'll it's been an eventful day. I think it's time we all go home," Marcia said

"Agreed!" Everyone responded.

"Come on Star, there's leftover pizza and a monster movie marathon coming on. I need to relax and unwind," Marcia said, "See ya at school Justin!"

"See ya!" Justin said walking away.

Marcia turned to Jax, "I guess I'll see ya around too."

Jax smiled, "We can go to that Taco Stand any time, just give me a ring."

Marcia smiled before walking away with Star.

Jax smiled as he watched Marcia walk away. Once the two girls were out of view, he stepped back into the shadows of an alley disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke.


	29. Star on Wheels

**Star on Wheels**

"I think I'm gonna die!" Marcia wheezed out.

Marcia looked terrible. Her face was red and she was sweating. She kept gasping trying to get air into her lungs. Right now Marcia was trying to peddle up a hill on her bike with Star riding on the spokes. Marcia let out another grunt as Star leaned more onto her shoulders putting extra weight on her.

"Faster Marcia, faster," Star yelled, absent minded to her friend's condition.

As they reach the top of the hill Marcia let out a sigh of relief thinking her ordeal was over that is until the sidewalk quickly turned to-

"Stairs! Woowee!" Star laughed as they bounced down the stairs.

"That's it," Marcia said stopping the bike and getting off.

"Huh?" Star questioned confused.

"If you love bike riding so much, you should learn to ride one yourself," Marcia said

"You can do that?' Star said amazed, she got close to Marcia's face and started jumping excitedly, "Teach me, teach me, teach me!"

* * *

Marcia found a nice empty parking lot perfect for Star to start her first bike riding lesson. Star sat nervously on the bike as Marcia held the back of the seat to help hold her steady.

"You're not gonna let me fall, are you, Marcia?" Star said in a nervous tone.

"Nope. I got you by the seat," Marcia said

"You won't let go?" Star asked

"I won't let go," Marcia said

"Promise?" Star asked

"Yes, I promise Star," Marcia said

Satisfied with the answer Star gets a happy determined look, "Okay. Vroom!"

"Okay, hold on. First, this bike is not a toy. It's my baby. My boy. I named him Bo. Custom tuned alloy spokes, sweet ergonomic grips, custom forged titanium fork," Marcia said running her hand over the bike, "It took a whole summer of babysitting to get him. So you gotta be gentle and careful."

Star nodded her head, "Okay, but where are the giant invisible goats?"

"Invisible goats?" Marcia said confused.

"Come on, you know. To pull you! Everything on Mewni is pulled by invisible goats," Star said

"What? Uh, there are no giant invisible goats. On Earth, we use pedals," Marcia said slightly pushing the pedal.

"Oh, cute! On Mewni, only flowers have petals," Star said

"Okay, the first step of biking is to coast," Marcia said

Marcia started to push Star around and the blonde had a nervous look as she was pushed around.

"Okay, you've got the seat," Star said

"I've got the seat," Marcia confirmed

As Star coasted around the more confident she got.

"Huh? Oh! Hey, I got this. Yes! Okay, Marcia, you can let go of the seat now. I think I'm ready to do it on my own," Star said

Marcia smiled as she crossed her arms, "Oh, I already let go of the seat."

"What?" Star yelled, she looked behind her and saw Marcia standing off to the side not holding onto her seat and she instantly started to panic.

"Yep, you've been riding all by yourself," Marcia said

"Marcia! You said you'd hold onto the seat. You lied to me!" Star yelled

"Ah, come on. I did it to give you confidence, and look at you. You're awesome, and I taught you everything you know," Marcia said

"Except how to stop," Star yelled as she started to roll down a steep hill.

"What⁈" Marcia yelled chasing after Star, "Use the brakes!"

"You never taught me…" Star started to disappear as the bike carried her away, "how!"

Marcia with a worried look runs all the way home and into Star's room. She goes to Star's mirror.

"Call Star," Marcia said in a frantic tone.

"Calling Star," The Mirror said

Star's face appeared on the screen and she was screaming, "Hi Marcia," Star said with a smile that is until a swarm of bugs flew into her face making her gag.

"Star! You have to use the brakes. Just put your feet on the pedals and push back," Marcia said

"That doesn't even make sense. It's spinning the other way. This princess says no thank you," Star said

"Fine," Marcia huffed out, "Do you have your wand?"

"Oh, dip. It's in my backpack," Star said

Marcia grabs Star's bag and runs out the house. As she runs out she hears the distinct music of a keyboard. She looks in her driveway to see Oskar playing his keytar sitting on top of his car which was parked in Marcia's driveway.

"Uh...Oskar?" Marcia questioned

"Hey it's my main girl Maraca," Oskar said making Marcia slap her forehead.

"Again with that nickname and why are you in my driveway?" Marcia said

"Hmm, I thought this was my studio. JK. Everywhere's my studio," Oskar said

Marcia throws Star's bag into Oskar's car and jumps in through the window, "Whatever. Just drive. That way."

"Seatbelt," Oskar said

Marcia reaches for her seatbelt but finally notices the back of Oskar's car, "Uh, why is your car filled with garbage?"

"Yeah, it's sort of a live/work space," Oskar said digging through some of the junk. He pulls up his hand and brings out a marmot that was holding a set of keys, "Oh hey, it's Gene. Oh, double hey, it's my keys. Maraca you remember Gene right," Oskar said putting the fuzzy animal in her face.

"Yes! Yes! He's very cute, now go!" Marcia shouted

* * *

Marcia was hyperventilating and clenching onto her seat, her fingernails digging into the leather seats of Oskar's car.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Marcia shouted

Oskar honks his car horn as he makes a reckless turn doing his best to catch up Star.

"Oskar, Oskar, Oskar, Oskar!" Marcia shouted scared

Oskar takes another sharp turn and a Math textbook flies on top of the dashboard. The textbook glows and it opens up to reveal Glossaryck.

"Cool. Little book dude," Oskar said

"Glossaryck," Marcia sneered out narrowing her eyes at the magical being.

"Pop quiz, Mrs. Diaz: Where is Star, and why do you have her wand?" Glossaryck asked

"I was teaching Star how to ride a bike. She doesn't know how to stop," Marcia said quickly.

Glossaryck looks out the window to see Star on the bike screaming.

"Help!"

"Hmm. Where are the giant invisible goats?" Glossaryck said

"Arggg. There are no giant invisible goats. Star doesn't have her wand; you have to help her," Marcia said

"Hmmm," Glossaryck hummed out. He then snapped his fingers making a meatball sub with corn chips on it.

"What⁈ Are you joking?" Marcia shouted

"Girl, this isn't a magic problem, and thusly is beyond my control," Glossaryck said before taking a bite out of his sub.

"What if Star gets's flattened by a car or rides off a cliff!" Marcia yelled

"No magic, not my problem," Glossaryck said before taking a bite out of his sub.

"Whoa, you put corn chips on your subs? That is dope," Oskar said

"I love the crunch! You must try it," Glossaryck said creating a sub and giving it to Oskar.

"Whoa!" Oskar said letting go of the wheel and taking the sub, "Cheers."

"Cheers," Glossaryck said

"Ugh, boys and food," Marcia said

"Ohh! What is that?" Glossaryck asked pointing at Oskar's keytar.

"You play?" Oskar asked

The car crashes through a building and many people jump out of the way trying to avoid being hit. Marcia screams as she shields her eyes from the horror before her.

"Okay, now to the right," The car swerves right, "Back to the left," The car swerves left. Instead of driving Oskar was showing Glossaryck how to play his keytar, "You're getting it. Now put one finger here."

"Can you guys stop goofing around⁈ Star is in trouble!" Marcia yelled

Glossaryck simply looks at Marcia then presses a button on the keytar playing a remix sound of Marcia's voice, "Trouble, Tro-Tro-Trouble!"

"Oh, yeah. MC Oskar on the mic. Marcia make some noise!" Oskar said

Marcia groans and slaps her forehead as Oskar starts to sing.

" _The pair starts throwing down a beat_

 _Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr trouble_

 _Trouble, trouble, tr-tr-tr-tr trouble_

 _Now in my car, I am the boss_

 _Tracking down Star at any cost_

 _Booker can't help 'cause there is no magic. Star will be fine, this won't end tragic._

 _Trouble, tr-tr-trouble. Trouble, trouble_

 _Got sloppy hot rhymes like a meatball sub. Little book dude he is my bud. Drivin' through signs 'cause we doin' our thing. Marcia lookin' chill like she relaxing_

"Oskar, could you maybe be looking at the road?" Marcia said

"Uh, I'm out of rhymes. Wiggly fan man, take the mic," Oskar said pointing at the inflatable arm man that was stuck to his car. The wiggling arm inflatable man just waves in the wind.

"Great song. Number one hit. Now can we just get focused on Star getting her wand back?" Marcia said

"I'm with you girl, but I don't think we can get to her before the…" Oskar pointing at a sign.

"Sinkhole⁈" Marcia yelled

Marcia looks on horrified to see Star falling into the sink hole followed by a pack of dogs chasing her. Suddenly Star rises out of the hole using her wings to fly herself and the bike out of the hole but the dogs fall into the hole.

"If only those dogs had been wearing helmets," Marcia said

"Wish we had some," Oskar said as the car headed towards the sinkhole.

Marcia, Oskar, and Glossaryck scream as the vehicle flies over the sinkhole. Marcia and Oskar grab onto each other with Glossaryck squished in between them. By some miracle, the car lands safely on the other side of the sinkhole. Oskar drives the car up next to Star and Marcia sticks her head out of the window.

"Star, pedal in reverse. It will work. Trust me," Marcia called out to Star.

"I don't trust you anymore, Marcia Diaz. Besides, I'm moving forward. Pedaling backwards doesn't make any sense," Star said

"I know just how she feels 'cause I can't stop either. The brakes are out," Oskar said pointing at the brakes, then he pulls out the steering wheel, "Steering wheel too."

"Whaaat!" Marcia screamed as the car sped up, "Everybody lean!" Marcia pushed her body onto the driver side of the car squishing Oskar onto the window. She picks up Gene holding the Marmot close to her, the extra weight causes the car to shift left causing it to serve and not hit Star.

"Cuddle puddle," Oskar said as Marcia pushed up against him.

Marcia reached over Oskar and sticks Star's backpack outside the window, "Star, quick, the wand. Use your magic."

"What?" Star said looking over at Marcia. She spots Oskar and quickly goes into a daze, "Oskar!" She said as her heart cheeks got bigger and she swooned causing the bike to veer away.

"Gah! Star!" Marcia yelled waving Star's backpack. She turned to Oskar, "Curse you Oskar and your sparkly eyes," Marcia said

The car hits a dirt ramp and flies over a factory smokestack covering the car in smoke.

"Total eclipse!" Oskar said

Marcia lets out a scream as the car hits the ground finally stopping as all four wheels fall off.

"Marcia!" Star yelled as the bike moved onto the highway.

"Star!" Marcia cried out.

Star and Marcia scream as Star is nearly taken out by a large semi-truck.

"I should've never let go of her seat," Marcia said

"Okay, no more kidding around. This calls for magic," Glossaryck said, he started chanting but then his stomach gurgles and he grabs it, "Uh...which is what I'd do if I hadn't eaten that...ooh...that meatball sub."

"Word," Oskar said letting out a groan.

"Okay, it's up to you, Marcia. Give her wand to her, and save her life," Glossaryck said

"How? The car's wrecked," Marcia said

"Ride the invisible goats, of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be sick," Glossaryck said, he floated way before he started to vomit.

"For the last time, we are on earth on earth there are no giant invisible goats," Marcia said

"Sure there are; you just need to believe. If you want to save Star, trust in goats," Glossaryck said before he goes back to throwing up.

"Fine. If it saves Star, I'll believe," Marcia said

Oskar and Glossaryck start to chant, "Believe, believe, believe, believe, believe!"

Marcia gets on top of Oskar's car closes her eyes then takes a deep breath before she falls forward off of it. Before she hits the ground she lands on something and hears the bleat of a goat.

"No way! I'm on an invisible goat! Haha, whoa. Okay, goat lets go save Star tally ho!" Marcia shouted as she used her heels to tap the sides of the goat.

The goat runs forward and Marcia yells as she grabs onto what she hoped was the goat's fur.

"Whoa! Good thing I took those horseback riding lessons!" Marcia said

The goat tramples through the street, smashing several cars, but it quickly catches up with Star.

"Star, take the wand," Marcia yelled holding out Star's wand.

"Marcia, you're my hero...who I'm still upset with for lying to me about holding my seat," Star said crossing her arms.

"Come on, give me one more chance. Hurry!" Marcia said

An oncoming car causes the goat to swerve, and Marcia drops the wand.

"Oh no!" Marcia shouted as the wand bounced away.

"Help, help, help!" Star screamed

"You're gonna have to stop the bike by yourself. Pedal in reverse," Marcia said

"I told you, that is not how we do things on Mewni," Star said

"You're not on Mewni anymore, Star, and if I can believe in an invisible goat, then you can stop that bike," Marcia grabs Star's seat, "I got you. Trust me."

"Thanks, Marcia. But you believing in me is all I need," Star said

Star gently grabs Marcia's hand and takes her hand off the seat. Star pushes back on the pedals, screeching to a stop.

"Star!" Marcia said happily. She got off the goat and ran over to Star giving her a hug, "I was so worried about you."

"Marcia, you were right. I can ride a bike. And I am awesome at it," Star said

"How about Mysterious Sonograms? That's a good band name," Oskar said walking up with Glossaryck, holding Star's bag with her wand.

"Hmm, but does it match our sound?" Glossaryck said

"Hey Oskar, I'm really sorry about your car, but if you want, I can give you a ride home on my bike," Star said

"Cool. Hey Glossaryck, Gene, hop on," Oskar said

"Safety first," Star said making helmets for everyone with her wand, "Marcia, you coming?"

"No thanks Star I don't think there's gonna be enough room for me. I'll take the goat," Marcia said, she closes her eyes, "Believe," She falls forward but instead of being caught she falls face first onto the ground.

"Hahaha! Oh, Marcia, the goat left long ago. Hahahaha!" Glossaryck laughed

Marcia groans as she gets up, "I will destroy you one day."

"Just get on the bike with us Marcia," Star said

"There's no room. Just...make me a scooter," Marcia said

Star produces a pink and green scooter and a red helmet for Marcia.

"Race ya home!" Marcia yelled before pushing off.

"You're on!" Star yelled pedaling off.

Oskar cheered as the two girls raced off.


	30. Fetch

**Fetch**

Marcia was having a tough time right now. All she wanted was some juice and for some reason, she couldn't open her juice pouch. The teen girl grunted and frowned as she tried to stab her straw into the juice pouch but it wouldn't go in.

"Okay Diaz, you got this. Aim it at the little…" Marcia stabs the straw on the pouch but the straw just bends back. Marcia lets out a disgruntled sigh, "All right, going again," Before Marcia could attempt to open her juice again a laser puppy jumps onto her juice, "Hey, this is hard enough already," Marcia said pushing the puppy away, "Star, can you please get control of these puppies? I'm trying to focus."

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, no problem. Totally. Come on, guys. I believe in you, Marcia," Star said pushing the laser puppies off the picnic table. As the puppies were put on the ground they ran around shooting lasers from their eyes. Various other park goers ran away avoiding the deadly lasers from the adorable creatures.

"Star, I'm concentrating," Marcia said

"Right, right, right, right, right. Okay, I'll be quiet. Even if no one else does...I believe," Star said getting onto the picnic table and extremely close to Marcia's face.

"Got it. I'm trying to focus," Marcia said pushing Star's face away. She went to open her juice again but then a ringing noise distracted her, "Ugh. Just answer it please."

Star turns away pulling out her compact answering it.

Marcia's tongue was stuck out on the side as she concentrated harder on opening her juice.

"Why! Wont! You! Open!", with each word, Marcia stabbed at the juice, "Grr, just give me the juice!" Marcia growled and attempted to rip open the juice with her teeth.

Star finally done with her call from her mother turned back to Marcia, "Marcia, did you free the nectar from the juice cocoon?"

The laser puppies ran by hopping back onto the table and started shooting more lasers from their eyes.

"Get the puppies out of the way," Marcia said

"Oh, stop it puppies. Here," Star held up her wand, "go fetch!" She said throwing it. As soon as it left her hands she realized what she had done, "Oh no!"

"Did you just throw your wand?" Marcia gasped out.

"I threw my wand. The poo-poo bin! No, no, no!" Star said as her wand headed towards a trash can. The wand bounced off the trash can landing in a bush, causing Star to let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank Mewni. Saved by the bush," Star walked over to the bush and was about to pull her wand out but it suddenly sunk deeper into the bush, "What?" Star reached further into the bush, "Got it," she pulls out her wand and screams seeing something attached to it. She quickly let's go and a dog walks out of the bush holding her wand in its teeth, "Oh, you're just a doggie. For a second, I thought you were a gargoyle. Thank you for bringing me my wand."

Star tries to pull her wand out of the dog's mouth but as her fingers grazed the object the dog let out a growl.

"Ooh!" Star said pulling her hand back, she reaches again but once again the dog growls, "I can just…"

Star does this several times reaching for the wand in various angles but every time she reached for it the dog let out a growl.

"All right dude, this is annoying. Is your person here somewhere?" Star said looking around the area, but saw that the park was completely empty besides her and Marica.

"There's no one else in the park, Star," Marcia said, "Everyone always leaves when we get here...for some reason."

A laser puppy shoots a laser from its eyes setting a small fire on the picnic table. Marcia calmly pulls out a fire extinguisher and easily puts the fire out.

"The laser puppies are hungry. Just grab your wand. Let's go," Marcia said putting the puppies on leashes.

"Hmm," Star said getting a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Marcia opened the door to her house and walked in with the laser puppies. Star followed behind holding the scary looking dog, which still had her wand in its mouth. She carries the dog over to a coat rack attempting to hang the dog up.

"Star, what are you doing? That's a dog, not a coat," Marcia said

"Fur coat," Star said

"No. Look, you're basically a pet owner now; you're gonna have to feed him. He'll put the wand down if he wants to eat," Marcia said grabbing a bowl. She fills the bowl up with dog food and places it in front of the dog.

The dog looks at the bowl then sticks its face in it. The dog eats all the food with the wand still in its mouth. Once it was done the dog walks over to the downstairs bathroom and closes the door behind it.

"Okay," Marcia said weirded out.

"Is that normal?" Star said

"No….no it is not," Marcia said

The sound of a toilet flushing goes off then a sink runs. When the sink turns off the dog comes back out of the bathroom, wand still in mouth and walks over to the couch laying down on it.

"Welp I've got enough strange creatures to deal with, crazy weird bathroom dog is your problem. I'm gonna go to bed. Come on puppies," Marcia said, all of the laser puppies jump into Marcia's arms and she walks upstairs.

* * *

After doing her nightly routines Marcia was almost ready for bed. She was in her nightgown and had her hair up in a bun for sleep. On her bed was all the laser puppies and she had one in her lap brushing its fur.

"98, 99, 100. There all done," Marcia said as she finished brushing the puppy in her lap, "Time to go to sleep."

Marcia turned off the lights and got under her covers. As she snuggled into her blankets the laser puppies cuddled up next to her falling asleep too. As Marcia and the puppies drifted off to dreamland the door to Marcia's bedroom creaked open and the wand stealing dog stood in the doorway watching.

* * *

The next morning Marcia got dressed and ready for the day.

"Star, time to get up," Marcia said knocking on Star's door. When she got no answer Marcia peeked into Star's room but saw no Star. She made her way downstairs looking for her blonde friend.

"Star, you down here?" Marcia asked

Star was laying face down on the couch and when Marcia called out to her she hoped up looking tired and exhausted.

"What?" Star said looking around.

"Star, come on. We gotta get going; we're gonna be late for school," Marcia said grabbing her's and Star's backpacks.

Star lets out a groan, "Okay, okay. Just give me a sec," She attempts to grab her wand again but got the same result, the dog growling at her. Too tired to deal with the situation Star just picks up the dog, "Magic doggie, get me ready for school," Star said shaking the dog lightly like her wand. When nothing happens she just puts the dog on her head, "Alright. Guess it's a hat day."

Marcia just raises and eyebrow as Star walks out the house with the dog on her head. She then just shrugs her shoulders use to Star's antics and walks out the house locking the door behind her.

* * *

Once Marcia and Star made it to school, Star leaned against her locker to tired to focus on anything and Marcia was once again trying to open a juice pouch.

"They make this for kids, just open!" Marcia said

"Miss Butterfly!"

"What?!" Star said jumping and turning around to find Principal Skeeves had been the one who called out to her.

"Where are you going with that dog?" Principal Skeeves said

"He's got my wand," Star said gesturing up to the dog.

"A dog in a classroom is a roadblock to learning," Principal Skeeves said pointing at a poster that said just that, "Do not come back until you get rid of that dog."

"Ugh," Star groaned out.

"Cool hat Star Butterfly," Jackie said skating by.

"Shut up," Star said

"Wait, Jackie! Come back! Help me open my juice! I know you keep a swiss army knife in your pocket!" Marcia yelled

* * *

Throughout the day Echo Creek High was missing one Star Butterfly. Marcia was too busy spending her day trying to open her juice but she still didn't get the thing open.

Marcia made her way home still trying to open the juice box.

"Come on man I need my vitamins A and C," Marcia said looking at the juice.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

Marcia looked away from her juice to see a happy laser puppy in front of her.

"Hmm….." Marcia said getting a thoughtful look.

* * *

"Alright now, stand up," Marcia said to the laser puppy.

The cute puppy gets on its hind legs.

"Bark," Marcia said

The puppy gives a small yip wagging its tail.

"Now play pirate," Marcia said

Amazingly the puppy closes it left eye holding its paw up looking like a pirate.

"Now laser the hole," Marcia said pointing at her juice pouch.

The puppy lets out a bark then shoots a laser out but it ends up hitting Marcia right in the eye.

Marcia screams and falls back covering her eye. When she pulls her hand away from her eye it was glowing red, "Okay, everything is half red."

As Marcia tried to stay calm about her vision change Star trudged into the house slamming the door behind her, the scary dog still with her.

"Star, where have you been?" Marcia asked

"I don't wanna talk about it," Star said

"Okay-"

"Today was the worst day ever Marcia. I got sent home from school, I couldn't make any money so I had to put everything on your tab," Star said

"What-?"

"I was harassed by a weird lady, and worst of all, Willoughby still won't give me back my wand," Star said

"His name's Willoughby?" Marcia said

"That's what the weird lady called him. I thought I found his owner, but she was just a fake," Star said, handing Marcia a flyer.

"Yeah, this flyer's obviously fake, but let's go back to the dog park and see if his real owner put up a flyer," Marcia said

Star lets out a sigh, "Okay. You know your eye is glowing, right?"

"I know," Marcia said

* * *

On their walk to the park Marcia's eye had turned back to normal, hopefully, it stayed that way. The two girls walked into the park and over to the large announcement board. The board was posted with dozens of various flyers.

"Hmm, nope," Marcia said looking through the flyers, "Oh, half on on French lessons, I'll be taking that."

After the flyers came up a bust Star started walking around the park holding the dog by its hind legs like a metal detector.

"Beep, beep, beep. Where's your owner?" Star said, she walked over to two women who were talking. She jumped onto their table and sticks the dog in their faces making beeping noises.

"Mm-mm Come on, Willoughby," Star said walking back over to Marcia, who was trying to open her juice again.

"Why is this so hard?" Marcia said

"I know, right?" Star said slumping down next to Marcia.

Marcia stopped trying to open her juice, "Oh, right. Your thing is hard too."

Star frowns and lets out a groan. Suddenly Willoughby's ears start to move rapidly making Star sit up, "Willoughby senses something," She looks off into the distance to see a handsome man dressed in a suit. Star lets out a gasp looking at the man, "Marcia, look. Beautiful businessman," Star said turning her friends head towards the man.

"Wow he is beautiful," Marcia said looking at the man, as she stared her hands were still trying to open the juice.

Star picked up Willoughby and set him down facing the businessman's direction, "Go, Willoughby. Go to your businessman."

Willoughby runs towards the man as he bends down.

Star lets out a second gasp as Willoughby gets closer to the man. When Willoughby was just a few feet away the dog stopped and made a sharp turn running right into the park's bathroom. The businessman stood up reliving that he was actually tying his shoes.

Star gets an angered look on her face and runs over to the bathroom kicking the door open, "That's it-!" Star's yelling immediately stopped when she saw Willoughby standing on top of his hind legs holding Star's wand over his head shaking it, "What the…"

Willoughby stops and looks at Star. They stare at each other for a few moments before Willoughby hops down and walks out the bathroom handing Star her wand, "Sorry," The dog said revealing he was actually a she.

"What just happened?" Star questioned

"Hey, Star…..why is the dog walking like a person now?" Marcia questioned

"I don't know. Who are you?" Star asked Willoughby.

"It doesn't matter," Willoughby responded

"Why did you take my wand?" Star asked

Willoughby let out a sigh, "Because, in my dimension, dogs are the ones with all the problems. There's no escape," She walked over to Marcia and grabbed her juice, "Only sadness" then poked a hole in the bottom with the straw, "It's easier if you poke it from the bottom."

"You did it," Marcia said amazed, she took a sip of the juice, "White grape."

"All I really want is to be...like them," Willoughby said gesturing to the laser puppies, "I thought if I zapped myself with your wand, I could quiet my troubled mind."

Marcia nodded her head still sipping on her juice.

"But you can't just run away from all your problems," Star said

"You run away from your problems all the time," Marcia said

"No, I just take breaks," Star said

Marcia rolls her eyes and goes back to drinking her juice.

"That's what I want. I want a break," Willoughby said

"You don't need magic for that. You need a chew toy," Star said making a chew toy with her wand for Willoughby, "And you need to play fetch," Star said lifting her wand up.

"No, Star!" Marcia yelled grabbing Star's arm, "No fetch."

"He. Oh yeah. And you need a Marcia too," Star said pulling out her compact phone, "Hey Lydia, I found your dog. Again."

A woman jumped out of a bush scaring Marcia.

"I've been here all along. Come here, my sweet little boy," Lydia said

"Actually, he's a girl," Star said

"It doesn't matter. My little cake pop. It's time to come home," Lydia said holding her arms out.

"Go on," Star said with a smile gesturing for Willoughby to go to Lydia.

Willoughby shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Wait. There's one more thing," Star took off her necklace and put it on Willoughby. She used her wand to write Willoughby's name on it, looking like a fancy dog collar.

"Your necklace? I couldn't," Willoughby said

"Eh, it's a win-win. This way, I don't have to send my Aunt Felicity a thank you card," Star said, "Now go get your Lydia," Star said in a baby voice.

"Uh, why are you talking to me like that?" Willoughby said

"Cause that's how we talk to wittle doggies," Star said before pushing Willoughby over to Lydia.

Lydia picked up Willoughby hugging her, "This is what happiness feels like."

Willoughby slowly starts to lean into the hug and then her tail starts to wag happily.

"Thank you for finding my dog. Bye," Lydia said before running away.

"See, Marcia? I do face my problems," Star said

At that very moment Star's compact buzzed.

"Is that your mom calling again?" Marcia said

"Break!" Star said shoving Marcia.

* * *

Marcia and Star walked home happy the dog problem was resolved. They walked by the convenience store and Marcia stopped Star.

"Hold on Star I'm gonna pay my tab while we're here," Marcia said before walking in.

"Hey, Marcia," The clerk said

"Hello, I'm here to pay my tab," Marcia said

"Sure," The clerk started to tap on the register as Marcia brought out her wallet, "It's gonna be $57.63."

"WHAT!?"


	31. Marcia Makes A Comeback

**Marcia Makes A Comeback**

"HIYA!" Marcia yelled, chopping a board in half.

"Whooo! Go, Marcia! Show that board who's boss!" Star said

"Great work! See you next week! Class dismissed!" Sensei Brantley said

Marcia walked off to the sidelines where Star handed her a towel.

"Thanks for coming to my class today Star," Marcia said

"You were awesome! The way you smashed that board with your face! So cool," Star said

As the two girls chatted the door to the studio was slammed open making everyone look to see who had entered.

Standing in the doorway was a rather tall woman with tan skin. She had high cheekbones and an upturned nose. Her eyes were green, sharp, and calculating. She had brown hair up in a tight high bun. For some reason, she was wearing a white fur coat even though it was almost 90 degrees outside.

"Madame Rosebud," Sensei Brantley said lowly narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Brantley," Madame Rosebud said narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Madame Rosebud," Marcia said eyes wide looking at the woman.

"Who?" Star said

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sensei Brantley yelled launching himself at the woman.

Madame Rosebud stood unmoving as the older male ran at her. Sensei Brantley got face to face with the Madame Rosebud as the two glowered at each other.

"What are you doing in my dojo studio?" Sensei Brantley asked

Madame Rosebud pulled her face away from Sensei Brantley's and gave a scoff turning her nose up, "You call this a studio? Look at these conditions. Sub par equipment, dirty conditions, and even worse inadequate teachers."

"Uh...I'm the only teacher," Sensei Brantley said

"Exactly," Madame Rosebud said with a smirk.

Sensei Brantley let out a growl and frowned at the woman.

"Madame Rosebud! What are you doing here?" Marcia asked walking over.

"Marcia Diaz, just the young woman I've been looking for," Madame Rosebud said, "Such a shame to see such talent go to waste in a place such as this."

"Hey!" Sensei Brantley said pointing a finger at Madame Rosebud.

"Mrs. Diaz I need you to come with me," Madame Rosebud said

"Marcia's not going anywhere especially with you," Sensei Brantley said

"Marcia was mine before you sunk your wicked Kungfu talons into her," Madame Rosebud said

"Marcia made her choice and she chose the ways of Karate!" Sensei Brantley said

The two adults started arguing back and forth as Star and Marcia watched.

"What….is going on?" Star asked Marcia.

"Oh, it's kind of an old and long story," Marcia said

"Why is that woman wearing that fur coat?" Star asked

"It's because her soul is as cold as ice," Sensei Brantley said looking at the teen girls.

"Enough of your childish taunts and banter. Mrs. Diaz, I need you it is urgent," Madame Rosebud said

"How urgent?" Marcia asked

Madame Rosebud narrowed her eyes, "Samuel."

Marcia gasped putting her hands on her cheeks.

"What is going on?!" Star said

* * *

"It was a long time ago. Actually, it was about six years ago. You see before I started karate I was actually a dancer-"

"*GASP* Marcia you danced!" Star said interrupting the story.

Star, Marcia, Madame Rosebud, and Sensei Brantley were all back at Marcia's house sitting in the living room.

"Star! Don't interrupt the flashback!"

"Sorry!"

"Now where was I. Six years ago I was a dancer, apart of Madame Rosebud's professional team. I did it all ballet, lyrical, contemporary, jazz, except tap, can't do tap the constant tapping noises gave me anxiety. I'd won every competition with either by myself or with my partner Samuel, we were called Tiger Duo. Never before had people see two kids dance with such passion and fire."

"Wait wait wait…..how come I've never heard of this before?" Star said interrupting the story.

"Star there's like a bazillion dancer trophies behind you," Marcia said pointing behind Star.

Star looked behind her to see a large trophy case filled with dancing trophies.

"Ohh…" Star said

"Look let's just make this quick. I was Madame Rosebud's top student but then Sensei Brantley came for a visit to Madame Rosebud's studio and did some karate and I fell in love with it. So after the last competition I quit dancing and started taking karate," Marcia said, "That's kind of why Sensei Brantley and Madame Rosebud argue. Well, they argued a lot before, this just added fuel to the fire."

"So why does Madame Rosebud need you now?" Star asked

"I shall fill this in," Madame Rosebud said standing up, "You see every year the international young adolescent dance championship is held here in Echo Creek and every year a student of Madame Rosebud's Excellent School of Dancing is always a winner, but this year it's different. For the past six years with Mrs. Diaz's absence, the competition has been won by her former partner Samuel and a random girl of his choosing, but this year is different. I made a grand spectacular dance for Samuel and his partner one that would blow away the judges. Then out of nowhere, he says he's quitting! I felt heart broken! Almost as bad as when my sweet Marcia fell prey to the carnivorous claws of Brantley-"

"Hey!"

"But my heartache soon turned to rage as I discovered that Samuel did not quit dancing but switched over to a new Studio!" Madame Rosebud said

Marcia gasped her mouth wide, "Don't tell me!"

"Yes! He joined the Sunny Remix Dance Studio! He took the beautiful dance that I gave him and brought it over to that studio! Now I have no dance or dancer for the upcoming competition. My studio has won that Championship for twenty years and I refuse to let that come to an end. Marcia, I need you to rejoin the studio and win that competition," Madame Rosebud said

Marcia got a thoughtful look on her face thinking it over.

"Diaz," Sensei Brantley said standing up, "As much as I disagree and hate this woman," Sensei Brantley said glaring at Madame Rosebud who glared back, "There is one thing I can't stand and that a traitor. Go forth and win!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Marcia said bowing to Sensei Brantley, "Madame Rosebud you've got yourself a dancer! When is the competition?" Marcia asked

"In three days," Madame Rosebud said

"What!?"

* * *

Marcia was now in Madame Rosebud's dance studio wearing a black leotard with a skirt and pink tights. Her hair was up in a high bun. Star was sitting off the side watching.

"Marcia it has been years since you've last danced so we must retrain your mind and body. Since we have only three days we must do this the crash course way. Now let's see how your flexibility is," Madame Rosebud said she walks over to Marcia and puts a hand on the girl's shoulder then grabs Marcia's left ankle, she then brings Marcia's leg up so that her heel is touching the back of her head. Madame Rosebud then bends Marcia's leg forward till her knee is touching her nose. Next Madame Rosebud puts both hands on Marcia's shoulders then forces the girl down into a full straddle on the ground, then grabs Marcia's hand pulling her forward so her face touches the ground.

"Wow Marcia, I didn't know you were so flexible," Star said

"Me either," Marcia strained out.

"Hmmmm...you still have most of your flexibility but you'll need to stretch extra to get ready," Madame Rosebud said, "Now I've prepared a spectacular dance for you, a wonderful solo piece that you would have performed if you had not been swayed by that brute Brantley-

"Hey!"

Everyone looks over to see Sensei Brantley sitting in the corner eating a bag of potato chips.

"And you are here why?" Madame Rosebud said

"As soon as Marcia's done I'm taking the girl back. I won't let her fall under you again," Sensei Brantley said before throwing a chip in his mouth.

"We get started now!" Madame Rosebud said clapping her hands.

DANCE TIME

Marcia was at a dance bar practicing some basic exercises. She brought her foot up going into a scorpion position.

Marcia was in the middle of the room doing turns. As she finished a turn Madame Rosebud spun her finger signaling Marcia to do it again. Marcia kept turning and turning as Sensei Brantley and Star watched the two eventually becoming dizzy.

Marcia was doing leaps across the room, well over obstacles set up by Madame Rosebud. Marcia was sweating as the woman had set up sharp objects forcing Marcia to do perfect leaps or she'd get poked with a shiny sharp object.

Star, Madame Rosebud, and Marcia were looking over swatches of fabric picking out what would be best for Marcia's costume.

Sweat dripped down Marcia's brow as she danced her routine. Marcia ends in a pose huffing and breathing heavily. Star and Sensei Brantley were staring amazed. Madame Rosebud smiled nodding her head.

"She's ready."

* * *

"Wow look at all the sparkly costumes," Star said looking around amazed.

"The outfits are a part of the competition. You gotta stand out when you step out on that stage make people remember you," Marcia said

Marcia and Star were walking around the dance competition as Madame Rosebud went to register Marcia. Marcia was in her regular clothing as she held her costume in a garment bag. Star was pulling behind her a large makeup trunk and a sign that said 'Go, Marcia!'.

"Well well...if it isn't little Marcia."

"Samuel…." Marcia said glaring.

"Looks like someone came out of retirement," Samuel said

"I didn't retire I just chose another after school activity," Marcia said

"Haha, face it Marcia. You quit because you got scared. You knew that I was gonna break off our partnership so you fled. It was always me who carried the Tiger Duo together," Samuel said

Marcia let out an offended gasp along with Star, "One I did not know you were going to break up our duo. Two I almost forgot how much of a jerk you were, thanks for reminding me. Three, I carried the Tiger Duo name, you kept sickling your feet and couldn't do proper lifts. And Four, you're going down!"

"Yeah dooooooown," Star said appearing behind Marcia. She brought up her 'Go Marcia' sign and used her wand to add to the bottom of the sign 'Beat Samuel!', "doooooooooooooooooown."

* * *

"A little blush here. Some mascara and a little color for the lips," Star said finishing Marcia's makeup, "Done!" Star brings out a mirror showing Marcia.

"It's perfect Star," Marcia said

"Why thank you, Marcia," Star said, "Now go out there and beat that hunky jerk."

"I will," Marcia said

* * *

There was a loud applause as Samuel and his partner took bows on the stage. Samuel smiled and hip bumped his partner pushing the girl behind him as he bowed some more. Marcia rolled her eyes watching the guy. Samuel walked off stage passing by Marcia.

"Good luck Diaz," Samuel said

Marcia just looks away crossing her arms.

"Coming up next to the stage is Marcia Diaz!"

Marcia took a deep breath pulling a hood over her head, "Here we go."

"Whooo yeah go, Marcia! Whooo!" Star shouted waving her sign around. Madame Rosebud reaches up and grabs Star by the collar of her dress and pulls her down into her seat.

The audience quiets down as a figure wearing a red cloak walks out onto the stage.

Slowly piano music started to play and a soft voice sang as the cloaked figure got into second position.

 _Everybody's got a thing_

 _But some don't know how to handle it_

The figure did a slow double attitude turn ending the turn with their back leg in an arabesque.

 _Always reaching out in vain_

 _Just taking the things not worth having_

The figure brought their foot back down and bent backwards going into a bent leg handstand. Then they slowly brought their legs down in a perfect handstand straddle.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

The figure slowly brought their legs down then went into three pirouettes before ending in a développé. Everyone was entranced by the figure as they danced on the stage, their movements so fluid and graceful it was enchanting to watch.

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

As the music started to slow down the figure got into a croise derriere.

 _They say your style of life's a drag_

 _And that you must go other places_

 _Just don't you feel too bad_

 _When you get fooled by smiling faces_

As the beat dropped the figure did a tour jete and in the air whipped off their red cloak revealing Marcia in all her glory. The crowd clapped and cheered as Marcia's dance picked up, everyone marveling at the girl. Marcia's outfit was a scarlet leotard that had a collar around the neck and lace sleeves. The back of it was cut open in a deep-v fashion. Marcia's hair was pulled up into a braided bun with a rose clipped on off to the side.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

As the note of the vocals was held Marcia went into a series of chaine turns going into a split leap.

 _Everybody needs a change_

 _A chance to check out the new_

 _But you're the only one to sees_

 _The changes you take yourself through_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Marcia does a passe double turn into a pas de cheval setting her up for a firebird leap.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

Marcia did series of complicated steps sequences as she glided across the stage. Then she did a fanning tuck jump.

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

Marcia spun till she was the edge of the stage once she was at the very edge Marcia went into a series of backflips back into the middle of the stage. The crowd cheered really getting into Marcia's performance, some people were even clapping to the beat of the song.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

Marcia did an aerial leap going into a fish flop. In the middle of her trick, she held her position and slowly brought her legs down going out of her roll and standing back up.

 _Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you_

 _Oh oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_

As the last note of the song held out, Marcia went into a series of fouettés causing the crowd to cheer louder. Marcia smiled as she did a barrel turn onto the ground ending with one leg out and the other bent crossed over, leaning back on one arm and the other up in the air.

Marcia breathed heavily and her chest heaved as the crowd applauded and clapped. Star stood up jumping up and down cheering the loudest. She brought out her wand and cast a spell sending a wave of roses towards the stage.

Marcia smiled and bowed but then she gasped as she brought her head back up. Before she could let out a scream Marcia was buried under a mountain of roses. The audience stopped cheering as they now looked at the stage, the only one still clapping was Star.

"Now that we have the stage clear."

A janitor grumbled as he swept a pile of rose petals outside.

"We can now move onto to the award ceremony."

Marcia sat excitedly on stage as the announcer started to announce scores and hand out trophies to the winners.

"In first place for couples contemporary is Samuel and Courtney with their dance the Lovers Tangle."

The crowd clapped as Courtney walked over to graciously take the award, but before her hands could even touch the trophy Samuel hip checks her out of the way almost knocking her off the stage. He greedily took the trophy kissing it.

Marcia let out a groan rolling her eyes as her hand rested on her trophy from winning her category. Award after award was given out until only one was left.

"Now, for the final award the overall high score of the competition and the champion of the International Young Adolescent Dance Championship. With a score of 95.6 is….."

Everyone waited with baited breath. Sensei Brantley, Star, and Madame Rosebud were on the edges of their seats. Samuel had a cocky grin as he started to stand up ready accept the award.

"Is Marcia Diaz!"

Marcia cheered and jumped up running over to the center of the stage. She passed by Samuel who was frozen mouth wide open with his eyes just as wide. Sensei Brantley and Star jumped up cheering happily giving each other a high-five. Madame Rosebud stood up clapping with a gentle smile on her face.

Marcia was handed a large gold trophy and a crown was put on her head. She gave the crowd a deep bow before holding the trophy up in the air.

* * *

As Marcia walked off stage carrying her large trophy she passed by the still gaping Samuel and closed his mouth with her hand smirking the whole time. Once she was off the stage Marcia was greeted with a bouquet of white roses.

"You did wonderful Marcia," A family voice said

Marcia looked up and her face slightly flushed seeing Jax was the one presenting her with flowers.

"Jax….what are you doing here?" Marcia asked

"Well, a little bird told me that a beautiful girl was going to be dancing here so I couldn't miss that," Jax said making Marcia's blush grew darker, "I have to say the way you dance is indescribable by words. You were truly the most elegant one on stage."

"T-Thank you," Marcia said

Jaz let out a chuckle tucking one of the white roses into Marcia's hair right next to her red one.

"Marcia! Marcia! Marcia!"

Marcia turned around hearing her name being called out. She saw Star, Sensei Brantley, and Madame Rosebud walking over to her. Marcia turned around about to say something to Jax but the boy was gone.

* * *

Marcia smiled as her new trophy sat in the middle of her living room. She stood next to Star ad each girl had a plate in their hands containing a slice of cake. Marcia's parents were throwing a small congratulation party in honor of Marcia's win.

"You were great out there Marcia!" Star said

"Thanks but, I couldn't have done it without you guys helping me," Marcia said

"Now that you've once again tasted victory young Marcia, perhaps you'd-"

"No!" Sensei Brantley yelled jumping in front of Madame Rosebud, "Marcia is coming back to my dojo."

Madame Rosebud scoffed, "Such talent being wasted in your dump."

Sensei Brantley growled glaring at Madame Rosebud, then the two adults started to bicker which quickly turned into yelling and name-calling.

"Why do they argue so much?" Star said

"Something happened between them when they were little. They're cousins you know," Marcia said

"What?" Star said


	32. Star Vs Echo Creek

**Star Vs. Echo Creek**

"Hey Star you wanna come with me to Britta's Tacos for some lunch?" Marcia asked walking into Star's room.

Star looked up from what she was doing, which was playing cards with several magical creatures.

"Sure!" Star said standing up and dropping her cards.

As the two girls walked out of the room a gnome-like creature smirks and shows his cards, "Royal Flush."

* * *

"Oh, oh, I can't wait to try some more earth burritos," Star said

Marcia walked over to the counter ordering two burritos and horchata, while Star got the two a table. Once the food was ready Marcia walked over to the table.

"Here you go Star," Marcia said placing the food down.

Star gets an excited smile and uses her wand to make a large sugar shaker.

"Uhhh….Star what are you doing?" Marcia asked

"Just adding a little flavor to my food," Star said shaking a large amount of sugar onto her burrito.

Marcia rolls her eyes and takes a drink of her horchata but quickly spits it back out, " Huh. Authentic Mexican horchata isn't supposed to have dairy in it."

"So what? It isn't illegal to make horchatas with milk," Star said putting, even more, sugar onto her burrito.

"Says the girl ruining her burrito by adding so much sugar to her burrito that I don't think it even classifies as food anymore," Star said

"Food is anarchy dude. Live by your own rules," Star said before taking a bite out of her burrito.

"Ugh," Marcia groaned out watching Star eat.

"Want some?" Star asked holding out her burrito towards Marcia's.

Marcia pulled her burrito away from Star, "Keep your sacrilege off my burrito."

"Mmm," Star said before taking another bite, "Whoo! Do I feel alive!" Star said as she started to bounce up and down vigorously, "You sure you don't want a bite?"

"Definitely sure," Marcia said

"Who's up for fireworks?" Star asked excitedly.

"I can't see how that'd be a good idea," Marcia said

Star ignored Marcia and lifted up her wand, "'Cause I totally wanna make fireworks. Bright-Glow Pyro! Sparkling Spiral Noodle! Radical Rainbow Blast! Rainbow glitter unicorn gnome hat, kitty bacon, Hawaiian nightmare."

Star kept shooting off spells as she sent various fireworks into the air.

"Why is nightmare in one of those spells!" Marcia cried out, "Star calm down!"

Star lets out a crazy laugh and continued to blast out spells. Marcia lets out a gasp and dived under a table for cover.

A firework blast hits the giant Taco logo sign and it falls over crashing on top of a police car, destroying it.

Marcia lets out a gasp staring wide eyed at the scene before her.

"Ooh!" Star said nervously.

Marcia grabs Star and runs to the back of the restaurant, "What the heck was that⁈ I thought rainbows were made of light."

"My rainbows are made of stuff, okay?" Star said

Marcia started to hyperventilate working herself up into a frenzy, "Okay, okay, okay. You just smashed a police car. Oh man. This is fine, this is fine."

"What's the big deal, Marcia? I've done this a thousand times. I'll just have my dad give them some crowns. Call it even," Star said

"Things don't work like that on Earth. Here, you'll go to prison," Marcia said freaking out more.

"You mean like Saint O's?" Star said, now getting worried.

"It's worse than Saint O's. They give you one bar of soap, and you have to make it last a whole year. You gotta get up every day at 4:00 A.M. and make hash browns you're not allowed to eat. And they force you to wear orange jumpsuits every single day," Marcia said completely freaking out now.

"Orange⁈" Star cried out. She peeks around a corner seeing various cops standing around the crushed cop car.

"Ai. I don't know. You tell me," A female officer said

"They noticed the dent," Star said

"I guess I could visit you in prison or whatever," Marcia said

"There's only one thing left for me to do. I'm gonna run away," Star declared

"Wait, wait, wait. No, that's not...running is worse," Marcia said

"You can't stop me, rule girl!" Star shouted before bounding off.

"Star, wait!" Marcia cried out running after Star.

Star quickly disappeared out of Marcia's view making the brown haired girl panic even more than she did before, "Oh no! I've lost Star!"

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I lost Star!" Marcia yelled out kicking down the door of her house.

"What!?" Marcia's parents said confused looking up. The two adults were doing a large puzzle on the living room table.

"I need to make posters a-a-and make a search party! We gotta find her!" Marcia shouted before running upstairs.

Marcia's parents looked confused as their daughter ran upstairs. Marcia quickly came back down carrying a stack of papers and duct tape.

"I'll go down and get some posters printed off. You guys start the search the party. Let's move people!" Marcia said before running out the house.

Marcia's parents still looked confused as Marcia slammed the front door shut.

* * *

Marcia was running all across town posting picture after picture of Star.

"Have you seen this girl?" Marcia asked someone shoving the poster in their face. The man shook his head no and Marcia ran off.

Marcia checked all of Star's favorite places but the magical princess was nowhere to be found.

"Ughhhh...this is getting me nowhere!"

* * *

Marcia made her way to the police station hoping they could help her find Star. She was sitting in a chair tapping her feet anxiously.

"Marcia. You mean her?" A woman's voice said

Marcia turned around to see an officer with Star, "Star? You're okay!" Marcia got up and ran over giving Star a hug, "We were so worried. How'd you find her?"

Another officer lifted up a can of corn, "We have our ways. You know, you shouldn't run away like that. You really worried your friend here. Lucky for you, we were gonna smash that old squad car anyway."

"What? You were?" Star said

"At the annual police car demolition derby," The Female Officer said

"I was really looking forward to smashing it," The Male Officer said

"Phew! Well, if you won't be needing me...I'll just see myself out," Star said attempting to walk away.

"Just a moment. You're not getting off that easy," The Female Officer said

Star let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

The next day Star was in an orange jumpsuit washing police cars.

"You really can pull off jumpsuit orange," Marcia said

"I know, right? But enough of this manual labor," Star grabs her wand, "It's magic time."

"Star, isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place?" Marcia said

"No, Marcia. That was the rainbow glitter unicorn gnome hat, kitty bacon, Hawaiian nightmare spell. Super geyser windstorm!" Star said

A flood of water appear washing away all the police cars.

"Ooh. Yeah, that was totally me. My bad. Nobody panic. I'll put it back," Star said


	33. Wand to Wand

**Wand to Wand**

Marcia tied a bandana around her head and put one over her mouth. She put gloves on her hands and tied on a pink frilly apron.

"Time for war."

Marcia grabbed a broom and started beating down cobwebs from the ceiling of the basement.

It was spring cleaning in the Diaz Household.

"Once I get this done, next is the bathrooms and then shampooing the carpet, then I'll finish in the attic," Marcia said to herself.

After about an hour Marcia exited the basement wiping the sweat off her brow, "Star!" A crashing sound was heard, "Did you take out the garbage?" Marcia asked walking into the kitchen.

"Marcia, you've ruined my Mewni battleship," Star said

"Don't you think you have enough ships in a bottle?" Marcia said

"Enough? I don't even know you," Star said

"Come on its spring cleaning and we told Mom and Dad we'd have the place cleaned up before they got home, and garbage is all yours," Marcia said

"Oh, fine," Star said in a frustrated tone. She waves her wand and it flashes green, "Mm summoning cloudy charm," Cloudy appears looking sickly, "Cloudy, could you take out the gar…"

Cloudy started breathing heavily and wheezing.

"Uh, Cloudy? Hello?" Star said, she shook her wand, "Cloudy?"

"Oh, hey Star," Cloudy said

"Uh, are you okay?" Star asked

"Yeah. Perfectly fine," Cloudy said, but then his eyes moved out of place.

"That's creepy. Is he okay?" Marcia asked

"He said he was fine. Cloudy, Could you take out the garbage?" Star said

"Sure can. I guess princess hands are too delicate to touch garbage," Cloudy said

"What?" Star said

"Oh, nothing," Cloudy said before grabbing the garbage bag in his mouth. He goes flying out the room but bumps into a wall, "Excuse me," Then he bumps into a door, "Pardon me, I got a mouthful of garbage."

"Huh," Marcia and Star said confused before looking down at Star's wand.

"I hate to say this but I think we might have to ask Glossaryck about this," Marcia said

"Yeah," Star said

* * *

Star and Marcia were now in Star's room as she pulled out her spell book.

As she opened her book Glossaryck let out a groan.

"Oh no. What happened?" Star asked

Glossaryck points at his head where a pink liquid was, "I had an accident."

"Glossaryck!" Star said

"Inside voices please," Glossaryck said

Marcia got a smirk on her face and leaned in close to Glossaryck, "Is this too loud!"

Glossaryck cringed and fell back, "Yes!"

"My bad," Marcia said with a smirk.

"Uh, Glossaryck, there's something funky happening with my wand," Star said

"Oh. What's wrong with it?" Glossaryck asked

"It's acting weird. It's not doing what it's supposed to," Star said

"Look Star, maybe there's something wrong with you. You ever think about that?" Glossaryck said

"Ouch man," Marcia said

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Star said

"Uh, I'm not 100% sure. I guess it means there's something wrong with everyone. I mean, look at me. I did magic on my own face. You know?" Glossaryck said

"No help as usual," Star said

"Typical," Marcia said

"It hurts everywhere!" Glossaryck said as Star close the book.

"Well then Star it looks like your gonna have to help clean the house without the use of your wand," Marcia said

"I've still got Cloudy out I'm sure he'll be plenty of help," Star said

"I'm not so sure about that," Marcia said

Suddenly there was a crashing sound causing the girls to run downstairs. They froze when they saw Cloudy destroying the kitchen.

"I don't know why I have so much energy today. Must be all that iced tea," Cloudy said as he broke a table.

"Oh come on! I just mopped the floors," Marcia said

Star stood there mouth agape as Marcia grabbed a broom chasing Cloudy around and his path of destruction.

Cloudy ventured out of the dining room and into the living room where he started to rain all over the room.

"No the furniture is dry clean only! Dry clean only!" Marcia yelled

Cloudy lets out a laugh causing lighting to shoot out of him which hits a chair which results in the chair catching on fire.

"Ah! Whoopsie!" Cloudy said

"What's with him?" Marcia said putting the fire out.

"Cloudy, you stop this right now," Star said

Cloudy picks up a lamp and pretends it's a horse riding it around the living room, "Giddy-up!"

"Are you listening to me?" Star said

"Whee! Aah," Cloudy said clearly ignoring Star.

"How can he do that? He doesn't have any hands," Marcia said

"Stop playing around and clean all this up," Star shouted in an authoritative tone.

Cloudy stopped and turned to Star, "Uh-oh. Looks like someone's allergic to good vibes," He blows a large gust of wind in Star's face and laughs before he floats away.

"Okay, that's enough. Sunshine friendship," Star said holding up her wand. The spell hits Cloudy but it doesn't seem to do anything.

"Sunshine friendship," Cloudy said mocking Star. He knocked into Star's ships in bottles smashing them, "Oopsie."

"My Mewni battleships," Star said getting very angry, "Sunshine friendship spell!" Star yelled hitting Cloudy with a spell. For some reason, the spell was a green color.

"Hey! That was sooooo rude!" Cloudy said

Cloudy got an angry scowl on his face as he started to expand and get bigger.

Marcia and Star run outside as Cloudy expands stretching over the house. The small cloud became a large hurricane-like storm. Wind and water was whipping around the Diaz household destroying the house and the yard. Marcia let out a scream and ducked as a cactus flew over her head. Marcia let out a sigh of relief but that was quickly broken when she was hit by a table and sent flying into the air.

"Where did this even come from!?" Marcia yelled clinging onto the table.

"Cloudy, you're out of control!" Star yelled hitting the Cloudy with spells.

Cloudy's storm only gets worse as Star continued to hit him with spells.

"I don't think that's working!" Marcia shouted as she was spun around on the table.

A tree in the yard falls hitting the table Marcia was on flipping her off of it. She goes flying to the opposite side of the yard landing in a bush.

"That. Is. Enough!" Star yelled

Star sends out a huge pulse of green light, and it goes cutting through Cloudy.

"Hey! You poked my fluffies!" Cloudy yelled

Cloudy started to suck in air pulling things up into the sky. The roof of the house is ripped off and goes soaring up.

"I think you're making him worse," Marcia yelled holding onto a bush.

Star kept firing blast at Cloudy but that seems to only make him madder.

"You gotta sto-AHHHHH!" Marcia started to scream as the bush she was holding onto was uprooted and she was sent flying into the air, "Star!"

"Marcia!" Star yelled

Star's wand turns from green to pink as Star fired off a spell.

"Raspberry ribbon lasso!" Star shouted

A pink lasso appears grabbing Marcia and pulling her back down to the ground.

"Thank you," Marcia said

"Sunshine friendship spell!" Star yelled firing another spell at Cloudy.

"Oh!" Cloudy said letting out a giggle and he starts shrinking going back to normal size.

"You okay?" Star asked Marcia.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Marcia said dusting herself off.

Cloudy continues to giggle as he turns back into his normal self, "Whoa! What a mess! What happened?" He said looking around.

"Yeah, what was up with your wand?" Marcia asked

"I have no idea," Star said

A car horn honks and the girls look over to see Marcia's parents pulling up in the driveway.

"Oh no," Marcia said

"Kids, we got you ice cream for cleaning the hou-" Rafael froze as he saw what once was the front yard.

* * *

Once getting over their shock, Marcia's parent help Star and Marcia clean up the house.

"Oh Star, it is always exciting with you around," Rafael said

"This'll take us all weekend to clean," Angie said

"Oh no no. I've got this. Tidying up tidal wa…" Star holds up her wand but then puts it down, "You know what? Give me that thing," She said picking up a broom.

Marcia takes the broom from Star and flips it the right side.

"Oh, that's way better!" Star said

* * *

"Hey, Marcia whatcha doin?" Star asked sticking her head in the attic.

"Putting everything back that got thrown around in the attic," Marcia said sliding a box in place.

"I'll help!" Star said bounding into the attic.

"Okay. Can you move those boxes over there to that corner?" Marcia said

"No problem," Star said

Star walked over to some boxes that were turned over and started to move them in the right place. As she picked up a third box she notices that it was labeled Marcia Middle School year three. She gets a curious look on her face and decides to open the box. As she looked in the box she saw various objects and pictures.

"Star what are you doing. I said move the boxes not open them," Marcia said walking over to Star.

"Oh look at cheerleader Marcia," Star said holding a picture of Marcia in an Echo Creek Middle School cheer uniform.

"Give me that," Marcia said taking the picture.

"What is all this stuff?" Star asked

"It's my memory chest from my third year of middle school," Marcia said, "I make one for each year."

"Whoa, cool shirt," Star said pulling out a black shirt with a band logo printed on it "I've never heard of Electric Fusion Confusion."

"Oh, that was the band I was in Oskar started," Marcia said

"What?!" Star exclaimed

"Yeah. Actually, before high school Oskar and I used to hang out almost all the time," Marcia said pulling out a picture.

In the picture was a young Marcia and Oskar standing next to each other. Marcia had a bass guitar in her hand and Oskar had his keytar. They were with another boy and girl and all four of them were wearing the matching band shirts. There other photos of her and Oskar doing various things together.

"This one was from some weird cotillion class our parents made us go to. Oskar got kicked out when ripped the sleeves off his suit," Marcia pulled out a picture of her and Oskar, her in a blue dress and Oskar in a blue suit. She then pulled out some photo booth pictures with four photos of her and Oskar that had Oskar and Maraca written on the bottom of it, "And this is us at the fair. He alway called me Maraca for some reason," There was another picture of Marcia and Oskar at a pet store, "Oh, yeah and this is when he bought Gene. Well, that's enough reminiscing time to get back to cleaning," Marcia said walking away.

As Marcia went back to cleaning Star still stood in front of the box clutching the picture of Marcia and Oskar and her wand briefly flashes a bright green.


	34. Starstruck

**Starstruck**

"Star, let's go! We've been here for hours," Marcia said

Marcia was sitting by a dumpster behind a donut shop. The garbage in the dumpster moves and Star's head pops out of it.

"No! We're not leaving until the old donuts get thrown out," Star said

"Then can you at least not wait in the dumpster, you're gonna smell," Marcia said

Star doesn't listen and dives back down into the dumpster.

The back door to the donut shop opens and out walks a man hauling a trash bag.

"Evening, Marcia," The man said throwing away the garbage in the dumpster Star wasn't in.

"Evening, Pete," Marcia said as the man made his way back inside.

Suddenly a woman popped out of the second dumpster holding the recently thrown out bag of garbage. She had purple hair up in two buns, wearing a helmet. Her clothes were dirty and she was missing shoe. She tumbles out the dumpster dropping the trash bag making doughnuts fall out the bag.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" The woman said trying to gather up the doughnuts.

Marcia looks wide eyed at the dirty woman, "Star? Some lady just got your donuts."

"What?" Star said popping her head out with a glare on her face.

The woman was staring mouth open at a doughnut in her hand.

Star gets a good look at the woman's face then gasps, "Mina…" Star gets out of the dumpster and walks over to the now dubbed Mina, "You're Mina Loveberry!" Star said in an amazed tone pointing at Mina.

Mina dropped her doughnut and put her hand's up in a surrender motion, "Ya caught me! Are you a cop?"

"That's Mina Loveberry," Star said to Marcia.

"Yeeeeahhhh, I have no idea who that is," Marcia said

"Marcia! She's the greatest warrior to ever liiiiiiiiive," Star said facing Marcia.

"Uh, her?" Marcia said pointing at Mina.

Mina was running around a trash bag on her head.

"I lost my bag! Has anyone seen my bag? Has anyone seen my bag?" Mina shouted

"That's a lady who's lost her marbles," Marcia said

"No, she's Mina Loveberry," Star said

"Hello!" Mina said as she ripped some eye holes in her trash bags.

"Mewni's greatest protector. At least I think that's her," Star said

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Marcia said pushing Star over to Mina.

"No, no, no, no, no. Marcia, Marcia, no!" Star said

Marcia pushes Star and stops her next to Mina who was sitting on the ground.

"Hello, Mina," Star said nervously.

"Hello!" Mina said holding up two doughnuts like glasses.

"What are you doing on Earth?" Star asked

"I'm on vacation! Doctor's orders!" Mina said

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you gonna do on your vacation?" Star asked

"I will let the soul be my guide and wander off to the depths of this unseen planet," Mina said

"Wow!" Star said amazed

"That's what you say when you've lost your marbles," Marcia said

"Okay Marcia, just…" Star pushed Marcia away, "There is actually a really great park across the street."

"Fantastic! The perfect place to view humanity at its most docile. I will leave in two seconds," Mina said. She stood there for two seconds before walking backwards towards the park not breaking eye contact.

"Boy, what a weirdo. Star?" Marcia looked around to see no Star, "Oh no," Marcia saw Star chasing after Mina. She lets out a sigh before following after the two.

"Wait. Wait, Mina. Wait. Teach me your ways, O great warrior," Star said

"Hmm. Yeah. Okay," Mina said

"Really? O great Mina, you will not be disappointed," Star said

"But ain't nothin' for free. You're gonna have to do something for me," Mina said

"Anything," Star said kneeling before Mina.

"Get this bag off my head," Mina said as a bag magically appeared on her head.

Star grabs onto the bag and starts tugging as Mina screamed, "Ooh, ow. A, E, I, O, U! Ahh. Ow."

Marcia just stared not knowing what to do.

"This….is gonna be a long day," Marcia said

* * *

"Welcome to the Echo Creek Mud Pits. Here, we will answer all your questions about mud," A Park Ranger said

Star was following behind Mina and Marcia followed after the two.

"Today I go where Mina goes," Star hopped onto Mina's shoulders, "Look at us; we're already basically best friends. Inseparable."

Mina walks over to the edge of the large mud pit and climbs into the mud with Star on her back. Marcia just stands at the railing watching a deadpan look on her face.

"Boy, are you guys in for a real educational treat today," The Ranger said

"Lesson number first," Mina sunk into the mud till it was at her waist, "In becoming a great warrior, one must cleanse their mind from thinking thought," She rubbed some mud on her cheeks.

"So...just don't think?" Star said grabbing handfuls of mud.

"Don't think," Mina said putting more mud on her face.

"Oh, it feels so good," Star said rubbing mud on her cheeks.

Mina walks over to Star and pokes her nose putting more mud on her face, "We are mud sisters."

Star starts to giggle excitedly before gesturing to Marcia.

"Marcia come and be mud sisters with us!" Star said

"Yes! We shall need an ally in this war. She shall be our distant mud cousin!" MI declared

"No I'm good over here, not being dirty," Marcia said

In the end, Marcia didn't get a choice as Mina grabbed Marcia's wrist and pulled her into the mud pit. Mina and Star rubbed mud all over Marcia covering the brunette.

"Mud cousin," Star and Mina said

Marcia lets out a sigh as mud dripped down her face.

"Wait a second. Where's my camera, where's my telescope, where's my sketch pad? What the heck is that?" Mina said pointing at a fake wooly mammoth.

"Observe the wooly mammoth who may or may not have walked through these mud pits 19 million years ago. We're not really sure," The Park Ranger said

Mina climbs on top of the mammoth, "Ride, my great beast. Ride to the cloud city of Cloudlandia!"

"Get down, ya weirdo!" Marcia shouted

"Come on, big boy. Let's get to movin'," Mina said

"Uh ma'am, you leave that mammoth alone," The Park Ranger said

"I command ye to move," Mina said pushing the back of the mammoth.

"That's it. I'm comin' in to get you, ma'am. Sorry, you can't be doin' that," The Park Ranger said walking through the mud towards Mina. He doesn't make it very far before he starts to sink into the mud and starts screaming, "Whoa, goin' down."

The large fake Mammoth starts to sink too with Mina on top of it.

"Aah, what a cruel twist of fate," Mina said

"Star, she's clearly lost it," Marcia said wiping more mud off her face.

"I am the conqueror of the beast. No autographs," Mina said

"Lesson number one Marcia. Just stop thinkin'," Star said

Marcia let out a sigh, "Come on let's go home and take showers before the mud starts to-," Marcia didn't even get to finish her sentence before she sees Star and Mina running away causing her to let out a second sigh.

* * *

"Now class, meaning you, our next lesson is of utmost importance to the survival of a warrior. We're gonna learn how to make some weapons," Mina said

Mina and Star climbed on top of a swing set where two little boys were swinging.

"The higher I go, the closer I get to reaching the stars," A little boy said

"Be resourceful with finding material," Mina said, she grabs the chain of the swing set and yanks the chain off making the poor boy swinging scream as he was flung off the swing.

"See? Now I have a sturdy chain to chain stuff with. Easy breezy taco peasy. Go make your own warrior weapon," Mina said

"Alright Star, you got this. It's just like arts and crafts, but with weapons," Star said

Marcia was sitting on a park bench, still mostly covered in mud, next to a woman who was holding her baby.

"So, which ones are yours?" The woman asked

"Those two," Marcia said pointing out to the playground.

Star was crawling on the ground and Mina was screaming as she chased a boy who was also screaming at Mina.

"Oh bless your soul," The woman said

Marcia just let out another sigh as she watched the two girls create more chaos amongst the park. Star was still on the ground and it looked like she was looking for something.

"Come on Star, anything can be a weapon," Star said, she then found a shoelace, "Oh my goodness. Look at this string. How lucky could I be? Oh, and what is this? A pine cone? Everything's comin' up Star."

"Let go of my bat, you naughty lady," A kid yelled

Mina grabs the bat from the kid and sticks out her tongue.

"Mina, did you finish building your weapon yet?" Star asked

"I have created the most deadly of maces," Mina said holding up a bat.

"She stole it," Marcia said, her words falling on deaf ears.

"Awesome! You know, I'm actually pretty proud of mine too," Star said pulling out her "weapon".

"Uh, kazza kazza wha?" Mina sad

"It is a pine cone tied to a string, and then, I put some flowers on it and drew a face. I call him Davey," Star said

"Fantastic! Ho!" Mina aid walking away.

"Ho!" Star said falling after Mina.

"You know, when they turn 18, they're the government's problem," The lady on the bench said to Marcia.

"Yeah, but right they're my problem. So if you'll excuse me," Marcia said following after the two Mewni girls.

* * *

Marcia was now standing behind Star and Mina, who were in line at a hot dog vendor stand.

"Hot dogs here. Get your hot dogs. Hot dogs."

"Lesson number tres. You gotta gather intel. Sh, someone may be listening. Learn from your new surroundings," Mina said

"Learn from new surroundings," Star said writing in a notepad.

Mina pokes the woman who was standing in front of her in the head, "Oh sorry. I didn't know it was a wig. Who is your ruler on this planet?"

"Hoho, Not from around here, are we?" The woman said

"She's a foreigner," Star said

"Oh, how exotic. This is the United States of America. We don't have any rulers here. We're free," The woman said

"But how makes the rules?" Mina said

"We make our own rules," The hot dog vendor said, he pulls out a hot dog about to hand it to a customer but then he takes a bite out of it before handing it over "through the radical process of voting."

"Just trying to wrap my head around this. You mean you vote if you can do something or not?" Mina said

"That's right little lady," A cowboy said, for some reason he had a bald eagle on his shoulder and was petting a dog that had an American flag bandana on.

"So, I can do this?" Mina said standing on two people who were stretching.

"Sure," The old woman said.

"And this too?" Mina asked juggling some balls.

"You betcha," Star said

"Is this legal?" Mina asked setting the hot dog cart on fire.

"Actually, that's arson," The hot dog vendor said before laughing.

"Freedom!" Mina cheered

"Freedom!" A crowd cheered with her.

"No chains or limitations. I'm freedom!" Mina said

Marcia watches eyes wide, "This is gonna spiral out of control really fast."

"We have learned there are no rules on this planet. It's an anything goes fight to the death," Mina said

"I was right. Star, wait. You've gotta stop this," Marcia said

"Stop what? What am I doing?" Star said

"You guys ruined the entire park today," Marcia said.

"Marcia, Mina was my idol growing up. Imagine if you randomly met your idol one day and didn't follow them around," Star said

"But your idol is bananas," Marcia said

"Look, thanks for trying to look out for me, but I'm gonna go train with my hero," Star said before walking away.

"Ughhhh, Fine. I'm just gonna enjoy the park by myself or what's left of it," Marcia said

Marcia didn't even get to turn around before she hears police sirens behind her making her tense up.

Two officers on Segways pull up behind Marcia.

"Mame, we're gonna have to ask you a couple of questions," An Officer said

Marcia lets out a groan putting her hands over her eyes.

* * *

"So a gonzo donut collector came out of a dumpster," An Officer said

"Uh huh," Marcia said with a deadpan face.

"To teach your friend, another gonzo donut collector in a dumpster," The Officer said

"Yep," Marcia said her face not changing.

"And together, they destroyed a family park?" The Officer said

"Yeah. If I was trying to cover my butt, I'd say the exact same thing," The second Officer said

"Kneel before me, minions. I am the greatest warrior that this world has ever known!" Mina's voice shouted out from on top of the hill in the park.

The Officers look up slacked jawed then they look back at Marcia who was unfazed. They turn on their helmet sirens.

"Let's ride."

Marcia watched the officers ride off and she turned her attention to the hilltop. She couldn't see that much from her distance but she could see Mina floating in the air, then with a swirl of light, Mina changed into a buffer version of herself.

"Can she use magic? Oh great a nut job with magic and muscles," Marcia said

She could see Mina talking to Star. Mina got an angry look on her face before she grabbed something from Star. She then floated down from the hilltop landing next to a dumpster.

"Ha! I wouldn't dare rule over this loony bin," Mina said before going into the dumpster.

"Attention citizens. We are looking for-"

"She's in there," Star said pointing at the dumpster.

"Uh, there's nothing inside," The Officer said looking in the dumpster

"Magic does exist. I repeat, magic does exist," The Second Officer said

Marcia walks over to Star.

"You were right, Marcia. Mina was a lady with no marbles," Star said

"You wanna go check behind the French bakery for some day-old baguettes?" Marcia asked

"Of course I do," Star said


	35. Camping Trip

**Camping Trip**

Marcia smiled as her family's car pulled up in a large woodsy area. She hopped out and started to unpack the camping gear from the car. As she pulled a tent out she's not surprised to see Star's face behind it.

"Camping!" Star shouted before jumping out the trunk, "What's up nature? You're gonna get tamed!"

A mosquito buzzed by and landed on Star's arm causing her to let out a gasp.

"Nature's touching me. Hey, little guy." Star said

Just like what every mosquito does to everybody it lands on it bit Star.

Star frowned and raised her wand aiming it at the bug. "Cataclysmic total extinction death blast!"

Marcia grabbed Star's arm stopping the magical blast, "Star, we're not on Mewni." She pulled out a can of bug spray and sprayed the mosquito causing it to fly away.

"Nature's nice here…..well most of it is. You'll see. We'll do some fishing, a little hiking, and then…" Marcia pulled out a map, "this!"

"A treasure map?" Star said with a large smile.

"What? No. It's old Youthful. One of the oldest geysers on Earth. And guess when it's erupting." Marcia sang out.

"Today?" Star questioned

"Mmmm-hmmmm. Well, we got a big day ahead. Let's get started." Marcia said pulling out some fishing supplies.

"Aren't your parents coming?" Star asked

"Nah. You know how most parents show slideshows of their vacations? Mine show paintings," Marcia said pointing behind her.

"And done," Rafael said finishing a painting of Angie putting a stake in the ground, "Next." Angie changed her position and Rafael went back to painting on a new canvas.

"It's gonna take them a while. Last time we went camping it took 3 hours to light the fire," Marcia said

"So it's just the two of us then?" Star said

"Yeah. Just us girls," Marcia said

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the distance. Marcia and Star quickly looked over seeing a large plume of dust rise above the trees as something landed in the forest. The two girls ran over finding a large crater in the ground. They peek over the crater looking at what was inside. As they peek over the edge they see a manly figure crouched over in the crater. He slowly stands up and turns around facing the girls.

"Camping!"

"Dad!" Star exclaimed happily.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance," Marcia said

* * *

Marcia decided since King Butterfly was here she would bring him along with her and Star. The destructive princess rarely got to spend time with her old man so this seemed like a good opportunity. Right now the trio were sitting in a boat on the lake fishing, well Star and Marcia were the ones who were finishing. King Butterfly was sitting on the edge of the boat doing sit ups making the boat rock up and down. Star used her wand to create pink life preserves for her and Marcia.

"Dad, oh, it's always great to see you. But what are you doing here?" Star said with a quizzical look on her face.

Marcia simply stared at the man confused and slightly weirded out by what he was doing.

King Butterfly let out a strained grunt pulling his upper torso back in the boat, "What, I can't go camping with my own daughter? I taught you how to camp."

"Yeah, and now Marcia's showing me how to go camping here on Earth," Star said

"Really? Is she showing you how to stalk a Narinthian tar beast for eleven days with no food, no sleep, and no clothes⁈" King Butterfly said

"Uh, we don't have anything like that here," Marcia interjected. Just like any other normal day Marcia's words go unheard.

"No Dad, nature's really nice here. Look at what it gave me," Star held up her arm to show her mosquito bites, "Love bites. Here Marcia. Show Dad how to Earth fish." Star said handing Marcia her fishing pole.

"Yeah, sure." Marcia smiled handing the fishing pole over to King Butterfly.

King Butterfly looked amazed having the same look in eyes as Star does when she got excited, "Whoa. So how do I…" The fishing reel unravels dropping the hook in the water, "Amazing. Now what?"

"You're already doing it," Marcia mused putting her fishing line in the water too.

"Yay Dad!" Star quietly cheered throwing her arms up.

"Now we just sit and wait," Marcia said

"You wait for the fish to come to you?" King Butterfly asked

"Yup, Just relax and take it all in. Maybe do a little chatting and bonding," Marcia said

Star slid up next to Marcia, "Speaking of chatting. How's it going with you and Jax?" Star said with a sly smile.

Marcia's cheeks tinted a little pink, "Nothing much. We've just been talking."

"Talking huh?" Star said with a smile, "Don't think I don't see you giggling at your phone."

"Star!" Marcia said with an embarrassed smile pushing her friend lightly, "Like you're one to talk. What about that guy from history class who wanted to 'tutor' you." Marcia said putting air quotes around tutor.

Star giggles along with Marcia as the two girls continued to chat. King Butterfly has a small distressed look on his face as he looks back and forth between the girls as they talked about….boys. He suddenly jumps in the water making the girl's stop their conversation.

"Uh...why'd he do that?" Marcia pointed out looking confused.

King Butterfly surfaced the water holding a large boulder, "Fishing!" He throws the boulder into the water, "Yah." Then he started to crazily punch at the water as the girls watched confused. "Take that and that." King Butterfly ended up grabbing his own leg and started punching his own foot, "Oh, gotcha now."

"Is that what fishing on Mewni looks like?" Marcia asked Star.

King Butterfly continued to strangle his own foot then he put it in his mouth gnawing on it.

"Should we stop him?" Marcia asked

"He'll tire himself out…..I hope," Star said

After finally pulling King Butterfly out of the water and bandaging his foot the girls thought it'd be best to take a nice hike.

Marcia pulled out her map, "It says Old Youthful actually got its name from early settlers who believed that it had rejuvenating powers."

"That sounds really…"

"Boring!" King Butterfly drawled out cutting Star off. "Why are we walking so slow?"

"Well, I was trying to take it easy 'cause you know, what you did to your foot," Marcia pointed down at King Butterfly's foot. It was all wrapped up and bruised with teeth marks.

"But I don't even feel it," King Butterfly said with a smile.

"Come on, let me magic you up some boots," Star said pulling out her wand.

"I don't need any of that; I don't even need feet," King Butterfly jumped on his hands getting into a handstand. "Can you do this, huh? Can you do this? Want a piggyback ride, honey?" He asked Star.

Star laughed, "Aw, Dad." Then her face got really serious, "No." She stated

"Since when are you too cool for piggyback rides?" King Butterfly asked

"Uh….." Star said looking anywhere but her father.

King Butterfly gets an awkward look on his face then takes off running on his hands, "Race you to the water thing. Hahaha!" He let out a healthy laugh as he jumped through some bushes.

"Is that the right way?" Star questioned

"No." Marcia said before she and Star took off running after King Butterfly, "Is your dad okay?" Marcia asked as they walked through some bushes.

"I think so. He just really loves family camping trips." Star took out her wand and used it like a tracking device, "Okay, where'd you go, big guy?" She moved her wand so it was facing the highest point of a tall tree, "Got him. What's he doing way up there?"

Star creates a magical umbrella with her wand and uses it to float her and Marcia up to the top of the tree. The two girls land looking confused as they see King Butterfly in a large eagles nest.

"Hey, Dad. Everything alright?" Star cautiously asked.

"Shh! Staring contest." King Butterfly said

King Butterfly was crouched before a bald eagle staring intently at the bird who started right back.

Marcia lets out an amazed gasp, "Whoa! That's a bald eagle." She said in an awed tone but then her face of amazement quickly turns to worry, "*GASP* That's a bald eagle! I think we're are breakin' a whole bunch of laws here."

"He started it." King Butterfly said, his stare getting harder as he got closer to the eagle.

"Marcia's right Dad. Let's go see Old Youthful." Star said

"Don't worry, darling. Once I break his spirit with my eyes, he'll fly us there." King Butterfly claimed, a crazed look in his eyes. He started to speak gibberish to the bird. "Llama pajama llama...pa...ja...ma."

They continued to stare and King Butterfly's crazed look gets worse as eyes start to bulge.

"This guy's unbelievable. You can't let him beat you in front of your own daughter. She looks up to you. Does she though? What is that supposed to mean? Did you notice, she's pretty much over your piggyback rides. She used to love those. And she went camping without you. Her and Marcia are talking about boys and dating. Your not the only man in her life now. What? No way."

King Butterfly talked to himself making Marcia and Star stare at him perplexed expressions.

"My little girl isn't dating yet. Whatever. Keep lying to yourself, old man. Old? Who are you calling old?" King Butterfly rambled out.

King Butterfly's babbling was broken off by the sound of a siren. The three looked out of the eagle's nest to see a park ranger parked underneath the tree signaling for them to come down.

* * *

The group was quickly taken to the Ranger Station where they were forced to pay a fine. Good thing King Butterfly had it covered. The still stressed out man threw a pile of gold coins on the Rangers desk. There was a second younger ranger who stood off to the side talking with Marcia and Star. Star look flattered and Marcia gave a shy smile as the young ranger complimented them. King Butterfly growled as he put the final amount of money on the desk.

"Something is definitely goin' on with my dad," Star said to Marcia.

King Butterfly walked over to the girls, "Okay, everything's cool. Turns out that feathered thing was some kind of a sacred animal." He gave a side glare to the young ranger "Heads up would've been nice."

"You folks better get a move on if you wanna see that old geyser." The Older Ranger said sitting back in his chair.

"Who are you calling an old geezer⁈" King Butterfly snapped facing the Ranger.

"Let's get him out of here!" Marcia whispered to Star.

The two girls grabbed onto King Butterfly's arms pulling the angry man out the station.

Marcia's head popped back in, "Oh do you think I could get a map I've seem to misplaced mine."

"Anything for a pretty girl and her pretty friend," The Young Ranger said handing the map over to Marcia.

Marcia let out an awkward giggle taking the map as she heard King Butterfly let out a loud growl and Star struggling to hold her father back. She ran out the station helping Star pull her the King back.

* * *

Marcia was able to calm down King Butterfly by showing him that the ranger was talking about the geyser. She gave him the map showing him the natural landmark.

"Oh. Geyser." King Butterfly said looking at the map.

"Yes Dad, the thing Marcia's been trying to see all day," Star said

"We can still make it in time. This trail should take us straight to….it….." Marcia trailed off when she saw the road fork into multiple different pathways, "I don't remember this. What does the map that ranger gave us say?"

King Butterfly quickly crumbles the map and shoves it into his mouth chewing it.

"Is he eating the map?" Marcia said looking bewildered.

"I was hungry. Everything is food when you're struggling to survive," King Butterfly said

"Except we're not on…"

"Mewni. Right. Sorry." King Butterfly interjected.

Marcia sighed rubbing her temples, "Stay positive. Stay positive," She whispered to herself. "Okay, one of those trails is the right one. Maybe we'll get lucky. Eeny, meeny, miney-"

"-Nooooo!" Marcia shouted out seeing a sign that said 'Old Youthful 50 Miles'.

"You know what? I think this may be my fault. You kids wait right here while I score us a ride." King Butterfly said before running off.

Marcia's sad look was wiped off her face, "Oh man, if he could get us a ride, that would be-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

King Butterfly got them a ride alright, on the back of a bear. Star and Marcia screamed holding onto the back of the bear as the group was chased by four ranger cars and a helicopter.

* * *

The group was back in the Rangers office with King Butterfly paying more fines and the girls once again being flirted with by the young ranger.

"You'll never make it to Old Youthful now. He goes off in five minutes, and it's a ten-mile hike," The older ranger said

"I'm sorry Marcia," Star said comforting her friend.

"Oh, come on. What's the big deal?" King Butterfly said

"Dad, what is up with you?" Star said

"Is this about the bear?" King Butterfly said

"No Dad. You've been acting really weird all day, and now Marcia's plans are basically ruined. She really wanted to see Old Youthful." Star said

"No Star, I've seen it, like, ten times. I wanted my bestie to see it. You've shown me all kinds of amazing stuff I never knew existed. I just wanted to pay you back. Show you something amazing here on Earth," Marcia explained

"Marcia!" Star said happily

"Marcia," King Butterfly said an awed look in his eyes.

"I guess we can come back to see Old Youthful erupt some other time," Marcia said

"Oh, you poor, poor girl. Didn't nobody tell you?" The Older Ranger said

"What?" Marcia pondered

"This here eruption is gonna be the last." The younger ranger said

"What⁈" Marcia blurted out.

"Those big-city scientists gave that geyser a look-see, and he's all dried up. He's been fadin' away for years. Oh, he used to be impressive. King of the geysers." As the ranger talked King Butterfly's face started to slowly drop, "But now, he's just a sad shadow of his former glory. Aged out and obsolete. Ready to retire and getting in everybody's way. Yes, sir, to use clever wordplay, Old Youthful is plumb out of youth." By the end of the Rangers speech King Butterfly had a frown on his face and so did Marcia.

"We should just go," Marcia said standing up.

"Yes, Marcia. We will go...and see that geyser," King Butterfly said

"Didn't you hear what that guy said? It's impossible," Marcia groaned out.

"Is it?" King Butterfly said with a smirk and a quirked brow.

"Tick-tock. Tick...tock." The Ranger said

"What do you say, Star? One last piggyback ride from your old man?" King Butterfly asked

* * *

King Butterfly put Star on his left shoulder and put Marcia on his right as he raced across the forest. The older man huffed and breathed heavily as he ran with the two girls on his shoulders. They came upon a deer crossing and he tossed the girls in the air rolling under a deer before catching the girls. They quickly came upon a large river with a waterfall. He jumped across the river on rocks than with a powerful leap he jumped to the top of the waterfall.

King Butterfly jumped across a mountain terrain like a goat the girls holding onto his back. They then made it to a war re-enactment and King Butterfly ran through the explosions like they were nothing.

Marcia pulled out her map, "We're almost there. Just a glacier and two more war re-enactments."

"You hear that, Dad?" Star said excitedly

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh." King Butterfly huffed out seating.

* * *

The three arrive on the scene of the geyser where some tourist were surrounding it awing as it blew. As soon as they get close enough to the geyser it stops and the tourist vacate the area.

"Oh No!" Marcia said

King Butterfly falls on his knees then face first into the ground.

"Dad!" Star shouted

"I'm so sorry girls. I let you down," King Butterfly said

"Are you out of your mind? You ran ten miles in five minutes; that's like, a hundred and fifty miles an hour," Marcia said astounded.

"I used to be able to do it in four minutes." King Butterfly put his face in his hands, "I'm not the Dad I used to be Star. You need someone younger to take care of you now. You have Marcia help you pick out a nice boyfriend. Like that young man from before."

Marcia slaps her forehead realization hitting her, "I get it now! How could I not have seen it before? Your Dad was just upset because he thought since he was getting older he didn't think you needed him anymore and well all the boy talks we been having probably didn't help. My dad goes through the same stuff."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Marcia and Angie were sealing envelopes together. The two were getting ready to send out invitations for Marcia's 12th birthday party._

" _What are my two favorite ladies doing?" Rafael asked with a big smile walking into the room._

" _We're just finishing up Marcia's invitations for the party," Angie said_

" _Yeah, dad. It's gonna be awesome. I hope everyone likes the theme," Marcia said smiling._

" _Hmm? Party? But don't you normally have a sleepover honey?" Rafael asked a confused expression on his face._

" _Well I can't have the boys sleep over now can I," Marica said ending her sentence with a chuckle._

 _Rafael's eyes get big and a stunned look washes over his face, "Boys….." He stood there frozen and Marcia looked at her mother._

" _Is Dad okay?" Marcia asked her mother._

" _He'll be fine….I think," Angie said_

" _Boys!" Rafael yelled, "Marcia doesn't need any other man than me!" He let out a loud yell grabbing his head before running around the room screaming._

 _Marcia and Angie just watch him freak out as he ran around._

 _ **Present**_

"It's normal for dads to act crazy sometimes. Besides King B you're not old! You fell up a waterfall dude! Who does that?" Marcia said

"I'm older too Dad, but I still need you. No matter how old I get, you'll always be my hero because you'll always be my Dad." Star said with a smile.

"Come here you," King Butterfly said hugging Star.

"Well, it's getting' chilly out, so what do you say we go find you some pants?" Marcia said giving King Butterfly a slap on the back.

King Butterfly stumbles forward and lands backwards in the geyser. The geyser started to rumble the pressure building up under King Butterfly. When it becomes too much it erupts in a huge blast of water sending the King soaring high into the sky. The water from the geyser creates beautiful a rainbow.

"Wow!" Star said with wonder in her eyes, "Marcia. It's beautiful."

The teen girls continue to stare at the geyser until the sound of the King once again landing in a huge crater caught their attention. They run over to the crater seeing King Butterfly standing up his skin looking raw and fresh.

"Look Star." King Butterfly said with a smile on his face.

"Dad. You look so young." Star said

"Yeah. Fresh-out-of-the-womb young. What was in that water?" Marcia said

"Brand new dad!" King Butterfly cheered throwing his arms up.

* * *

"And here's the king with his arms up." Rafael changed paintings, "And here's the king putting his arms down." *Changes painting* "And here he is walking out of the crater." *Changes painting* "And climbing out of the crater…"

Marcia, Star, and King Butterfly were sitting on Marcia's couch watching the paintings.

"This is so much better than a slide show," Star said with a grin.


	36. Starsitting

**Starsitting**

Star let out a whoop as she slid down a slide.

"Awesome! Again. Again. Again. Again. Again," Star cheered

She along with Marcia seemed to be on a giant game board.

Suddenly a giant six sided die fell from the sky and rolled landing next to Star. The dice stopped rolling and landed on the number two.

"Two," Marcia read, "One. Two." She counted going up a set of stairs, "Punch! Punch! Chiii-oop!"

"That's boring, Marcia. Stairs are boring," Star declared

The giant dice crashed from the sky again and landed on a six.

Star started to skip counting, "One. Two. Three. Fourrrr…." Star's voice trailed off as she stopped in front of a slide, "Fuh-fuh-fuh fiiivvveee!" She tries to count again but her counting turns into excited giggles as she continues to stare at the slide.

"Uuh...Siiixxx…" Marcia gestured trying to get Star to continue on.

"I don't want to go six. I want to go five," Star announced pointing at the slide.

"You rolled six. You go six. Those are the rules," Marcia asserted

"If the rules get in the way of the fun what's the point?" Star countered

"Sing it, sister."

Star and Marcia look up to show that there were bigger versions of Marcia and Star, who were the actual people playing the game.

"The point is to use the steps to get to the end," Tiny Marcia said

The real Marcia chuckled, "I'm sorry Star. I'm gonna have to agree with this super cute little lady."

Tiny Marcia scoffed and giggled, "Oh, stop it."

"No, you stop it," Marcia replied back.

The Marcia's banter was cut off when a pair of dimensional scissors opens up a portal into Star's room.

"Buffrog?" Marcia and Star blurted out seeing who had entered the room.

Buffrog steps out of the portal pulling out a baby carriage.

Star and Marcia gasp seeing what was in the carriage, "Buffbabies!"

Star goes to close the game board making the tiny Star and Marcia scream.

"No please don't close it!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Star closes the game muffling the tiny screams.

"Star Butterfly, I am needing your help. My babies. Please be baby-sitting them," Buff Frog asked

"Babies." Star aid cooing

"Who could resist such cute faces," Marcia cooed looking at the little tadpoles.

"I don't know anyone else to ask," Buff Frog said

"Oh, I got this. I'm like, basically, the Crowned Princess of Babysittonia, right Marcia?" Star proclaimed

Marcia wasn't paying attention, too busy cooing and cuddling one of the tadpoles.

A cell phone ringtone started to go off and Buff Frog pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, "Excuse me. Da?"

"You've never baby-sat before, have you?" Marcia asked Star.

"Noooo. But I was a baby once," Star said

Marcia let out a sigh wanting to face palm her forehead.

"Yes, yes, I bring weapons. What am I? Tadpole?" Buff Frog continued to talk on his phone as Star and Marcia whispered back and forth.

"It's not that easy Star," Marcia uttered

"Will bring torture bag as well. See you soon." Buff Frog finished his call and hung up his phone.

He then pulled out a binder handing it to Star. "Here is Binder. All of babies schedules and informations inside."

Marcia takes the binder from Star, instantly knowing she was going to be the one who was going to be doing most of the work for today.

Buff Frog removed the tadpoles from the carriage placing them in the room. He stopped when he came to the smallest one.

"Oh, Katrina. My most delicate little glassy pearl." Buff Frog kissed the small tadpole before handing her off, "Please be extra careful with her."

"It'll be just fine. Star and I got this handled," Marcia promised

"Just like a suitcase. Totally handled," Star proclaimed

"Take good care of them." Buff Frog leaned in close narrowing his eyes, "Or else…" He threatened

Marcia giggled nervously. " _Having my life threatened seems to become a daily occurrence."_ She thought

"Okay. Daddy will come get you after work. Six o'clock sharp. Be good and listen to baby-sitters." Buff Frog said to the tadpoles.

He opened a portal and left.

"Ooooh. So young, so full of dreams. What bright new adventures will we take you on?" Star said looking at the babies.

"A nap," Marcia said

"What⁉" Star exclaimed

"We follow the instructions Buffrog left us and they nap," Marcia informed reading the book.

"Then this will be a nap they will never forget!" Star cheered

"Just read me what the book says," Marcia said handing Star the book.

"Fine. Boris, Alexi, and Anastasia sleep on their sides," Star read off.

"Mm-hmm." Marcia nodded putting the tadpole babies in the right positions.

Star continued to read, "Dimitry, Ana, and Igor prefer their stomachs. Mikhail, Leo, and Irina sleep on their right sides. Nadia and Sergei on their left. Katrina is delicate and must be held to sleep."

Marcia picks up Katrina and places her in Star's hands.

"Awww. I got you lil' babe. Okay, what now?" Star said

"They sleep, then we feed them," Marcia said

"And theeeen?" Star drawled out.

"They sleep agaaaain," Marcia responded

"And theeeen!" Star drew out.

"That's it," Marcia answered. "They just sleep."

A frown appeared on Star's face. "Oh, come on. Where's the fun in that?"

"It's not just about having fun, Star," Marcia said

"But babies need fun," Star said

"No. Babies have routine and schedule," Marcia spoke in an accent mimicking Buff Frog.

"Ugh," Star groaned

"Now you keep an eye on them, and I'll make their lunch," Marcia told Star.

"Hey, no fair!" Star shouted in protest.

Marcia looked at Star putting a hand on her hip, "You wanna make 12 lunches?"

Star gave Marcia a blank look before turning to the baby's, "I'll watch the lil' bits! Awww! So cuuute!" She then reached for Katrina, "Just. One. Boop."

"Star. No booping," Marcia scolded, "Just watch."

"Just watch," Star repeated

Marcia nodded her head then left heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Marcia now had an apron on and a chef's hat.

"Okay, let's see here," She opens the babies binder searching through it, "Feeding...feeding...feeding…" She looks at the page and lets out a groan seeing what the recipe called for, "Ugh. Hopefully, Dad has some left over bait from his last fishing trip."

After searching through the house, garage, and shed, Marcia had finally collected everything she needed.

She set out 12 baby bottles and started to fill each of them up with the babies concoction. As she put the last cap on the last bottle she heard a loud croak. That croak was promptly followed by even more croaking.

"What the?" Marcia questioned taking off her hat.

She ran back into the living room to see a worried Star and now awake tadpoles croaking loudly and jumping around.

"Star what happened?" Marcia asked

"I booped, Marcia. I booped so bad," Star confessed.

"It's okay. I got Buff Frog's binder!" Marcia said pulling out the binder. "To stop croaking, feed babies lunch. Ah, that's easy. I got lunch all ready in the kitchen."

"Oh mah babies gotta eat!" Star exclaimed

She scooped up the babies and put them in Marcia's arms before running into the kitchen. Marcia gently rocked the tadpoles in her arms but that didn't seem to cease their croaking.

"Star, hurry up in there," Marcia called out.

Star came bounding back in the room the tray of baby bottles in her hands. "Aaall ready!"

She waves her wand and makes the baby bottles float to each tadpole. Marcia looks happy at first until she notices the inside of the bottles were no longer green but pink.

"Wait. What did you put in there?" Marcia questioned

"Cake," Star stated

"You can't feed babies cake!" Marcia shouted

"What? Fun, Marcia. Remember?" Star said with a smug smile on her face.

Before Star could continue to go on about how much of stick in the mud Marcia was the tadpoles spit out their bottles and they start to expand. Marcia looks concerned while Star still had the smile on her face.

"You guys like fun, don't you? Don't you wittle guys?" Star talked in a baby voice leaning close to one of the tadpoles.

A tadpole lets out a burp spitting up cake into Star's face. Each tadpole began to projectile vomit cake everywhere spraying the cakey mess all over the room.

"No! No, no!" Marcia panicked blocking her face from the cakey throw-up.

She grabs a tadpole turning it around forcing its vomit in a different direction. The strong force of the sugary puke hits various objects around the room trashing the living room. When it was all said and done everything and everyone in the room was covered in regurgitated cake.

"We gotta call Buffrog," Marcia declared

"Whoa there, Diaz. I told Buffrog I was the Crowned Princess of Babysittonia," Star said

"We're doing this by the book then," Marcia stated pulling out the book. As she did so another tadpole croaked spitting cake up in her face.

She deadpans before slowly wiping the vomited desert off her face. Marcia opens the book flipping through the pages, "It says they need a bath. Why did I have to read that, it's so obvious."

"Okay." Star chimed in, "You corral the babies. I got the bath." She pulls out her wand waving it, "Squeaky clean bath beam!" A bathtub full of water materializes in the room while Marcia ran around the room trying to catch the tadpoles.

"I got one!" Marcia called out. She grabs the tadpole but ends up slipping and falling on some cake, "Ow!" She slid across the room hitting the bathtub making her let go of the tadpole. The tadpole flies out of her hands and into the bathtub.

Marcia stands up looking into the bathtub, Star pops out the water startling Marcia.

"This isn't working," Star stated

Star's phone started to ring and she pulls it out. Her face immediately goes into panic mode as she sees its Buff Frog on the other line.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Star panicked shaking her phone.

"Answer it!" Marcia clipped out.

Star shook her head, "I don't want to answer it." She looked away from her phone and saw the tadpoles dancing to her ringtone, "Aww, they're dancing to the music."

"Quick. Get 'em into the tub," Marcia instructed

The phone continues to ring as Marcia and Star round up the tadpoles. The two girls get them all cleaning up the messy babies. Once they're all done they set the tadpoles out on a table and dried them off.

"That is so cute." Star let out a gasp, "Oh my gosh! We gotta send Buffrog a photo. Say Co-o-orn!" Star smiled as she took a picture quickly texting it to Buff Frog. "We miss you, Daddy. We are counting on you. Aand send! You know Marcia, you're pretty good at this!"

"Thanks. I just used the old trusty binder. It also helps that I also babysit the neighborhood kids," Marcia explained

The tadpole Marcia was drying off suddenly jumps off the table and as soon as it lands it sprouts two legs.

Marcia and Star both gasp stupefied their eyes wide.

"Leeegss! Legs, legs, legs, le-legs!" Star laughed

Marcia shook herself out of her stupor and started to quickly look through Buff Frog's baby instruction book, "There's not a chapter in the binder about growing legs!" She fretted, "Teething I can handle! Toilet training no problem! But legs! I don't know how to deal with legs!"

The surprises didn't stop there. All of the tadpoles started to croak and then they each sprouted their own pair of legs.

"They're all growing legs!" Star beamed

Marcia screams when the tadpoles tackle her then start running around everywhere.

"Quick! Catch 'em!" Marcia yelped running after the babies.

Star was about to help but stopped when she saw one tadpole without legs, "Aww, except little Katrina. She feels left out." She sympathized picking up Katrina.

"Never mind Katrina. Do something!" Marcia stressed trying to grab the hopping babies.

"Fine." Star replied as she set Katrina down, "Stay put, little buttercup."

"Gotcha!" Marcia cheered grabbing for a tadpole. She ends up missing and falls over where several tadpoles proceeded to bounce on her, "Whoa! Whoaaa! Ow!"

"Don't play too rough now. Have fun," Star said

The tadpoles all gathered together and pick up Marcia before running out the room.

"Fun? This isn't fun-!"

The tadpoles tossed Marcia out the house locking the door.

"Hey!" Marcia shouted she ran over to the door, "Let me in!" She looks through a window seeing the tadpoles head upstairs with Star following them. "Alright then. It's not the first time I've been locked out the house."

Marcia runs to the side of the house running over to the tree adjacent to the house. She easily climbs to the top getting on the branch that's closest to the window. She lays on the branch and slowly shimmies her way to the edge and towards the window. She takes a deep breath before flinging herself towards the window catching the edge. She pulls herself up and into the house.

"What the?"

As Marcia entered she saw one of the tadpoles running on a treadmill, "Oh, no! No! Hey!" She runs over trying to grab the tadpole off the machine but it jumps out the way making Marcia fall onto the treadmill. She manages to catch herself and run on the treadmill but the tadpole sat on the speed button increasing it.

"No! Stop! Stoooooop!"

Marcia screamed as she tripped hitting the treadmill face first then is sent flying into the wall.

"Ughhh! Why does dad still even have that thing," Marcia groaned

Marcia managed to get herself up and sees Star along with the tadpoles sliding down the stairs banister.

"Star! Quit messing around! Buffrog will be back in," Marcia looked up at a clock, "Four minutes⁈" She exclaimed, "We have four minutes to get these babies under control!"

"Relax, Marcia," Star mused, "We got this. You take care of the ones with the legs, and I'll take care of *gasp* Katrina? We gotta find her!"

Marcia and Star split up searching every room in the house for Katrina.

"No. No!"

Bathroom.

"No."

Marcia's bedroom.

"Nope."

"She's." Multipurpose room. "Not." Garage. "In." Guest Bedroom. "Here!"

"There's only one room left in the house," Marcia stated

Star gets a determined look on her face then blasts down the door to her own room.

"We need an army to search your room!" Marcia exclaimed

"Great idea! Hey, Babies! I hope them legs came with buunnnss!" Star said

Star waves her wand and it starts playing "Space Unicorn". The babies follow after her dancing.

 _Space Unicorn! Soaring through the stars! Delivering the rainbows all around the world! Space Unicorn. Shining in the night~_

"It's working! Now what?" Marcia asked

"Give them their marching orders," Star clarified

 _Smiles and hugs forever all around the world~_

"Alright babies. Line up-"

"Marcia, make it fun," Star interjected

"Hey babies, wanna learn a new dance?" Marcia asked

The tadpoles all give their attention to Marcia. "First, shimmy your leg like this." Marcia started wiggling her leg and the tadpoles mimicked her. "Ah! Ah! Alright. Now-ow-ow! Pose! Great. Great. Now back it up. Back it up and spin!"

All of the tadpoles copy Marcia.

"Then look for your sister under the nearest object!" Marcia directed

The tadpoles take off searching for Katrina.

 _Space Unicorn. Soarin through the stars~_

"They're doing it!" Marcia cheered

 _Delivering the rainbows~_

The tadpole's gesture to something catching the girls attention.

"I think they found something!" Marcia said

 _All around the world~"_

Marcia and Star climb up a ladder to the second level of Star's bedroom. Once they reach the top they finally spot Katrina sleepy soundly on the floor.

"Katrina!"

Marcia looks elated to see the small tadpole safe, but her smile drops when she sees what's around Katrina. Tons and tons of bear traps.

"Star!" Marcia shouted, "Why do you have so many bear traps?"

"You're afraid of snakes but you're not afraid of bears? I don't get you, Marcia," Star said

"Okay first, I'm sure there's plenty of species of poisonous bears in the world," Marcia sarcastically said. "Secondly how are we gonna get to Katrina!?"

"We use the binder," Star declared pulling the large binder out.

"What⁈" Marcia shouted

Star tosses the binder towards the bear traps. Marcia cringes and covers her eyes.

"I can't watch!" Marcia cried

She flinched at each sound of a bear trap snapping close. Finally, the sound of loud metal clamping down stopped.

"I can't look. Is she okay?" Marcia whispered

Star pulls Marcia's hands off her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief when instead of seeing a crushed Katrina, she saw a sleeping tadpole completely unharmed.

"Oh thank goodness," Marcia breathed out. She turned to Star, "Never do that again."

* * *

A portal opens up in the Diaz living room and out comes a beat up Buff Frog. Star, Marcia, and the tadpoles are all sitting together arranged for a picture perfect moment.

"Babies!" Buff Frog beamed

All of the tadpoles let out a croak before standing up on their new legs. Buff Frog lets out a gasp flabbergasted at the sight before him. The tadpoles run over to their father and Buff Frog starts sobbing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marcia asked

"I miss baby tadpole grow legs! Most important developmental stage of child development," Buff Frog sobbed.

Star walked up holding out Katrina, "Well, little Katrina hasn't grown her legs yet."

Buff Frog lets out a happy gasp, "My little late bloomer."

Katrina blinks then a second later she grows a pair of long muscular legs.

Buffrog smiles and giggles before holding his arms out.

"Come to Papa!"

Katrina jumps onto Buff Frog and the other tadpoles join.

"Bye little Katrina-kins," Star said

"Don't forget the binder," Marcia said. She held out the baby binder to Buff Frog. "Look, we added a chapter."

Several bear traps fell out the binder. Marcia just chuckles and kicks them away. Buf Frog opens the binder to see a bunch of pictures of the tadpoles fun day.

"Aww...Thank you, Star girl and Karate girl. I will remember this, like something I will never forget." Buff Frog said

He steps into the portal and gives one final wave before it closes.

"I like that guy," Star said

"Yeah. Me too." Marcia said

* * *

"Wohoo!"

Marcia cheered as she slid down a slide. Star and Marcia were back to their board game, having more fun than before.

"You know, sometimes you do have to forget the rules and focus on just having fun," Marcia stated

"You can't forget them completely though. They make the fun that much sweeter." Star noted

"You think they'll ever get that?" Marcia said

Marcia pointed up revealing a larger version of Star and Marcia who were laying on the floor sleeping next to the board game. They were playing a game within a game.

"Give them time. They're still young." Tiny Star said


	37. Queen Marcia

**Queen Marcia**

"Star trust me you're gonna love it!" Marcia happily told her friend.

"Were not even there yet and I already do!" Star gleamed

"This exhibit is gonna be amazing. I've been waiting months for the mummy exhibit to get here!" Marcia cheered

That's right Marcia and Star were off to the Echo Creek Natural History Museum. The local museum although not the most popular place in the city, was very popular right now. The museum just recently got a new exhibit and Marcia was excited to bring her best friend with her to see the new attraction and give her a tour of the museum.

"The exhibit centers around the mummy of the King Meskhenet. They said he was a ruthless warrior King who rode into battles with his army fighting side by side to conquer his enemies," Marcia explained

"Sounds like my kind of King," Star commented

The two girls approached the museum heading over to the ticket booth.

Marcia spoke to the ticket clerk, "Two students, please."

A bored looking older teen did a slow blink letting out a heavy breath. Marcia gave him a weird look as she put down the money. The teen let out more creepy deep breaths before taking the money and slowly sliding the tickets over to Marcia.

"Uhhh….Thank you," Marcia drawled before slowly backing away. She grabbed Star's arm and dragged her friend inside, the dead-eyed ticket booth worker still staring off into space.

* * *

"Okay Star, I've got our map right here. There's a lot to see but we've got all day." Marcia announced holding up the museum's map.

"If we're gonna be here all day then we're gonna need some snacks," Star stated

"There's a food stall right over these." Marcia pointed out. "Why don't you get some snack and Ill plan our tour."

"Sounds good. Be back in a flash!" Star gave Marcia a smile before skipping off.

Marcia was looking at her map planning out her and Star's visit. As she stared at the map some dust fell on it and she brushed it away before she kept reading. More dust fell and she dismissed it whipping it away. Suddenly a large piece of popcorn fell on her map.

"What the-?"

Marcia heard loud crunching and looked up to see someone leaning over her eating while looking at the map too.

"Oh hey, Oskar." Marcia greeted

"Hey Maraca!"

"What are you doing here? Museums don't seem like your thing."

Oskar held up his popcorn. "I'm here for the awesome munchies."

Marcia let out an awkward laugh. "How very Oskar of you."

"Haha, thanks," Oskar replied before stuffing more popcorn in his mouth.

Over by the snack stand

Star smiled as she was next in line for the vendor excited to get her and Marcia's snacks so they could go and explore the museum.

"Can I get two sodas and two corn dogs? Oooo and a soft pretzel!" Star politely asked.

"Coming up." The vendor smiled rooting behind the counter preparing Star's order.

Star bounced happily on her heels her eyes wandering around the area. Her head did a double take when she saw Marcia along with Oskar.

Her smile slowly started to drop as she watched the two interact. Marcia said something causing Oskar to laugh and spit out popcorn in her face. Marcia let out a sigh but she gave a smile rolling her eyes as she said something to Oskar.

Watching the two causes a frown to form on Star's face.

"5 bucks."

"Huh?"

"Blonde girl. Your food it's gonna be 5 bucks." The vendor's voice shook Star away from Oskar and Marcia.

"Oh, uh right."

Star dug into her little purse searching for money. She pulled out her wand and several other objects including a gnome and a cupcake.

The vendor rose an eyebrow watching the magic girl pull out several items that were not money.

"Oh wait I think this is it!" Star smiled and pulled her hand out of her purse pulling out a wooden spoon. "No that's not it." She continued to dig through her purse but could not seem to locate her change pouch.

"Oh, I'll just poof it up." Star held up her wand about to summon her change pouch but she got distracted by the sound of the combined laughter of Marcia and Oskar. Star's face goes solemn and she lowers her wand slightly looking behind her at the two brunettes. Suddenly her wand flashed green and it shot out a beam of green energy right at the vendor. The man shrieked and ducked down covering his head. The beam of green energy flew off into the museum bouncing off various reflective surfaces.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Star apologized lowering her wand, "That never happens….sometimes"

"Just take your food and go, please!" The man shoved the food and drinks into Star's arms pushing her away from the food stand.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The green beam of energy bounced around off a mirror, off someone's sunglasses, off a phone and into a room that had a sign that read Egyptian Room. The beam headed straight for a large ornate coffin and collided with it bathing the coffin in a green eerie light.

 _ **Back with the Teens**_

Star was no longer bouncy as she made her way over to Marcia and Oskar.

"Star your back. Ooo corn dog thanks." Marcia smiled taking a corndog and soda from Star.

"Hey, it's the magic girl. Hi magic girl." Oskar greeted giving Star wave.

"Hehe yeah," Star had a sheepish smile. "That's me."

Normally Star would be over the moon that Oskar was just merely looking at her but she couldn't stop looking between Oskar and Marcia.

"Star, I invited Oskar to join us on our tour. Do you mind?" Marcia asked

Marcia sent a grin to her friend and Star forced a smile to her face.

"Yeah sounds great. The more the merrier." Star replied

"Great. Let's go we've only got a few hours to explore the place." Marcia walked off and Oskar followed.

Star stayed in her spot as an uncomfortable swelling in chest came.

"Oskar that's my soda!"

"Sharing is caring."

"I don't wanna share your germs!"

Another sad frown appeared on Star's face and she looked down before following the two into the first exhibit.

* * *

The day came to an end and the girls headed home. Oskar didn't stick around for the whole tour leaving for band practice, as he put it.

"Man that was fun wasn't it Star," Marcia chuckled

Star whose attitude had greatly improved nodded to Marcia. "It was fun! I especially liked the weapons throughout the ages display."

"And we got cool souvenirs too," Marcia noted. She gave a yawn stretching. "I think it's time to hit the hay."

Star yawned too. "I think your right. This princess needs her beauty sleep. Night Marcia."

"Night Star."

* * *

All was silent in the Diaz household. Everyone was sound asleep in their respective bedrooms. With the new Mewini resident in the house, it wasn't unusual for strange things to happen in the home, even while everyone was asleep but it was rather strange when the front door to the house unlocked itself and slowly started to open. A dark shadow entered the household without making any noise and quickly traveled up to the second floor.

Marcia was mumbling in her sleep as she pulled her covers up closer to her chin. Her sleep was peaceful and deep, she didn't even hear her door creak open. A dark shadowy figure loomed in the teen's doorway. A cold wind blew through the room and the door slammed shut but Marcia's bed was empty.

* * *

Star yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes heading to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Star!" Rafael greeted

"Morning," Star yawned out.

Angie was at the kitchen stove cooking breakfast. "Morning Star. I made french toast."

"Ooo sounds good." Star rushed to the table plopping down in a chair as Angie set a plate in front of her.

"I wonder where Marcia is? She normally the first one up." Angie pondered looking at the empty seat at the table.

"Her alarm must have broke again. I'll go and wake her." Rafael stood up from the table and headed upstairs.

Star ate silently enjoying her french toast, while Angie continued to cook. All seems normal until a loud scream rang through the house.

Angie and Star jumped startled at the sudden outburst.

"She's gone!" Rafael cried running back into the kitchen.

"What do you mean Rafael?" Angie questioned

"Marcia! She's not in her bed!"

Everyone ran to Marcia's room and Rafael was right there was no Marcia. Her bed sheets were hanging off the bed as if she just got out of bed then vanished.

"Where could she have gone?!" Rafael was freaking out, "Our precious little angel!"

Angie confronted the crying man. "Now calm down it's not the first time Marcia's gone missing." Angie tried to reassure her husband.

This only served to make the man even more upset, "I'm a terrible father! My little girls been kidnapped twice!"

"We don't know if she was kidnapped. She might have just gone for an early morning jog." Star chimed in.

"Star's right. We don't know for sure that she was taken." Angie agreed

Star stepped more into Marcia's room and her foot slid as she stepped in something. She lifted her foot up to see a trail of sand.

"Sand?"

Star followed the trail of sand and saw that it led from Marcia's bed to her window. Star walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw patches of sand leading out the backyard and down the street.

* * *

Marcia let out a yawn as she opened her eyes.

"That was a nice dream."

Marcia's eyes opened and adjusted to the light. She went to sit up and get out of her bed but instead fell forward. She yelped as she landed face first in sand.

"Sand? Whaaaaaa-"

Marcia's eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. She was definitely not in her room. Her current location resembled an Egyptian throne room. The throne being the thing she had fallen off of.

"Where the heck am I….and where are my jammies!"

Marcia was no longer in her pajamas but instead, she was wearing a gold bandeau with a matching sheer skirt. Around her neck was a necklace with a red gem on it. She had several gold bangles on each arm and some on her ankles.

Marcia tried to stay calm as she tried to assess her situation. That's when the doors to the room opened and Marcia turned to see who was entering.

* * *

Star followed the trail of sand hoping it would lead her to her missing friend. Angie stayed with Rafael doing her best to keep the overdramatic father from having a nervous breakdown.

The sand led Star into the city. She didn't even notice where she was going as she kept her eyes on the trailing sand. With Star's head down and focused she ran smack dab into the back of someone.

"Sorry!" Star apologized

She looked up to see she had ran into a large group of people blocking the sidewalks and street.

"Hey what's going on here?" Star questioned

She jumped up and down trying to see over the crowd. "Come on I've got a friend who could possibly be in danger from a monster made of sand."

Star waved her wand summoning Cloudy. She hopped on her fluffy friend and he floated her up so she could see over the crowd.

Once Star saw what everyone was gaping at her jaw dropped too.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marcia started screaming and had been screaming for a good while due to the person who had entered the room.

"Are you done?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-One moment. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marcia ran out of breath and her screaming faded off.

"Okay now I'm done."

"Excellent."

Marcia's screams were prompted due to the fact that the person who had entered the room was dead, to be more accurate it was a mummy, wearing a gold mask with matching robes and carrying a staff. Now the mummy isn't what made Marcia scream, it's when she told him to remove his costume, believing he was just some weirdo dressed up. He promptly removed the bandages from his face revealing the decaying flesh beneath, not expecting the mummy to be a real mummy Marcia responded in the only logical way a girl her age would. She screamed….a lot.

The mummy started rewrapping himself up. "Now that you are done it is time to prepare for the ceremony my Queen."

"Wait whats going on?! How are you a real mummy?! What ceremony!? And did you say, Queen!?" Marcia kept firing off questions absolutely baffled by what was happening.

Last thing she remembered was going to bed then the next thing she knows she's in a weird room that looked like it had a 500 years throwback, she had a new wardrobe, and now there was a real mummy before her calling her Queen.

The mummy, who was now back in his bandages and gold mask, knelt before Marcia bowing his head. "Yes, my Queen. I Sabni have awoken."

Now Marcia was even more confused. "But Why!?"

Sabni stood head held high. "Come my Queen and I shall show you!" With a flourish of his robes, the man turned heading to the door.

Marcia apprehensively followed, maybe if she followed him she could find a way out. The whole time though one thought ran through Marcia's head.

"I really hope Star didn't do this."

* * *

"I really hope I didn't do this."

Star sat on Cloudy gawking at the site before her. More spectators had gathered around to ogle at the spectacle. A news van pulled up and the crew jumped out.

"How's my hair? Is my tie straight?"

"Get the mic!"

The news crew quickly set up as the Anchor took his place. He held his microphone tightly in his hand as the camera pointed towards him.

"Hello, this is your local reporter Marshall Vice. I am in the center of the city where something incredible has happened to the Echo Creek Museum."

The camera panned upwards so everything could be seen.

The Echo Creek Museum was no longer the Echo Creek Museum in its place a large Egyptian Temple.

"As you can see the building has undergone a transformation replicating the architecture of Ancient Egypt. At the entrance, there appears to be mummified guards who are preventing anyone from entering the building. Just yesterday the Echo Creek Museum had opened their new exhibit featuring the tomb of Meskhenet. Is this transformation an elaborate publicity stunt pulled by the workers of the museum? If so it surely is working. This is Marshall Vice, and we will keep you updated as the story further develops."

* * *

Marcia walked around the halls of the temple discovering that she was actually in the Echo Creek Museum but it seemed like everything had been redecorated to have an Egyptian theme.

"Queen Marcia, I see you are pleased with the change of decor," Sabni said

"Uh….yeah." Marcia murmured

"I have laid in wait for hundreds of years for this day to come," Sabni proclaimed

"How exactly are you know...alive?" Marcia asked

"A gift from the gods! A powerful force has awoken me from my slumber in my sarcophagus. Giving me enough strength to restore this temple to its grand glory and retrieve you." Sabni revealed

"And why did you retrieve me?" Marcia asked

"For the summoning ceremony," Sabni answered

"Summoning….ceremony?" Marcia was puzzled

"Several objects must be collected to revive the ancient warrior Meskhenet," Sabni affirmed

"Meskhenet? He was a warrior? Wasnt he a King?" Marcia speculated

"No my young Queen. Meskhenet was a fierce man who was cursed by the gods turning him into a fearsome beast that could conquer any foe." Sabni clarified

"And you want to bring him back?" Marcia stressed out.

"Yes, how else will I be able to conquer this world," Sabni admitted

"What!" Marcia froze. Now she really needed to find a way to escape, this guy was nuts.

"The final thing needed for the ceremony was the blood of the Ancient Ones. The Ancient Ones were powerful beings who had the blood of the gods running through their veins." Sabni explained

"Like demigods," Marcia pronounced

"Any Ancient Ones was deemed royalty. Their bloodline slowly dwindled down and only a handful of their descendants can activate the power within their blood. That is why you are here Queen Marcia. Your blood is the last item needed for the ceremony." Sabni explained

"Did you just say my blood?!" Marcia blurted

"But of course. In order for the summoning to work the blood of an Ancient Ones needs to be offered to the gods." Sabni stated as if with was common knowledge.

"I-I think you've got the wrong gal buddy. I'm not related to any Ancient Ones." Marcia stuttered

"But of course you are. That necklace you wear proves it." Sabni assured her.

"This necklace?" Marcia questioned holding the gem up around her neck up.

"That is a powerful artifact that can detect the power of the Ancient Ones. When I used it the object brought me right to you." Sabni affirmed

"Uh….." Marcia was speechless now.

"You will make an excellent sacrifice. They say beautiful maidens provide the most power." Sabni stated

"Did you say sacrifice!?"

Marcia didn't stick around, she bolted running away. She didn't get very far as she was grabbed by two mummies.

"Now Queen Marcia. No need to fear. You shall fulfill a great destiny. Now let us prepare for the ceremony." Sabni mused

Marcia gulped as she was dragged out the room.

* * *

"I'm coming Marcia."

Star had snuck her way into the museum temple, sneaking around looking for her friend. She observed several mummies lined up marching into a room. The door closed behind the last mummy and Star crept up to it. She put her ear against the door and her eyes widened when she heard the distinctive outcry of Marcia.

"Marcia!"

Star kicked the door open. She and everyone in the room froze. Marcia was on a large table in the center of the room being tied up and gagged by mummies. Next to the table was a large sarcophagus with hieroglyphics painted around it.

"Uh…...what is going on here?"

"Get her!"

Now both girls were tied up. Star was leaned up against a wall her wand discarded on a table.

"Let the ritual begin!" Sabni threw his hands up and fire exploded from torches.

Marcia and Star screamed from under their gag as they fought against their restraints. Star managed to roll onto her stomach and started to inchworm her way over to her wand.

Loud chanting began and Sabni approached Marcia. He waved his staff high in the air. "Great gods I bring you Queen Marcia, a descendant, and keeper of the Ancient One's bloodline. I offer her to you to bring back the warrior Meskhenet and bestow his godly power so that the great empire may rise again!"

Marcia screamed even harder as Sabni lifted up her tied hands forcing one of her palms open. He took out a dagger and cut her palm drawing blood. He collected some of the blood in a bowl then dripped it over the hieroglyphics drawn around Meskhenet's sarcophagus. The markings glowed a golden color that filled the room.

"It has begun!"

* * *

"This is Marshall Vice! As you can see a large red swirling vortex has appeared over the temple! Folks this is an incredible site to see! The Museum is really putting on a show!"

"Rise Meskhenet! Rise!"

Sabni and the other mummies chanted. The large vortex that was above the temple could be seen through the skylight.

Star did her best to ignore everything around her solely focused on getting her wand back. She made it over to the table and started to bump her body into it to knock it over.

"Rise Meskhenet! Rise! Rise!"

A beam of light shoot of the vortex and through the skylight shattering it. The light hit the sarcophagus sending a powerful blast into it. The force knocked everyone back and lucky for Star, knocked her wand onto the floor next to her. She turned around scooting backwards to grab it.

As the beam of light died down the sarcophagus sat smoke hissing of it. A loud knocking was heard as the sarcophagus lid started to slowly move.

"The ceremony is complete. Meskhenet rises once more!" Sabni declared

Marcia's eyes widened as she saw the lid slide off and fall to the floor with a heavy bang. A large clawed hand grasped the edge and a hulking figure slowly pulled itself out. The creature known as Meskhenet was huge his large form standing over 7 feet tall. Its arms were long causing its knuckles to drag across the ground. It had the head of a Jackal but the eyes were nothing but empty black sockets. It had a long alligator's tail that swung back and forth menacingly. It had bulky muscles that looked like it could snap bones like toothpicks.

"Oh, great Meskhenet! We rejoice your revival!" Sabni bowed along with the mummies. He gestured behind him towards the still struggling Marcia. "I bring you a sacrifice to restore your godly powers. The radiant maiden Queen Marcia, an heir of the Ancient Ones."

Meskhenet turned its large from towards Marcia, who could feel a shiver run down her spine. Meskhenet stalked towards Marcia, its large feet thundering with each step. Meskhenet loomed over Marcia, it's lifeless dark orbs staring intently at her. She shivered as Meskhenet sniffed her.

"Feast upon the power of the Ancient One's blood and restore yourself so that we may conquer land once again!" Sabni proclaimed

Meskhenet didn't have to be told twice his large jackal jaws snapped open giving Marcia a full display of his teeth. She closed her eyes tightly and screamed as he dove down at her.

"Hey!"

Meskhenet stopped looking up only to be met with a rainbow blast to the face knocking it back a few feet.

"No one eats my bestie!" Star yelled

Marcia let out a sigh of relief her body going limp on the table.

"Destroy the interloper!" Sabni commanded

Meskhenet let out a deafening roar then lunged at Star. The magical princess ran and dodged, being chased around by the large war creature.

She kept blasting it with magical beams but that didn't seem to stop it.

"What is this guy made of!" Star yelled

"Star needs help." Marcia thought

She pulled and pulled more on her restraints but the ropes wouldn't budge. She lifted her head up searching or anything that could help. That's when she spotted the ceremonial dagger on the ground. If she could get to that then she could cut herself free. She rolled off the table landing on the ground, which might she add hurt, and rolled toward the knife. She put her wrist over the knife rubbing them back and forth until she cut through the ropes. Once her hands were free she was able to untie her legs and remove her gag.

"Meskhenet! You are a mighty warrior! How have you not destroyed one little girl!" Sabni yelled watching Star dodge Meskhenet.

"Hey, Sabni!"

Sabni turned around and Marcia whacked him over the head with his own staff. Marcia had a satisfied smirk as the mummy crumpled to the floor.

"Ahhhh!"

Marcia looked up and gasped as she saw Star trapped in a corner with Meskhenet looming over her.

Star closed her eyes holding her wand up to defend herself.

"Star!" Marcia yelled

There was a flash of red light and a mighty roar filled the room. Marcia was amazed to see a large holographic red lion appear before Star defending her. Star looked amazed and confused as she stared at her wand then back at the large lion. The lion lunged at Meskhenet knocking it back. Meskhenet tried to push back but the lion was stronger. The lion forced Meskhenet back fighting the ancient warrior.

Marcia ran over to Star helping her up. "Star! That Sabni guy said this all started when his body was hit with some powerful force."

Star thought back to yesterday when she accidentally almost blasted that vendor in the face. "Oooooh. I did cause this my bad."

"Well fix it!"

"Right! Uh….how do I do that?" Star asked

"I don't know." Marcia looked around spotting Sabni's coffin. "M-Maybe if you blast Sabni coffin things will go back to normal. Waking him up is what started this thing."

"Gotcha!" Star held up her wand aiming it at Sabni's sarcophagus. "Luscious healing reversal blast!"

A blast of pink shot out of her wand hitting Sabni's sarcophagus bathing it in a sparkling light. The light died down but nothing happened.

"Guess that didn't work," Marcia stated

The two girls heard a roar and looked to see Meskhenet screaming. The lion let out a roar before vanishing. The room started to shake greatly as if an earthquake hit. The girls held onto each other steading themselves.

"Nooooo! What have you done!" Sabni yelled sitting up. He pointed a hand at the girls but they gasped seeing it turning to sand.

"Noooooooo!"

The room seemed like it was melting the whole thing turning into sand. Meskhenet screamed along with the mummies as they all turned to sand.

"You've ruined everything!" Was Sabni's last words as he turned to sand too. Marcia and Star screamed and covered themselves as everything turned to sand and they were buried.

* * *

"Star! Are you okay?" Marcia asked popping her head out sand.

Star's head popped out of the sand too, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Marcia and Star dug themselves out of the sand wiping themselves off.

"Ughhh. I've got sand in too many places. Thanks for coming to my rescue Star." Marcia said

Star smiled. "As I said no one eats my Bestie."

"That was so cool how you summoned that giant red holographic lion thing and drove Meskhenet back," Marcia said

"Marcia, I didn't do that," Star said

"Wait what?" Marcia said, "If you didn't do it…..who did?"

* * *

Marcia sighed getting ready for bed. She was glad the whole crazy day was over and she could this mess behind her. She looked down at the necklace she was wearing grasping the gem. It seemed like such a waste to throw the thing out, and it was her favorite color.

Marcia got into bed turning off her lights. As she snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes the gem around her neck faintly glowed.


	38. Goblin Dogs

**Goblin Dogs**

As Marcia stared out into a barren desert she knew her assumptions on accompanying Star and Pony Head was a bad idea.

"Nope." Marcia turned on her heels ready to walk away.

Pony Head flew in the girls face blocking her pathway. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted a goblin dog, right?"

"Do you see the goblin dog truck?" Marcia gestures out to the empty space before her.

"This is the place. I am positive." Pony Head assured Maria.

"But you've been saying that for the last 12 dimensions, and I'm hungry. I'm gonna go home and make myself a sandwich." Marcia said

"Guys guys guys! I found it." Star was jumping up and down pointing at something over a hill. "There it is. The goblin dog truck."

Marcia and Pony Head walk over next to Star and spot a food truck with a large hot dog on top of it. In front of the truck was a ridiculously insane long line.

"That line is like, a million miles long." Marcia groaned out.

"It's all good. My friend Kelly's holding us a spot." Pony Head looked at the line searching for someone. "Yo, Kelly!"

At the call of the name a green and fluffy monster pokes her head out of the line. The three girls walk, or float in Pony Head's case, over to Kelly.

"Oh, hey Kelly. You Star, come stand by me girl." Pony Head shoves some people out the way making room for Star. "Oh my goodness. Bee fly, we got so much catching up to do. Let's start doing it. Not you Marcia." Pony Head pushes Marcia over to Kelly. "Okay. You can stand over here and talk to Kelly."

Marcia rolls her eyes at Pony Head but looks over at Kelly. "Hey, Kelly." She greeted

Kelly stood there unmoving and just blinked at Marcia.

Marcia gave an awkward look and tried to start a conversation. "Uh, have you been waiting long?" She just got another blink.

"That's so cute. You guys are basically like the same person." Pony Head jeered

"Yeah, but, uh, are you sure you wanna wait in this crazy line for just a hot dog?" Marcia said

"It's not just a hot dog."

Marcia let out a scream ducking down as a battle ax swung out almost hitting her in the face and dug into a tree.

A Koala wearing battle gear looked at the group. "It's a goblin dog. Some would kill for a goblin dog."

"Yeah, I can see that, seeing as you just threw an ax at my head!" Marcia yelled

"I'm the one who threw the ax at your head." The Kola said

"Yeah, I got that." Marcia droned

The tree that had the ax embedded in its back turned around showing it had a face. "I pulled myself out of the ground for a goblin dog." He pointed down at his roots. "I'm a bit tender."

"Oh please. I had a goblin dog just last week and it was the bomb." Pony Head gloated

"Really?" The Koala asked

Before Pony Head could be questioned more a goblin came by as a one-man band singing a Goblin Dog song.

"You might think this line is long. But listen to my goblin song. It's been hours since you ate but goblin dogs are worth the wait. Yeah!"

Marcia looked around her, even after hanging with Star for months she still couldn't comprehend the strange things that happened around her.

"What is happening?"

"With Ms. Heinous gone, St. O's is like a total party school now."

Pony Head and Star talked not paying any attention to the anomaly before them.

"Did you guys see that little man playing the music?" Marcia questioned out loud.

"Marcia, you're ignoring Kelly. Rude." Pony Head said

"Oh, sorry." Marcia turned to Kelly. "Did you see that little man playing music?" She asked

Kelly gives no audible response and just blinks at Marcia.

"Okay. Good chat." Marcia said

* * *

 **Hours later**

Pony Head and Star had been talking the whole time while Marcia continued to stand next to the silent Kelly.

"I gotta have a tall man, you know, 'cause I like to float, like, five feet off the ground, so it's like I'm 4'6" but with six-inch heels, you know what I'm saying?" Pony Head chatted with Star.

"Ugh. I mean, sometimes it feels like they're the kids and I'm the parent, you know?" Marcia said

Marcia was simply expecting another blink but instead, Kelly spat out an apple core.

"Whoa! You got another one of those? I'm starving." Marcia asked

Kelly spits a second apple core out into Marcia's hand.

Marcia gave a dry laugh, "Haha, very funny."

The teen's sarcasm was cut off when something hit her in the face obscuring her vision. "What the…" She pulled the object from her face holding it up. It was a white T-shirt with a Goblin dog logo on it.

"Alright, kiddies. You're just moments away from maximum mouth-ertainment. So stay cool in a hot goblin dog T-shirt," Roy said holding up a T-shirt cannon.

Everyone started jumping up and down shouting, waving their hands for a T-shirt.

"Me, me!"

"In my mouth. I want it in my mouth."

Marcia approached the goblin, "Excuse me."

"Hi." Roy greeted

"You work here?" Marcia asked

Roy nodded his head. "Yes."

"We've been waiting forever. How do we get a goblin dog?" Marcia asked

Roy gestured at the long line. "You wait in line."

"And can you tell me how to get in that short line over there?" Marcia asked pointing over at a short line that had velvet ropes.

"Oh, that's the VIP line. It's my boss' idea." Roy said

"How do we get to the VIP line?" Marcia asked

"Well, it's pretty exclusive but" Roy eyed his surroundings, "I could s-n-e-a-k you guys in." He spelled out.

"Oh, you know what? I'm gonna go with no, thank you." Pony Head said

"What? He just offered to sneak us in?" Marcia was getting agitated.

"Oh, what? I thought he spelled something else. That's my bad." Pony Head said

Roy walked the girls over to the VIP line allowing them in. "Welcome to the VIP line!" He pushed up a cart filled to the brim with Goblin Dog merchandise. "Okay. Who's ready to buy some goblin dog products?"

"That's okay. We just want the hot dog." Star stated

"You're in the VIP line. That stands for...Very Interested in buying Products. Buy the products, stay in the line. Get the dogs." Roy explained

"Why didn't you say that before we got in the line," Marcia narrowed her eyes tapping a foot.

"I don't have any money," Star said

"Oh, I think I got some. Check in my back pocket, girl." Star grabbed Pony Head reaching inside the floating horse head. "Oh, uh-uh. No, I think that's my keys."

"Oh, I found it. Uh, 27 cents and two pistachio shells." Star said

Marcia dug into her pockets. "I got some cash."

"Marcia, how much money is that?" Star asked

Marcia counted through her money. "Like $650 bucks."

"Yep, that'll do it." Roy snatched the money from Marcia.

"Hey!"

"This will get you the executive package."

The girls were now decked out in Goblin Dog gear,

Star stared down at her Goblin Dog Slippers. "Man, this goblin dog stuff is ridiculous."

"Yeah, you dropped a ton of cash on all this swag." Pony Head posed with her Goblin Dog hat.

Marcia was pouting crossing her arms. "I was gonna use some of that money to buy a purse." She let out a sigh, "At least I got us into the right line."

Star gasped pointing ahead of them, "Oh my gosh. Look. We're next!"

The Goblin Dog truck window opened revealing Roy.

"Four goblin dogs please." Star requested.

"Oh, you have to wait in that line now." Roy pointed over at another ridiculously long line.

"How many lines are there?" Marcia raged

"Oh, it's all one line. There's just a lot of them, so after that line, you'll go to that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then that line, then it hooks back like a dog's leg. Then you gotta take a number. You know, from a little number ticket pulley thingy."

The more Roy talked the angrier Marcia got.

"Okay, I'd like to speak to the manager please." Marcia requested

"Certainly mam." Roy closed the window then reopened it the only difference now was that he was wearing a hat. "Yes?"

Marcia wanted to scream. "What's the deal, man? We waited six hours and bought all your stuff."

"I'm sorry mam, did you say you've been waiting for six hours?" Roy asked

Marcia looked at the goblin with a weary expression. "Yes."

"Well, some of these folks have been waiting years," Roy said

"Years⁈" The girls yelled

"Years!" Roy yelled before closing the window. He reopened the window now not wearing the hat. "So what did my manager say?"

"You're the manager!" The girls shouted

"Oh, you know what? Forget this okay? I'm not waiting years just to try a goblin dog." Pony Head said

"What? Pony Head, I thought you said you had a goblin dog before." Marcia pointed out.

Pony Head got a nervous look, "Well, as it were, uh…"

Marcia put her hands on her hips. "Have you had a goblin dog or not, Pony Head?"

Pony Head started to nervously sweat. "Uh, I don't know. Who can tell? Like...maybe not?"

Marcia throws her arms up, "I'm done."

"Marcia, come on. Pony Head didn't mean bad. She's just a liar." Star said

Marcia walked away angrily muttering under her breath.

Pony Head followed after the angry brunette. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait."

"Wait? That's all we've been doing. I'm sweaty, I'm hungry, and on top of everything, you lied about goblin dogs." Marcia ranted

"Look, Marcia, I mean, all of these people have lied." Pony Head gestured to the line.

"She's right. I lied too. I'm not the one who threw this ax at you." The Koala from before said

A monster with a furry body stepped forward. "Hi. My name's Stan."

"Hi, Stan."

"I'm also a liar. I told my wife this was a mink coat. It's just my body."

More patrons started confessing to their lies.

"My glasses are fake. Ooh, it feels good to let that out."

"These aren't my teeth."

"Look, we've all lied, and lying is not cool, but there's only one person here who's lied to all of us," Star said

The Koala pointed at Pony Head. "Yeah. Pony Head."

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered

Marcia let out an exasperated sigh shaking her head.

"Wait, no. No, no, no." Star pointed over the Goblin, "That guy!"

"Oh, yeah. He did lie to all of us. Get him!"

The crowd turned into an angry mob and went after Roy.

"You're gonna lose your place in line!" Roy panicked picking up his T-shirt cannon firing it at the crowd. "Look out Marcia." Pony Head shouted

Marcia yelped as she was hit in the face with a T-shirt.

Pony Head uses her horn and casts a magic spell destroying the T-shirt cannon.

"Oh no!" Roy yelled

"Yeah!"

"Alright Pony Head!"

Star and Marcia cheered.

Roy hops into the Goblin Dog truck and drives off.

"He's getting away," Star shouted

"We lost him," Marcia said

"Oh no, we certainly did not. Grab on, turd." Pony Head said

Marcia grabbed onto Pony Head, "I'm not sure I like you calling-aaahhh!" Pony Head took off with a screaming Marcia.

Star waved her wand, "Summoning cloudy charm." Star summons cloudy and hops onto the happy cloud.

The three girls chase after the speeding goblin dog truck. When they get close, Marcia starts to throw her goblin dog merchandise at Roy. She nails him in the head causing him to swerve the truck.

"Magnificence marshmallow mush!" Star shouted

A giant marshmallow appears and the truck rams right into it crashing. The truck window bust open and Roy rolls out of it.

Pony Head hovers over to Roy pointing her horn at him in a threatening manner. "Okay Roy, now get out the goblin dogs."

"Look okay, you get me severed horse head. Goblin dogs aren't real." Roy said

"Whaaaaaat?"

"It's a ruse. I took you for everything." Roy said

"Come on you guys. Let's just go." Star said

"Look, kids, you can have your money back." Roy held out Marcia's money.

Marcia crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "You know what? Keep it."

"Uh, Marcia, that was $650 bucks," Star said

"Yeah. Well, now every time he sees my $650 dollars, he'll remember the three kids whose dreams he wrecked. Besides, I don't want the money his dirty little lying grubby hands touched." Marcia said

"You know, I'll just spend the money," Roy said

"He's right Marcia. Yeah, we'll take the money, okay, thanks." Star went to reach for the money but Marcia pulled her hand back.

"No Star, we're going home."

The girls walk away leaving Roy.

Roy starts to laugh as he lets the money blow away.

"What the…"

Roy runs up and grabs onto Marcia.

"Staaaaaar…."

Roy continued to laugh, "You've done it."

"Ready when you are, Star," Marcia said

Star lifts her wand and blasts away Roy. The Goblin slides on the ground a scorch mark on his face.

"No. You earned the goblin dog." Roy smiled sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" Marcia asked

"Goblin dogs are real. I had one before."

Everyone turned around to see Kelly standing there. She flips the front part of her hair revealing a normal looking teen girl with glasses underneath.

"Oh, we thought you died." Pony Head said

"What? No, we didn't." Marcia said

"Oh, okay, well, I'm sorry. I thought she did die, so excuse me." Pony Head said

Marcia stepped forward pointing at Kelly. "Wait. You've had a goblin dog?"

"Got it from Roy." Kelly gestured to the Goblin.

"So goblin dogs are real?" Marcia asked Roy.

"They are. Yes." Roy nodded his head slowly.

"This was all some kind of trick." Star glared putting her hands on her hips.

"Not a trick." Roy reached into his apron pulling out a bottle of ketchup and mustard. "A goblin dog must choose its master through trial, and today, the goblin dog chooses you." He sprays the bottles on the ground making a pattern on the ground. The drawing glows and the group is bathed in a yellow light.

When the light dies down the girls are all in a Goblin Dog Temple.

"Wow!"

"Behold!" Roy pulls on a lever and from the floor rises a plate with four goblin dogs on it.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Whoa."

"Those aren't goblin dogs." Roy picks up the plate and opens a statute revealing a microwave. He puts the goblin dogs in the microwave and cooks them before pulling them back out. "These are goblin dogs."

"Oh, yeah." Star picks up two goblin dogs holding one out to Pony Head. "Hear Pony. Bonappetit."

Kelly and Marcia pick up their own goblin dog and all the girls take a bite. As they chew their excited faces slowly drop.

"This...tastes like a normal hot dog," Marcia said

"It's basic, but it's good." Pony Head said

"Hmm. Yeah. I guess I was expecting…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The girls all gasp and their eyes glaze over as they fall into a psychedelic daze.

* * *

"That was amazing!"

Star and all the girls sit up back to normal in the desert.

Marcia let out a laugh as she smiled, "I gotta give it to you, Pony Head. Those hot dogs were pretty good."

"Oh, well, you know, the best for my besties, and whatever, all that kind of stuff." Pony Head laughed before getting serious, "But, you guys, on the real, I am so done with this place."

Marcia stood up dusting herself off, "That goes double for me."

"Ugh. Roy makes me go through this every time. Why are those goblin dogs so good?" Kelly said

"Hey Kelly, it's been really great talking to you," Marcia said

The top of Kelly's hair stands up revealing a second pair of eyes.

"Yeah man. It was really cool hangin' out with you too." The hair said

"What⁈" Marcia fell back in surprise.

"Oh, hey, I'm Tad. I'm Kelly's boyfriend." Tad greeted

"You've been here this whole time?" Marcia asked

"Yeah, I don't really eat hot dogs. I'm a vegan and stuff. But, you know, I like to hang out." Tad said

* * *

Marcia was in her room when Star came in.

"Marcia~" Star sang out.

"Something up Star?" Marcia asked

Star had a big smile on her face as she hid something behind her back.

"What's with that look? Last time you smiled like that I was almost eaten by a monster." Marcia said

"We're not going anywhere dangerous right now. I've got something for you." Star pulled something out from her behind back and Marcia gasped.

"Oh wow, Star!"

Star held out a cute small purse. It was round with little cat ears on top and the strap was a gold chain. The purse was red with a cursive pink M monogrammed on the front.

"Since you spent all your money on that Goblin Dog stuff I thought I'd magic you up that new purse you wanted. I know it's not the one you wanted but-"

"No Star, this one's perfect! Thank you!" Marcia smiled hugging her friend.

"What are besties for!


	39. By the Book

**By the Book**

Marcia stood in Star's room wearing decked out in padded armor. Today Star was trying to learn some new spells and Marcia was not going to take any chances practicing the proper precautions to make sure she wasn't blown up or lose any limbs. Marcia held up the spellbook for Star as the blonde princess tried several times to perform one of the books incantations.

When the spell doesn't work out Star lets out a groan. "I'm not good at these new spells. Why can't I just stick with a narwhal blast?"

Glossaryck floated up beside Star. "Because there are other spells in your book."

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh, Star." Glossaryck cut her off. "Look." He points at a spell in the book. "This one's got pictures. Can we do it?"

Star scanned the page reading the spell. "That's got a lot of steps."

Marcia lets out a strained groan trying to hold the book up higher. "Star, can you just do the spell, please? This book is getting really heavy."

"Ugh!" Star throws her hands up in the air. "Alright. What do I gotta do?"

Glossaryck points at the first picture. "Start with the first one."

With a bored look on her face Star copies the pose in the picture.

Glossaryck studies Star's stance. "Mmm, close enough. I guess. Now, how about this one?" He points at the next picture.

Star lazily does the second pose.

Glossaryck nodded. "Mmm. Okay, see to me, it looks like you're gonna wanna get both arms up," He puts his arms up demonstrates for Star, "like way up together."

Star barely moves her arms up an inch.

Glossaryck wanted to roll his eyes. "More," He spoke.

Star moves her arms up another smidge.

"Up and out Star." Glossaryck gestured to himself. "Look at me."

"Come on Star pay attention." Marcia moaned

"Put your arms all the way up. Pointing at 11:00." Glossaryck instructed

"Earth 11:00 or Mewni 11:00?" Star asked

"They're the same Star. Ugh, this is impossible." Glossaryck groaned

"Look, I know how to cast a spell, okay? Twirl, twirl, twirl, helicopter arms, helicopter arms, warnicorn stampede!" To prove her words Star summons a Warincon. "See, I did it."

"But Star, that's a single Warnicorn. A stampede is many Warnicorns." Glossaryck let out a laugh. "I think somebody needs to get back to studying her spell book."

A loud crash resonated in the room as Marcia was crushed under the weight of the large spellbook. "Help."

"You know what, Glossaryck? I'm done with the book for today." Star grabbed Marcia's feet pulling her out from under the book. "Come on Marcia. Let's go have fun with our friends."

Glossaryck got a sad frown. "Oh. I thought we were friends but…"

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no." Star waved her hands. "That's not what I meant. We're friends. I just don't have fun with you."

"That's cold Star," Marcia whispered

Star tried to save the situation. "But that is so fine 'cause it's not like you like having fun, right? Obviously. That's why you're alone all the time. Lonely people can be cool, like you. You're like a wise old hermit. Or like like a wise old monk. Or...or a...a…" Marcia covered Star's mouth.

"Just….just stop," Marcia said

Glossaryck put up his hand. "Say no more. I know when I'm not wanted." He floated down into a donut box.

"No, no, no." Star pleaded

"I won't be bothering you ever again." Glossaryck's voice echoed from out of the donut box.

"I think it's gonna take more than to make him forgive you Star. That was kind of harsh." Marcia uttered

"We have to make it up to him," Star said

"Look, my Uncle Enrique hid in a box for three days once. I know how to handle this." Marcia said

* * *

Marcia and Star sat in a movie theater watching a film. In the seat between the girls was the donut box Glossaryck had hidden away in.

Marcia was engrossed in the monster flick but Star spent the whole time trying to coax Glossaryck out of his box.

"See? isn't this fun? Just three good friends watching a movie together. 'Cause that's what good friends do." Star spoke to the box.

"Marcia, please tell Star we are not talking." Glossaryck's voice rang out.

"Star, Glossaryck said he's still not talking." Marcia held out a carton of her favorite movie snack. "Glossaryck, can you be nice and pass this popcorn-candy mix to Star?"

"Hmm, let me think. No, but I will have these." Glossaryck's hand reached out and snatches Marcia's food.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Boom Nuggets. I know where you're going." Glossaryck laughed

Marcia pouted crossing her arms sinking deeper into her seat. "They're my Boom Nuggets."

"Hey, no big deal. I'll just make us some more snacks." Star declared taking out her wand.

"No, wait!" Marcia screamed closing her eyes and covering her head.

"Cotton candy cloud!"

A pink cloud appeared floating above Marcia's head, but nothing happened. Marcia waited a few seconds before peeking out of her left eye looking up. When she just saw the pink floating cloud she slowly lowered her arms.

"Huh. That worked out better than-"

Marcia was cut off when the cloud dropped a large wad of spaghetti on her head.

She groaned pulling some noodles out of her hair. "Ugh. You know, it might not kill you to study a bit more."

"Oh don't you start too Marcia," Star frowned

Marcia turned towards Glossaryck's box, "Glossaryck, you'll miss the whole movie if you stay in there. I thought you liked romantic comedies."

"Yeah, yeah." Glossaryck peeks his head out the box looking at the movie screen. "Oh, yeah. I've seen this one before. And the squid lady dies in the end."

Everyone in the audience groans and boos tossing popcorn and snacks at the two girls.

* * *

After the ruined movie Star and Marcia made their way home the later of the two carrying Glossaryck's box.

Star was now currently in her room with Glossaryck when the door was kicked open. A creature shambled into the room wailing and screeching.

Star lets out a scream defending herself from the monster. "I can't hold her back much longer. Glossaryck, help me."

Glossaryck unamused doesn't even face Star. "Marcia, could you do me a favor and tell Star she should ask one of her Earth friends to help out?" He pops open a can of soda chugging it down before letting out a loud belch.

Star gives a sigh. "You can stop Marcia. He called our bluff."

The monster reached up yanking off its face revealing Marcia in a costume.

* * *

If Marcia thought Star would give up in making Glossaryck get out the box then she couldn't say that she knew her friend that well. Marcia knew Star was never going to give up, but why did the blonde have to take them here.

Star dragged Marcia along with Glossaryck to a dumpster in the middle of town.

Marcia had to hold back a gag from the smell as the lid was lifted, "This is the most disgusting dumpster in town."

Star held up Glossaryck's box as Marcia held the lid up to the dumpster.

"That smell has got to get him out," Marcia said

Star smiled dropping the box in the dumpster. "Alright! We're getting Glossaryck back."

The two girls high five just as a garbage truck pulls up to the dumpster. The girls gasp as the truck picks up the dumpster dropping the contents inside.

"Glossaryck!" Star yelled as she and Marcia chased after the truck.

As the girls make it out into the street a pair of dimensional scissors rips open a portal right in front of them.

Star and Marcia screamed coming to a halt as something flies out of the portal.

"What the?"

The girls faces of confusion get even deeper as the mysterious figure reveals itself. The one and only Ludo, riding on a giant spider with an eagle on top.

"Ludo⁈ You're back?" Star gasped

Marcia gasped too shouting, "Ludo's back!"

Ludo got a sinister smirk staring at the girls. "Yes, I am."

"I tossed you into the abyss," Star stated

"She tossed you into the abyss." Marcia mimicked.

"Yes, you did," Ludo replied

Star lets out a snarl gritting her teeth as she brandishes her wand.

At the same time, Ludo raised up his arm revealing a wand in his hand.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You have a wand?" The two simutanley spoke.

Marcia looked at the two pointing at the wands. "You both have wands."

"Okay, seriously Marcia, that's getting annoying." Ludo said

Marcia gave Ludo and offended look until Star spoke up.

"Actually, he's right."

Marcia gave a scoff crossing her arms.

"Star Butterfly, you're coming with me," Ludo shouted

He fired off a blast of green magic towards Star, but it doesn't work out how he had planned. Instead of blasting the magical princess he himself is blasted back and flung into a brick wall. The blast completely misses Star and hit the side of a second building.

Star raised her wand shouting a spell. "Rainbow fist punch!"

Just like with Ludo, Star's spell doesn't work out either. Instead, of a powerful strike to Ludo Star was shrunk to a tiny size.

"What?" Star was confused seeing how her spell didn't work.

Ludo laughed pointing at Star. "That's your rainbow punch?"

While Star and Ludo were going at it Marcia had her own situation on hand, running away from Ludo's new minions. The giant spider and giant eagle.

"Bad Bird! Bad Giant Man Eating Spider!" Marcia screamed while running.

More magic blast were fired off and Marcia screamed even more as a few spells flew overhead. So she not only had to dodge giant eagles and spiders but she also had to dodge rouge magic blast.

Ludo fires off a magical blast aiming for Star and this time it actually headed for its intended target. She let out a scream diving down just in time to avoid the blast.

"Heart attack!" Star shouted her spell but nothing happened.

"This is the worst wand fight I've ever seen." Marcia groaned

Star was about to fire another attack at Ludo until the sound of the garbage trucks compactor doors moving caught her attention.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "I don't have time for this."

Star takes off running chasing after the garbage truck Marcia attempts to follow her friend but is held up by Ludo's creatures.

Ludo scowls with a perplexed expression.

"Hey, we aren't done. Come back here."

Ludo chases after the magical princess and the two continue their miscalculated wand battle.

"Seriously?" Star questioned glancing back at Ludo.

Ludo screamed as his wand kept sending out blast shooting him across the area and creating a large amount of destruction.

Marcia was currently holding up a garbage can lid like a shield blocking the Giant Spider and Eagle. She glances back at the garbage truck's closing doors and tosses the garbage lid like a frisbee jamming the door, keeping it wedged open.

"Nice." Star complimented her friend.

As the battle continued the force of the trucks doors strained against the garbage can lid causing it bend in slightly. The more pressure added caused the lid to bend even further signaling that it wouldn't be able to keep the door open for too much longer.

Seeing this Marcia called out to Star. "Star, the lid. It isn't holding."

"Glossaryck!" Star shouted

In her distracted state, Ludo fired a blast at Star knocking the blonde over, just at the truck door crushes Glossaryck's doughnut box.

"Oh no! Glossaryck!"

"No!"

Star and Marcia scream seeing the box get flattened and crushed.

Ludo finally finds his way back to the ground landing in front of Star. He held up his wand in a threatening manner pointing it at the princess.

"Now Princess, I give you a choice. Come with me or die."

A glare forms on Star's face anger washing over her features. She thrust her wand out shouting. 'Warnicorn stampede!"

There was a small puff and a small Waricorn comes out.

Ludo shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Have it your way." He points the wand straight at Star. "It's going to be pretty hard to miss from here."

"Star!" Marcia shouted in fear.

The donut box uncrumpled itself and flies into the air. It flies fast hitting Ludo knocking him off his feet. The box opens up and outcomes an unharmed Glossaryck, chanting in a meditating position.

"Glossaryck?" Star questioned looking relieved but confused.

Glossaryck gives out a sharp whistle. The sound of shattering glass could be heard in the distance then a large object came flying down the street. The object headed for Star landing in her arms. She looked down to see what it was discovering it was her spell book.

"What? A book." Ludo questioned

"Now read." Glossaryck commanded

Star opens the book and rereads the page on "Incantation Dance". She immediately starts striking the correct poses, as her wand starts charging up with power.

"Warnicorn stampede!"

Five Warnicorns were summoned appearing behind Star.

Ludo was frozen in his spot trying to understand what was going on.

"What is that?" He questioned pointing at the stampeding Waricorns.

Before he could fully process what was happening the Waricorns smash into him and his minions sending the three back into the portal they had come from.

Star stood still in spot mouth slightly open at what she had just done. A loud cheer shakes her out of her stupor as arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You did it! That was so cool!" Marcia grinned giving Star a hug.

"Yeah, it was!" Star smiled back as the two girls cheered jumping around in circles.

"And all I had to do was read from the book."

Glossaryck floated in between the two girls. "Well, my work here is done." He stated before flying back into the spellbook.

"Glossaryck." Star picked up the book. "I'm sorry we hurt your feelings."

"Oh, you didn't hurt my feelings. I have no feelings. It was all part of the plan." Glossaryck replied

Marcia rolled her eyes not believing the little man's words.

"What do you mean, part of the plan?" Star questioned

"Yeah right, then why'd you lock yourself in the donut box then?" Marcia pointed out in a sassy tone.

"I went into that box on purpose because I needed to get to that candy," Glossaryck responded

Marcia narrowed her eyes remembering that it was her candy he had gone after. She tapped her foot putting a hand on her hips giving Glossaryck an "I don't believe a word you're saying" look.

"Marcia, Marcia. I had to be in that donut box so I could land at Ludo's feet to trip him up and save the day." Glossaryck stated

Marcia lets out a huff throwing her hands up in the air. "I give up!"


	40. Game of Flags

**Game of Flags**

Marcia was generally interested in what a Royal family dinner in Mewni was like, but she wasn't sure how well she'd be able to observe the local customs sitting at the kid's table. Marcia didn't want to be at the kid's table, but she would deal with it, but Star on the other hand….

Marcia looked over at the larger table and saw the servant, Manfred, place a large covered dish on the table.

He lifted the lid off and out popped the one and only, Star Butterfly.

"Check out this big girl sitting at the grown-up table!"

* * *

Star was promptly scolded and put back at the kid's table.

"I'm too old to be sitting at this stupid kids' table." Star pouted

"Well, at least we get all the Mewni corn we want. It's so good." Marcia was about to take a bite out of her corn when a kid next to her burped spitting the food in his mouth onto Marcia's corn.

She drops the corn pushing it away from her.

"Okay, now it's stupid."

"I mean really? Sippy goblets." Star held up a cup emphasizing her point.

A little girl lets out a giggle flinging some food into Star's hair. Star growls holding up her wand, which glows green making zapping noises as it emits an electric charge.

Marcia grabs Star's arm bringing it down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the big deal?"

"All the fun is happening over there!" Star pointed over at the adult's table.

At the grownup table, the Butterfly's, The Queens family, are being fed their food while the Johansens, The Kings Family, messily eat their food. The way the Butterfly's were eating created loud slurping noises which clearing annoys the Johansens causing them to stop eating. One Johansen lets out a groan through a mouthful of corn and takes two ears of corn stuffing them into his ears trying to block out the noise.

Star gets a giddy smile on her face. "Oh, it's starting to happen!" She bites the back of her chair with pure excitement.

"What's starting to happen?" Marcia questioned

"Grown-up stuff," Star answered

At the grownup table, the Butterfly's, minus the Queen, were arguing with the Johansens, everyone trying to get a word in just creating a loud jumbled mess, so no one could be heard.

Queen Butterfly was trying her best to calm everyone down. "There's no need for any of this, I just want e-"

"You Johansens spoiled my appetite like you spoiled the Butterfly family tree." Etheria, Queen Butterfly's sister, said.

"Oh here now, let's put a stop to this. Tut-tut." Queen Butterfly tried to say over the arguing.

"Your neck ruffles are choking off the oxygen to your brain!" King Butterfly shouted pointing at Etheria.

"River!" Queen Butterfly scolded

"You li-oh!" Finally, noticing his wife displeased look King Butterfly stops. "Yes, of course, of course. Now, now. There's no need for all this back and forth about who's better than who. We're all royalty, as you know. There is a way we can settle this petty dispute like the civilized people we are. With," He reached behind his back pulling out a blue flag. "Flags!"

Everyone cheers pulling out red and blue flags. Back at the kid's table Star stands up on her chair pulling out a pink flag.

"Flags!" Star cheered

Queen Butterfly put a hand on her face sighed out, "Oh, dear."

"It's about time!" King Butterfly cheered. All of the adults started marching away. "I've been thinking about this all year! Haha!"

Star grabbed Marcia pulling her out of her seat. "Come on, Marcia. Let's play. All we have to do is be the first to get this flag up there."

Star points upwards and Marcia follows Star's finger to see a tallish hill.

"Ooooooh. Like King of the Hill! I rock at that game." Marcia smiled

"Not that hill." Star points again.

There's a giant treacherous mountain that clearly could maim someone if they weren't careful.

"That hill," Star confirmed

"Oooooh," Marcia said

"And the winner gets to look down on everyone else for a whole year. I am so ready for this!" Star takes off running but ends up bumping into her mother.

Queen Butterfly takes the flag from her daughter. "No way."

"Heeeey. That's my flag!" Star whined

"You can have it back after the match, but you won't be playing Flags today." Queen Butterfly said

Star looked like she wanted to stomp her feet. "Why not? You played Flags when you were my age."

Queen Butterfly looked uneasy at the statement. "I did a lot of things you won't be doing."

Star just narrows her eyes giving her mom a growl.

"I know it's boring to be the oldest at the kids' table, but you're not ready to be the youngest at the adults' table." Queen Butterfly said trying to reason with her daughter. "Now go and help your little cousins chew their corn."

* * *

"I'll show her. I can play this game, and I will win. Come on, Marcia. You're on Team Star." Star said

"But you heard your mom. We're supposed to stay at the kids' table." Marcia pointed at the table.

"Don't you worry." Star pulled out her wand. "We'll be sitting at the kids' table."

* * *

Soon all of the adults were lined up at the starting line, cheering.

"The game will commence when all participants are at the ready," Manfred said

Marcia and Star appear hiding from the main part of the crowd.

"So if both sides of your family are playing against each other. Whose side are we on?" Marcia asked Star.

"Duh. Our side." Star said

Marcia shrugged her shoulders. "Makes sense. Oh does that mean I get a Team Star pink flag."

"Yeah of course." Star waved her wand poofing a Team Star flag in Marcia's hand.

"Here's to another spirited game of Flags. Uh, let us not have a repeat of last year's unfortunateness." Manfred said

"What happened last year?" Marcia asked

"Just before he reached the peak, Uncle Lump got his body cut off," Star said

"What?" Marcia exclaimed

"Relax. He's fine. He's right over there." Star pointed to her left.

Marcia looked over at the said Uncle Lump. His head has been sewn onto a horse's body, so he was holding his blue flag in his mouth.

The horseman let out a few neighs making Marcia gape.

"I think he likes it better this way," Star said

"Ready, set, flags!"

"Here we go, Marcia. Hyiah!" Star shouted running off.

* * *

Manfred was sitting by giving the play by play of the mountain hill race.

"And both families are at the course. The Johansens take an early lead, but the Butterflies are making up the slack."

Queen Butterfly, being the proper Queen she was, sat underneath a canopy watching the game. Classical music played in her small tent-like structure. She turns around pulling out a pair of opera glasses setting her focus on the kid's table. She sees the backs of what appear to be Star and Marcia, and she smiles.

"That's my girl."

Marcia was doing her best to climb but ended up slipping on a rock.

"Star, little help." She called out

Star's uncle, Heartrude, held out his hand to Marcia. "Oh, here, my dear girl. Allow me to assist you."

"Hey, thanks." Marcia smiled

"Marcia, no!" Star shouted

As soon as Marcia grabs Heartrude's hand, it falls off causing her to scream. A servant pops out of Heartrude's sleeve jumping on Marcia. The surprise attack causes Marcia to fall back, and she screams rolling down the mountain.

"Oh! By my troth, you most surely ate it on that one. Smooch my royal hindquarters. Haha! Toodles!" Heartrude laughed

Star runs down the hill after her friend passing by her uncle. "Nice takedown, Uncle Heartrude."

When she reaches the bottom she finds Marcia and the servant. Marcia, who was not very fond of the surprise attack, managed to wrestle the servant putting him in a headlock.

"How are you doing Marcia?" Star asked

Marcia let go of the servant kicking him away. "I'd be better if I hadn't been tackled down the side of a mountain. Why did you congratulate him? He pulled me down."

"That's Flags. That's how you play." Star hooks her arm with Marcia's and starts running again. "We gotta keep moving."

As they scale the mountain they once again come across Uncle Heartrude. He was now on the ground his leg stuck in a bear trap.

"Prithee, may I accept some assistance?" He asked the two girls

Marcia stuck her tongue blowing a raspberry, "Dream on, Uncle Jerkface!" The two girls run off leaving Star's Uncle in the bear trap.

"Woe sakes. I have not the choice but to gnaw off my own fibula."

* * *

"We're going into the rain zone." Star pointed out.

Marcia looks to see that this particular part of the mountain is covered in a large gray cloud, with rain pouring down.

"Oh, no." Marcia stops crossing her arms making an X. "I can do King of the Hill. I cannot do wet socks."

It seems Marcia didn't have a choice as her blonde bestie grabbed her forcing her into the rainy zone.

"Flags doesn't care what you like!" Star and Marcia had to jump as a body came rolling down a hill. "We gotta keep moving."

One of Star's aunt throws a handful of seeds which grows vines entangle a family member.

"Wait a minute-" Marcia is cut off as Star pulls her along.

"Eyes on the prize, Marcia," Star said dragging her friend.

Further, up the hill, a man laughed holding up his flag, which at first doesn't seem like a good idea since he was stuck with a bolt of lighting, but that seemed to be a part of the man's plan. He holds up his lighting flag and plunged it into the ground allowing electrical shocks to tear apart the ground causing a rock slide.

"Star, we gotta go back!" Marcia screamed seeing the giant rocks.

"We are never going back," Star said

Star and Marcia dodge the rocks as a few other family members are hit and taken down.

"I think your family's really trying to hurt each other!" Marcia yelled

"Yeah. Isn't it awesome?" Star smiled

Marcia had to hold in a squeal as Uncle Lump's head came rolling down the mountain.

"Not again, not again, not again!"

"And there's the repeat of last year. Adieu, Uncle Lump." Manfred said

One of Star's relatives came rolling down screaming, he paused for a second yelling, "Hi, Star!" then proceeded to scream as he continued to bounce down the mountain.

* * *

Further, up the mountain, King Butterfly is shouting as he's used his flag to fence with Star and her flag. He pauses finally realizing the person he was fighting against was his own daughter.

"Star. Look at my girl, all grown up and playing Flags." King Butterfly lowers his flag giving Star a hug. "You make me so proud."

Star hugged her father back. "Aw, Dad, you're so sweet. Buuut-" Star breaks the hug picking up her father before throwing him downhill. Marcia screamed ducking as the King flew over her.

"Hello, Marcia!" King Butterfly shouted as he traveled over the girl. He continued to fall down the mountain shouting up at his daughter. "Great job, honey!"

Marcia's mouth was hanging open as she watched King Butterfly disappears out of sight. She turns to Star with a look of disbelief. "You just threw your-!"

"Keep on going! Woo hoo! Yeah!" King Butterfly's voice echoed

"-You just threw your dad down a mountain!" Marcia finished

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You don't waste time on anybody. Keep up!" Star said

* * *

"And the herd of participants is being further culled. There is now only a handful vying for the top of the hill. So dreadfully exciting." Manfred commentated "Lady Etheria and Lord Grunt lead the pack with a late appearance from *Gasp* oh, my. The Princess Star Butterfly."

"What?" Queen Butterfly gasped. She got up walking over to the kid's table. "Star?" She grabs the fake "Star's" shoulder, and her eyes widen when Star's head falls off, revealing the girls to be decoy dolls made of corn wearing wigs and the girl's clothes. One of the Butterfly children tears a piece of corn off from the fake Marcia's face and bites into it. Queen Butterfly turns around and looks up the mountain.

* * *

The real Marcia and Star were jumping from rock to rock through a pit of lava. Star runs into Heartrude, who is still stuck in the bear trap but is being carried by a servant.

"You've been a stone in my poulaines for too long, my incorrigible little niece! You're about to abdicate the throne!" Heartrude shouted

Heartrude tries to hit Star with his flags, but she dodges kicking her leg out tripping the servant, who in turn drops Heartrude stumbling dangerously on the edge of the rock over the lava. Marcia gasps jumping to the rock, pushing the servant away from the lava saving his life.

"What is she doing?" Marcia whispered to herself.

"Marcia, come on!" Star shouted

Marcia finished crossing the lava pit and stopped Star. "Star, this game is changing you. It's not about who versus who or rivalries or whatever. It's about winning no matter what. And that's just not you." She gestures up the hill where Star's family is fighting.

"Eat this!" Someone throws a bomb causing an explosion.

A Butterfly woman is seen dancing on the hands of two Johansens men who are trying to grab their weapons. Etheria takes the tip of her flag off to reveal it been sharpened into a shiv. A man pulls on his bear pelt, which animates into an actual, living bear.

"Let's just go back down the hill." Marcia goes to walk down but stops when Star continues uphill. "Star?"

Star starts stealing all of the flags from her family and continues to run uphill.

"She's got our flags! Get her! Get. Our. Flags!"

Star's family creates an angry mob and starts chasing her.

"Oh, no Star!" Marcia grabs the flag Star had given her and starts making her way up the mountain through a back way. "I'll just end this game myself."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Star, she ends up being tackled by the rest of her family. She struggles under the dogpile until a blue beam shoots into the pile sending everyone flying off of Star. Everyone but Star is levitated off the ground and into the air.

A figure floats down in front of Star revealing it to be her mother. She had large butterfly wings, antennas, three sets of arms and her eyes were glowing.

"Mom?" Star said

Queen Butterfly stop glowing and glides down to her daughter. When she lands on the ground everyone else stops floating hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?" Queen Butterfly asked her daughter concerned.

"Oh, man, Mom, those are some sweet magic moves with your big old wings and stuff." Star beamed

"Star, you're never going to believe, but I just met your twin sister." Queen Butterfly's wings and extra arms vanish. "She was made out of corn. I don't even remember giving birth to her." She walked to her husband helping him sit up, "River, did I ever give birth to a corn baby?"

King Butterfly, who is severely wounded does his best to speak up. "No. I'm afraid we just have the one child, my dear."

Queen Butterfly nodded, "Thank you, River."

"Her name is Star." King Butterfly rambled clearly suffering from a head wound.

Queen Butterfly laid River back down, "Okay. Why don't you just lay back down? Thank you." Queen Butterfly looked back at her daughter. "You see what Flags does to your brain?"

"I'm sorry I tried to trick you with my corn twin. And maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not ready for Flags. But maybe the real problem is that Flags is dumb." Star said

King Butterfly who had drug himself across the ground grabbed onto Star's arm. "There she is! I found her. Star Butterfly. Our only child, my dear." He said to his wife.

"...Okay." Queen Butterfly said

"Hungry!" King Butterfly shouted before leaving.

The two Butterfly women watched confused before looking back at each other.

"I was trying to bring all these flags to the top of the hill. Not so that I could win the hill for myself, but to claim the hill for all of us!" Star exclaimed causing her family to cheer.

"That's the most adult thing I've heard all day. I misjudged you, Star. You earned a rightful seat at the grown-up table." Queen Butterfly said

Star hugged her mother. "Hug!"

"Star, public displays of affection aren't a Butterfly virtue." Queen Butterfly said, she looked over the family seeing her husband's side hugging her family. "The Johansens, on the other hand, are amazing at it. You are the perfect blend of both sides of the family. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. Only an idiot would wanna win this game." Star said, not realizing that her friend was running up to the top carrying Star's pink flag.

Marcia plunges the flag into the ground shouting. "Woo hoo-hoo-hoo! I'm the winna! King of the Hill! In yo face!" Then she starts dancing. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!"

* * *

Later that after Marcia and Star were welcomed to the adult table. Marcia was holding an ear of corn in her hands, she lifted it up about to take a bite out of it but a second pair of hands come out of nowhere gently grabs Marcia's hands and lowers them.

Marcia looks up to see a boy who suspiciously looks a lot a like a certain blonde.

"Hi there," The boy greeted

"Uhh….Hi?" Marcia replied. "Who are you and why are you preventing me from eating my corn?"

"I'm Cosmos!"

"Uh…."

"I really liked how you planted that flag!" The boy said getting closer to Marcia's face.

Marcia pulled away from the boy. "Ehhhh….."

"I also really like your hair and your eyes are beautiful." Cosmos complimented Marcia with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks…..?"

Marcia was feeling a little uncomfortable right now and started backing up until her back hit something. She looked up to see a second smiling face.

"Hey there!"

"Gah!" Marcia jumped away from the second boy, who looked just like Cosmos.

"I'm Orion."

"Uh….nice to meet you?"

"It was impressive how you climbed that mountain." Orion complimented

"Hey, I saw her first." Cosmos narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm talking to her now," Orion said

Each boy grabbed her hand making Marcia drop her corn.

"Aw man." Marcia groaned

"Hey!" Star appeared jumping in front of Marcia pulling her away from the two boys. "Stay away from my friend!"

Marcia looked from Star to the two boys finally realizing why they looked so much alike. The boys looked like slightly older male versions of Star. The only differences were that Cosmos had light blue hair with white stars on his cheeks, while Orion had dark blue hair and clouds on his cheeks.

"Star who are these guys?" Marcia asked

Star gave out a groan frowning. "Marcia these are my annoying older cousins. Annoying cousins this is Marcia. So stay away!"

"Aww, but why?" Cosmos whined

Star just narrowed her eyes at her cousins before grabbing Marcia dragging her friend away. As the two girls left Star looked over her shoulder giving her cousins the "I'm watching you" sign with her wand.


	41. Girl's Day Out

**Girl's Day Out or Marcia's Day Stuck in a Pipe**

Today was a weekday which meant only one thing. School.

Miss Skullnick was at the front of the class going over today's math lesson.

"Now, when you carry the four, let V be the finite dimensional vector space over K. Where we're solving for K, this is…"

Most students were zoning out bored with the lesson. Others, like Marcia, were taking notes.

Marcia was a studious girl, she took perfect notes and all of her binders were color-coded for optimal studying. Since the brunette was so focused on taking notes of the lesson she didn't notice Star, doing something completely different from the rest of her classmates.

Everyone was soon aware of what Star was doing when she opened the hamster cage grabbing the class pet.

"Fly free, little Marisol!" Star shouted chucking the hamster at the window.

Since the window was closed the hamster just hit the glass sliding down the window.

Miss Skullnick gaps dropping her chalk.

"Oh no," Marcia said

Star walked over to the window and opened it. "Be free!" Without the barrier of the glass, the hamster hops out of the window escaping the classroom.

"Why did you do that?!" Miss Skullnick screamed

"Because he was bored! We're all bored!" Star started pointing at her classmates. "She's bored, he's bored, he's bored, Marcia's definitely bored."

Marcia slid down her seat trying to hide behind her hands.

"Bored out of her mind," Star said in a low voice.

"That's it." Miss Skullnick points at Star. "Detention."

"For that?" Star said confused

Miss Skullnick then pointed at Marcia, "Marcia, go get my hamster."

"Viva Marisol!" Star shouted

Miss Skullnick clearly not pleased grabs the back of Star's dress and drags her out of the classroom.

Marcia sighs slamming her forehead on her desk. Even though she had been taking notes she was indeed bored in class just like the rest of her classmates, but that didn't mean she was going to say anything. Nor did she want to spend her afternoon hamster hunting.

* * *

Marcia was walking outside holding Marisol's travel cage, a net, and some hamster treats. She managed to track the little rodent to a rain gutter pipe. She got on her hands and knees peeking into the pipe.

"Come out, Marisol."

The hamster just gave her a little squeak but didn't come out.

Marcia reached into her pocket pulling out a treat. "I've got a yummy yummy treat." She sang waving the treat in front of the opening of the pipe.

Marcia smiles when she see's Marisol's head poke out, but the hamster quickly snatches the treat out of Marcia's hand before going back into the pipe.

"Hey! Fine, you wanna play it that way. If you're not coming out then I'm comin' in."

Marcia sticks her hand into the gutter. She feels her hand brush against the fur but her arms just a bit too short to reach the fuzzy creature. She goes to pull her arm out but it doesn't budge. She tugs several more times and is saddened to discover that its stuck.

"Aw, come on." Marcia groaned

At that moment Jackie Lynn Thomas walks by but she stops when she spots Marcia.

"Oh, hey Jackie." Marcia waved with her one arm.

"Do you need some help?" Jackie Lynn asked

"Yes please!" Marcia cried

Jackie Lynn walks behind her and wraps her arms around Marcia's waist.

"Okay, on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Both girls tug and pull trying to free Marcia's arm. After several minutes of tugging the girls discover its no good as Marcia's arm stays stuck in the pipe.

"Ugh, it's not working," Marcia said

"I think we're gonna need more help," Jackie Lynn said pulling out her phone.

* * *

Marcia doesn't know how it happened but a crowd had gathered around the girl, some were even taking pictures of her. Miss Skullnick had joined in too, she was there sitting on a bench eating.

"Can this day get any worse?" Marcia groaned

"I hope you didn't hurt my sweet Marisol." Miss Skullnick called out.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Marcia sarcastically called back to her teacher.

She let out an aggregated sigh throwing her head back, slumping down against the wall.

"Marcia?"

"Jax?!"

Marcia bolted up forgetting her arm was stuck and ends up falling back to the ground.

"W-What are you doing here?" Marcia asked clearly embarrassed.

"Well, I was coming to surprise a very beautiful girl. But it looked like she surprised me instead." Jax smiled

Marcia's cheeks turn pink at his words but also due to the embarrassment of having Jax catching her in such an awkward situation.

Jax crouched down getting at eye level with Marcia, "What happened?"

"Star released the class hamster and since I'm sort of like Star's keeper I was the one who had to fetch it while she got put in detention," Marcia explained

"Hmmm….How about I help you out?" Jax asked

"That would be awesome. But so far no one's been able to pull me out." Marcia said

Jax gave Marcia a smile, "I think I can get you out."

Jax went to grab Marcia's arm but he was stopped as the crowd dispersed as firefighters arrived at the scene.

"Where's the stuck kid?"

Marcia put her free hand up, "Ahem."

"Ah. It's probably her. Don't worry little girl. We'll get you out in no time." The firefighter pulled out a circular saw turning it on.

"Wait. Wait, wait!" Marcia screamed trying to back up. "Is this safe?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The firefighter reassures her.

Marcia closes her eyes as the firefighter cuts through the pipe. Within a few seconds, the pipe is cut and Marcia is released from the main part of the storm pipe, although her arm is still in a pipe.

"All free."

"Finally! But uhm what do I do about this part?" Marcia wiggles her arm with the part of the pipe on it and Marisol falls out the other end.

Seeing the hamster Miss Skullnick rushes over picking it up, "Marisol! My little Marisol. It's almost time to check on the degenerates. You wanna check on the degenerates, Marisol? Yes, you do, yes you do."

Marcia grabbed at the pipe and started tugging trying to pry it off her arm.

"Need some help?" Jax asked

Marcia held her arm out to the boy and Jax grabbed ahold of the pipe. With one tug the pipe popped right off her arm.

"Yes! I'm free!" Marcia cheered wiggling her fingers. "This was not how I wanted to spend my day though."

"Well, then how about I make it up to you," Jax said

"Huh?"

"How about you join me out for a lovely evening out on the town?" Jax asked

Marcia didn't speak for a few seconds trying to process Jax's words. "Wait are you asking me-?"

"Yes, Marcia I'm asking you out on a date," Jax said

Marcia suddenly got a bashful smile on her face. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger looking down at her feet. "Well, that does nice."

"Great!" Jax smiled. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around 2."

Jax walked off giving Marcia a smile and wave.

* * *

The front door to the Diaz household slammed open. Standing in the doorway with a dazed look was Marcia.

"Oh hello Marcia, how was school today?" Her Mother asked

Marcia doesn't answer and just silently walks past her mother heading upstairs.

"Marcia?" Angie questioned

Marcia continued upstairs walking down the hall and into her room.

"I have a date," She whispered leaning against her door. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. "I've got a date…..I've got a dare!"

Marcia's door flew open and she ran out her room shouting.

"Star! Star! Star!"

Marcia ran to Star's room screaming for her friend. She kicked open Star's door and ran in.

"Marcia!?" Star hopped off her bed. "What's up?"

"I've got a date!" Marcia shouted

Star's eyes got real big and her mouth falls open. Her shocked expression slowly morphs into a large wide smile stretching across her face.

"Let me do your makeup!"


	42. Marcia's Got a Date

**Marcia's Got a Date**

Three people were in a room talking. Well, one was just observing, the second was talking, and the third was pretending not to listen.

"This isn't a good idea."

A mask was laying on a table. Pale hands reached for the mask grabbing it.

"You've been saying that for the last hour."

"You should cancel."

"No way. If I do that Marcia won't ever go on another date. This is my chance."

A figure stepped in front of the mirror and Jax was revealed smirking.

"...I still think this is a bad idea."

* * *

 _ ***SNAP***_

"Mom that's enough! Please!"

"Oh, just one more!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Star not you too!"

 _ ***SNAP***_

Marcia blinked her eyes as a flash went off in her face. Star and Angie smiled as they held up cameras.

"It's not every day your daughter goes on her first date! I need lots of memories!" Angie gushed holding up a camera.

"I also need lots of pictures. This gonna go in our bestie scrapbook!" Star pulled Marcia close to her and took a selfie of them.

"Okay okay. Enough pictures Jax is gonna be here any min-"

 ** _*DING DONG*_**

"-unte."

"Oooo I'll get it!" Angie sang walking over to the door.

"No mom!" Marcia shouted chasing after her mother.

With a large smile, Angie opened the front door, standing with his back turned away was Jax. He was hunched over and seemed to be muttering to himself running his hands through his hair.

"Hello?" Angie called getting the boys attention.

Jax jumped and quickly turned around. "Hello! Mrs. Diaz! I am here for Marcia to go on her date with me."

"Come in, come in!" Angie tried to usher Jax inside but Marcia quickly got in between the two going outside.

"Okay, okay. Love you, Mom. I'll be back before 7. See ya Star." Marcia pushed Jax away from the door and down the front pathway all the way over to his moped.

Jax hops on the vehicle and Marcia gets on the back. Angie and Star are still standing the in the doorway smiling as they continued to snap pictures. As Jax drove off, Rafael finally arrived at the door standing behind his wife and Star.

"Oh, where is Marcia going? And who is that boy?" Rafael asked

"That's Jax," Star answered

"He's taking Marcia out on her first date," Angie smiled

"What!? Date?! Marcia's too young to date!" Rafael screamed. "Nooooo! Marcia come back!" He ran out the house into the street shouting at the moped driving off. "Marcia! Marcia! Bring back my baby girl!"

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Marcia asked Jax as he drove.

"It's a surprise but I promise you'll love it!" Jax said

After about 20 more minutes the moped slowly came to a stop and Jax hopped off. He turned and held his hand out to Marcia.

"Milady."

Marcia smiled and took Jax's hand. She looked up to see their destination and gave a delighted gasp.

"Oh wow, the Amusement Park. I haven't been here in years." Marcia smiled looking up at the sign.

"I thought you might like it," Jax said

Marcia turned away from the boy taking off her helmet and fixed her hair. As she was doing so Jax went to take off his helmet, he ruffled his hair to get it into the right style but paused when a strand of pink hair fell in front of his face.

"Wha-!"

"You say something?" Marcia asked turning around.

Jax quickly put his helmet back on giving Marcia a nervous smile. "Nope! Hey, why don't you head in while I lock my ride up."

"Okay," Marcia said

As Marcia walked away Jax removed his helmet and no longer found the pink hair. He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay you got this nothing is going to ruin this."

* * *

 **Montage Time**

Marcia and Jax were walking by some vendors. She turned around to point something out to Jax she but saw the boy had a stick of cotton candy covering his face. Behind the cotton candy, Jax's eye color changed, before going back to normal.

Jax and Marcia were standing at a game booth, one where you pop balloons with darts. Jax reaches into his pocket and hands the vendor some money for the game. Marcia smiled grabbing some darts to pop the balloons. Jax went to pick up a dart but as he reached he notices the skin on his hand was turning paler. Marcia cheered as she popped a few balloons. She turned to Jax but the boy was gone. She looked around but couldn't spot him, she walked away from the booth searching for him. Once Marcia was gone Jax appeared from behind the counter of the booth looking around nervously. His hands turned back to normal, and he hopped over the booth running to Marcia had gone.

The two teens sat on a spinning teacup ride. As the ride starts up the force caused Marcia to slide into Jax. She gave a sheepish smile and blushed when Jax put an arm around her. Marcia was enjoying the ride that is until Jax suddenly pulled away from her causing her to fall face first on the seat of the teacup. She was unable to get up until the ride had stopped. As the ride ended she was finally able to sit up and watched Jax's sprinting form booking it away from the ride.

Jax led Marcia into a photo booth. The two sat down and smiled for the camera. When the pictures were over Marcia walked out grabbing the snapshots. There were five pictures starting with a smiling Marcia and Jax. The next one shows Jax pulling a blushing Marcia close to him in a side hug. The third one was of Marcia leaning in to give Jax a kiss on the cheek. The fourth one shows Jax covering his mouth, and the last one shows Marcia in the same position but Jax was midway running out of the booth.

* * *

Marcia sat on a bench her hands clenched resting on her lap as she let out a sigh frowning. Jax walked over hands behind his back. Noticing the boy, Marcia stood up facing him.

"Look, Jax, I think I'm gonna go," Marcia said

"What?! No no no!" Jax ran in front of Marcia to stop her from leaving. "Why would you want to go?"

"All day it seems like you've been avoiding me or like you don't really wanna be here with me. I guess this date just wasn't meant to be." Marcia said

Jax got a panicked look on his face. "No! No! Marcia, look, I know I've been acting….strange. But it's all me it has nothing to do with you. I'm just going through a tiny issue and I didn't want to call off the date because I...really really like you."

"Really?" Marcia asked

Jax nodded his head. "Yeah. Here," He pulled a stuffed bear from around his back. It was red with a pink bow around its neck.

Marcia smiled taking the bear.

Jax gently took Marcia's hand and guided her back over to the bench. They both sat down, rather close to one another.

Marcia's cheeks tinted pink looking shyly away from Jax. Right now was the perfect moment. They were alone, there was music in the background and the sun was setting in the distance.

Jax put a hand on Marcia's cheek and started to lean in. Marcia closed her eyes leaning in too. The two teens got closer and closer, to where they could feel their breath ghost each other's lips.

When it seemed like their lips were going to connect Jax suddenly pulled away causing Marcia's eyes to snap open. Jax was turned away from Marcia not looking at her.

"Jax? Is everything alright?" Marcia asked

"I'm sorry Marcia! T-This was a mistake."

"Jax….I don't understand. What's wrong?" Marcia tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away.

"Get away! J-Just….." Jax trailed off, without turning to Marcia he ran off leaving the heartbroken girl.

* * *

"No!"

Objects were thrown across the room. Mirrors and various expensive things were broken and shattered.

"How could this happen! I was so close!" Jax yelled flipping a table over.

He reached up and grabbed his face and in a flash of red light his face popped off like a mask revealing the pale face beneath it.

"Tom you need to calm down."

"Not now Brian!"

Tom turned to a demon holding the Jax mask. There was a crack in the mask that was slowly growing bigger.

"I did try to warn you-"

"Oh, be quiet you. How long will it take to fix it?"

"It will be quite some time."

"Ughhhh!" Tom shouted catching on fire.

"You know this might be a sign that you should ask out that girl as Tom and not as Jax," Brian suggested

"No! This-" Tom held up the cracking mask, "-is the face that she likes. This is the face I have to keep."

"How long do you plan on keeping this up? She's going to find out sooner or later and better sooner than later." Brian said

"Just a little longer….a little longer."


	43. Sleepover

**Sleepover - Whose Lying!?**

"Good morning!" Rafael greeted with a smile walking into the kitchen.

"Morning dear," Angie answered with a little less enthusiasm.

Rafael sat at the table, but was rather confused when he only spotted Star sitting there. "Where is Marcia?"

Star and Angie looked at one another then back at the confused Rafael.

* * *

Rafael, Star, and Angie stood outside Marcia's door. Sad piano music could be heard on the other side of the door.

Angie lightly knocks on the door but there's no answer. She cracks the door open and everyone takes a peek inside. On Marcia's bed, there was a large lump everyone presumed was Marcia.

"Marcia sweetie it's time for breakfast," Angie said

There was a loud sigh and the lump shifted somewhat. "Not hungry," Marcia whispered

"I made your favorite," Angie said

There was another sigh. "No thank you."

Angie pulled away from the door quietly turning to talk to her husband. Star still stood peeping into the room frowning at her saddened friend.

"Marcia needs a pick me," Star's frown turns into a determined smile as she slams her fist into her palm. "I know just the thing!"

She runs away leaving a perplexed Angie and Rafael.

* * *

 ** _Later the night._**

Marcia let out another sigh rolling in her bed. She peeked out from under her covers locking eyes with another pair.

"Guys suck," Marcia groaned

The bunny in the cage next to Marcia just twitched his nose before nibbling on a pellet.

As Marcia stared at the pink fluffy creature her bedroom door slowly started to open and several shadows appeared. Marcia went to pull the covers back over her head, but stopped at the sound of her floorboard creaking.

Marcia went to sit up, "Huh-AHHHH!" She screamed as her ankles were grabbed, and she was yanked out of her bed.

"Surprise!"

Marcia looked scared and confused as several people stood above her. Her lights were flicked on, and she could finally see who was in her room.

Star hovered over Marcia a large smile on her face. "Surprise Marcia!"

Next to her was Jackie Lynn, Janna, Pony Head, and StarFan13.

"W-What's going on?" Marcia asked confused

"Star told us you've been feeling a little down lately," Jackie Lynn said

"She said you were having boy issues," Janna added

"I'm not having-"

Pony Head interrupted flying close to Marcia's face. "So we came here to throw a bashing slumber party to get your mind off!"

"Come on Marcia it's gonna be fun!" Star grabbed Marcia wrist dragging her out of her room.

* * *

Marcia had been pulled into the bathroom where the girls proceeded to give each other makeovers. Janna was painting a rainbow on Star's cheek hearts. Jackie Lynn was applying eyeliner to a melancholy Marcia. Pony Head was doing her best to put eyeshadow on StarFan13.

"There. What do you think?" Janna asked as she finished Star's rainbows.

"I love it!" Star smiled looking in the mirror.

StarFan13 popped up between Janna and Star, "Me next, me next, me next!" With her excitement, she ended up knocking Star over. "And make me look exactly like Star." She grabbed Janna pulling the other girl uncomfortably close to her. "And I mean eeeeexactly."

"Fun sleepover, huh, guys?" Star smiled sitting up.

"Best sleepover ever!" StarFan13 cheered

"What do you think?" Star asked sliding up next to Marcia.

"Oh, uhmm it's good…." Marcia said

Not noticing the sadness of Marcia's tone Star smiles. "And it's about to get a lot better."

Star's wand makes a ding acting as a timer. The girls all file out of the bathroom but Marcia doesn't follow.

Marcia sat in front of the mirror staring at her now painted face. "I wonder if Jax would like me better with makeup on?" She stared at herself for a second before shaking her head. She grabs a wipe and rubs the makeup off. "No! Mom always says that a boy who doesn't like the real you doesn't deserve you at all. Time to get over that jerky jerk boy."

With all the makeup off Marcia puffed out her chest deciding to wipe Jax all from her mind. She marched her way to the kitchen where the rest of the girls were.

"Marcia! I made brownies!" Star said spotting the girl.

"Have you ever made brownies before?" Marcia asked

"Nope!" Star smiled. "And I used real magic sprinkles."

Jackie Lynn, Janna, and Pony Head were the first ones to take a brownie. As the girls chewed each of them made strange faces due to the brownies unique taste.

"So good, right?" Jackie Lynn strained to say.

"Yes." Pony Head struggled out.

StarFan13 shoved the rest of the brownies into her mouth. "Yes! Oh, so good."

"Guess there's none for me, oh well," Marcia shrugged

"So what activity should we do next?" Jackie Lynn asked

"Oh oh I know!" Pony Head shouted, "How about we find that jerky boy who Marcia went out with and torture him!"

"What?!" Marcia shouted

Pony Head laughed, "Come on girl it'll be fun. We can break his legs!"

"Or I can use my wand to turn his home into never ending deadly maze," Star smiled

"That's a great idea, Star!" StarFan13 agreed

"Or we can use this," Janna pulled out a worn out looking scroll, "It summons a man-eating spirit. We can summon it and make it eat that guy."

"No! No!" Marcia waved her arms, "We are not breaking anyone's legs, creating deadly mazes, or summoning man-eating spirits."

"Awwwww," The girls frowned

"Okay okay, since Marcia is being such a party pooper-"

"Hey!"

"-It's game time and I got the perfect game." Pony Head said

The girls gathered in the living sitting in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a blue and green cube.

"Wow!"

"It's a box," Marcia stated

"It's called Truth or Punishments. It's all about telling your friends your deepest, darkest secrets," Pony Head said

"I hate you," Marcia whispered stop Pony Head and Marcia received a neighing laugh in return.

"Okay, it's supposed to ask three questions, each one harder than the last, and all we do is answer them. So…" Pony Head claps her ears together, and the lights turn off. She pokes the cube with her tongue and it turned on.

"Deceit and fables, lies and fiction, even with complete conviction. If truth is absent from these events, all will face the punishments." The Cube said

"What does that mean?" StarFan13 asked

"It means if you lie to him, something bad'll happen," Janna said

The cube expands and twists around to reveal a mouth.

"Pledge an oath of truth. Pinky swear to me," The Cube said

"Okay." Star agreed sticking her pinky in the cubes mouth. "I promise to tell the truth."

Everyone takes turns promising to also tell the truth.

"It's time for Truth or Punishments." The Cube announced

"Oh-ho! Pony, this is already awesome." Star said

"The first question: What is...your...favorite color?" The Cube asked

"Uh, Pony?" Star said

"Oh, girl, maybe the first one is just very easy. The next one's probably something interesting, like, have you ever killed a man. Mm, actually, that's still easy," Pony Head said

"Pony Head, favorite color?" Marcia said

"Pony Head color. Done," Pony Head answered

"What?" Marcia said confused

"It's a very popular color on Mewni," Star said

"Uh, Star, what's your favorite color?" StarFan13 asked

"Uh, I have to go with yellow," Star said

StarFan13 gasped saying, "Me too."

"No way!" Star gasped

The two giggle at one another.

"Jackie?" Marcia asked

"Neon green. How about you?" Jackie Lynn asked

"Well, I like red," Marcia said

"Blood red?" Janna asked

"Uh...no. Just like, red. To be more specific Rose red." Marcia said

"Well, I like black," Janna answered

"I can see that," Marcia said

"Oh, black is my second favorite," Jackie Lynn said

The room was suddenly filled with red light.

"Someone is lying." The Cube stated

The cube sends out a blast of red lightning which tickles everyone in the room. The girls all laugh uncontrollably rolling around on the floor.

"Whoever lied, speak up," Star laughed

"Okay. I love pink. It's my favorite," Janna said

The red light turned green.

"Truth." The Cube said

"Pink⁈" Everyone shouted

"I just hate contributing to gender stereotypes," Janna said

"Janna likes pink and fights the patriarchy," The Cube said

The cube levitates into the air, and removes all the light from the room. All of a sudden the room starts to shift and change sealing the girls inside a large cube. The sides looking like circuit boards.

"That was awesome!" Star cheered

Marcia walked over to a wall examining it, "Yeah. It's like we're inside the game."

"Second question. What did you really think of...Star's brownies?" The Cube asked

"Pshh. Easy. Everybody loved my brownies," Star said

"Okay yes, they were every um, whatchamacallit, very good, right guys?" Pony Head said

"Yeah they were great," Janna said not making eye contact with anyone.

"Yep. Good brownies Star, ha ha," Jackie Lynn awkwardly laughed

"Well I missed out since there weren't any brownies left," Marcia said

Suddenly Jackie Lynn's face started to puff up like she was having an extreme allergic reaction.

"Jackie?" Marcia questioned

"Yeah. Delicious," Janna said

Janna's face inflate too along with everyone else's.

"What⁈" Marcia shouted

"What's happening to us?" Star and StarFan13 said

Pony Head lets out a loud whine.

"Someone is lying. And this is what lies look like on the inside," The Cube said

The girls all scream.

"Wait. Who didn't like my brownies?" Star asked

"I just...ha ha...uh…" Jackie Lynn struggled to say.

"No. I told you, I didn't even have a brownie. Somebody tell the truth. Quick," Marcia cried

"Okay. Fine. Sorry Star, I lied. Those were, like, the worst brownies ever," Janna said

"Huh?" Star said

"Poor Star," StarFan13 said

"Okay, I lied too. Those brownies tasted like dirt," Jackie Lynn said

"Okay, if I had a stomach, I would be very sick inside of the stomach, okay?" Pony Head said

"Well, I loved her brownies," StarFan13 said

Everyone inflates some more, becoming even more terrifying looking.

"Okay okay, I lied. The brownies were horrible," StarFan13 said

"Truth," The Cube said

Everything turns back to normal and the girl's heads deflate.

"Okay, I don't wanna play this game anymore," Star said

"Yeah. I'm sorry I brought this stupid game now. Come on, let's go to the Bounce Lounge," Pony Head said

"Yeah."

"Good idea."

"Let's get outta here."

As they try to leave the cube room, the exit door seals and pushes all of them back into the room.

"Nobody leaves until you answer the final question. Who do you have a...crush on?" The Cube asked

"Okay guys, we can do this. Let's just answer and end this." Jackie Lynn said and all the girls hold hands. "Go ahead, game. We're ready."

The Cube turned to Jackie Lynn, "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Okay, this really cute guy from skate camp last summer. He's really nice." Jackie Lynn answered

"Jackie Lynn, is it that guy you showed me from that picture, the one with the blonde tips?" Marcia asked

"Yeah, yeah, that's him," Jackie Lynn smiled, "See? Easy. Okay, now you go Marcia."

"Oh uhm uh, well I guess no one?" Marcia answered not sounding sure. "Star your next."

"I say who goes next, and I say Star goes next," The Cube said

"Oskar Greason. Everybody knows that," Star smiled

"Good choice," StarFan13 said

"StarFan13, your crush?" The Cube asked

StarFan13 smiles and grabs Star, "Star Butterfly of course."

"Pony Head?" The Cube asked

"Well, if we're really being honest here, and we're gonna be vulnerable, I guess I just have to admit it and say, it's me. I love myself," Pony Head said

"Go Pony," Star said

"Well, I think we all know who I have a crush on. Don't we, Marcia?" Janna leaned close to Marcia getting in her personal space.

"Uh…" Marcia gave Janna an uncomfortable look sliding away.

"Eighteenth-century poet John Keats," Janna said

"Heh heh," Marcia laughed looking away.

The room went bright red.

"Somebody lied big time!" The Cube shouted

The cube starts emitting lightning shooting red bolts all across the room.

"Who lied⁈ Janna, was it you again?" Star shouted

"No. It is John Keats," Janna said

"Mine is the cute guy from skate camp," Jackie Lynn said

"Haha. I love Star," StarFan13 cried hugging Star.

"And I love Oskar Greason," Star said

"Marcia!" Pony Head shouted

"I told you, I don't have a crush on anyone. I especially don't have a crush on Jax…..Jax….." Marcia looked down frowning, "Maybe….Maybe deep down inside I still do like Jax. Even though in my mind I hate that jerk, but somewhere in my heart I still do have some feelings for him. I mean he is my real first crush and although I tried my best to put him out of my mind, my heart can't forget about him. So even though I can fool myself that I don't like him I can't fool my heart."

The Cube stared at Marcia. "Wow! I always get to the truth, but that...was really deep, really. But you're still lying!"

The cube transforms into a monster giving an evil laugh.

"Marcia!" Star shouted

Marcia ducked down head in between her knees. "I'm sorry guys I don't know what else to say! I still have a crush on that jerk! Is that what you wanna hear!"

"Lies!" The Cube shouted

"Don't worry guys. I got this." Star holds up her wand and blasts the Cube but it doesn't affect it. The floor beneath Star raises lifting her up into the air.

"Star!" Marcia shouted

"Hold the seat," Pony Head said

The room continues to shift and change throwing the girls all about. Everyone grabs a hold of Pony Head, as she struggles to hold them all above the chaos. A platform moves hitting the girls causing them to crash into the ground. The monster laughs and goes in to attack the girls.

"Stop it! What did we do to deserve this?" Star shouted

The Cube Monster gains multiple faces shouting at Star. "Lies are a plague. A virus. A weed. And to stop a weed. You must kill the roots!"

"But it's not really lying," Star said

"Huh?" The Cube looked confused

"Sometimes, you don't know what you think. Your head and your heart disagree, just like Marcia said. You think you know how you feel about something, but then it changes. Pony, ask me my favorite color." Star said

"You already said it. It's yellow," Pony Head said

"Ask me again," Star said

"What's your favorite color?" Pony Head asked

"Right now? Blue." Star smiled

The room turns green, indicating that Star was telling the truth.

"Wait! Stop it! You can't change your mind?" The Cube shouted

"Marcia remember that maroon hair bow you said you absolutely loved?" Star asked

"Yeah?" Marcia said

"Didn't you say that the color of your bow was your new favorite shade of red?" Star asked

"Yeah, that's right. It was a really pretty shade," Marcia said

"No!" The Cube shouted screaming.

"You think that everything is black and white, and you can't," Star said

"Stop!" The Cube cried

"It's a bunch of different colors, a rainbow of feelings that's always changing," Star said

The monster starts to spin violently. It turns back to normal falling to the floor broken.

All of the girls let out a sigh of relief falling back.

* * *

Marcia tossed the cube into the trash slamming the lid on top of it.

"Thanks for coming to my sleepover," Star waved as the girls left the house groaning.

"Thanks, Star. Crazy night, huh?" Jackie Lynn said

"Yeah. Crazy," Marcia sighed

"Bye, ladies. Hey, Marcia, what say we get our Sunday morning breakfast burritos?" Star asked

"Nah. Not today, Star. I'm gonna go catch up on some Z's and go work through some conflicting feelings I'm having over a certain boy," Marcia said

"Wait Marcia my burrito! Marcia! Marcia Diaz!" Star shouted chasing after the girl.

Marcia laid in her bed covers pulled up to her chin. She let out a sigh rolling overlooking at her nightstand. Resting on it was the bear that Jax had given her.

She gave the bear a conflicted look. Marcia gets out of bed picking up the bear, she walks over other trash can hovering the bear over it. She stares at the bear and the trash can before pulling it away. She walks over to her closet and pulls out her memory chest. She puts the bear in the chest along with the pictures she and Jax had taken in the photo booth.

Marcia gives the items a sad smile. "The heart's a powerful muscle I guess that's why it hurts so much when it gets broken."

Marcia lets out a sigh closing the chest putting it back in the closet feeling like a lot of emotional baggage had been lifted.

"He might have been my first crush, but he won't be my last."


	44. Gift of the Card

**Gift of the Card - Why Would You Buy This?!**

Marcia walked downstairs heading towards the living room where she could hear giggling coming from. As she walked in she spotted Janna and Star snickering over something. To be more specific her wallet.

"Billie's Ballet Shoe Emporium. Our discounts are on pointe. Marcia, why do you even have this? You don't dance anymore," Janna said

"For your information, I do dance at home to keep up my flexibility. Plus they also make incredibly comfortable shoes to wear around the house. What are you guys doing looking through my wallet anyway? Can't a girl get any privacy?" Marcia said crossing her arms.

"Nope," Star answered

"Hey, what's with this weird card? It's all shaky," Janna asked pulling out a card from Marcia's wallet.

"Let me see that," Star grabbed the card, "Hey, this is the Quest Buy gift card I got for you, Marcia. I can't believe you haven't used it yet. I got this for our six-month friendship-aversary so you could get yourself something special. I use your gift," Star pulled out a pink hand knit blanket that had a star in the middle of it, "If you don't use this gift card, it'll expire."

"Look, Star, it's not that I don't appreciate it, okay? It's just that the last time I went to Quest Buy, I almost got killed," Marcia said

"But Marcia, it expires tonight. Come on!" Star said

Marcia gave Star a sigh, "Fine. Let's go."

Star cheers standing up, "Yay. Perfect!" She pulls out the dimensional scissors and opens a portal, "We'll be back in a bit Janna."

"Laters," Janna waved as Star and Marcia vanished in the portal.

* * *

Inside the large store known as Quest Buy, a portal opened and out came Star Butterfly and Marcia Diaz.

"Alright, let's get you the perfect gift!" Star smiled

"Oh no." Marcia groaned

"See anything you like?" Star gave a gasp running over to a shelf, "Look. There's a Skullaroid camera. Takes pictures specifically of ghosts."

"Uh, I don't think so," Marcia put the camera back. "I'd rather have peace of mind and not know what spectators are lurking around my home, specifically in my bedroom."

Star picked something else up, "Ooh, how about some spooky haunted garden gnomes?"

"Hmmm they may keep the neighborhood kids out of the garden but I don't think so." Marcia looked at the massive shelves, "Ugh, look at all this stuff. This is exactly why I do not like shopping. I can never make up my mind."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Miss Picky Pants. Luckily, we got until midnight." Star said

* * *

 **Location - The Diaz House**

Janna was sitting on the couch while eating a bowl of Marcia's cereal. She was unfazed as a portal opened in front of her and out came a giant reptilian creature holding a chainsaw weapon.

"Tell me where Princess Star and Princess Marcia are located," Rasticore demanded

"Uh, loud," Janna complained. "They went to Quest Buy."

"The one near the galactic vortex, or the one with the big parking lot?" Rasticore pulled out a tracking device, "Never mind. I found them." He pulled the cord on his chainsaw trying to start it up. "Come on." After a few more pulls he gets the chainsaw going and creates a portal jumping through.

Janna rolls her eyes as Rasticore leaves. "Why did you even ask if you already knew?"

* * *

 **Location - Quest Buy**

Star looked up at a large clock, "Ooh, that's getting a little too close for comfort. Marcia, I don't mean to rush you, but it's been hours. If you don't find something soon, the card will expire and go to waste."

"You know it's hard for me to shop in public, that's why I always shop online. Plus, I'm just not that into Quest Buy gear," Marcia reached out for a necklace, and she had to quickly pull her hand back as the necklace tried to bite her.

Star groaned shutting the necklace display case, "Ugh, Marcia! They have literally everything in the universe here. There has to be something you want. Please! Hurry up!"

Marcia picks up a salad spinner, "If you're going to rush me, then I'll just buy some piece of junk now, and come back to exchange it later, okay?"

At that moment Marcia's purse lifts up into the air.

"Huh?"

The purse exploded revealing the floating Quest Buy gift card.

"My purse!" Marcia exclaimed

The card fires a laser at Marcia's hand, and she drops the item she was holding.

Marcia shouted grabbing her hand, "What the heck⁈"

Star gave an awkward laugh, "Oh, yeah. That. I may have forgotten to mention that this is a 'Friends to the End' gift card. You have to truly, deeply want the item you spend it on, or else it won't work."

"Star, why would you give me a card like that?" Marcia asked

Star gave Marcia big puppy eyes, "Because I wanted to get you something you really liked."

Marcia gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay. Fine. Just, uh, nothing in this section."

A Chicken that was in a bottle gazed a Marcia from a shelf, "Good, 'cause I don't like you either."

"I see why you're on sale," Marcia rolled her eyes.

The card vibrated and glowed ominously next to Marcia and Star.

Marcia put up her hands and continues walking, "Alright, alright. Ugh."

* * *

As the girls walked down aisles Star would pick up random things holding them out to Marcia.

"How about this?" Star held up a toy robot.

"No, no," Marcia shook her head.

"How about this?" Star threw a towel.

"Too gaudy," Marcia answered

Star held up a one-eyed keychain, "How about one of these?"

Marcia put her hand up, "Another keychain? I'll pass."

"Oh, how about one of these?" Star held up a sandwich press.

Marcia gave the item a scrutinizing look, "Uh, maybe. Nah."

"How about this?" Star held up a red sweater that had a three-eyed cat saying "No".

"Ugh. Star, you know the neck is gonna stretch out on that," Marcia said

The gift card glows red then zaps Marcia in the back.

"Ow! Alright, alright. I'm sorry, but I really can't decide under this kind of pressure. Maybe we can get an extension on the card," Marcia said

"Well, we can try," Star said

Star and Marcia walked over to customer service. Star approached the employee behind the counter who was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me. I have a question," Star said

"Not my department," The Worker said not looking at Star.

"But you're customer service," Star pointed out.

The Worker looks up at the sign he was sitting under, "Oh, yeah. We really need to ditch that sign. Fine. How can I help you?"

Star grabs the floating gift card placing it on the counter, "Is there any way we can extend the expiration date on this card?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," The Worker pulls out a tablet and swipes the card, "Uh, you know what? No. This is a 'Friends to the End' gift card. It's not only impervious to change, but when it expires, so do you."

"Whaaaaaat⁈" Marcia screamed. "Like, we die?" She panicked along with Star.

"Geez. Everyone's gotta die some time. This just guarantees that you'll die sooner. It's all here in the contract your friend signed," The Worker pointed at a blue glowing floating contract that was bordered with chains. "If you don't use it by midnight, zap, ha-ha. Both of you get blasted into oblivion."

"Zap?!" Marcia turned to Star. "Tell me again, Star. Why did you get me a card like this?"

"I didn't know. I never read the fine print," Star said

Marcia threw her arms up. "Always read the fine print Star. I mean look at this contract." She gestures to the contract.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Star said

The Worker shook his head, "Nope. Sorry, dude. Um, dudes. You know, seeing as there's only a few hours left, you better go find something you really like."

Star and Marcia immediately start running down the aisles screaming.

* * *

Somewhere else in Quest Buy a chainsaw rips through the air opening an X shaped portal. Rasticore tries to get through the small opening and after some struggle, he finally pulls himself out.

A Worker goes by spotting Rasticore, "Uh, yes, before you ask, this is not my-"

Rasticore holds out his mechanical hand up blasting the worker.

"Ow."

* * *

Star held up her wand displaying a clock. "Oh no. Ten minutes to midnight."

"We're toast," Marcia said

The Quest Buy gift card suddenly lets out a charge of electricity. The electrical charge forms a solid figure, with the Quest Buy card being its face.

"Activating expiration mode."

Star screamed holding up her wand. "Shooting star explosion!" She shoots several stars at the card but it just absorbs the attack.

"Enough nonsense. Choose your gift. Your life depends on it. Commencing countdown to your expiration date. You have ten minutes." The Card displayed a timer on its body.

Star and Marcia start screaming again as they run down the aisle.

"See anything you like Marcia?" Star asked

"No," Marcia shouted

"Nine minutes until expiration." The Card said

"What about gourmet hairspray?" Star asked

"No," Marcia said

"8.5 minutes until expiration." The Card said

"Why do you have to be so picky?" Star said

"I'm not picky. I'm just...highly selective." Something finally caught Marcia's attention making her stop running. "Wait, Star. Hold on." She walked over to a display case that had a plum colored wallet in it. The wallet had locks on it and it had a skull on the front. "The ultimate in privacy. It's even my favorite color. And a thumbprint privacy setting hehe."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Star lifts up the display case, "It's yours, Marcia. Get it, get it, get it out."

Marcia tries to pull the wallet out but it won't move. "It's stuck."

"Sorry, mam. That's a display model," The Card said

Marcia and Star shout as they start running.

"We gotta get the Quest Buy sloth employee to help us," Star said

The girl's run all the way to the worker's lounge, once there they both start pounding on the lounges window shouting.

When the employee's don't hear their frantic shouts Star pulls out her wand.

"Stand back." She blasts open the window and the girls step into the lounge.

"My friend Marcia needs one of your privacy wallets," Star said

"Uh, well, I am on my break, but, sure, let me check," A Worker said pulling out a tablet.

"Can you see if they have it in plum?" Marcia asked

"Uh, sorry. Looks like we're out of stock," The Worker said

"No. It can't be," Marcia cried

The Card finally caught up to the girls floating behind them. "One minute to expiration."

"This is all my fault. I should've let you know there was an expiration date," Star started crying. "And I wasn't being lazy when I bought that thing, I promise. I genuinely thought you would love to pick out what you wanted."

"Sorry. Did you mean jeans pig unwanted?" The Card said

Marcia started crying too. "I know a lot of this wouldn't have happened if I was easier to shop for."

"Okay, I will search for cheesier mop store," The Card said

"Let's hug, so when they find our charred skeletons, they'll know we were friends," Marcia said

"Not just friends, bestie-sisters," Star said

Marcia and Star hug as the Quest Buy card hovered over them.

"Sorry. There was zero results for snow made worm pants," The Card said

"Wait! I know what I want! Hey, there's only one thing in this whole stinkin' store that I could ever want. Star's my best friend, and friendship is the greatest gift I could ever receive," Marcia said

"You need to pick something you can purchase from the store," A worker said

Marcia face blanches along with Star's, "Well, it was worth a shot."

"It was still sweet Marcia," Star said

"Preparing to honor expiration," The Card said

"Good-bye Marcia."

"Good-bye Star."

The Card starts charging up and the girls grip onto each other sacred. Suddenly something fell from the ceiling crashing onto the card.

"Holy!"

Rasticore stood up from the pile of rubble he had made. "Where are the stairs in this place? Princesses, my name is Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine. Miss Heinous sent me. Prepare to-"

Rasticore's terrifying speech was cut off when he was zapped and vaporized by the Quest Buy card.

"Invalid entry. Expiration imminent." The Card said

"Hold it." A Worker pulled out something from a box, "We do have one more privacy wallet in stock."

Star and Marcia smile cheering.

"Only, sorry. We don't have it in plum. Just, we have it in, um, Blushing Maroon," The Worker held up the wallet.

Marcia started sobbing and ran over to the worker. "Oh, it's perfect. It's the perfect shade of Maroon. I love it even more than plum."

"Sheesh. So dramatic," The Worker sighed

"Good doing business with you mam. Contract obligation fulfilled," The Card turned back to normal. The Worker picks up the card scanning it. He then slips it into a metal case and the card explodes. He then reached into another box handing a purse over to Marcia.

"What's this for?" Marcia was confused as she stared at the purse.

It was all maroon and had a black bow on the front. On the bow was a small gold skull emblem.

"Special sale. Every wallet purchase comes with a free matching satchel for men and purse for women." The Worker explained

"Oh," Marcia stared back at the purse before putting it on her shoulder, "Neat."

"Well, that completes your transaction. Have a good day," The Worker said

"We found you the perfect friendship gift!" Star cheered

* * *

"What is with this thing? How the heck are you even supposed to open this?"

Star sat on the couch with Janna. In between the girls was Marcia's new purse and in Star's hands was Marcia's new wallet. Star was struggling to open the wallet but was having no luck.

"Yeah. Let me see that," Janna took the wallet.

Marcia walked in hands on her hips a proud smile on her face. "Nice try, girls. Its thumbprint lock will allow no man or magical creature to ever break into-"

"Got it," Janna declared holding up some things from Marcia's now open wallet.

"Janna, get out of town!" Marcia shouted eyes wide.

"How did you do that Janna?" Star asked

"I got Marcia's thumbprint. In fact, I've got all of your sensitive information, Marcia," Janna held up several cards.

"Get outta town!" Marcia screamed. "You scare me."

Janna just gave Marcia an unsettling smile in return.


	45. Friendenemies

**Friendenemies**

Marcia was in her room sitting at her desk in front of her computer typing. A ding went off and Marcia reached across her desk grabbing her cellphone. She opens the message and quickly rolls her eyes before putting her phone back down going back to typing. A loud banging came from her bedroom door before it opens and in popped Star's head.

"Hey, Marcia," Star hopped into the room revealing she was tied up with Christmas lights. "Can I get your help with something?"

Marcia doesn't look away from her computer screen, "Can't help right now. I just found out there's a Mackie Hand movie marathon tonight, and I can't miss it."

"Ooh. Who's Mackie Hand?" Star asked

"He's the greatest martial-arts superstar who ever lived. He died thirty years ago while performing one of his own stunts on himself. Accidentally," As Marcia explained to Star, her phone went off again.

"Marcia your phones going a little crazy there," Star said

"Ignore it." Marcia typed quicker on the computer, "It's just Jax. He's been messaging me a lot recently. I mean it took him over two weeks to get back to me, and the first thing he does is ask me out on a second date. I mean come on, he didn't even explain to me why he ran off. He's just glossing over the fact that he just ran away from me, and he thinks he I'll just ignore that then act like everything is okay. No way," Marcia focused on her computer, "Come on, come on, come on. Ooh!" Marcia stopped typing then slammed her face on her keyboard. She gave out a groan closing the open laptop several times over her head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Star asked

"The Movie Marathon. It's sold out," Marcia sulked

"Oh." Star bends at an awkward angle patting Marcia's back, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was just a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Marcia said

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's a chance you can still get a ticket," Star said

"Good things don't happen to me," Marcia sighed

Out of nowhere, a giant blast of fire erupts out of Marcia's desk causing her to shout and fall back into Star. The two girls sit up as they watched the flames die down. Once the small inferno is gone standing on Marcia's desk, was Tom, who for some reason was eating a snow cone.

"Hey. What's up?" Tom casually greeted

"Tom?" Marcia and Star questioned confused at the demons sudden arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Marcia asked standing up.

"Actually," Tom coughed into his hand looking anywhere but Marcia, "I was wondering if we could hang out."

Marcia thinking that the invite was for Star looked over at her blonde friend. She was surprised to see a large smile on Star's face and her eyes sparkling.

Being the good friend she is Marcia puts her hand up in a "Stop" motion. "As Star's unofficial sister. I'm putting my foot down. There's no way she's going anywhere with you."

"No, I'm not asking Star. I'm asking you, Marcia," Tom said

Marcia stares blankly for a second but then her eyes go wide with confusion, "Huh?! Wha?! Uh, no?"

"Oh. Okay then. Guess I'll just find somebody else to go with to the Mackie Hand movie marathon," Tom offhandedly said holding up some tickets.

Marcia gets starry-eyed staring at the tickets.

"Wha-huh? What? Wait, you're a fan of Mackie Hand?" Marcia asked

Tom smiled, "I'm a super fan."

Star stops paying attention as she hops around trying to gnaw her way out of the Christmas lights she was still tangled in.

"Why do you want to go with me?" Marcia asked raising a suspicious brow.

"I really thought we connected," Tom said

"Over what? After you kidnapped my friends? Or how about when you used that counselor to mess with my mind?" Marcia quipped putting her hands on her hips.

Tom looked away from Marcia again, "Well let this be the perfect opportunity to connect. Look, I know I've been a little aggro in the past, and I'm sorry. I promise not to get mad this time."

Marcia narrows her eyes at Tom before grabbing Star guiding the princess away to have a private chat.

"Star, what is he up to and what's with that creepy smile?" Marcia asked

Star's grin did not drop as she talked to Marcia. "I think you should go with him. You know what they say today's enemy is a friend a few hours later."

"An enemy-what? Star that's not a saying that's never been a saying." Marcia said

"Hate to interrupt girls but the marathon is all the way on the other side of town, so you wanna go or not Marcia?" Tom asked holding up the tickets.

Marcia stares at Tom then looks back at Star who was smiling giving the brunette excited "yes" nods.

* * *

So that's how Marcia found herself outside standing before Tom's carriage.

Tom opens the door and ominous music flows out. Marcia steps up taking a peek inside.

"Whoa!" Marcia gasped, "Medieval Gothic design. Nice."

"Let me just give you a tour," Tom allows Marcia in first then follows her closing the door. "Giddy up, skeleton horse!"

The skeleton horse neighs before taking off down the street.

"Have fun, Marcia!" Star shouted still tangled, "Remeber, today's enemy is a friend a few hours later!"

"That's still not a saying!"

* * *

Tom walked around the carriage giving Marcia a tour. "So here it is. We got six flat-screen TVs, a photo booth, karaoke machine."

"Is that a white tiger?" Marcia gaped pointing at a tiger that was lounging on a couch licking itself.

"And up here is the lounge. Here. Have a seat in the throne," Tom pulled out a chair for Marcia, and she sits down. "Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? Some cereal perhaps?"

Marcia is rather confused by the onset of hospitality. She's even more surprised when a tray of cereal appeared in her lap. "Look, you're being super nice to me right now, and you're never nice to me? In fact, it's weirding me out. What's this really all about?"

"Wha-I'm just a huge fan of Mackie Hand," Tom said awkwardly.

Marcia raises a brow not believing him. "Uh-Huh….What's your favorite Mackie Hand movie then?"

"Uh, it's….." Tom starts stammering not having an answer.

"I knew it!" Marcia shouted standing up. "You don't know the first thing about kung-fu. I'm outta here."

"No, no, no, wait, wait." Tom runs in front of Marcia stopping her. "It's just because I have two favorites. 'Hand To Hand To Hand', and 'Hand To Hand To Hand 2'. And now that I'm saying it, I'm gonna have to go with the original."

Marcia looks mildly surprised, "Oh. Yeah, you're right. That is the best one."

"But not the English version. I'm talking about the original in Swedish," Tom added

"Huh. I guess you do like…" Marcia tries to find the right word for it, "...stuff. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, I get it, I get it. It can be hard to break through people's preconceptions of me. That's why I don't have many friends. I haven't even been to a movie marathon before." Tom said

Marcia appeared a bit sad by that statement and was about to say something but was stopped by the sound of a loud engine revving.

A convertible car pulled up beside the carriage as they both stopped at a red light.

The passenger of the convertible stands up pointing at the carriage. "Hey, where did you pick up your sweet ride? At a funeral home? Are you gonna go pick up someone's dead grandpa and hold a respectful service for him?"

Tom growls at the two guys from the window. Marcia got a tad worried as Tom clenched his teeth and fist shaking in anger. She runs over to the window right next to Tom.

"Well, it looks like that ride has got one sweet thing in it." The driver winks at Marcia making Tom even madder.

Marcia rolls her eyes then a small smile plays on her lips. "Hey, you know you guys look totally awesome in that car."

Tom quickly swivels his head to Marcia staring at her confused.

"You know what would be really awesome?" Marcia asked batting her lashes.

"What?" The two guys ask smirking.

"A little race. If you guys win, then maybe you can take me on a ride. I'll only ride with the fastest. You know unless you guys are scared you're gonna lose. I mean this carriage is pretty intimidating." Marcia nudged Tom and he finally spoke.

"Yeah. What are ya, chicken?" Tom smirked

"Whaaat?!" The guys shout.

"Bro." The diver nods to the passenger.

"Bro." Then the passenger nods to the driver.

"You're on, punk. Say goodbye to your lady!" The driver shouted

The light turns green and the car speeds off.

"Grrrr, I'll show them!" Tom growled

Marcia smirked putting a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Wait for it…."

Tom's perplexed expression quickly turns into a smile when a loud siren sounded followed by a flash of red and blue lights.

"Those guys are going to jail," Marcia sung out.

Tom's carriage trotted by the convertible that had been pulled over. Marcia and Tom both smile innocently as the guys from the convertible were loaded into the back of the cop car.

Tom and Marcia laugh high five one another.

"Oh, that was so much more fun than obliterating people," Tom laughed

"Yeah! This whole thing reminds me of one of my favorite songs, 'Awesome Feeling'," Marcia smiled and started humming the song.

"Wait, wait, wait. Isn't that a song by Love Sentence?" Tom said

"Uhhhh. Yeah?" Marcia said as she continued to hum.

With a serious expression, Tom said, "Come with me." He leads Marcia to a curtain and pulls it back.

"No way!" Marcia gasped. Behind the curtain was a shrine to Love Sentence. "You have a signed picture of you and Justin Towers?"

"I also have a vintage five-disc CD player with automatic shuffle."

Marcia smiles at Tom as he placed a CD in the player and music started playing.

 ** _Awesome Montage Time_**

 _~Awesome feeling_

 _Nothing's gonna take us down_

 _At_ first _I turned my head, but then_

 _You really turned my day around~_

Marcia and Tom sat on the back of the white tiger, Marcia on the back Tom in the front. As the animal reeled back on its hind legs Marcia grabbed onto Tom wrapping her arms around his waist. Tom was surprised but smiled nonetheless a large grin coming to his face.

 _~Awesome feeling~_

Tom pulled a large container of cereal off the wall. He takes the top off and Marcia pours a whole four liter of soda into the cereal. She then takes the soda cereal mix and holds it up for Tom as he chugged it down. Marcia cheered him on amazed by the amount of cereal he could consume. Once that was empty Marcia grabbed her own bowl of cereal quickly eating the sugary breakfast food.

 _~We started out as friend-nemies_

 _But found that we have chemistry~_

Now hopped up on sugar Marcia and Tom started dancing to the music. Marcia ends up tripping over the white tigers tail. She let out a gasp falling backwards but Tom quickly caught her before she could hit the ground, bringing her into a dipped position. The two froze and Marcia was taken back to the night of the Blood Moon Ball. The two stayed unmoving until Marcia finally pulled away standing up on her own. She quickly brushed some of her hair back not looking at Tom unaware of the minuscule blush that briefly graced her cheeks.

 _~And you were like, ooh-ahh-ooh_

 _And I was like, ooh-_ eee _-ooh_

 _White tiger's like, ooh-ahh-ooh~_

Marcia and Tom were now both singing karaoke decked out in Love Sentence gear. They took pictures together as they sang and had fun.

 _~All right! ~_

 ** _Montage Over_**

Marcia laughed sitting down, "Man, I can't believe I'm actually having a good time with you."

Seeing Marcia's smiling face made Tom smile.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, the marathon! What time is it?" Marcia quickly stood.

"Don't freak out," Tom reassured the girl.

"It starts in," Marcia looked at her phone, "ten minutes?"

"Like I said don't freak out. Look," Tom points out the window, "I can see the theater from here."

"Oh good," Marcia calmed down. "Man I hope the ladies room is clean. I really shouldn't have drunk all that soda."

"Oh, well the bathroom is right over there," Tom pointed behind him.

"This place has a bathroom?" Marcia asked and Tom nodded his head. "Neat."

Marcia walked over to the door and opened it. "Whoa, elegant and lavendery."

Once she walked in and the door was fully closed Tom started fist bumping the air.

"See I told you if you just be yourself she'd like you, and look Marcia shares much more in common with Tom then with Jax."

Tom looked over to where the voice had come from and his gaze landed on the white tiger.

The white tiger stood up on its hind legs and popped its head revealing Tom's life coach Brian.

"You were right! Nothing can ruin tonight," Tom proudly smiled.

* * *

The sound of a toilet flushing was followed by the fluttering of curtains being drawn back.

"Man this place is fancy," Marcia sung out.

She walked over to the sink washing her hands. Finished washing Marcia went to dry her hands. She spotted some hand towels on a small table next to a large vanity mirror. She grabbed a towel drying her hands but as she did so she spotted herself in the mirror.

"Oh, crud, all that horsing around knocked my bangs loose." Marcia stepped up closer to the mirror examining her hair. She noticed her bobby pin holding back her hair had fallen out. "Good thing I always carry spares." Marcia smiled grabbing her purse. She reached inside pulling out a bobby pin pinning back her bangs. "Hmmmm? Gonna need another one." Marcia went to grab another bobby pin but accidentally ended up knocking her purse to the ground.

"Shoot!" Marcia sounded as various objects fell out of her purse and rolled around the floor. She bent down quickly picking up her things. She saw her compact cell phone, courtesy of Star, roll behind a potted plant. She quickly chased after the electronic device moving the potted plant. She moved the stationary flora, and as she moved it a panel in the wall opened.

"What?"

Marcia moved the plant back and the panel closed. "Huh, a secret panel that opens with a weighted system." She moved the plant again, so she could gain access to her phone. She bent over picking it up before putting it back in her purse. She was about to move the plant back but something inside the secret hole caught her attention. She reached into the hidden compartment pulling out a mask.

"What's this?" Marcia picked up the mask studying it. "Why does this look so familiar?"

Facing the vanity mirror Marcia held the mask up to her face. She leans in closer to the mirror and ends up connecting the mask to her face.

There was a flash of blue light which momentarily blinds Marcia.

"What the…..?" Marcia trails off looking back in the mirror. Her eyes, or hopes was her eyes, go wide. She was looking face to face with Jax, or at least a girl version of Jax. Marcia slowly reaches up and touches her face. When she feels nothing but soft skin Marcia screams.

* * *

Marcia runs out of the bathroom still screaming.

"Marcia what with all the scre-?" Tom stops short seeing Marcia wearing his mask.

Marcia quickly yanks the mask off going back to normal. The two stare at one another not saying anything.

The demon teen seems speechless just staring straight at the mask in Marcia's hand. Marcia who too is also speechless slowly walks up to Tom. Without saying a word she quickly shoves the mask onto Tom's face. This time there's a flash of red light and the normal Jax is standing before Marcia.

Marcia's eyes go wide as she gapes at Jax. She reaches up again yanking the mask off Tom, making him go back to normal.

The two stand there silent for what seems like forever. Tom finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Marcia, now I know this may seem bad but I can explain!" Tom said

"Why…..why do you have this?" Marcia asked

"Well you see it's kind of complicated," Tom nervously answered

"You….your Jax?" Marcia almost whispered

"Well, I technically yes but uhm you see the thing is…" Tom kept stammering not being able to find the right words for the situation at hand.

Marcia cast her gaze down her bangs covering her eyes. "You….you, you," Her body started shaking from anger as she clenched the mask tighter in her hands. As her anger built neither her nor Tom notice Marcia's necklace briefly flash red.

Tom put his hands up, "Now Marcia calm dow-"

Tom paused as the Jax mask snapped in half in Marcia's hands.

"Whoa, how did you-!"

Tom ducked as Marcia chucked both halves of the mask at his head. Marcia was finally looking at Tom, and she had tears going down her cheeks.

"Why would you do this?!" Marcia yelled

"Marcia it's not what you think!" Tom said

"What is it?! Why did you pretend to be a guy, not just any guy but the perfect guy for me!?" Marcia shouted

"I-"

"Was it some kind of joke?!" Marcia started marching up to Tom who backed up.

"No, I-"

"Was this some kind of game for you?!" Marcia continued to angrily approach Tom forcing him up against a wall.

"Marcia, No I-"

Marcia poked Tom hard in the chest. "Then why huh?! Why?!"

Marcia was crying even harder now. Tom went to go speak again, but he was silenced when Marcia's open palm met his cheek. His head snapped to the side due to the harsh slap.

"I can't believe that I-that I….." Marcia couldn't even get the words out as she looked down clenching her fist tightly.

"Stop the carriage!"

The carriage comes to an abrupt halt and Marcia tried to run for the door.

"Marcia wait!" Tom shouted, he snapped his fingers and large chains wrapped around the door with a giant lock, stopping Marcia form running out.

"Why?! Why should I!" Marcia shouted not looking at Tom. "You lied to me and pretended to be-to be…...Dude, you're a jerk and a liar, and that's not even the worst part. I was dumb enough to fall for it!" Marcia's necklace flashes red again, and she kicks the door breaking it open.

Marcia pants angrily before stomping out the carriage.

Tom runs over to the door, "Marcia, wait. I know I lied about a lot but I like….I really like-" Tom gets a nervous look and can't seem to get the words out.

"I don't care anymore. Too little, too late. Which is my second-favorite Love Sentence song, by the way. But who knows you probably lied about liking them too!" Marcia shouted

Marcia walked into the street but stopped when she heard singing.

 _"Oh, girl, you know I never meant to hurt ya~"_ Tom stood at the carriage doors singing, his sole focus on Marcia, _"When you're sad, you know I'd never desert ya. Mm-mmmm, you were my angel. My beautiful dove~"_

Marcia sighed but then started singing joining in with Tom.

 _"We spiraled high on a gust of love And I knew right from the start. Nothing could tear us apart~"_

Hearing Marcia sing with him caused Tom to hop out of the carriage walking over to the girl.

Once he got close enough Marcia sung on her own. _"Till the day you broke my heart. And now it's...Too little too late~"_

Marcia turns away from Tom about to leave. Seeing this Tom's eyes glow red and flames erupt from the ground.

"What the?!" Marcia gasped

Tom rose into the air changing something.

"Yeesh, what a drama queen," Marcia said

Suddenly the ground starts to crack open and Marcia had to jump around dodging hot steam that blew out of the cracks. A large crack appears splitting the ground open. A large coffin rose out of the crack right in front of a flabbergasted Marcia.

Tom's flames disappear, and he falls to the ground creating a small crater as he crash landed.

"Oh gosh!" Marcia cried

The coffin starts glowing then it explodes revealing a skeleton in karate attire.

"It's-it's," Marcia goes speechless as she watches the skeleton glow forming- "Mackie Hand!"

Zombie Mackie Hand came to life his eyes lit up with flames. "Oh-oh! I took quite a tumble there. How long was I out? I hope I didn't make us fall too far behind shooting schedule."

"But Mr. Hand, I can't believe it's really you," Marcia bowed several times to the undead karate star.

"Say, you must be the new PA," Mackie Hand shook Marcia's hand, "Kristy, right? Nice to meet you."

"Oh, my gosh," Marcia started searching her purse, "I wish I had something for you to sign."

"Eh, don't sweat it. I gotcha covered," Mackie Hand reaches into his chest and with a grunt pulls out one of his rib bones, "Hold still." He signs a glowing green signature right on Marcia's left cheek, "There you go."

Marcia lets out an excited squeal. She looks away from Mackie Hand turning to Tom, who was crawling out of his crater, "Tom, I can't believe you brought Mackie Hand back from the dead just for me! That was cool of you."

"Wait, I'm dead?" Mackie Hand said

Tom looks at Marcia rubbing the back of his neck, "So are-"

"Movie marathon now talk later!" Marcia grabbed Tom's arm dragging him into the carriage followed by the dead floating Mackie Hand.

* * *

The carriage arrives at the theater and Marcia runs out with Tom and Mackie Hand.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A Theater employee shouted stopping the three.

"Inside to watch the movie," Marcia said

"Marathons started can't let anyone in once it starts," The guy said

"Wh-what!? When has that been a thing?!" Marcia shouted

"Sorry new policy," The Employee said not looking or sounding at all sorry.

"Wait, but," Marcia grabbed Mackie Hand's wrist waving his arm around, "do you know who this is? This is the Mackie Hand in the flesh. Can't you make an exception?"

The Employee sighs, "Look, nice costume, but no one's getting in." The guy walks over pushing Mackie Hand away, "Now shove off, grandpa, before I have to get physical."

Mackie's head turns 360 facing the employee. He backhand punches the employee sending him flying back which caught the attention of several security guards.

"Hey! You!"

Security guards swarm around Mackie Hand. He kicks one in the stomach causing his leg to fly off but that doesn't stop him from taking out the large men.

Off to the side sitting on the curb watching, are Marcia and Tom who were eating cereal.

"You were right. This guy's for real," Tom said

"Yeah. I told you...I still don't like you, Tom," Marcia said

"I….Look Marcia," Tom sighed setting down his bowl of cereal. He turned to the girl who raises a brow, "I didn't mean to lie. I wasn't trying to trick you or anything like that. It wasn't a prank and I wasn't trying to humiliate you."

"Okay then," Marcia sets her bowl down too and crossed her arms, "Then why did you disguise yourself as a boy I'd like?"

"I well-you see….the thing is," Tom tries to get the words out having trouble with Marcia's narrowed piercing eyes staring at him.

"Oh come out with it!" Marcia said frustrated

"I like you okay!" Tom shouted throwing his arms up.

Marcia is taken back and her eyes widen. "W-What did you say?"

"I really like you okay! In fact, I've never liked a girl the way I like you!" Tom quickly said

Marcia is stunned jaw slightly dropped. "Uhm well- I don't-huh? Wha?" Not being able to find any words to express herself right now Marcia quickly turns away from Tom, clenching her fist in her lap, her cheeks flushed.

"I already knew you didn't really like me and I thought that maybe as Jax I could show you that I could be your perfect guy. So when I showed you me, you'd know I'd be the perfect guy." Tom explained

"I uhm…" Marcia still faced away from Tom trying to process what was happening. After a few moments of contemplating Marcia finally figured out what she wanted to say. "What you did was still wrong-"

"I know, I know and-"

Marcia cut off Tom, "But I've never had a guy really go so far out of their way for me." Marcia finally faced Tom. "What you did really hurt me but…" Tom's eyes widened as Marcia slowly reached over grabbing his hand. "...I don't mind starting over as friends and maybe you can show me that Tom is better than Jax."

Marcia gazed down at the ground her cheeks still a bit pink but there was a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah…." Tom smiled holding on tighter to Marcia's hand. "I'd like that."

* * *

After Mackie Hand beat up the rest of the security guards Marcia decided it was time to finally go home.

"Man who knew movie theaters had so much security," Marcia gestured to the large pile of beat up men.

As she and Tom walked back over to the carriage the white tiger appeared.

"Oh hey, there buddy," Marcia smiled reaching out to pet the white tiger.

"Well, I'd say that today has been rather eventful."

Marcia paused and her eyes went wide as the white tiger spoke. Her shock continued to grow as she watched the tiger stand up and pop its head off.

"Whaaaaaa!" Marcia gaped seeing Brian. "Have you been the tiger the whole time?"

Brian nodded his head unzipping the costume.

"Dude….I changed your litter box."


	46. Hungry Larry

**Hungry Larry**

Every year would Marcia always make her Halloween costume, and she always went in a creative direction. One year she was the Mona Lisa, but she had to be careful since her picture frame kept hitting people. Another year she went as a gumball machine.

This year was no different. She decided this Halloween she was going to mash some things together which is how she got her costume. With her amazing sewing skills, and some help from her mother, she used one of her older karate uniforms, some foam, and face paint she was able to create this year's costume. Werewolf karate master.

Marcia loved Halloween from the costumes to the candy, to the late night Halloween movie marathon she always has. But there's just one thing that happens on Halloween that Marcia wishes she could change.

* * *

Marcia stood in front of her house three children gathered in front of her. She had one of the kids ring the doorbell and her father slowly opened the door dressed as a pumpkin with a flashlight under his face. Marcia assumed he was trying to appear scary but that wasn't really working. She loved her Dad but try as he may the man wasn't all that scary.

"Oh. Hello, children," Rafael sounded in a creepy tone.

"Uh...hey?" A little girl dressed a witch greeted.

"You should be at home with the door locked," Rafael said

A boy dressed as a vampire looked around confused before speaking, "We're here for your...to see your haunted house."

"But this is the most dangerous place to be," Rafael said

So far no one was scared not it the least.

"Well, then, step inside...at your peril." Rafael stepped to the side gesturing for the group to enter the house. He slowly backed away going inside.

"Is this a joke?" Vampire Boy asked

"Just remember our deal." Marcia pushed the kids into the house.

The house was filled with fog and the lights had been dimmed down making it rather dark inside. It had been decked it with cheesy Halloween decor. Marcia got the kids over to the couch sitting them down before standing next to the couch.

"Perhaps you are more brave than smart. Or perhaps you are just like me." Rafael leaned in close getting closer to the kids' faces. "Perhaps you too have sympathy for the monster."

"Oh, boy," Marcia whispered worriedly.

Off to the side Star and Janna were watching standing on the stairs. Star was dressed as Ludo and Janna was some kind of Frankenstein businesswoman, Marcia still hadn't figure out what the girls' costume was.

Eerie music started to play and as the fog dispersed more, Angie could be seen dressed in a cloak playing a keyboard.

"But beware. Do not do what I have done." With his hand behind his back Rafael presses a button on a remote. "You must never let the monster inside."

Behind the couch, something large starts to inflate. It fully unfolds revealing it to be a blow-up plastic, Frankenstein. None of the kids are scared and stared blanked face.

Vampire Boy looks at Marcia. "I can't do this. Can you turn on the lights, please?"

The music is stopped and the lights are quickly turned on.

"Look, man, you seem like a nice guy, and I wanna be scared. I really do." The Vampire Boy's words make Rafael frown sadly. "But the truth is, I'm eight. That's like 90 years old in Halloween years." He gestures to his friends. "Next year, we might not even be afraid of monsters. I don't wanna waste my time." All the kids get up walking out the house. "I'm sorry. You're just not scary."

Rafael looked down sadly, "I'm not scary?"

"Come on, guys. Let's go to a real haunted house." Witch Girl said

Marcia runs after them whispering to the kids, "We had a deal, remember?" She held out money but the kids keep walking.

Marcia goes back into the house to watch, along with Star and Janna, her father as he struggled to carry the blow-up Frankenstein.

"Okay. Halloween is over. Janna and Star need to go home now." Rafael gave a rather forced laugh as he continues to carry the prop.

"Dad, Star lives here," Marcia said

Rafael turns to Marcia with a larger forced smile giving her another laugh. "Yes, Marcia sweetie. It doesn't always have to be an argument. Sometimes we just do what Daddy says." He kicks the Frankenstein out the back door. "Now, if anybody needs me, I'll be in the shed."

"He does it every year and it makes him miserable," Marcia sighed

"Okay, so what do we do?" Star said

"Oh, I got it. Let's go to that other haunted house down the street and just ditch this one." Janna suggested

"What? No. You're missing the point. How do we make my dad's haunted house scary?" Marcia said

"We can always summon Hungry Larry," Star said

Marcia raises her brow perplexed, "Uhh... Who?"

"Oh, Hungry Larry. You know, you summon him, he comes and haunts your house. I've heard he's a real creep." Star pulled out a sucker sticking it in her mouth.

Marcia facepalms with both her hands before looking at Star. "We're not summoning anyone." She waved her arms in a "no way" motion. "We're not summoning…ugh!" Marcia facepalmed a second time. "I can't believe I even have to have this conversation with you." She walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Star asked

"I'm gonna go bribe some five-year-olds. Maybe they'll think my dad's scary." Marcia closed the door before immediately responding it. "No summoning." She said making sure to point a finger specifically at Janna.

* * *

As if Janna and Star ever listened to Marcia when she told them not to do something. Not even a minute after Marcia left the two girls were up in Star's room preparing to summon Hungry Larry.

Star and Janna sat in the middle of the room, with the lights turned off the only source of illumination coming from the moon through the window.

Star held up her compact cell phone reading the instructions for the summons. "Okay, it says here. If Hungry Larry is the haunt you need, do these actions and you'll succeed. A lick of mustard you must bear, off an old takeout menu if you dare."

Janna held up the mustard squirting some on the old menu. "Alright, done."

"Then three times his name is said. Arrive he does with scares and dread," Star read

Janna held up the menu licking it before handing it over to Star who does the same.

"Hungry Larry." The girls start to chant. "Hungry Larry. Hungry Larry."

As soon as the girls finished their third chant a loud knocking comes from the front door. Janna and Star run out of the room heading downstairs but stop at the door too scared to open it. Janna hid behind Star as the knocking came again. With a shaky hand, Star reaches out opening the door.

The girls were surprised but not by some terrible monster who was lurking on the other side of the door, but by the fact that there was no one there. They then cast their gaze down and are once again surprised to see a rather short looking creature. He resembled a person who had thrown a sheet over their body to make a knockoff ghost costume. In his hands was a briefcase and a notebook.

"Star Butterfly?" Hungry Larry questioned before looking down at his notebook. "You summoned me."

Star just stares too stunned to saying anything.

"Can I come in or what?" Hungry Larry asked

"Star, invite him in," Janna whispered

Star holds her arm out. "Please, come on in."

* * *

Out in the backyard, Angie walks up the shed holding a bowl of candy corn. She knocks on the door but Rafael doesn't open it.

"Honey, I know you're probably totally humiliated, that you wrestled that blow-up doll in front of your daughter and her friends. But everyone inside loves you." When Angie doesn't receive any response she sighs and sets the bowl outside the door of the shed. "There's a bowl of candy corn for you out here on the porch. Don't step on it."

As she walked away Rafael looks out the window.

"Rafael, I can see you in the window!" Angie exclaimed

Rafael quickly closes the blind obscuring his wife view of him.

Angie lets out another sigh. "I hope when Marcia gets married her husband isn't this difficult."

* * *

Speaking of Marcia she was having some difficulties finding kids who were willing to come into her father's haunted house. Turns out news spreads fast in the trick-or-treating kids' community, and word on the street is that her father's haunted house was about as scary as a wet paper bag being played with by a litter of kittens.

Marcia sighed her shoulders sagging in disappointment, she stood on the sidewalk, little trick or treaters running around her, wondering what she could do to help her father. As she was going over different ideas she didn't notice a figure approaching her from behind.

Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder and Marcia turned around, rather confused seeing a figure wearing a black cloak leaning close to her.

"Uh….can I help you?" Marcia asked

"Hey, Marcia." A gruff muffled voice said.

Hearing her name from the dark stranger Marcia screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Marcia screamed kicking the cloaked figure in the chest.

"Ow!" The persons' muffled voice gasped as he hit the ground.

"Take this stalker!" Marcia raised her arm about the karate chop the person in the head.

"Marcia stop it's me!" The person reaches up removing his hood. "It's just me."

"Tom?" Marcia pulled her attack arm back. She raised a brow staring down at the demon boy quizzically.

"Yup, me. I forgot you could kick so hard." Tom chuckled

"You wouldn't have to be reminded if you hadn't of snuck up on me like that." Marcia held out her hand helping Tom stand up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well," Tom pulled out his phone. "You seemed so excited about Halloween I wanted to see for myself what makes it so fun for you."

"Oh….okay. Well right now I'm going to go bribe some five-year-olds," Marcia said

"Cool sounds fun," Tom said

* * *

Back up in Star's room, Hungry Larry had set down his briefcase and was digging through it.

"So, basically, we just need the house to be, like, super scary. Mr. Diaz hasn't scared a single kid all night. Actually, I don't know if he's ever scared a single kid ever." Star explained

Hungry Larry pulled out a tape measure measuring the room.

"But Janna and I are very handy, so how can we help?" Star asked

She gets no answer as Hungry Larry walks around the room. He then starts to make some strange noises like he was warming up for something.

Janna and Star watch confused by the whole thing.

"Larry? Larry, watcha doing?" Star asked

Hungry Larry faces the girls and for some reason, he's got some black ink like substance around his mouth. He wipes it off before speaking. "Oh, you guys are still here?"

"We're not guys," Janna said

"Cool…...can you leave?" Hungry Larry said

"Uh, yeah, yeah." Star and Janna walk out of the room. "Okay, fine. You're working. I get it." They stop right outside that door and Hungry Larry stands in the doorway.

"You guys are still here?" Hungry Larry repeated before stepping back into the room closing the door.

* * *

Star and Janna sat on the stairs, Star sulking and Janna looking irritated.

"Well, that guy isn't scary. He's creepy,' Janna said

Star sighed putting her chin in her palm. "Bummer. I really just wanted Mr. D to have his haunted house."

"Eh, even if you did give him a haunted house, that wouldn't make Mr. Diaz scary." Janna reasoned, and indeed she made a fair point.

"Yeah, maybe not. But at least it'd be something. Should we just call it off?" Star suggested

"You mean fire Hungry Larry?" Janna asked

"I guess," Star said

Janna smiled pointing at herself. "Oh, can I fire him?"

Star gave Janna the guns hand signal. "Go for it."

Janna hops up excited running up the stairs. "Yes!"

Star gets back in her sulking position. "Poor Mr. Diaz."

She doesn't get to sulk for long as Janna's horrified scream rips through the house. It was so loud that even the kids outside trick-or-treating heard her.

Marcia who had been just a few houses down ran to her house dragging Tom with her. Tom having no issues since her hand was grasping his. Marcia ran into her home stopping before a stunned Star.

"Star, what was that?"

"Uh, I think it was Janna-?" Star paused and looked confused seeing the other person in the room. "Tom?" She questioned confused. "What are you doing here?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Marcia was talking about Halloween and I wanted to see."

"Wait so you two like talk?" Star asked with a bit of excitement in her tone as she pointed a finger back and forth between Marcia and Tom.

"Were sorta...friends?" Marcia rubbed the back of her head. "We're not enemies at least."

"It's a work in progress," Tom said

Suddenly the doorbell rang and as Marcia walked over Star gave Tom an encouraging double thumbs for him and Marcia. Tom gave a smirk giving Star a thumbs up back. Marcia opened the door to see dozens of excited kids.

"Whoa," Star said

"Hey, did that scream come from inside of this haunted house?" A Little Frankenstein boy asked

"Uh…" Marcia tried to say.

Star stepped forward. "Yes. Welcome, kids to the Diaz House of Horror!"

All of the children cheer running into the house, even the kids from before that Marcia had to bribe were running in.

"Star, seriously. What is going on?" Marcia asked

"Okay, Marcia, I know you said no summoning, but we summoned. We summoned Hungry Larry." Star said

"You what?!" Marcia gasped. She tried running upstairs after the kids but Star grabs the back of her costume.

"Oh, chill, Marcia. Everyone's having a great time. Can't you hear all those blood-curdling screams?" Star smiled

She was right the house was filled with the terrifying screams of the children who had just entered moments ago. But as Marcia stopped and listened the screams instantly faded.

"I don't hear anything Star," Marcia said

"Me either," Tom added

This worries both of the girls, and they quickly run upstairs followed by Tom. The demon teen pauses before grabbing a candy bowl off an end table then follows the girls upstairs.

* * *

As the three approached Star's door Tom spoke up.

"So who is this Hungry Larry guy?" Tom asked

"Wait you don't know who this Hungry Larry guy is?" Marcia asked

"No, why would I?" Tom said

"How could you not he's a demon too. Just like you," Marcia pointed out.

"Oh, like you know every teen human girl?" Tom sarcastically said before shoving more candy in his mouth.

Marcia paused blinking. "...fair point. You win, I was wrong."

Star opened the door to her room and there's a strange black fluid everywhere. It was dripping from the ceiling, in puddles on the floor, and was smeared across the walls. The room was in shambles things torn and thrown about. Star held her wand up using it like a flashlight. Tom, who was still holding and eating from the bowl of candy her had snagged, was crouching down next to Marcia as the brunette examined a discarded piece of candy.

"Candy," Marcia said holding up a lollipop.

"Uh, no duh. It's Halloween." Star sticks her finger in some liquid that was on the wall before licking her finger tasting the foreign liquid. "This is saliva." She stated

"But did you have to lick it?" Marcia questioned grossed out.

Suddenly a large amount of the black saliva starts leaking out from under Star's bed. Marcia gasps and steps back closer to Tom trying to avoid the saliva.

Star slowly approaches frightened, "Hungry Larry?" She asked in a fearful tone.

Three kids show up under Star's bed shaking and terrified, clearly traumatized by what had occurred in the room. Marcia screams startled and falls into Tom's arms. The demon boy holds on to Marcia quite satisfied that he's the one she fell into.

Star walks over getting at the kids level. "Where's Hungry Larry?"

"He's...still...hungry." The little boy gasps as he, along with his friends, are yanked back under the bed.

Before the teens could react a loud bang sounds as the door to the room slams shut.

" _I'm still hungry._ " A disturbing voice echoes.

"What the...? Hungry for what?" Star questioned

Star doesn't receive an answer but instead, Marcia was grabbed and yanked back.

"Marcia!' Tom and Star shouted

Star points her wand in the direction Marcia was pulled but there was nothing. Tom runs over to the spot looking around.

"Where did she go?" Tom said

" _I'm still hungry…_ " The creepy voice echoes again.

Tom lifts up his hand and fireball appears. "If you're hungry I'll give you something to eat! Give me back Marcia!"

Tom turned around in the room looking for a target to launch his fire. As he searched around the darkened room a large amount of black saliva falls from the ceiling the fluids not only drenches Tom but it also extinguishes his fire.

"Ah gross...it got in my eyes," Tom groaned trying to wipe the liquid out of his eyes.

"You okay there Tom?" Star asked

The room stayed silent as Tom didn't reply to her question.

"Tom?" Star turned around pointing her wand-flashlight and gasped to find Tom was no longer there.

Star is left alone in the room as the eerie voice speaks for the third time.

" _I'm still hungry…_ "

Black saliva starts to pour down the walls of the room like rapid waterfalls covering the entirety of the bedroom floor.

Star backs up until she's in the dead center of the room. She slowly lifts her up her wand pointing it towards the ceiling. The wands pink glowing light doesn't reach far enough for Star to see into the darkness above her. As she continued to gaze upwards two red beady eyes glare down at Star from the pitch black crevice of the ceiling.

"I'm still...hungry!"

Star screams as something with sharp teeth falls from the ceiling.

* * *

In the backyard of the Diaz household heavy metal was blasting from the back shed.

Rafael, who still hasn't left the shed, put on a hockey mask before he turned on the wood chipper. He goes to grab the inflate Frankenstein with the goal of shredding it, but the plastic inflatable slips out of his arms bouncing out of the shed and into the yard.

"Oh, no, no, no." Rafael chases after it but it bounces away. He lets out a sad sigh going back into the house.

"Honey," Rafael called out, "I'm...sorry. I thought this year was going to be different." Rafael paused waiting for a response from his wife but all was quiet in the Diaz household. "Honey?" He walked through the house calling out. "Kids?" Rafael stops by the keyboard and plays two notes singing, "Mar-cia, Mar-cia, Marc...oh!" Black liquid drips onto Rafael's hand making him stop.

He looks at his hand then looks up at the ceiling seeing wet strips on it. "Wet ceiling?"

* * *

Rafael ventures to Star's room and gasps when he opens the door. "Oh! Kids?"

"They're in here," A child-like yet dark voice spoke.

That's when Hungry Larry appeared. He was much bigger than before at least ten sizes. His body had gotten large, bulbous, and round. With his newfound height and girth, he easily towered over Rafael.

"Who are you?" Rafael asked frightened

"I'm Hungry…" Hungry Larry coughs, "I'm Hungry Larry." As he talked saliva and candy flowed out of his mouth. "I've been summoned here to haunt your home because you're not scary."

"But….where is my family?" Rafael asked

"I told you." Hungry Larry starts to open his mouth wide, "They're in...here."

With his mouth fully open Hungry Larry grabs his uvula pulling it like a light chain, there's a loud click and a light turns on illuminating the inside of his stomach so Rafael can see inside. Dozens of people were stuffed inside Hungry Larry's stomach including Rafael's family. Everyone was crying and screaming pleading for help.

"Help!"

"Dad, get us out of here!" Marcia screamed

"Kids!" Rafael gasped

"Oh, your wife is in here, too." Hungry Larry starts examining his stomach tapping around it. "Um, uh, somewhere...She's pretty."

"Oh. Thank you?" Rafael said perplexed yet scared.

Hungry Larry points at Rafael. "I would eat you too, but I'm stuffed." He pats his stomach, "So, uh, count your blessings. I guess."

"But my family is my blessings." Rafael sadly spoke his brows furrowing.

"Oh. What I meant to say was," Hungry Larry turns red lurching at Rafael, "Get out!" Candy and saliva fly out of his mouth knocking over Rafael soaking the man.

Rafael notices a piece of candy corn on the ground and picks it up. He slowly sits up his fear morphing into anger and determination.

"Give me back my family!" Rafael shouted

Hungry Larry pulls back confused. Rafael shouts running and jumping on Hungry Larry. He climbs up the demonic monsters large body and forced himself into the Hungry Larry's mouth. He spits out Rafael and the man slides on the ground covered in candy, with two large suckers covering his eyes. Rafael unfazed sits up and sprints back at Hungry Larry once again diving into the creature's mouth. He's able to make it deeper inside Hungry Larry's mouth causing everyone inside to pause their screams. That is until Rafael clicks on Hungry Larry's uvula light and his appearance freaks everyone out causing them to scream louder.

Rafael was able to force himself fully into Hungry Larry's mouth and the monster swallows him. Hungry Larry lets out a burp covering his mouth. His stomach starts to rumble then he gives a heave regurgitating everybody he ate.

Rafael is the first to plop on the ground with a loud, "Ugh."

Tom lands right next to Rafael then Marcia and Star land on top of him. Angie falls and lands on the opposite side of Rafael.

Everyone looks around confused but then Rafael pulls his family into a large group hug.

"Aww!"

"Mr. Diaz! You were terrifying in there!" Janna excitedly said

All the kids start cheering.

"Best Halloween ever!"

"Yeah, Dad, that was amazing," Marcia said

Rafael smiles down at his family, but that's when he notices Tom.

"Marcia, who is this boy?" Rafael asked

Marcia looked away from her father. "Uh…"

Lucky for her Hungry Larry reappeared, thankfully back to his normal size. "It's like I always say. Nothing more terrifying than a man who's lost everything."

Rafael's eyes narrow, and he glares at Hungry Larry. "Leave this place."

Hungry Larry quickly leaves floating away. "Rude….whatever."

* * *

"Sooooo….." Marcia awkwardly rubbed the back of her head standing at her front door with Tom.

"I had fun," Tom said

"Really?" Marcia questioned. "I mean all we really did was get eaten."

"Yeah but I got eaten with you," Tom said

"Oh!" Marcia's cheeks flushed as she looked away.

From the top of the stairs hanging off the railing was Star watching with an eager smile.

Marcia rubbed her arm looking down, "Soooo...there's this Halloween movie marathon going on tonight. If you'd like-"

"Marcia!" Marcia was cut off by her father calling for her.

When she heard footsteps she freaks out and starts pushing Tom out the front door. "Shoot my dad! Go! Go! Go!"

"Wait, Marcia-!"

"I'm so sorry but my Dad has got this thing about me being around boys. Here," Marcia shoved a bowl of candy into Tom's arms before shutting the door.

Tom stood there both confused and a tad disappointed, that is until the door reopens. Marcia peeks her head outside and she gives Tom a small smile.

"Maybe next time we can hang out without getting eaten. I'll text you."

"Yeah," Tom replied

Marcia closed the door again.

Tom stood outside and a smile comes to his face. He grins as he eats some candy. He snaps his fingers and his skeleton horse-drawn carriage appears. He steps inside getting situated.

"Onward skeleton horse!" Tom's candy muffled voice called out.

As the carriage disappeared in a gate of flames a kid dressed as mummy stood there on the sidewalk stunned jaw dropped.

"Best. Halloween. Ever."


	47. Spider With A Top Hat

**bgradaille -** Story won't end until it gets to the last episode.

 **Shiranai Atsune -** I've got a bunch of plans coming up to better intertwine Marcia into the story.

 **Guest -** Running with Scissors will be made.

* * *

 **Spider With A Top Hat - It's The Wrong Woods!**

"Heeey Marcia," Star smiled walking into Marcia's room.

"Star. What did we say about knocking?" Marcia said

"Oh, right." Star walks backwards out of the room closing the door. Three knocks are sounded on the other side of the door and before Marcia could answer Star kicks the door open running in.

Marcia just simply sighs shaking her head.

"Marcia let's go!" Star was bouncing up and down.

"Go where? And why are you so bouncy?" Marcia questioned

"No time we gotta go now or we're gonna miss it!" Star pulled out her dimensional scissors cutting a hole.

"But where are we-!"

Star grabbed the back of Marcia's dress pulling the girl into the portal.

* * *

Marcia grunted as she caught herself from falling on the ground, she stood up fully taking in her new surroundings. The two girls seemed to be an in a forest, a rather ominous looking forest. The tree's of the forest were odd. The trunks grew in a spiraling motion twisting on top of another and the leaves were all black.

"Star where in the known universe are we?" Marcia asked

"Were in Twisted Woods," Star answered

"And why are we here?" Marcia asked

"Duh, to get ice cream," Star stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ice cr-Star wait!" Marcia cried running after her friend, who had started walking off.

* * *

Marcia walked closely behind Star the girl flinching at every noise. The shaken girl paused before a rather large tree that had a hole in it. She stared at the hole until three yellow eyes appeared in the darkness of it. Marcia yelped and ran forward catching back up with Star.

"Star why would we be in this creepy place for ice cream?" Marcia asked

"There's a little cabin here somewhere and the owner sells the best ice cream, but he only makes it when he feels like it," Star explained

"Seriously? But why all the way out here?" Marcia questioned

"Don't know, but Marcia we'll be fine. Pony Head and I have done this like two times already," Star said

Marcia quirked a brow, "Only two?"

"Yes, trust me it'll all be worth it. This ice cream is to die for," Star said

Star started to walk off and as Marcia went to follow a howl could be heard in the distance sending a shiver down her spine.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Marcia whispered

* * *

After walking around the eerie forest, Star and Marcia had yet to find said mystery cabin that sold the amazing ice cream Star had been boasting was so delicious. The two girls had traveled deeper and deeper in the forest, the trees had become denser and the chilling feeling Marcia had felt earlier only seemed to grow.

Finally, Marcia spoke up. "Star I don't think this secret ice cream cabin is near here."

"Marcia, why must you doubt me so. It's just right ooooover-" Star looked around her then pointed in a random direction. "Here!"

"Star! Star!" Marcia called running after the blonde. She caught up to Star grabbing her friends shoulder. "Maybe we should stop and go home. This place gives me the willies."

"But Marcia were so close," Star stressed

"You've been saying that for the past half hour," Marcia groaned

"I'm telling you it's just right over-" Star pulled back a branch spotting a small cabin, "-here! Told you, Marcia!" Star sent her friend a smirk before running off to the cabin.

Marcia rolled her eyes following. When the two girls reached the cabin, Marcia was 100% sure that it wasn't the ice cream shack Star had been talking about. The cabin seemed really out of place, in the deserted forest. It was well-kept and the yard surrounding it had been perfectly maintained. Marcia peeked into the cabin through the window. The place was clean not a single speck of dust in sight.

Star knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hello?" Star called out poking her head in the door.

"Star you can't just go into people's cabins," Marcia scolded

"I don't think anyone's home," Star said stepping back out of the cabin.

"Star, I don't know what we're looking for but I'm pretty sure this is not it," Marcia said

"Hmmm, this place normally is more livelier, Oh!" Star reached into her purse pulling out her compact. "I know I'll just call Pony Head she can lead us to the ice cream."

Marcia sighed her shoulders drooping. At this point, she just wanted to go home. Another howl was heard in the distance and Marcia scooched closer to Star out of fear.

She peered over Star's shoulder as the princess made the call to her floating Pony Head friend. The compact rung four times before Pony Head appeared on the screen.

From what they could see Pony Head was at a table with a large sundae sitting before her. In the background, music could be heard and several people walked by with ice cream in hand.

"Star! Earth Turd! What's up girls!" Pony Head smiled greeting the two.

Marcia did not comment on the Earth Turd greeting, now finding it as Pony Head's term of endearment rather than an insult.

"Pony Head! Great I see you have ice cream are you at the place?" Star asked

"Sure am girl! But where are you, I've been like waiting forever for you to get here. Girl they are almost out of Rainbow Crunch!" Pony Head said

"No, that's my favorite flavor!" Star exclaimed. "Marcia and I were just on our way to the place. But Marcia here thinks we're lost."

"We are," Marcia threw in.

"Well, where are you?" Pony Head asked

Star flipped her compact around showing Pony Head the cabin and the decrepit forest surrounding it.

"Yeeeaaahhh, I don't know where you are." Pony Head said

"Huh? But were in Twisted Woods," Star said

"Twisted Woods? Girl you're supposed to be in Twisty Woods," Pony Head said

"Oooooooh! Right, I always get those two confused," Star said

Marcia groaned smacking her forehead.

"Alrighty then, we got this now Pony Head. See you soon." Star waved at the image of her friend.

"See ya soon girl!" Pony Head smiled giving her farewell as Star ended the call.

"Okay Star now that we know-"

 _ ***CRASH***_

Marcia was interrupted by the sound of a tree falling in the distance.

"...What was that?" Marcia uttered fearful to find out what the answer was.

"I….don't know. Something big I think," Star stated

The two girl's jumped startled as a deafening howl echoed through the forest, followed by more crashing trees.

"What is that!?" Marcia shouted

* * *

Pony Head was digging into her ice cream when someone approached her. She cast her gaze up from her delicious frozen treat locking her two eyes with three.

"Tom?" Pony Head questioned

"Pony Head," Tom greeted. He looked to the left and right searching the area. "Soooo where are your friends?"

Pony Head finally pulled away from her food. "Friends? Do you mean Star?"

"Well I think Star is included in that but you have other friends right. I'm sure they would be here joining you," Tom said

"Yeah, they will. Listen I know that Star is like the bestest girl ever but you're going to have to get over her," Pony Head said

"I am over her," Tom stated

"Suuure you are." Pony Head's tone clearly said she didn't believe him.

"I'm serious. I don't like Star in that way anymore," Tom said

"Suuuuure," Pony Head replied

"Seriously! In fact, I've got another girl," Tom said

Pony Head raised a brow skeptical to Tom's words. "Okay then, what's this 'new girl's' name?"

Tom stumbled over his thoughts not wanting to reveal his new crush was actually Marcia.

"She's uhm-you don't know her so her name's not important."

Pony Head hummed, "Okay then. I'll make sure to let Star know about this 'new girl', so she knows that you're totally over her."

Tom sighed slapping his forehead slowly sliding the palm of his hand down his face. "Just tell me if Marcia and Star are coming or not?"

"Yeah they're coming they just got a little lost." Pony Head answered

"Lost?" Tom questions

"Yeah, they went to Twisted Woods instead of Twisty Woods," Pony Head said

"Twisted Woods?" Tom questioned, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Pony Head shrugged her nonexistent shoulders. "Don't know but I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean what's the worst that could happen? It's not like they're gonna run into a-"

* * *

"Werewolf!" Marcia screamed

Marcia and Star both screamed as they ran for their lives. Just as Marcia had screamed the girls were indeed being chased by a giant ferocious man-eating werewolf. They could hear the deep panting of the beast as it frothed at the mouth gaining on the girls with each pounding step.

"What can defend against a giant dog?!" Marcia shouted

"Maybe a giant cat!" Star said. "I don't know any giant cat spells."

"A giant cat, Star, I think you mean a lion!" Marcia replied

As soon as the words left her lips there was a flash of bright red light followed by a loud thunderous roar.

Marcia and Star's eyes widened seeing the large red cat that once appeared before the girls during the time Marcia almost got sacrificed to an Egyptian war mummy. The red lion was just as big as before but it had this see-through form, like the lion was made out of solid light or it was a hologram. The Lion stood protectively in front of the girls letting out a massive roar at the werewolf. It reared on its hind legs smashing its front paws on top of the werewolf's head.

"Where does that thing keep coming from?" Star questioned eyes on the Lion.

"Run now questions later!" Marcia shouted grabbing Star's hand before running off.

* * *

"Are you kidding me!" Marcia shouted

The girls had run around in a big circle ending back up at the abandoned cabin. The mysterious red Lion had vanished and the werewolf was closing in.

"What is up with this forest?! We ran in a straight line! How did we end up back at this creepy cabin!" Marcia shouted

"I think this forest might be haunted." Star held up the dimensional scissors. "These aren't working either."

"Gaaahh!" Marcia cried grabbing her hair.

A howl rang through the air and the girls, finding no other option, ran in the cabin. The werewolf threw itself at the door splintering the wood. It only took one more hit before the door was nothing but a pile of kindling.

"Ahhhh!" Marcia screamed as the giant dog stuck its head in the cabin snapping its jaws.

Star held up her wand. "Cupcake Blast!"

An array of cupcakes came firing out of Star's wand aimed at the monster. The giant creature simply opened its mouth eating the magical attack.

"He ate it!" Marcia cried. "Can he even do that?!"

"Emerald Snake Strike! Honeybee Tornado Swarm! Flying Pig Blast!" Star shouted firing off one spell after another. But nothing seemed to work.

"Star! I think he's just getting angrier!" Marcia cried

"Mega Narwhal Blast!"

The poor Narwhals did nothing.

"Star! Something more powerful!" Marcia cried

"Warnicorn Stampede! Beanbag Monster Metamorphosis! Toothpaste Tidal Blast!"

Star started kept casting spells and it got to the point where she started casting non-combat spells.

"Makeup Blast!"

"Star! Do you have any more spells!" Marcia cried

"I've got one more! Spider with a Top Hat Blast!" Star shouted

"A spider with a top hat?!" Marcia cried "How is that gonna help-"

Marcia was cut off as the werewolf snapped its jaws eating her.

"Marcia!" Star cried

The werewolf reached around grabbing Star. She screamed trapped in the monsters large paws.

Spider with a Top Hat slowly approached the monster nervous. "Uh, I'm Spider with a Top Hat…" As he spoke his top hat turned into a machine gun. "..and a laser cannon! WAR CRY!"

A barrage of top hat shaped bullets fired off attacking the werewolf. The monster opened its jaws releasing Marcia.

"Oh, thank goodness," Marcia groaned

The monster is forced back out of the cabin. It slinks back into the shadows vanishing in the night. There was a flash of light and everything turned back to normal, the cabin returning back into its cozy little state. Marcia and Star fell onto the couch looking worse for wear.

"Star?" Marcia gasped with a smile sitting up. "Spider with a Top Hat did it!"

"My little top hat. Strongest spell I've got," Star smiled

* * *

A rather battered and tired Marcia and Star walked into the real ice cream cabin. The party was still jumping but right now the girls didn't know if they had the energy in them.

"Yo, B-Fly you finally made it!" Pony Head greeted

"Pony Head!" Star seemed to get all her energy back and bounded off to go talk with her floating friend.

Marcia just let out a sigh slamming her head on a table.

"Marcia!"

"Tom?" Marcia questioned picking her head up.

"What are-whoa what happened to you?" Tom asked taking in Marcia's disheveled state.

"It's….something I'd rather not talk about now," Marcia said

"Oh...okay. You've got a stick in your hair," Tom pointed out.

Marcia sighed reaching to grab it but couldn't find the piece of wood in her messy locks.

"Here let me." Tom reached up plucking the twig out of Marcia's hair.

"Thanks…." Marcia trialed off as she glanced up at the demon boy connecting eyes with him.

Tom had a soft but entranced look on his face as he stared back at Marcia. Marcia gave him a shy smile rubbing the back of her head as she turned her attention elsewhere.

The two stood in a rather awkward silence until Tom spoke up.

"Would you like an ice cream? I'll buy." He asked

"Yeah, and ice cream sounds nice," Marcia said


	48. Into the Wand

**DragonReapeKing -** Here's your update!

 **Guest -** Here's your update too!

 **Kanra Heiwajima -** I just felt like she should take the bunny for her trauma time. Fem!Marcia likes cute things.

* * *

 **Into the Wand - When A Book Messes With Marcia**

"Hmmm…." Marcia hummed searching through her closet. It was time for a switch up in outfits and she was contemplating going back to her red hoodie but for some reason, she couldn't find it. Normally she'd have a closet full of them but when she changed outfits she put all of them in storage to make room. All of them but one, which should be hanging in her closet.

Marcia contemplated on what could have happened to the red article of clothing and thought maybe Star had it. Her blonde friend often ventured into Marcia's room borrowing stuff, but why would she need Marcia's hoodie?

Well, it couldn't hurt to ask. With that in mind, Marcia left her room going into Star's.  
"Hey, Star Have you seen my hoodie?" She asked opening the door.

Marcia received no answer, as Star's room was empty. "Huh? Where is she?"

Marcia stepped back about to leave the room but a loud vibration like sound caught her attention. She pivoted around giving a sweeping glance over Star's room but nothing caught her eye that could indicate the source of the mystery noise. She turned to leave again but the noise sounded again, this time not stopping, as the vibrating noise only got stronger and louder.

"What is that?" Marcia questioned looking around.

She started searching Star's room trying to find the source of the noise. She checked under Star's bed, in a pile of stuffed toys, in some drawers. She tried looking in Star's closet but something growled from the other side of the door deterring her from searching inside.

She finally noticed a pile of clothes and saw them shaking a bit with a faint glow coming from within the heap of fabric.

"Huh?"

Marcia dug through the pile of clothes searching for whatever was making that noise. She finally found the object grasping it before pulling it out.

"Star's spellbook?" Marcia questioned staring at the book in her hand.

The large book shook in Marcia's hand causing her to drop it.

"Whoa!"

The spellbook landed on the floor opening. The pages fluttering as they turned quickly.

Marcia looked around really confused and equally scared.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Star**

Star was reading the pedestals before the tapestries hanging in the room.

"Celena the Shy? Ohhh! Great-Great-Grandma Shy! 'What hides behind the golden fan, the hand does sweetly hold. A trove of cosmic secrets that never will be told.' Don't be shy! You can tell me! Right, Chauncey?" Star looked around. "Chauncey?"

Lil Chauncey paused caught red-handed about to tinkle on another tapestry.

"No, no-no-no-no-no! Get a hold of yourself, Chauncey!" She ran over picking up Chauncey.

Another pedestal lights up.

"Solaria the Monster Carver. 'A castle stormed is a hero born with might as strong as steel. Kneels the void before her and the crushing force she wields.'"

Lil Chauncey bleated catching Star's attention.

"Chauncey, come back!" Star followed Chauncey to another tapestry, this one portraying Queen Eclipsa.

"Oh. 'Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni, to a Mewman king was wed. But took a monster for her love and away from Mewni fled.' Ooo, Bad girl. Wait who's that?" Star squinted her eyes stepping closer to the tapestry. Queen Eclipsa was sitting poised in the arms of a large monster holding her umbrella shaped wand, with Glossaryck floating beside her. But standing in the background of the tapestry there was another figure. The figure was female dressed in a deep red, almost black, dress, with a cloak draped over their form. Their face couldn't be seen due to a black veil obscuring it. There was also something black wavering behind the person but Star couldn't make it out. There was a faint bit of red hanging from the person's neck, looking like a necklace of sorts. Whoever this mysterious person was they stood tall and regal, hands crossed tentatively in front of them.  
Star was finally taken away from the tapestry when Chauncey oinked.

* * *

"This is so freaking me out," Marcia muttered

The spellbook continued to flip pages rapidly, scaring the girl. The book finally stopped revealing some blank pages.

Marcia let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, sweet red cherries it stopped."

The blank page started lighting up and red cursive writing started filing the page.

"What...is...happening?" Marcia gasped freaking out even more.

The magical writing finally stopped as the page smoked a bit.

"I am so so so so so confused." Marcia stepped forward taking a peek at the book and its new words. "I….can't read this." Whatever was written was in Mewni, and even though Star had been giving her a few lessons Marcia was a beginner at best for reading the language.

Marcia's interest was peaked, plus her curiosity got the better of her, and she sat before the book trying her best to translate the Mewni language into English.

* * *

After about an hour or so Marcia had gotten-

"Nowhere." Marcia's shoulders shrugged and she flopped on her back. "I've gotten nowhere. The only word I was able to translate was 'Corn'. I wish that Star was-ahhhhh oh my gosh is that an eye!?"

Marcia screamed as a giant eyeball appeared in the middle of the room. The eyeball bounced on the ground before spitting out Star.

"Star!" Marcia gasped

Glossaryck's body appears materializing around the eye.

"Oh! Boy, that hurt," Glossaryck groaned

Star sat up wiping some liquid off her. "Ugh...Pupil juice. **_*GASP*_** Glossaryck."

"What?" Glossaryck asked

Star held up a severed finger. "I think we did it."

"Is that….a finger?" Marcia questioned confused and disgusted.

"Yeah. That's kinda gross. Let's get rid of it," Glossaryck said

Star opens her secrets closet and tosses Toffee's finger into it.

"Uh...That's not exactly what I meant," Glossaryck said

"You know what?" Star let out a sigh. "I think my mom was right. I'm not tall enough to go on this ride."

Glossaryck took a seat next to Star. "I'm not tall enough to go on any ride. But I've been on them all."

Star gives Glossaryck a smile before pointing at his large eyeball. "You're, uh...Your eyeball...is, uh...falling out a little bit."

"Oh, thanks. Thank you. Let me just, uh…" Glossaryck put his eyeball back in place chuckling. "You gonna test out that wand?"

"I think I've had enough magic for one day," Star said

"Hey, Star now that you're here I've got something to show you." Marcia held up Star's spellbook. "So your book did this weird glowy vibrating thing then it opened up to this page and started writing but I couldn't read it because it was in Mewni. But I bet you could read it."

Star glanced at the page and raised a brow confused. "Marcia there's nothing on here."

"Huh?" Marcia flipped the book around, surprised to see that, indeed, the pages were blank. "Weird…"

Marcia closed the book setting it off to the side.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason why I came in here in the first place. I was looking for my red hoodie-" Marcia turned to Star finally realizing her friend was wearing said hoodie like a cloak.

"You have it? And why are you wearing it like that?" Marcia asked

"It's a long story," Star said

Marcia studied Star some ideas bouncing around in her mind. "Huh? Don't move Star."

"Okay," Star responded

Marcia put her hands up making her fingers into a picture frame as she examined her hoodie on Star.

"Yeah, I know what to do now! Thanks, Star!" Marcia smiled before running out of Star's room.

"Your welcome?" Star said

* * *

The sound of a sewing machine running echoed through the upstairs halls of the Diaz household. Marcia worked with expert hands determined to finish her project.

"Alright just need to tie this off aaand done!" Marcia smiled holding up her finished work. "It's perfect."

"Hey Marcia, whatcha up to?" Star asked walking into Marcia's room.

"Star, perfect timing." Marcia threw something over her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Oh, it's so cute!" Star gushed

Marcia had turned one of her old hoodies into a hooded poncho. It had three black buttons going up the front and a black ribbon resting at the top. The poncho stopped right at Marcia's elbows. She changed into a high-waisted flared black skirt, that had red suspenders hanging off them. She also changed her shirt, now wearing a white long sleeved blouse that tucked into her skirt. Her shoes were the same still, wearing Star's monster boots she had given to her.

"The way you were wearing my hoodie gave me the idea," Marcia smiled

"Glad I could I help," Star said


	49. Pizza Thing

**foxchick1 -** Really love to answer that but, spoilers! Keep reading and you'll see.

 **Underworld Angel -** Thing's will really start to pick up once I get to the season finale going into the third season.

 **DragonReaperKing -** That'll be answered a little bit into the third season.

 **GuardianAngel124567 -** All will be answered in the third season.

* * *

 **Pizza Thing - Pizza, Parties, and Pony Heads!**

Marcia could hear laughing as she approached Star's room. "Hey girls!" Marcia greeted walking into Star's room. "Is that my lipstick?" She asked pointing at Star and Pony Head.

Pony Head whipped her mane and the long locks got caught on her muzzle but that didn't phase her. "Oh, don't be hatin' 'cause we rock the color better than you do."

"What are you talking about?" Marcia gestured to her face. "That shade of lipstick is color coordinated to perfectly match me. I hate to brag but no one can wear it better than me."

Pony Head smirked, "Oh! Oh! Earth turds got mad talk now huh?"

"Marcia! Why don't you tell Pony Head what we got her?" Star said excitedly

"Oh right, we got you something special for your first-"

"Friendship Thursday!~" Marcia and Star finished together in a sing-song voice.

"Hook a girl up already!" Pony Head said

* * *

Star, Marcia, and Pony Head were all together on the couch huddled under a giant blanket type sleeping bag.

"It's a friendship snuggly!" Star cheered

"I knit my self," Marcia proudly stated.

Pony Head didn't seem as enthused by the surprise. "Uh...great. Uh, thanks, guys...Um, but how are we gonna dance in this?"

"We're not going dancing, silly," Star said

It took a second for that to register in Pony Head's mind. "...Excuse me, what?"

Marcia's phone goes off and she adjusts herself under the blanket pulling out her phone. "Fifteen minutes to showtime!" She smiles crawling out of the snuggly. "I'm gonna go get the pizza." She called out running out of the house.

"Pizza?" Pony Head questioned

"Yeah! You can't watch "¡Fiesta de la Noche!" without pizza!" Star said

"Fist full of whatta-what?" Pony Head questioned

"It's this awesome telenovela about three friends that go out every night and have all sorts of fun!" Star explained

Pony Head chuckled, "Okay, yeah. We're just gonna sit on the couch and watch other people party on that rectangle box thing. Haha, Okay. Good one."

Star laughed too, "Oh, yeah, baby! That's what Friendship Thursday is all about."

Pony Head removed her lipstick. "Uh...I have to go to the bathroom." She got out of the snuggly floating away.

* * *

Marcia happily walked down the street.

"Hey, hey! Have a good day, Marcia!" A man called out

"Thanks, Mr. Vendrosian! Tell your son I say hi!" Marcia called

A young man with a beard approached Marcia. "Hey, Marcia, my watch stopped. Can you tell me what day it is?"

Marcia stared at the man confused, "Friendship Thursday?"

The man looked disheartened. "Um...Uh, actually, it's my birthday. I thought you knew." He solemnly spoke before walking away.

"Who was that guy?" Marcia said to herself.

She continued on down the street running into the one and only Pony Head. The floating horse was smiling widely at Marcia unmoving from her spot.

"Pony Head, what are you doing here? Please, go back home with Star," Marcia said

Pony Head doesn't move and continues to stare at Marcia, her unblinking wide gaze a bit unsettling. It brought Marcia back some flashbacks from St. O's when Pony Head was brainwashed.

She shivered at the memory. "All right, I'm gonna squeeze past you here. Sorry," She stepped around Pony Head whispering, "Weirdo."

Marcia started walking back down the street and Pony Head followed.

"Pony Head...What are you doing?" Marcia asked

"Come on! I want to see some Earthian nightlife!" Pony Head said

"I'm just picking up the pizza and getting it back before the show starts. No Earth nightlife, so you can go home and wait there," Marcia said

"Let's go," Pony Head stated not at all discouraged.

"No," Marcia said

Pony Head gave a neighing whine, "Pleeeeease?"

"No!" Marcia asserted

Pony Head whined louder, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?!" Her eyes got big as small cute forest creatures surrounded her making the same puppy dog eyes as well. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Marcia groaned, "How can I say no to those eyes," She spoke to herself. "Okay, fine! You can come."

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" Pony Head cheered

"Just no crazy funny stuff tonight," Marcia said

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Pony Head said

"Just promise we're gonna go get the pizza and nothing else," Marcia said

Pony Head groaned, "Fine! I pinky promise." She started gagging coughing up a pinky on a keychain.

Marcia deadpanned staring at the dismembered pinky on Pony Head's tongue. "I'm not touching that."

* * *

Marcia walked, while Pony Head floated, the two girls strolling through the streets of Echo Creek.

"So, what's this pizza thing you guys keep talking about?" Pony Head asked

Pony Head's words brought Marcia to a screeching halt. "Whoa-a-a-a nelly! Did you just call Emilio's Pizza a thing?"

"Uh...I guess," Pony Head said

"Emilio's Pizza is not a thing. His family has been making pizza forever. His recipes go back to a time before pizza even existed-"

"Oh, my goo-goo!" Pony Head interrupted Marcia. "Look at those skinny jeans!" She stared into a storefront window. "Those are some skinny, skinny jeans! Like very skinny!"

"What are you doing?" Marcia questioned crossing her arms.

"Okay, come on. Let me just go in and get a pair. It'll just take a second," Pony Head said

"You promised. Besides how can you even wear-?"

Marcia was cut off again but this time by the sound of the store's entrance bell ringing.  
"Really?" Marcia said

A few minutes later Pony Head came out a pair of skinny jeans on her neck, the legs just floating about.

"Check me out, Marcia!" Pony Head spun showing off her new jeans.

"Excuse me, are those skinny jeans?" A girl asked walking up, wearing her own pair of skinny jeans.

"Why, yes, they are," Pony Head said

"No way! I'm wearing skinny jeans!"

* * *

Marcia had no idea how it happened but within a few short seconds a DJ had set up and was playing music while several people in skinny jeans were dancing along with Pony Head. The partygoers cheered and whooped as they danced around. Marcia got swept up in the crowd struggling to get back to Pony Head.

"Pony Head! Hey, Pony Head! The pizza! Remember?" She shouted

The party continued on, that is until the sound of police sirens started wailing through the air. The music cuts off as a cop car pulls up.

A Police Officer steps out of out of the cruiser, staying behind his car door, holding up a megaphone. "Everybody, freeze! I'm shutting this party down!"

The officer steps out from behind the door, revealing he too is also wearing skinny jeans.

"Til we get Little Red Riding Hood there into a pair of skinny jeans!" The Police Officer said pointing at Marcia.

"Wait, no!" Marcia shouted waving her hands quickly in a "no way" motion. "I don't have the right calves for skinny jeans!"

* * *

Despite her protest, Marcia was forced into a pair, in what she thought, were incredibly tight-fitting skinny jeans. She grunted uncomfortably as she walked with Pony Head, hoping the restricting pair of denim she was wearing didn't rip in the process.

"When you promised we would just get the pizza, how does that fit into this? Also how in the world do I fit in these?" Marcia questioned gesturing to her tight pants.

"Oh, shut up, baby girl. You know you look good. Check it out, Marcia. I got us a cab," Pony Head gestured to a car.

Marcia smiled walking over to the cab. "Oh. Great!"

The girls hop into the backseat of the car.

Marcia looked at the driver, "Uh, we're going to Emilio's Pizza."

"Uh…" The Driver sweats nervously before quickly getting out of the car. "Just take the car! Don't hurt me!" The man screamed running away.

Marcia watched a bit slack-jawed as the man booked it down the street. "I don't think this is a taxi."

"Oh, don't blame me. It's not my fault that people like to give me stuff." Pony Head said

Marcia whipped her head facing Pony Head, "What did you-?!" Marcia's words get caught in her throat as Pony Head uses her horn magic to press down on the car's gas pedal sending the car speeding forward.

Marcia screamed clutching onto her seat and seatbelt as Pony Head crazily drives the car. Various car horns blare as Pony Head haphazardly drove past other vehicles.

"Okay, Marcia, tell me how to get there!" Pony Head asked

"Pony! You need to-ahhhhh! Left! Left!" Marcia shouted

Pony Head swerved the car avoiding a fruit cart.

"Pony Head stop-Right! Right!" Marcia shouted again pointing out the car window.

Pony Head smirked swerving the car to the right avoiding a poor man dressed in a chicken mascot costume.

"You need stop this car right now!" Marcia finally stated.

"Come on. Just tell me, and I'll drive us there." Pony Head said

"Stop the car," Marcia spoke asserting her words.

Pony Head's brows furrowed, "Tell me how to get there."

"Stop the car," Marcia repeated

"But tell me how to get there." Pony Head said

"Stop the car!" Marcia repeated a third time this time shouting.

"Tell me how to-!"

The car swerved speeding off running through a chain-link fence. Marcia screamed as the car jumped a hill crashing into the city dump.

When the car stopped moving the passenger side door opened and Marcia flopped out of the car landing in a pile of trash.

"Gross, gross, gross…." Marcia chanted brushing trash off her. When she was free of the dirty garbage Marcia looked at the car and started panicking.

"Gah!"

"Uh…" Pony Head raised a brow. "Okay, what are you doing?" She asked watching as Marcia started covering the car with piles of trash.

"We just stole this thing! I have to get rid of the evidence! We gotta get as far away from this as possible. And then report it to the police." Marcia spoke quickly.

Suddenly a crane swung by picking up the car. The crane moved dropping the car into a car crusher. Marcia stared paled face as the car was crushed into a tiny little cube.

"Aww, it's so compact," Pony Head cooed

"I'm totally going to jail," Marcia solemnly spoke.

"You're not going to jail, Marcia." Pony Head pointed her horn at the destroyed car and with a flash of magic, the car was back to normal. "Go home to daddy, baby!"

The car honked its own horn before driving away.

"Okay, let's go get us another car!" Pony Head declared

"No!" Marcia waved her hands, "No! No! No! We are not stealing any more cars and I'm going to show us how to get there!"

Pony Head let out a snort. "Fine."

Marcia looked up at the crane operator. "Hey, up there! How much for a ride to Emilio's Pizza?" She called out.

"Uh...650 dollars?" The Crane operator said

"What?!" Marcia shouted

She sighed shaking her head. "I hate using this card." Marcia looked back up fluttering her eyelashes. "Are you sure you can't give us one for free?"

Pony Head held back a laugh as the crane operator swiftly agreed to Marcia's request.

* * *

The large crane pulled up next to the pizza parlor. Marcia and Pony Head hop out walking over to the restaurant's window.

"We're here." Marcia opened the door to the restaurant. "Keep it cool-"

"Oh, my goo-goo, it smells like tomatoes and cologne," Pony Head said

Marcia stops Pony Head from entering the restaurant further. She pulled out a chair for the floating horse head. "Just sit here...or float here in the corner. Don't say a word."

Marcia walked to the counter where she was greeted by the owner.

"Hey, Marciaaaaaaaaaa...!" Emilio greeted singing out the girls name.

"Hey, Emilioooooo...!" Marcia greeted back doing the same thing.

"Good to see you, kid." Emilio smiled handing the girl a pizza. "Here you go, bubba."

"May I?" Marcia gestured to the box.

"Go ahead. After it's left my oven, it's not my baby," Emilio said

Marcia let out an excited giggle opening the box, "...Huh." But her smile dropped.

"Everything okay?" Emilio asked

"Uh, yeah. Everything's great," Marcia lied

"Well...Are you sure? You made that... you know, th-that face I've never seen you make," Emilio said

"No, no. It's-it's nothing. I'll just, uh...live with it," Marcia said before walking away.

"Oh. Okay," Emilio said

Marcia stopped walking and turned around facing Emilio. "Actually the thing is...it's the mushrooms. There aren't as many mushrooms as they usually are."

"Not as many mushrooms? Let me see it," Emilio said

"It's-it's totally-It's not a big deal at all," Marcia stuttered

"Okay." Emilio took the box opening it. "One, Two, Three," He started counting the mushrooms making Marcia considerably uncomfortable.

"No. No, don't-don't count," Marcia said

Emilio didn't listen and continued to count.

"Please don't count," Marcia gently pleaded

"Six, seven, eight."

"Okay, stop. Stop counting," Marcia practically begged

"Ninety-one. Ninety-two. Ninety-three."

"Let's not play the number game, you know?" Marcia said

She sighed as Emilio continued.

"Ninety-seven. Ninety-eight. Huh. Yeah, you're right, Marcia. Usually, I put...put a hundred mushrooms on a pizza, but there's-there's only ninety-nine here. All this time, I thought I was making good pizza." Emilio took the pizza throwing in the trash. "President of the United States liked it!" He cried grabbing a photo of the president off the wall throwing that in the trash as well. "The Nobel Peace Prize liked it!" Just like he did with the pizza and Presidents picture he threw that photo in the trash too. "None of that matters because it wasn't good enough for Marcia Diaz."

Marcia nervously took a step back. "Well...don't beat yourself up about it. N-N-Nobody's perfect."

Emilio phone rings and he picks it up. "Emilioooo's Pizza." There's some muffled talking on the phone before Emilio spoke back. "I-I-I...Let me just stop you right there. I-I cannot take your order." More muffled talking came over the phone. "Well, because I cannot make a perfect pizza!" The customer spoke again. "Oh, well, thank you. That's very sweet of you. I appreciate that. I think it's very good myself, but perfection is a very high bar. So, as of right now, I quit!"

"What do you mean you quit?" The customer loudly spoke over the phone.

"Goodbye and have a nice life!" Emilio shouted over the phone. "I am not yelling, sir!"

"You're definitely yelling," The customer responded

"No, no! You're yelling! Lower your voice!" Marcia said before running out the restaurant Pony Head following her.

Pony Head did not speak staring at Marcia.

"Not a word," Marcia said

Pony Head smirked. "I wasn't gonna say anything."

"You know, this is all your fault with all your Pony Head stuff," Marcia said

"Ooh, excuse me?" Pony Head questioned with an "Are you serious?" tone.

"I knew Friendship Thursday wasn't your thing! TV and pizza sound boring to you, but it's what Star and I like to do on Thursdays!" Marcia exclaimed

"Okay, well, why did you even invite me then?" Pony Head asked

"Because Star's my best friend! So why can't I be friends with her friend! Star always talks about how awesome, fun, and cool you are and yeah I was a bit jealous but I thought maybe if we could we could be friends it'd be cool too. I just wanted to show you what I thought was fun too," Marcia said

"Oh.." Pony Head was taken back by that. "I-"

Pony Head was cut off as a boy pulled up next to the riding on a scooter.

"Is Emilio here?" The guy asked

"He's gone. Indefinitely," Marcia answered

Scooter Boy looked down dejectedly. "Oh. Okay. Do you know why I like pizza?"

"No one cares. There's something else going on," Pony Head said

"It's divided into equal portions so everybody gets the same amount. And it's got no sharp edges to stab someone with because it's round. Like the circle of friendship-"

"Yes yes, we get it!" Pony Head pushed nudge the boy to get him to leave. "We are kind of having a moment here!"

The boy rode off leaving Marcia and Pony Head.

When he left Pony Head faced Marcia. "So you really think I'm cool and awesome and like the best person in the world?"

"Well, I didn't say that-"

"Haha too late! I know I'm great but now that you know it too I guess that means we can be besties too! But don't think I still won't make fun of you." Pony Head said

Marcia rolled her eyes but smiled. "How do you feel about making a pizza with a hundred mushrooms?"  
"Oh, yeah, girl!" Pony Head cheered

 **PIZZA TIME!**

Marcia grabbed a bag of flour while Pony Head tossed some eggs into a bowl. Pony Head then fills a pitcher with soda pouring it into the bowl mixing the pizza dough with her horn.

Next Marcia used Pony Head like a rolling pin to flatten out the dough.

Now it was time to spin the dough. Marcia grabs the dough spinning it in the air, she sends it off her hand and Pony Head catches it on her horn.

With the dough made it was time to add the toppings. Marcia spreads tomato sauce on the dough and grates some cheese on top. Pony Head slides in catching some grated cheese on her tongue eating it. Marcia smiled tossing some mushrooms at Pony Head, and she slices them with her horn. The sliced mushrooms landing perfectly on the pizza.

The pizza was put in the oven and Marcia goes to high five Pony Head, the horse going to return the gesture using her horn. The girls stop before Marcia's hand was impaled.

* * *

Star held up a slice of pizza while "¡Fiesta de la Noche!" played on the TV.

"Uh.. guys?" Star looked to her left. Sitting on the couch next to her was Marcia and Pony Head. The two girls were fast asleep snoring as they leaned against one another.

Star smiled pulling out her phone snapping a quick pic of the two. She went back to watching the television show pizza in hand.

"Emilioooo's..." Star took a bite out of her pizza immediately spitting it out. "Way too many mushrooms."


	50. Page Turner

**Sky Warrior -** Got a pretty good idea for that episode. Keep reading to see!

 **DragonReaperKing -** There's not a set schedule I just kind of update depending on inspiration for each story.

* * *

 **Page Turner - It Came From the Necklace!**

Marcia was sitting on her bed reading when her door was kicked open. Star came in flopping on Marcia's bed.

"By all means please come in, no need to knock," Marcia sarcastically droned

Star just let out a sigh rolling onto her back.

Marcia sighed too putting a bookmark in her book before closing it. "What's the problem?" She asked Star.

Star stared at the ceiling while she answered Marcia. "My spellbook."

"And what's wrong with your spellbook?" Marcia asked

"Glossaryck showed me this new chapter of the book buuuuuu-Marcia!" Star popped up getting an idea. "You like to read right?" She asked

"Yeah, I mean as much as the next person," Marcia stated

"I bet you'd be really interested in reading a new chapter in my spellbook wouldn't you?" Star said

"And why would I want to do that?" Marcia asked

"Come on Marcia," Star scooted closer to her friend getting in the other girls personal space, "It'll be fun~" She sung out.

"I'm still not sure Star," Marcia apprehensively said before going back to her book.

Star tapped her chin thinking for a seconds before another idea popped in her head. "Weeeeellll what if this new chapter has something to do with that weird page my book showed you?"

Marcia paused her reading. The mysterious writing from Star's spellbook had been on her mind pretty often. In fact, she was dying to know. As she thought on the manner the jewel in Marcia's necklace gave a faint glow.

Marcia suddenly felt the need to find out, her cautious side faded as a new never before feeling overtook her, and she liked it. Marcia threw her book on her bed jumping up.

"As they say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Alright Star you've convinced me, let's go look at that spellbook," Marcia said

"Yay!" Star cheered

* * *

The moment Marcia entered Star's room she paused a bit alarmed by the floating blank-faced Glossaryck, next to Star's floating spellbook.

"Uh, Glossaryck?" Marcia studied the blue man noting his eyes were black as if the light had been cut off in them. She gave him a poke, but he didn't move, not even a twitch. "What's up with him?"

"He's on the fritz," Star stated

"Okay, ignoring Glossaryck's state what are we going to do about this spellbook?" Marcia asked

"Weeellll, Glossaryck said not to turn the page. But he didn't say you couldn't," Star said

"Hmmm, I feel like I should scold you but I have to commend you on your ability to find loopholes," Marcia said

"Yeah, yeah, thank you, just turn the page," Star rushed to say.

"Alright alright," Marcia said

The two girls sat before Star's spell book. Star giddily jumped up and down as Marcia grabbed the page. Unbeknownst to the two girls, the very second Marcia's hand touched the magical page her necklace started to give off a faint glow.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Glossaryck**_

After a taxing time, Glossaryck finally made it to the top floor, but not without the help of a rage-fueled outburst of magic. Glossaryck opened a pair of double doors to a large room that was occupied by various magical beings going by the names of Hekapoo, Lekmet, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus Prime.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Hekapoo said

An office chair rolled up behind Glossaryck, but he opted to floating right at the end of the table.

"Children, the only thing I wonder is why you waste my time," Glossaryck said

Rhombulus jumped onto the table, "Don't call me children! You're the children! I've got chest diamonds bigger than you!" He lifts up his snake arms as electrical magic springs from their mouths.

"Rhombulus…" Hekapoo warned standing up from her chair.

Glossaryck was unfazed a grin on his face, "Rhombulus, you still mad about my last visit?"

Rhombulus fires off a magical attack at Glossaryck encasing the little man in a crystal. The crystal doesn't hold up and starts to crack freeing Glossaryck.

"Excuse me, sorry. Don't mean to be rude. Getting stronger though, huh? That's good." Glossaryck said

"Gah. You always do this!" Rhombulus shouted throwing the table out the window.

He lunged jumping at Glossaryck going for an attack but Glossaryck shines the gem in his forehead causing Rhombulus to jump back. He throws up his snake arms shooting crystals from out the mouths.

Glossaryck flies about easily dodging the array of crystal projectiles.

"Now you bring me here while I'm at work-," Glossaryck project a giant arm from his gem punching Rhombulus into a wall, "-doing my job!"

Next Glossaryck projects a giant hammer with his gem and it swings forward about to strike Rhombulus.

"Yes, Glossaryck." A voice cut in stopping Glossaryck's attack.

Standing at the door was Queen Butterfly.

"That's exactly what we're here to talk about," Queen Butterfly said

Glossaryck bowed to Queen Butterfly. "My liege."

"The Commission has discovered a problem. Something somewhere is sapping the power of magic from the universe," Queen Butterfly explained

Glossaryck hummed nodding his head. "Yes, that would explain the fritz."

Rhombulus, who was sitting in a corner, shouted out, "Oh, that's what I've been saying!" He threw his arms up. "This happened to them remember. We don't want to happen to us what happened to Ca-!"

"Shush! Be quiet!" Hekapoo scolded. "You know we're not supposed to talk about that."

"But-!"

"No!" Everyone shouted

"Not only shouldn't you speaking of that but you shouldn't be talking at all. The time-out corner is not on the fritz!" Hekapoo stated

Rhombulus grumbled turning around crossing his arms. "Stupid Glossaryck. Stupid time-out."

"Omnitraxus has been searching for the leak's cause. Omnitraxus, what have you learned?" Queen Butterfly asked

Omnitraxus talked but his voice came out muffled due to his sphere.

"Hello? Omni? Can you hear me?" Queen Butterfly asked a bit louder.

"Check the inputs!" Rhombulus yelled

"You, out!" Hekapoo shouted

Rhombulus left the room head down grumbling. "Yeah, whatever. I'll crystallize myself. Would you miss me? No."

Lekmet pushes some buttons on a VCR like machine that was resting beneath Omnitraxus's sphere. The sphere cycles through various images before coming to an image of a tin can. Lekmet lets out a loud bleat before he starts drooling staring wide-eyed at the can.

Queen Butterfly sighs, "Well, whatever's causing it, I want everyone to be on their toes. Especially Star. I need you to accelerate her training."

Glossaryck didn't hesitate replying with a, "Yeeeeah, no."

"Why all the riddles?" Queen Butterfly questioned putting her arms up in an "I don't understand" motion. "You were always very direct when you were training me."

"Well, it finally happened. Every queen wants to tell me how to do my job. 'My training was different.' You know what Glossaryck hears? Me, me, me, me, me! 'I'm going to pull my mentor away from his job, so I can be in the spotlight again.' The only Butterfly to leave me be was your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, whose chapter, coincidentally, you left Star alone with when you pulled me into this wonderland of red tape."

Glossaryck floated over to the Omnitraxus orb smacking it. The sphere fuzzes out before revealing a new image.

Star and Marcia were sitting before Star's spell book Star chanting to Marcia to turn the page.

"Turn the page! Turn the page!"

The High Commission shriek and freak out over the image.

"You all did this because you don't trust me, and what's worse, you don't trust Star. My queen. My queen, you're training was different because Star is different. You have to have faith in her to make choices that are best for her. And my job is to train Star to be a queen," Glossaryck said

Queen Butterfly gets teary-eyed nodding her head before giving a small smile.

 _ **Back with the Girls**_

Marcia and Star had just finished reading the new chapter. Star seemed rather disinterested but Marcia however...

The brunette girl silently stepped away from the book turning away from Star.

"Marcia?" Star questioned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel...I feel-" Marcia turned around her eyes were glowing a black color. "I feel powerful! Hahahahaha!" She cackled

"Hm?" Star looked at the book reading some more. "Eh," She shrugged her shoulders not really interested in this part of the book.

Star turned back to Marcia who was still laughing like a supervillain. She started glowing as a purple vortex opened behind her.

"Marcia, what are you doing?" Star called out

Marcia did not answer but just kept laughing. At that moment Glossaryck finally rejoined the world.

"Oh!" Glossaryck sounded his conscious entering his body. He floated over to Star who was staring at her spell book. "So?" He asked

Star replied with a simple, "Yeah."

"You read the whole thing?" Glossaryck questioned

"Yeah…" Star said

"And?" Glossaryck asked trying to get more information.

"It wasn't all that. I mean, I get it. Power of darkness, forces of evil, eternal suffering, blah-blah-blah. But honestly, didn't really affect me that much. Just wasn't my thing," Star said

"Yes!" Glossaryck quietly cheered to himself.

"But Marcia, on the other hand…" Star pointed behind Glossaryck to the floating Marcia. "Yikes."

Glossaryck stared at the girl for a few ticks. "Luckily, there's a spell to fix that."

All of a sudden the gem on Marcia's necklace started to glow scarlet, the red glow spread over Marcia giving a bright flash.

"Huh?" Marcia's eyes changed back to normal. "What's going on?"

The purple vortex changed color turning to a dark scarlet color.

"Huh?" Glossaryck stroked his beard. "Now that's new."

Marcia dropped out of the air but the vortex stayed open. Her attention was drawn away from the vortex as her necklace continued to glow brightly finally catching everyone's attention.

"Glossaryck what is happening?" Star asked

Before he could answer a loud roar echoed from the vortex, the thunderous sound booming throughout the room.

"What's happening?!" Marcia cried

Behind the three Star's spell book flashed bright red before writing started to scrawl over the pages.

"RAAAAAGGGH!"

The loud roar sounded again as two red eyes peered out from the center of the vortex. Something materialized in the center of the vortex then before anyone could react the object fell from the vortex.

"Ah!" Marcia shouted as something heavy landed on her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. So cute!" Star gushed

Sitting on Marcia was a giant jungle cat. It had a lion's mane but had tiger stripes. If a giant cat falling from a mysterious magical vortex wasn't enough the cat's fur was red with black stripes.

"A little help!" Marcia called out her voice muffled by the cat's body.

The animal stood up showing off its height, being the size of a medium-sized horse. It bent its head down grabbing Marcia's hood in its mouth picking the girl up putting her back on her feet.

"I am so confused right now," Marcia said

"Incredible Marcia, you summoned a lion or is it a tiger?" Star said

"I think it's a Liger, a crossbreed between Lions and Tigers. But where did it come from and why is red?" Marcia questioned

The Lion sat next to Marcia leaning down bumping its head against Marcia's hand. She scratched the animals head causing it to give a loud purr.

"That thing came from your necklace," Glossaryck stated floating next to the girls.

"My necklace?" Marcia questioned staring down at the gem. "It was given to me by a crazed mummy man."

"Yup, that things got crazy magical powers," Glossaryck said

"Wait! I've had this thing for weeks why haven't you said anything," Marcia questioned Glossaryck.

Glossaryck shrugged his shoulders. "I've been busy."

Marcia frowned giving Glossaryck a small glare.

"Wow, Marcia now that you've got magic and I've got magic," Star gestured between her and Marcia with her wand, "We can go on even more awesome adventures!"

"You say awesome, I say dangerous," Marcia mumbled

"We'll be kick butt evil slaying magical bestie girls!" Star cheered


End file.
